


Danach

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Marc Bartra, Fußballspieler und Familienvater, wird bei einem Anschlag auf den Mannschaftsbus des BVB schwer verletzt. Viele Menschen kümmern sich um ihn - Familie, Freunde, Mitspieler - und ganz besonders ein Pfleger.





	1. Im Krankenhaus

Das erste, was Marc beim Aufwachen bewusst wahrnahm, war ein leises, aber regelmäßiges Piepen. Ein bisschen so wie beim Gefrierschrank, wenn man die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen hatte. Unwillkürlich bewegte er sich um sich im Halbschlaf hochzustemmen und die verdammte Tür zu schließen - aber im nächsten Moment schoss ihm ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine komplette rechte Körperhälfte. 

In diesem Moment kam schlagartig die Erinnerung zurück. Der tiefe Knall, die Druckwelle der Explosion, und dann der plötzlich und irgendwie zu spät auftretende Schmerz in seinem Arm. Sie hatten ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus gebraucht, viel hatte er da nicht mitbekommen. Hoffentlich ging es den anderen gut! 

Marc öffnete die Augen und sah an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Was war da gestern Abend nur passiert? Hatte ihr Bus einen Unfall gehabt? Aber... sie waren ja gar nicht sonderlich schnell gefahren und irgendwie... hatte sich das nicht wie ein Autounfall angefühlt. Das Fenster... das Fenster direkt neben seinem und Romans Sitz war explodiert! Aber das war Sicherheitsglas - das explodierte doch nicht einfach so! 

Und außerdem, wieso sollte da etwas explodieren? Sie waren doch nicht in Paris oder London, sondern in Dortmund... da passierte so etwas doch nicht - oder? Ziemlich verunsichert sah Marc sich um. Das Kühlschrankpiepen kam von einem Monitor, der wohl seine Herztöne aufzeichnete. Neben ihm stand ein Ständer mit einem Beutel, aus dem eine Flüssigkeit durch einen Schlauch in seine Hand tropfte. Krankenhaus, eindeutig. 

Seine rechte Seite pochte immer noch wie wild, aber er traute sich nicht nach unten zu sehen. In seinen Gedanken spielten sich wahre Horrorszenarien ab. Was, wenn irgendwas fehlte? Seine Hand oder... sein Bein! Er würde nie mehr Fußball spielen können! 

Langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf. Sein Herz klopfte, und ihm wurde kalt - und das Piepen von dem Monitor wurde hektischer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Mann kam ins Zimmer. 

Besorgt blickte der Marc an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit angenehmer, ruhiger Stimme. 

Marc brachte kein Wort heraus und konnte nur panisch mit dem Kopf schüttelten. 

"Was ist los? Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte der junge Mann nach. 

Krampfhaft suchte Marc nach Worten, aber ihm fielen die deutschen Vokabeln nicht ein. Verdammt, inzwischen verstand fast alles, aber das Sprechen machte ihm immer noch Probleme. Und in so einer Situation wie jetzt erst recht. 

"Habla despacio", sagte der Mann vorsichtig, sprich langsam.

Marc war überrascht, aber zutiefst dankbar seine Muttersprache zu hören. Trotzdem brauchte er einen Moment, bis er es schaffte Worte zu formen. "Ist... ist noch alles dran?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. 

Der Mann nickte leicht, "Der Arm ist kaputt, aber alles wird heilen", antwortete er auf Spanisch und lächelte Marc beruhigend an. 

Unendlich erleichtert schloss Marc die Augen und unterdrückte mühsam ein Schluchzen. 

"Hey, ist alles okay", sagte der Mann leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den linken Oberarm. 

Marc holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und sah den Krankenpfleger an. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er noch immer auf Spanisch. 

"Ich weiß nicht alles. Es war wohl eine Explosion, als der Bus vorbeigefahren ist. Du bist der einzige Verletzte. Dein Arm ist gebrochen, und sie haben Dinge aus deiner Haut operiert." 

Bei dieser Beschreibung verzog Marc das Gesicht. Dinge aus seinem Arm operiert? Das klang gruselig. "Was ist mit den anderen? Meine Teamkollegen? Sind die auch hier?" 

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein anderer ist verletzt. Alle gesund." Er schüttelte den Kopf "Keine Verletzten", wiederholte er. Offenbar traute er seinem Spanisch nicht ganz. 

"Alle ok?" fragte Marc sicherheitshalber auf Deutsch nach. Die beiden Wörter bekam er zum Glück gerade noch so zusammen. 

"Ja, alle okay", bestätigte der Mann auf Deutsch. "Nur Sie sind verletzt. Alle anderen gesund." 

"Gut", murmelte Marc und ein Teil seiner Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. 

Der Mann fuhr in seinem mit deutschem Akzent gefärbten Spanisch fort. "Du wirst auch wieder gesund. Soll ich den Arzt holen? Der kann es erklären." 

"Spricht der Arzt auch Spanisch?" fragte Marc mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

"Ich weiß nicht", zuckte der Mann mit den Schultern und grinste leicht. "Ich kann versuchen zu übersetzen." 

Marc lächelte den jungen Mann an. "Danke. Das wär nett. Ich... ich glaube, ich bin zu durcheinander um im Moment alles auf Deutsch zu verstehen." 

"Wir schaffen das schon", war der Mann zuversichtlich. "Ich hole den Arzt." 

Marc nickte und sah dem Krankenpfleger nach, als dieser das Zimmer verließ. 

Seine Arme und Beine waren noch dran. Und die Verletzung klang nicht zu schlimm. Vorsichtig schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite und betrachtete seinen Arm, der vom Handgelenk bis zur Schulter eingegipst war. 

Allerdings spukten ihm noch die Worte des Pflegers im Kopf herum. Sie hatten ihm Dinge aus dem Arm operiert... was denn für Dinge? Oder hatte der junge Mann sich nur vertan und das falsche spanische Wort benutzt? 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Arzt bald kam, und mit ihm der spanisch sprechende Pfleger. 

Irgendwie würden sie das zu dritt schon schaffen, dass Marc am Ende wusste was mit ihm los war. 

Um zu testen, ob er den Pfleger ansonsten richtig verstanden hatte, bewegte er vorsichtig die Zehen, die Füße, die Beine und den linken Arm - sie alle gehorchten ihm und taten auch nicht weiter weh. 

Marc schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Offenbar war das ganze ziemlich glimpflich abgelaufen, wenn er nur er verletzt war - und auch nur sein Arm betroffen war. Also vielleicht doch ein Unfall? Vielleicht irgendein defekt am Bus, durch den die Scheibe gesprungen war? 

Konnte so ein Defekt einen solch tiefen, lauten Rumms auslösen? Wenn eine Scheibe raussprang? 

Er würde gleich noch einmal nachfragen. Vielleicht wusste der Arzt ja mehr. 

Marc seufzte leise. Natürlich war klar gewesen, dass der Arzt nicht gleich kommen würde, aber er war schon immer ein ungeduldiger Mensch gewesen. 

Er wollte endlich wissen was los war! 

Ungeduldig sah er aus dem Fenster. Es schien gerade zu dämmern, es musste noch verdammt früh sein. Vermutlich musste der Pfleger jetzt erst mal den Arzt wecken. 

Immerhin erklärte das aber auch, warum er hier allein war. Denn eigentlich hätte er schon erwartet, seine Eltern oder Melissa hier zu sehen. 

Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Steuerung für sein Bett und versuchte den Kopfteil hochzustellen. Erst fuhr das ganze Bett hoch, dann die Beine, erst beim dritten Versuch fuhr sein Oberkörper hoch. 

Endlich konnte er etwas Anderes sehen, als die blöde Zimmerdecke. Er sah sich um und entdeckte sein Handy auf dem Nachtschrank. 

Vermutlich waren unzählige Nachrichten eingetroffen, aber die wollte er erst einmal gar nicht lesen. 6:06 sah er nach dem Anschalten des Displays, also wirklich noch fast in der Nacht. 

Er überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht doch mal nach seinen Nachrichten gucken sollte, aber in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Zimmertür. 

Sofort stieg die Aufregung, als der Arzt und sein Pfleger das Zimmer betraten. "Guten Morgen", wünschte der Arzt und stellte sich an sein Bett. In der Hand hielt er eine Mappe, in die er jetzt blickte. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte Marc leise. 

Der Arzt nickte und begann sofort schnell und kompliziert etwas auf Deutsch zu erklären. Hilfesuchend sah Marc zu dem Pfleger, der ihm mit seinem brüchigen Spanisch hoffentlich weiterhelfen würde. 

Der Pfleger räusperte sich und sah den Arzt an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sein Deutsch schon so gut ist, Dr. Friedmann. Herr Bartra ist noch nicht mal ein Jahr hier. Wenn Sie etwas langsamer... ich würde versuchen zu übersetzen." 

"Oh ja, natürlich", das verstand Marc, dann sprach der Arzt wieder kompliziert. Diesmal machte er jedoch Pausen, damit der Pfleger übersetzen und erklären konnte. Ein Knochen im Arm, nah am Handgelenk, war gebrochen, und Dinge - wohl Glassplitter oder so - waren herausoperiert worden. "Du brauchst etwas Glück, dann kannst du diese Saison noch spielen", erklärte der Pfleger. 

Marc nickte wie betäubt. Das alles hörte sich schlimm an. Sehr schlimm. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er und sah den Pfleger an. "Ich erinnere mich an kaum was. Hatte der Bus einen Unfall?" 

"Es war eine Explosion. Drei Explosionen, wenn man es genau nimmt. Jemand hat euren Bus angegriffen. Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass nicht mehr passiert ist." 

Sprachlos sah Marc ihn an. Ein Angriff? Auf den Mannschaftsbus. Eisige Kälte kroch durch seinen ganzen Körper. "Explosionen? Du... du meinst Bomben?" wisperte er heiser. 

Der Pfleger nickte. "Ja, Bomben." 

"Oh Gott", wisperte Marc. 

Der Pfleger nickte leicht und legte seine Hand auf Marcs Gesunde. 

In Marcs Kopf drehte sich wieder alles. Bomben. Ein Attentat. Er fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, und das Piepen neben ihm wurde hektischer. 

"Herr Bartra, beruhigen Sie sich", sagte der Arzt. "Sie sind hier in Sicherheit." 

Das verstand Marco sogar ohne Übersetzung, aber es beruhigte ihn kaum. Es ging ja nicht um jetzt, sondern um das, was ihm passiert war. 

"Herr Bartra, ich werde Ihnen ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben", sagte der Arzt nach einem Moment. 

Fragend sah Marc den Pfleger an, der sich an einer Übersetzung versuchte. "No necesito", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. 

Das wiederum verstand der Arzt ohne Übersetzung. "Es ist das Beste für Sie. Das Mittel wird Ihnen helfen noch etwas zu schlafen. Und wenn Sie dann aufwachen, wird Ihre Familie da sein." 

Leise seufzte Marc, dann nickte er. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich noch etwas schlafen. 

Der Arzt nickte zufrieden. "Das ist vernünftig." 

"Ich mach das schon", versprach der Pfleger und holte schnell eine Spritze, deren Inhalt er routiniert in Marcs Tropf gab. Dann setzte er sich zu Marc ans Bett. 

Marc sah ihn dankbar an. Er kannte den Pfleger nicht, aber er war doch froh, dass der junge Mann offenbar bleiben wollte, bis er eingeschlafen war. 

"Ich bin übrigens Johannes", stellte der Pfleger sich vor. 

"Marc. Aber das weißt du ja schon", lächelte Marc leicht. 

"Schön dich kennenzulernen", erwiderte Johannes sein Lächeln. 

"Waren meine Eltern gestern Abend noch da?" fragte Marc. 

Johannes nickte. "Ja, ziemlich spät, sie sind wohl direkt aus Spanien hergekommen?" 

Marc nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mein Vater war hier. Er... er wollte das Spiel... haben wir gespielt?" 

"Nein", schüttelte Johannes den Kopf. "Es wurde verschoben. Auf heute Abend." 

"Auf heute...? So früh?" 

"Ja, das wundert mich auch. Aber sie wollten es so." 

Marc spürte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. 

Johannes blieb bei ihm sitzen, bis Marc tief und fest schlief.


	2. Elternbesuch

Als Marc das nächste Mal aufwachte hörte er Stimmen, die sich flüsternd unterhielten. Er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. 

Sofort stoppten die Stimmen und wenig später trat sein Vater an sein Bett. 

"Hallo Papa", sagte Marc leise auf Spanisch. Es tat gut mit jemandem zu sprechen, der seine Muttersprache perfekt beherrschte - auch, wenn es echt lieb war, wie Johannes sich bemüht hatte. 

"Marc, mein Junge", sagte sein Vater zutiefst erleichtert. 

"Es geht mir gut, Papa." Das war nur zum Teil gelogen. 

Sein Vater lächelte und strich ihm über die Schulter. "Das sagen die Ärzte auch. Du hattest enormes Glück." 

Marc nickte leicht, er war da zwar nicht ganz sicher, immerhin war er verletzt worden, aber unter dem Strich hatte die ganze Mannschaft Glück gehabt. 

"An was erinnerst du dich?" fragte sein Vater. 

Marc schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Ein Knall. Dann tat mein Kopf weh, und alle haben sich auf den Boden gedrängelt. Dann kam eine Betreuerin und sagte, dass etwas mit meinem Arm wäre - und dann war ich schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus." Marc überlegte. "Da fehlt wohl was dazwischen..." 

"Ist vermutlich besser, wenn du dich nicht mehr an alles erinnerst", sagte sein Vater seufzend. 

"War es so schlimm?", wollte Marc wissen. 

"Ich hab nur die Bilder gesehen und das war schon schlimm genug." 

"Ich bin nur froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist." 

"Das sind wir alle", sagte sein Vater. 

"Und den anderen ist nichts passiert?" 

"Nein. Ich habe vorhin mit deinem Trainer telefoniert. Der Mannschaft geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Außer dir wurde noch ein Polizist verletzt, aber sonst ist niemandem was passiert." 

Marc nickte erleichtert, es hätte so viel mehr passieren können. "Und mein Arm - der wird auch wieder, sagt Johannes." 

"Johannes?" 

"Der Pfleger. Er kann etwas Spanisch und hat übersetzt. Und sich mit mir unterhalten." 

Sein Vater lächelte leicht. "Du findest auch wirklich überall Freunde." 

"Freunde laufen überall rum, man muss nur die Augen offen halten." 

"Und dieser Johannes hat gesagt, dass dein Arm wieder ok wird?" 

"Ja, er meinte, vielleicht kann ich diese Saison noch spielen." 

"Hast du auch mit einem Arzt darüber gesprochen?" 

Marc überlegte. "Ich glaub nicht." 

"Dann holen wir uns am besten nochmal eine zweite Meinung ein." 

Marc seufzte, er wollte keine andere Meinung, schließlich konnte sie etwas Schlechteres vorhersagen. 

"Du und deine Ungeduld. Deine Mutter und ich sind froh, dass nur dein Arm verletzt ist. Und Melissa ebenfalls. Selbst wenn du diese Saison nicht mehr spielst, ist das das geringste Übel." 

"Er ist wohl nur gebrochen." 

Sein Vater nickte, sah aber weiter besorgt aus. "Setz dich nicht zu sehr unter Druck." 

"Mach ich nicht", murmelte Marc. 

Ehe Marcs Vater noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Johannes kam mit einem Frühstückstablett ins Zimmer. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte er und gähnte dann. 

Marc lächelte leicht. "Hast du bald Feierabend?" fragte er mitfühlend. 

Johannes nickte. "Noch eine Viertelstunde, dann kann ich nach Hause. Aber heute Nachmittag bin ich dann wieder da - hab dann Spätschicht." 

"Dann erhol dich gut", sagte Marc. 

"Mach ich - und du auch. Bis später", verabschiedete sich Johannes, lächelte ihn noch einmal müde an und verließ dann das Zimmer. 

"Das war Johannes", sagte Marc zu seinem Vater. 

Sein Vater nickte und musterte Marc dann genau. 

"Seh ich so schlimm aus?" fragte Marc mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Wenn er so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, dann musste er wie ein Gespenst aussehen. 

"Bist schon etwas blass", meinte sein Vater. 

"Dann sollte ich das hier wohl essen", sagte Marc und sah auf das Tablett. Wirklich Hunger hatte er keinen, aber als Sportler wusste er auch, dass das Essen wichtig war. 

"Ja, das solltest du. Dann wird es dir auch besser gehen." 

Marc nickte. "Ist Mama bei Melissa und Gala?" fragte er dann und nahm sich eine der mit Käse belegten Brötchenhälften. 

"Ja, die drei Frauen müssen das alles erst mal verdauen. Und wir dachten, wir sollten dich hier nicht mit vier Leuten überfallen." 

"Als würdet ihr mich jemals stören", sagte Marc und biss von dem Brötchen ab. 

"Wird hier aber nicht so gern gesehen, wenn eine ganze Großfamilie ins Krankenhaus kommt. Du sollst dich ja in Ruhe erholen." 

"Ich erhol mich am besten, wenn meine Familie bei mir ist." 

"Deine Familie - oder der attraktive Pfleger?", zwinkerte sein Vater ihm zu. 

Marc hätte sich fast an seinem Brötchen verschluckt. "Was?" fragte er und sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. 

"Er wirkte doch recht... attraktiv, oder?" 

"Johannes?" 

"Ja, genau, Johannes. Oder fandst du das nicht?" 

Marc zögerte. "Ich... keine Ahnung. Hab nicht drauf geachtet..." 

Sein Vater sah ihn ernst an. "Tut mir leid, du hast im Moment andere Sorgen." 

"Ja. Außerdem hab ich eine Familie. Melissa und Gala." 

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte sein Vater leise. 

"Papa", sagte Marc. "Ich hab das selbst entschieden. Und ich bin glücklich. Und du liebst Gala doch über alles." 

"Natürlich liebe ich Gala, und Melissa ist ein nettes Mädchen." 

Marc nickte und aß seine restliche Brötchenhälfte. 

Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Vater das Thema ansprach, er selbst wollte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Wie er es wieder einmal erklärt hatte - er hatte sich entschieden. Und er stand dazu. Es war eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, die er immer noch für richtig hielt. Und Melissa war eine tolle Frau und Gala war sein größter Schatz. 

Eine andere Entscheidung konnte er in seinem Job nicht treffen, das wusste sein Vater genauso gut wie er. 

Seufzend schob er den Teller mit den Brötchenhälften von sich. Er hatte keinen Hunger und mehr als das halbe Brötchen bekam er einfach nicht runter. 

"Ruh dich noch mal aus, ich rede mal mit deinem Arzt." 

Marc nickte. "Ach Papa... kannst du Melissa sagen, dass sie mir mein Tablet und mein Handyladekabel mitbringen soll?" 

"Mach ich. Schlaf noch ein bisschen, ja?". Sein Vater umarmte ihn sehr vorsichtig, dann ging er. 

Marc sah seinem Vater nach bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Dann lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück. Die Erlebnisse, die OP, die Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel hatten ihn jetzt doch geschafft. 

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Aber stattdessen kamen bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend hoch. Der Einstieg in den Bus. Sie waren gut gelaunt und hoch motiviert gewesen. Heimspiel in der Königsklasse gegen Monaco. Die Chancen hatten gut gestanden. 

Der Bus hatte sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt, als es drei Mal geknallt hatte. Er fühlte wieder den Schmerz und die Angst, hörte die Rufe seiner Mitspieler, Roman und Schmelle... hastig riss Marc die Augen auf. 

Er schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte die Panik zurückzudrängen. Jemand hatte versuchte sie umzubringen. Er war dem Tod knapp entronnen. Dem Tod! 

Marc spürte wie er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Wer machte so etwas? Warum? Sie hatten doch niemandem was getan! 

Sie wollten doch nur Fußball spielen! Was für ein Mensch tat so etwas? Ein Terrorist, der mit Gewalt seinen Glauben durchsetzen wollte? 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf und tastete mit seiner unverletzten Hand nach dem Rufknopf. Die Stille hier im Zimmer war zu viel und schien immer bedrohlicher zu werden. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe eine etwas gehetzt wirkende Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat. "Herr Bartra? Alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ich... ich... ist mein Vater draußen?" fragte Marc gepresst und auf Spanisch, was er erst bemerkte, als er den fragenden Blick der Schwester sah. 

"Können Sie das noch mal auf Deutsch sagen? Or in english?" 

"My Dad?" brachte Marc gerade noch auf Englisch zustande. 

"He is with the doctor", erklärte die Schwester langsam. "I will go and get him." 

Marc nickte, auch wenn er die Schwester am liebsten angeflehte hätte ihn nicht allein zu lassen. Er zwang sich dazu langsam und tief zu atmen und seine Atemzüge zu zählen um sich abzulenken. Als das nichts half tastete er nach seinem Handy. Es hatte noch genug Saft um ein bisschen Musik anzumachen. Das würde die schreckliche Stille vertreiben. 

Doch auch die leise Musik half nicht, immer wieder kamen die Bilder hoch, sein Arm, das Blut, die Physiotherapeutin, die ihm immer wieder anflehte wach zu bleiben. Marc spürte, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. 

Irgendwann, endlich, öffnete sich die Tür, und sein Vater kam zu ihm, kam gleich ans Bett. 

Marc schluckte krampfhaft und sah seinen Vater an. 

"Marc, was ist los?", fragte der auf Spanisch. 

"Ich... da... da war Blut und überall Glas und Splitter..." 

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sein Vater verstand. "Du erinnerst dich wieder...?" 

Marc nickte. Er erinnerte sich immer noch nicht an alles, aber an genug. An zu viel. 

Schnell zog sich sein Vater einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich dicht an sein Bett. "Möchtest du darüber reden?", bot er an. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... es war nur... so still hier." 

Verständnisvoll nickte sein Vater. "Dann unterhalten wir uns..." Er überlegte kurz, dann erzählte er von Melissa und Gala, und von der Familie in Spanien. 

Marc entspannte sich langsam und lauschte der vertrauten Stimme seines Vaters. 

Er fühlte, wie ihm bei den Erzählungen seines Vaters langsam die Augen zufielen.


	3. Ein Vormittag

Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Panisch schreckte er hoch und erwartete wieder im Bus zu sein, Roman und Schmelle zu sehen, Schreie zu hören... Er riss die Augen auf und starrte vor sich, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. 

"Marc? Marc mein Schatz, bist du wach?" hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter und spürte eine sanfte Berührung am Arm. 

Marc atmete noch immer hektisch, schaffte es aber zur Seite zu sehen, von wo aus er die Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. 

Seine Mutter saß dort, wo vorhin sein Vater gesessen hatte und sah ihn besorgt an. 

"Marc? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie ihn. 

Marc nickte und versuchte seine Mutter anzulächeln. 

Erleichtert nickte sie. "Magst du etwas trinken?" 

"Bitte", krächzte Marc leise. 

Seine Mutter griff nach einer Flasche und einem Glas auf dem Nachttisch und gab ihm zu trinken. 

Das Wasser half ihm tatsächlich wieder runterzukommen. "Hab ich lange geschlafen?" fragte er. 

"Es ist kurz nach zwölf." 

"Und bist du schon lange hier?" 

"Ich hab deinen Vater irgendwann heute Vormittag abgelöst", erzählte sie wage. 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so viel Arbeit mache..." 

"Marc, bitte... du kannst doch am wenigsten dazu." 

Marc lächelte leicht und versuchte sich im Bett bequemer hinzusetzen. "Blöder Gips", brummte er. 

"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte seine Mutter leise. 

"Ein bisschen. Aber das geht schon." 

"Soll ich den Arzt rufen?" 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "So schlimm ist es nicht." 

Seine Mutter sah ihn prüfend an, dann nickte sie. "Okay. Marc, ich bin so froh, dass dir nicht mehr passiert ist." 

"Ich auch", murmelte Marc und versuchte die erneut hochkommenden Bilder zu verdrängen. 

"Ich soll dich von deinen Mitspielern grüßen. Von Marco und Marcel und Gonzalo, und all den anderen. Sie haben dir geschrieben, aber sie meinen, so schnell wirst du all die Nachrichten nicht lesen." 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Ich bin froh, dass ihnen nichts passiert ist." 

Stolz sah seine Mutter ihn an, sagte aber nichts, als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte. 

"Ist Melissa auch da?" fragte Marc. 

"Nein, sie ist zu Hause. Der Arzt meinte, du brauchst Ruhe. Sie kommt später vorbei." 

Ein wenig enttäuscht nickte Marc. Er hätte vor allem seine kleine Prinzessin jetzt gern gesehen. Ihr fröhliches Lachen gehört und sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt. 

Sie war es, an die er in diesen schrecklichen Minuten gedacht hatte, als er nicht wusste, ob er überleben würde. 

"Sie bringt Gala doch dann mit, oder?" fragte er und sah seine Mutter an. 

"Ich kann es ihr noch mal sagen, aber sie hat es wohl eh vor." 

"Danke", lächelte Marc. 

"Du vermisst die Kleine, hm?" 

"Ziemlich. Und nach gestern... ich will ihr einfach sagen, wie lieb ich sie hab." 

Seine Mutter lächelte verständnisvoll. "Ich sag ihr bescheid", versprach sie. 

Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Zimmertür und eine Schwester kam mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer. "Ihr Mittagessen Herr Bartra." 

"Danke", antwortete Marc auf Deutsch und suchte die Fernbedienung um sich aufzurichten. 

"Warte", sagte seine Mutter und stand auf um ihm zu helfen. "Dein Vater hat gesagt du hast kaum was zum Frühstück gegessen. Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt mehr Hunger." 

"Viel Hunger nicht, aber ich muss essen... ich weiß..." 

Seine Mutter grinste. "Ganz genau. Und ich werde das persönlich überwachen." 

"Ja, Mama", murmelte Marc und nahm die Gabel etwas ungeschickt mit der linken Hand. 

Zum Glück gab es Nudeln und er brauchte kein Messer. Sonst hätte er sich das von seiner Mutter klein schneiden lassen müssen. 

Die Nudeln konnte er immerhin mit der Gabel aufpieken und essen. Und sie schmeckten - für Krankenhausessen - gar nicht schlecht. 

"Papa hat vorhin mit dem Arzt gesprochen, oder?" fragte er mit vollem Mund, was ihm einen strafenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte. 

Sie wartete einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort, dann nickte sie. "Ja. Du hattest unglaubliches Glück. Sie haben bei der OP alles wieder hingekriegt. Vielleicht kannst Du Ende der Saison tatsächlich schon wieder trainieren." 

"Und wann kann ich hier raus?" 

"Ein paar Tage musst du es noch aushalten, aber wohl keine ganze Woche." 

"Gut", sagte Marc erleichtert. 

Sie bemühten sich alle um ihn, aber zu Hause fühlte er sich dennoch wohler. 

Außerdem hasste er es, so dumm rumzuliegen. Ob er wohl schon aufstehen durfte? Und... ob er es wohl konnte? Er hatte ja noch Schwierigkeiten sich aufzusetzen. 

"Was hast du vor?" fragte seine Mutter, als sie seinen nachdenklichen Blick sah. 

"Aufstehen. Rumlaufen. Ich hasse es hier zu liegen." 

"Du bleibst schön liegen, junger Mann! Du bist erst vor ein paar Stunden operiert worden und noch viel zu schwach." 

Marc seufzte und aß weiter ohne etwas zu sagen. 

"Wenn es dir morgen besser geht, dann können wir vielleicht ein bisschen an die frische Luft." 

"Ja...", murmelte Marc wenig begeistert. 

"Schatz, ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich ist. Aber es sind nur ein paar Tage." 

Marc nickte nur, aß noch zwei, drei Nudeln und lag die Gabel dann zur Seite. Er bekam nicht mehr runter. 

"Noch ein bisschen Pudding?" schlug seine Mutter vor. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, lass mal." 

"Du verzichtest freiwillig auf Pudding?" 

"Ich hab keinen Hunger..." 

"Hast du Schmerzen?" 

"Nein, nicht viel. Ein bisschen. Aber ich hab mich kaum bewegt, ich hab auch keinen Hunger." 

Seine Mutter seufzte. "Na gut. Kann ich sonst etwas für dich tun?" 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist alles in Ordnung." Die Gedanken konnte sie ihm nicht nehmen. 

"Möchtest du noch ein bisschen schlafen? Oder soll ich den Fernseher anmachen?" 

"Beides", bat Marc. Die Idee, beim Einschlafen fern zu sehen - das würde ihm bestimmt helfen. 

Seine Mutter lächelte und nahm die Fernbedienung vom Nachtschrank um den Fernseher anzustellen. 

Sie schaltete irgendeinen Sender ein und reichte ihm dann die Fernbedienung. 

"Lass nur", sagte Marc und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. "Ich will nur Stimmen hören, egal was es ist." 

"Dann schlaf gut, Marc", wünschte seine Mutter. 

"Nacht, Mama", wisperte Marc. 

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn nur an, drückte kurz seine Hand und stand dann leise auf. 

"Wohin gehst du?" 

"Ich dachte, du würdest jetzt schlafen - und wenn du aufwachst, sind Melissa und Gala da." 

"Kannst... kannst du noch bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" bat Marc etwas kleinlaut. 

"Ja, natürlich", nickte seine Mutter, setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Danke", sagte Marc erleichtert und lehnte sich wieder zurück. 

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimmen, die aus dem Fernseher kamen - und auf die Hand seiner Mutter. 

So dauerte es nicht lange bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.


	4. Unerwünschte Gedanken

"Marc? Bist du wach?" Spanische Worte mit deutschen Akzent weckten Marc. 

Verwirrt schlug Marc die Augen auf. "Hm?" 

"Hey, Marc", lächelte Johannes ihn an. 

"Johannes", sagte Marc. "Ich dachte, du hast Feierabend." 

Johannes grinste schief. "Nach Feierabend kommt irgendwann der nächste Dienst. Es ist schon nach drei." 

"Dann hab ich lange geschlafen", sagte Marc und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. 

"Komm, ich helfe dir", bot Johannes an, und mit geübten Handgriffen hatte er Marc hingesetzt und das Kissen in seinen Rücken gestopft. 

"Danke. Mit nur einer Hand ist das schrecklich kompliziert", grinste Marc schief. 

"Noch dazu, wenn sie frisch operiert ist." 

"Und von einem gefühlten Zentner Gips umgeben ist." 

"Oh, haben die Ärzte... oh ja, die haben es echt gut gemeint", grinst Johannes. 

"Viel hilft viel, oder?" fragte Marc mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

"Ja, bestimmt. Zumindest wünsche ich es dir." 

"Weißt du wie lange ich mit diesem Ungetüm rumlaufen muss?" 

"Ich bin kein Arzt... aber erst mal musst du das Ding behalten. Und dann wirst du wohl so eine Schiene bekommen. Wenn du wieder trainierst." 

"Was hoffentlich sehr bald ist." 

"Ich drück dir die Daumen." 

"Danke." 

Johannes lächelte ihn an. Ein wirklich schönes Lächeln, fiel Marc auf, ein Lächeln, dass sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte und seine Augen zum Strahlen brachte. 

Marc unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Daran war nur sein Vater Schuld! Er hätte Johannes sonst nie so genau angesehen, nicht auf diese Art. 

Aber Johannes war wirklich ein lieber Kerl, und dieses Lächeln... 

"Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen?" fragte Johannes. 

"Nein... das heißt, etwas zu trinken?" 

"Was möchtest du denn? Wasser oder was anderes?" 

"Was könnte ich denn kriegen?" 

"Saft oder Kakao hätte ich im Angebot." 

"Saft mit Wasser?", fragte Marc nach. 

"Bring ich dir", lächelte Johannes. 

Wieder dieses Lächeln. Verdammt, Marc sollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Darauf, dass Melissa bald kommen würde, mit Gala. 

"Bin gleich wieder da", versprach Johannes und verließ das Zimmer. 

Marc sah ihm nach. Nein, das durfte er sich nicht erlauben! 

Das würde alles kaputt machen, was er sich aufgebaut hatte. 

Sein Job und seine Familie - und beides konnte er nicht aufgeben. 

Dass er überhaupt daran dachte, lag nur an seiner momentanen Situation. Der Schock und alles, da war es doch ganz natürlich, dass er nicht klar denken konnte. 

Sonst konnte er sich jeden Gedanken an einen Mann verkneifen. Johannes sah zwar ziemlich gut aus, und war sehr lieb, aber Melissa war die Person, die er über alles liebte. 

"Hier kommt dein Saft!" 

"Oh, danke", lächelte Marc Johannes an, der ihm ein großes Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit reichte. 

"Ich hoffe du magst Traubensaft." 

"Ja, gerne", nickte Marc und probierte. "Perfekte Mischung", lobte er dann. 

"Ich trink ihn auch so", lachte Johannes. 

Damit hatten sie ja... nein, es bedeutete nichts, gar nichts, dass sie ihre Traubenschorle auf die selbe Weise tranken! 

Johannes warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Fünf Minuten hab ich noch, dann muss ich wieder los." 

"Los?", fragte Marc nach. 

"Dann fängt offiziell meine Schicht an", sagte Johannes. "Dann muss ich mich auch um die anderen Patienten kümmern." 

Marc lächelte Johannes an. "Du bist für mich früher gekommen?" 

"Ein bisschen", gab Johannes zu. 

"Das ist schön - danke." 

"Gern geschehen. Außerdem kann es ja sein, dass du wieder meine überragenden Übersetzungkünste brauchst", grinste Johannes. 

"Dein Spanisch ist nicht schlecht", versuchte Marc sich auf Deutsch, bisher hatten sie Spanisch gesprochen. 

"Könnte viel besser sein", sagte Johannes. 

"Ich hab dich gut verstanden." 

"Danke. Aber du sprichst schon ziemlich gut deutsch. Bist ja noch kein ganzes Jahr hier." 

"Aber wenn man es jeden Tag sprechen muss, dann lernt man es schnell. Nur wenn es drauf ankommt - dann geht es nicht." 

"Du hast unter Schock gestanden, Marc. Viele Menschen schaffen es da noch nicht mal mehr, sich in ihrer Muttersprache verständlich zu machen." 

"Ich war und bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass du da gewesen bist." 

"Es ist schön, wenn ich dir helfen konnte." 

"Du hast mir sehr geholfen, Johannes." 

Johannes lächelte. "Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr tun. Aber dafür sind die Ärzte ja da. Du bist hier in guten Händen." 

"Ich bin auch bei dir in guten Händen", lächelte Marc. Erst nach einem Moment fiel ihm auf, wie doppeldeutig diese Aussage gewesen war. 

Das musste an den Medikamenten liegen, dass er sich so verhielt. Wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenie. Lächerlich. Er sollte sich wirklich langsam zusammenreißen. 

Er sah in Johannes' leicht lächelndes Gesicht - und fühlte seine Hand auf der Schulter. "Ich tu mein Bestes", erklärte er leise. 

"Machst du gut", sagte Marc. 

Ganz behutsam streichelte die Hand Marcs Schulter, dann zog Johannes sie auf einmal weg. "Ich... ich muss los...", murmelte er und eilte aus dem Zimmer. 

Marc stieß einen deftigen Fluch aus, als die Tür hinter Johannes zufiel. 

Das konnte er doch nicht bringen! Er konnte doch nicht hier mit einem Pfleger flirten, nur weil der drei Brocken Spanisch sprach! 

Er hatte gerade einen Anschlag überlebt, sein Arm war kaputt, er war vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln und sein Vater hatte ihm einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. 

Der hätte die Klappe halten und seine Gedanken für sich behalten sollen. 

Aber nein, stattdessen sprach er davon, wie attraktiv Johannes sei! 

Ja, der Typ sah nicht schlecht aus - für einen Mann. Aber da war Melissa - und sein Engel, die kleine Gala. Für einen Mann war in seinem Leben kein Platz. Da würde auch nie ein Platz sein. Das hatte er selbst so entschieden, aus freien Stücken. 

Er wollten den Fußball, er wollte seine Familie - und er würde sich das nicht von irgendeinem Pfleger kaputtmachen lassen. 

Also Schluss damit. Er war Johannes dankbar, aber mehr auch nicht. 

Jetzt hatte er aber zu tun, musste sich um viele Patienten kümmern und würde keine Zeit für ihn haben. Zum Glück. 

Außerdem würden ja bestimmt bald Melissa und Gala kommen. Dann würde Johannes auch sehen, wer in seinem Leben die Hauptrolle spielte. 

Marc tastete nach seinem Handy und sah auf die Uhr. 

Eigentlich wollte Melissa doch langsam kommen. Und Gala, seine süße Gala. 

Ob er Melissa mal anrufen sollte um ihr zu sagen, dass er wach war? 

Dann würde sie bestimmt schnell zu ihm kommen. Schnell wählte er ihre Nummer. Aber der Anruf landete sofort auf der Mailbox. Vielleicht waren sie ja schon unterwegs? 

Marc seufzte und rief dann die WhatsApp-Gruppe seiner Mannschaft auf. Er wollte die anderen wenigstens kurz wissen lassen, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging. Und er an sie dachte. 

Er hatte nicht die Nerven die hunderten von Nachrichten zu lesen, die aufgelaufen waren - die Jungs waren letzte Nacht offenbar ziemlich durcheinander gewesen. [Hola Jungs, geht mir ganz gut. Der Arm ist operiert und soll bald heile sein. Ich freu mich drauf, wieder mit euch zu trainieren.], tippte er, etwas ungeschickt, weil er mit links schreiben musste und das Handy nicht einmal vernünftig festhalten konnte. 

Er schickte auch eine Nachricht an Eric und fragte, ob er heute Abend Zeit zum telefonieren hätte. Sein Bruder machte sich bestimmt auch große Sorgen um ihn. 

Er hatte das Handy gerade wieder mehr schlecht als recht auf den Nachttisch geschoben, als die Tür aufging. Neugierig sah er zur Seite. 

Sofort strahlte er. Melissa, mit Gala auf dem Arm, kam ins Zimmer und schloss so leise wie möglich die Tür. Dabei wisperte sie Gala etwas zu. 

"Hola", grüßte Marc die beiden wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben. 

Melissa zuckte überrascht zusammen und trat dann schnell zu ihm. "Marc, du bist ja wach!" 

"Ja, klar. Ist ja auch Tag", grinste Marc und sah dann zu seiner Tochter. "Hallo, Prinzessin!" 

Gala sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Die Umgebung behagte ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht. 

"Magst du zu Papa kommen?", fragte er sie. 

"Komm Schatz", sagte Melissa lächelnd und küsse Gala auf die Wange ehe sie sie vorsichtig an Marc weitergab. 

Sie setzte ihre Tochter an seine linke Seite auf das Bett. 

Dann zog sie sich den Stuhl heran und sah Marc an. "Wie geht es dir?" 

"Ganz gut. Der Arm tut kaum weh und wird bald wieder heilen." 

"Ich hatte so eine Angst um dich", sagte Melissa leise. "Als ich von der Explosion gehört hab..." 

Marc nickte. "Es war nicht so... nein, es war echt heftig. Wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten." 

"Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen", wisperte Melissa. "Ich hab... hab die Bilder gesehen, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Warum tut jemand so etwas?" 

"Wir wissen es nicht - und selbst wenn, würden wir es nicht verstehen können. Aber wichtig ist, dass alle überlebt haben. Und dass wir alle weiter Fußballspielen können." 

"Du denkst schon wieder an Fußball, also geht es dir wirklich ganz gut", sagte Melissa lächelnd und strich ihm über den Arm. "Das Nachholspiel ist schon heute am frühen Abend." 

Marc seufzte. "Das können die doch nicht ernst meinen." 

"Doch. Der enge Zeitplan", sagte Melissa kopfschüttelnd. "Mir tun deine Kollegen so leid." 

"Wie kann man sie heute spielen lassen? Die denken doch an alles andere als das Spiel." 

Melissa nickte und strich Gala übers Haar. "Ich habe vorhin kurz mit Gonzo telefoniert. Sie stehen alle unter Schock. Ich glaube, dass die meisten noch gar nicht realisiert haben, was passiert ist." 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Die sollten das Spiel verschieben. Oder absagen." 

"Da muss schon mehr passieren als ein kaputter Arm. Jedenfalls denken die Verantwortlichen das vermutlich. Manchmal hasse ich den Fußball wirklich..." 

"Zumindest diejenigen, die entscheiden." 

"Genug davon", sagte Melissa. "Du sollst gesund werden und dich nicht aufregen." 

Marc nickte. "Gala, meine Süße", lächelte er seine Tochter an und zog sie mit dem gesunden Arm an sich. 

Gala kuschelte sich an ihn. "Sie hat die ganze Nacht unruhig geschlafen", erzählte Melissa. "Als hätte sie gespürt, dass es dir nicht gut ging." 

Marc nickte. "Mein Engelchen", wisperte er und streichelte ihr über die weichen Haare. 

Melissa lächelte. "Kann ich euch kurz allein lassen? Ich will mir schnell was zu trinken aus dem Automaten holen. Brauchst du auch was?" 

"Nein, ich werde hier gut versorgt, danke." 

"Gut. Dann bis gleich", sagte Melissa und stand auf. 

Marc achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf Gala. "Papa geht es gut", sagte er leise auf Spanisch. "Mein Arm ist ein bisschen kaputt, aber bald ist er wieder heile." 

Gala sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen ernst an. 

"Papa ist bald wieder gesund." 

"Papa aua?" 

"Ja, Papa aua. Guck mal, hier", drehte er Gala ein wenig und zeigte ihr seinen Gipsarm. 

Gala runzelte die Stirn und sah den Gipsarm konzentriert an. Dann streckte sie eine Hand aus und berührte den Gips. 

Marc beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln. Er kannte diesen Blick seiner Tochter ganz genau. Sie war vorsichtig, aber gleichzeitig auch schrecklich neugierig. 

Ganz vorsichtig tastete sie sich vor, bis sie sich traute ganz über den eingegipsten Arm zu streicheln. 

"Fühlt sich komisch an, nicht?" fragte Marc. 

"Papa aua", wiederholte Gala und pustete auf den Gipsarm. 

Marc lächelte zärtlich. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, wie sehr er Gala liebte. Jeden Tag auf Neue war er fassungslos darüber. "Ist schon viel besser", sagte Marc. "Danke mein Schatz." 

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er sah auf und erwartete eigentlich Melissa, aber stattdessen streckte Johannes den Kopf zur Tür hinein. 

Er stutzte, dann betrat er das Zimmer. "Deine... Nichte?", fragte er leise nach. 

"Meine Tochter", sagte Marc. "Gala." 

"Oh... Tochter", murmelte Johannes. Er wirkte enttäuscht. 

Marc schluckte. Dieser enttäuschte Blick traf ihn mehr, als gut war. Immerhin erübrigte sich damit die Frage, ob Johannes wirklich geflirtet hatte oder einfach nur nett gewesen. "Ja. Sie ist fast zwei. Gala, guck mal, das ist Johannes", sagte Marc und sah zu seiner Tochter. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Johannes sich wieder im Griff hatte. "Hallo Gala", grüßte er das kleine Mädchen. "Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr etwas zu trinken möchtet." 

"Nein danke, uns geht es gut." 

"Gut...", nickte Johannes, sah Marc noch einen Moment lang an und ging dann wortlos. 

Marc holte tief Luft und sah Gala an. "Das ist besser so, hm Schatz? Jetzt weiß Johannes auch was los ist und... und macht sich keine Hoffnungen." 

"Hannes?", fragte Gala nach. 

"Ja Hannes. Ein netter Mann...", murmelte Marc. 

Gala nickte zufrieden und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. 

Marc seufzte tief. "Ach Mäuschen. Du hast es gut und musst dich mit so etwas noch nicht rumschlagen..." 

Gala lächelte ihn nur an, sie hatte wohl nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hatte - und das war auch besser so. 

Wenig später kam Melissa zurück ins Zimmer. Sie hielt einen Becher mit Kaffee in der Hand. "Ja, so hab ich mir das gedacht, dass ihr beide kuschelt." 

Marc lächelte. "Du kennst uns halt." 

"Es ist ein schöner Anblick, Marc." 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich schnell hier rauskomme. Dann geht das mit dem Kuscheln auch viel besser - und die Umgebung ist für Gala auch angenehmer." 

"Ja, Krankenhäuser sind nie gut. Aber du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass es dir so gut geht, Marc. Als ich davon gehört hatte..." Melissa schüttelte den Kopf, und musste sichtlich schlucken, ihr fehlten offenbar die Worte 

Marc konnte das nachvollziehen. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und am liebsten hätte er das ganze Thema zur Seite geschoben. "Es ist nur der Arm und der wird wieder okay." 

Melissa nickte, offenbar sah sie es genauso wie er. 

Marc sah wieder zu Gala, die inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Sie scheint müde zu sein." 

"Dann sollten wir mal wieder nach Hause, was, Mäuschen?" 

"Kommt ihr morgen wieder?" fragte Marc. 

"Ja, natürlich. Morgen Vormittag? Ich hab gehört, dass du morgen Nachmittag schon Besuch bekommst." 

"Wer kommt denn morgen Nachmittag?" fragte Marc etwas erstaunt. 

"Ich glaub, du sollst überrascht werden." 

"Gut, dann lass ich mich überraschen. Und ihr beiden kommt mich morgen früh wieder besuchen." 

"Ja, versprochen." Melissa trat auf ihn zu, küsste ihn zärtlich und nahm dann Gala auf den Arm. 

"Bis morgen", sagte Marc und warf Gala eine Kusshand zu. 

"Papa tüss", verabschiedete sich Gala. 

"Ja, tschüss meine Süße. Bis morgen." 

Melissa lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. 

Damit war er erst mal wieder allein.


	5. Johannes

Alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Was, wenn er gestern ein wenig anders gesessen hätte? Sich ans Fenster gelehnt, rausgeguckt, wie er es oft tat? Er wäre wohl nicht mehr hier. Gala hätte keinen Papa mehr. Der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Er war so knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Und es würde sogar alles heilen, er würde schon bald wieder Fußball spielen können. Obwohl ihn jemand umbringen wollte. Töten!

Um Ruhe bemüht atmete Marc tief und gleichmäßig ein und aus. Er musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass er überlebt hatte. Er war hier, mit nur einem kaputten Arm und niemandem sonst war etwas passiert. Es war alles gut ausgegangen.

Dann kamen aber wieder die Gedanken an das Was-Wäre-Wenn, und die Frage nach dem Grund. Vermutlich war es ein Terrorrist gewesen, ein fehlgeleiteter Gläubiger, der zu etwas abgrundtief Bösem verleitet wurde? 

Marc bemerkte, wie er wieder schneller atmete und auch sein Herz pochte laut und hart in seiner Brust. Schon in ein paar Stunden würden seine Kollegen wieder in einen Bus steigen um zum Spiel zu fahren. Was, wenn der Kerl es wieder versuchte? Oder... oder wenn er hier ins Krankenhaus kam um es zu Ende zu bringen?

Marc zitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass ja nicht nur er, sondern auch Melissa und Gala, seine süße Gala angegriffen werden könnte.

Er hätte Melissa niemals allein nach Hause gehen lassen sollen! Sie brauchte Schutz. Jederzeit konnte ein Verrückter sie angreifen.

Marc schloss die Augen und sofort waren die Bilder wieder da - das Chaos, das Blut... Die Schreie, vor allem die panischen Schreie. Die Angst, die Ungewissheit... "Marc?", hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme, direkt neben sich. Eine Hand lag auf seinem gesunden Arm.

Marc sah hoch und brauchte einen Moment ehe er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

Es war Johannes, der ihn besorgt ansah. "Bist du wieder hier?", fragte er leise.

"Ich... ich glaube schon", wisperte Marc.

"Dann ist gut... Magst du was trinken? Das wird dir gut tun", bot Johannes ihm an.

Marc brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Na komm", reichte Johannes ihm ein Glas mit kühlem Wasser.

Marc trank einen Schluck und langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder. "Danke", sagte er und sah Johannes an. 

Der versuchte ein etwas missglücktes Lächeln.

"Was... was ist?" fragte Marc leise.

"Ist schon okay", murmelte Johannes. "Geht es dir besser? Oder soll ich dir was zur Beruhigung bringen?"

Marc zögerte. Er wollte keine Beruhigungsmittel, aber sobald Johannes ihn allein ließ, war die nächste Panikattacke doch praktisch vorprogrammiert. "Du... du hast vermutlich viel zu tun, oder?"

"Geht so... das ist ist die Privatstation, da sind wir besser besetzt als woanders."

"Dann... würdest du dich ein bisschen zu mir setzen? Ich... ich bin gerade nicht gern allein."

Johannes zögerte kurz, dann holte er einen Stuhl und setze sich. Marc lächelte dankbar. Er wusste, dass er unfair war, Johannes um so etwas zu bitten, aber er wollte nicht allein sein. Und... in Johannes Gegenwart fühlte er sich einfach wohl und konnte den Anschlag komplett verdrängen. Der Pfleger war einfach... ruhig und freundlich, und sie konnten sich unterhalten. Er tat Marc einfach gut.

Außerdem sah er ihn gern an. Das gab er zwar nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber gern zu, aber es war wahr. Aber selbst wenn, sollte er darüber nicht länger nachdenken, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken. Johannes war einfach nur ein netter Mann, der ihm in einer schlimmen Zeit half. Und wenn er hier rauskam, dann würden sie sich vermutlich nie wieder sehen.

Natürlich bedauerte ein Teil von ihm das - sein dämliches Herz - aber es war wirklich das beste.

"Du... du warst vorhin ziemlich überrascht, dass ich eine Tochter hab", sagte Marc nach einem Moment.

Johannes zögerte kurz. "Ja, schon. Hatte dich wohl bisschen anders eingeschätzt."

"Wie denn?"

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Uninteressant."

Marc nickte leicht. "Dann... erzähl mir was von dir, ja?"

"Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte ich Arzt werden, aber jetzt bin ich halt Pfleger geworden."

"Warum hat das mit dem Arzt nicht geklappt?"

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Abi hätte gepasst, aber ich das Geld hat nicht gereicht. Musste nebenbei arbeiten, und lernen, und schlafen musste ich auch noch... nach drei Semestern hab ich aufgegeben."

"Das tut mir leid", sagte Marc.

"Ist schon okay. Der Job ist nicht falsch, und als Arzt..." Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. "Als Arzt wäre es auch nicht so viel anders", murmelte er, es klang, als wäre es das, was er sich immer einredete.

Marc wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er selbst verdiente soviel Geld, dass er das nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte. Und seine kleine Gala würde mal alles werden können, was sie wollte - egal, was es kostete.

Und hier saß jemand, dessen Traum - einfach Arzt zu werden - am Geld gescheitert war.

Johannes grinste schief. "Das wolltest du bestimmt nicht hören. Du hast gerade ganz andere Probleme."

"Ich bin froh, wenn du mich davon ablenkst", gab Marc zu.

"Aber nicht mit meiner langweiligen Lebensgeschichte."

"Besser als meine letzten Tage."

Johannes lächelte nur leicht. "Willst du nachher das Spiel gucken?"

Marc überlegte. "Ich denke schon."

"Gut, dann gucke ich mal, dass ich das mit dem Abendessen abpasse."

"Oh, ja, das wäre lieb von dir."

"Was möchtest du denn essen und trinken?" fragte Johannes.

"Ähm - was habt ihr denn so im Angebot?", wollte Marc wissen.

Johannes lachte leise. "Das übliche Abendbrot-Angebot. Magst du lieber Wurst oder Käse auf dein Brot?"

"Wurst, wenn du schon so fragst."

"Und ein bisschen Salat?"

"Das wäre klasse."

"Kein Problem. Ich bring dir nachher auch mal den Menüplan für die nächsten Tage mit, dann kannst du entscheiden, was du Mittags essen möchtest. Erwarte keine fünf-Sterne-Küche, aber das Essen hier ist gar nicht so schlecht."

Solange Johannes das Essen brachte, war Marc relativ egal, was er ihm auftischte. Er lächelte ihn an. "Ich werde schon nicht verhungern."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt. Und lieber Kaffee oder Tee?"

"Morgens Kaffee, abends Tee. Oder irgendeine Saftschorle oder so."

"Ist notiert", nickte Johannes.

"Danke", lächelte Marc ihn an.

"Nicht dafür. Mal gucken, wenn es ruhig bleibt, kann ich dir vielleicht beim Fußballgucken etwas Gesellschaft leisten."

"Das wäre schön", sah Marc ihn freundlich an. "Fußball macht zu zweit immer mehr Spaß." Außerdem wusste Marc nicht, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn er das Spiel alleine sehen würde - nach dem Anschlag gestern.

"Ich weiß. Fußball allein gucken ist sinnlos, weil man mit niemandem diskutieren kann. Allerdings hab ich noch nie mit einem Profi geguckt."

"Normalerweise sehen wir die Spiele ja auch nicht im Fernsehen."

"Zumindest nicht die der eigenen Mannschaft."

"Nein, das versuchen wir zu vermeiden. Aber manchmal.." Marc sah auf seinen Arm, der wirklich von oben bis unten eingegipst war.

"Das wird wieder, Marc."

"Ich weiß, aber im Moment.." Es war ja nicht nur der Arm und der Ausfall, sondern seine dunklen Gedanken dazu. Gedanken, die nicht so schnell verschwinden würden. Die Angst, die Panik, die Ungewissheit - die Erinnerung an den Anschlag und die Momente danach, und die Angst davor, dass so etwas immer wieder passieren konnte.

"Marc", sagte Johannes. "Marc, schön hier bleiben. Denk an was anderes."

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er zu Johannes sah, der ihn besorgt anblickte. Seine Hand lag fest auf Marcs Schulter.

Marc konzentrierte sich auf Johannes Gesicht und schob so die dunklen Erinnerungen zur Seite.

"So ist es gut", murmelte Johannes. Seine Hand strich jetzt leicht über Marcs Schulter - und löste da ein ziemlich unerwünschtes Kribbeln aus.

Marc schluckte und bemühte sich ruhig liegen zu bleiben und sich nicht zu verraten.

Viel zu schnell und fast hektisch nahm Johannes die Hand wieder weg.

"Also... ich muss dann weiter. Ich bin pünktlich zum Spiel mit deinem Essen wieder hier", sagte er.

"Ja... danke... kannst du noch den Fernseher anmachen?" Vielleicht half die Ablenkung ja.

"Natürlich", sagte Johannes und stellte den Fernseher an.

"Danke. Dann... bis später." 

"Bis später. Und wenn was ist, klingel einfach." 

"Mach ich." Wenn er in so einer Situation an die Klingel senken konnte. 

Johannes lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann ließ er ihn allein. 

Marc schloss die Augen. Die Schulter kribbelte noch immer, und er sah Johannes' Lächeln noch immer vor Augen. 

Verdammt, das war verflucht lange her, dass ein Mann ihn so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Ihn dazu gebracht hatte, an seiner Entscheidung zu zweifeln. 

Bisher hatten Melissa und vor allem Gala gereicht. Für Gala wollte er das durchstehen, für sie und den Fußball. Und dann taucht Johannes auf!


	6. Das Spiel

Marc holte tief Luft und griff nach seinem Handy. Hoffentlich war Eric schon zu Hause und nicht noch beim Training. 

Sein Bruder, sein Zwillingsbruder, er würde zuhören und vielleicht auch etwas sinnvolles sagen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete sich Eric. "Marc, endlich! Wie geht es dir?" 

"Ich hab nur wenig abbekommen", so positiv wollte Marc das Gespräch beginnen. "Nur der Arm." 

"Ja, das haben Mama und Papa auch schon gesagt. Um mich zu beruhigen. Also, sag mir die Wahrheit oder ich setz mich in ein Flugzeug und überzeuge mich selbst davon." 

Marc seufzte leise. "Ist nicht leicht, so ein... Anschlag. Ich sehe es immer wieder. Und... dann hab ich Schiss." 

"Das hätte jeder. Ich hab auch schiss. Vor allem um dich." 

Marc schluckte. "Ich will nicht, dass du Schiss um mich haben musst." 

"Hm, dagegen kannst du nichts machen. Das gehört zum Familienpaket dazu." 

"Ich weiß... Eric, das ist nicht das Schlimmste", gestand er. 

"Wie meinst du das? Was ist noch passiert?" 

"Johannes ist passiert." 

"Johannes?" fragte Eric beunruhigt nach. 

"Er ist Pfleger hier. Und... ich habe es noch gar nicht gemerkt, da hat Papa mich drauf angesprochen." 

Eric seufzte tief. "Das musste ja irgendwann passieren..." 

"Nein, musste es nicht. Ich hab Melissa und Gala. Da hat ein Johannes gar keinen Platz." 

"Ach Marc. Du kannst Liebe und Gefühle nicht planen. Das sag ich dir jetzt seid Jahren. So etwas kann gar nicht auf ewig gut gehen." 

"Muss es aber. Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Melissa verlassen, sie mit Gala zurück nach Barcelona schicken und im Regenbogentrikot auflaufen?" 

Eric lachte leise. "Du und deine melodramatisch Ader. Ich würde dir nie raten Gala wegzuschicken. Sie gehört zu dir." 

"Ja, aber Melissa wird sie mir ganz sicher nicht überlassen. Also hab ich keine Wahl." 

"Ist dieser Johannes denn überhaupt interessiert?" 

"Ich glaub schon." Marc dachte zurück an den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er ihn zusammen mit Gala im Bett gesehen hatte. 

"Ich würde dir am liebsten sagen, dass du es versuchen sollst", sagte Eric. "Aber da ich dich kenne... solltest du wohl versuchen dich so gut es geht von ihm fernzuhalten." 

"Ist einfach gesagt... wir gucken nachher zusammen das Spiel." 

"Du willst dir das Spiel angucken?" fragte Eric besorgt. 

"Ja... Ohne Fernseher wird es hier nur schlimmer." 

"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Papa mit dabei ist?" fragte Eric. 

"Als Wachhund - oder als Kuppler?", fragte Marc sarkastisch nach. 

"Als Stütze wenn es zu viel für dich wird." 

"Mit dem Spiel - oder mit Johannes?" 

"Mit beidem offenbar." 

"Ich krieg das schon alleine hin", knurrte Marc - und wusste nicht mehr, warum er Eric überhaupt angerufen hatte. 

"Marc ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich. Nicht wegen diesem Johannes sondern... wegen dem was gestern passiert", sagte Eric leise. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich..." 

"Ich auch, Eric, echt. Die Zeit da im Bus - das war die Hölle. Keiner wusste, was passiert war, und keiner wusste, ob es überstanden war." 

"Ich hab für übermorgen einen Flug gebucht, vorher komm ich hier nicht weg", sagte Eric. 

"Du kommst her - das ist schön", freute sich Marc hörbar. 

"Natürlich komme ich. Ich bin nur noch nicht da, weil Papa mir versichert hat, dass es dir einigermaßen gut geht." 

"Geht es ja auch. Mein Arm wird wieder heilen, und im Moment schaff ich es auch mich abzulenken." Meistens jedenfalls. Er hoffte, dass Johannes dann für ihn da war, wenn er es nicht schaffte. Nein, korrigierte er sich, nicht Johannes, das war Melissas Aufgabe! 

"Ich will mich trotzdem selbst davon überzeugen. Außerdem haben wir uns schon viel zu lange nicht gesehen. Und ich wette, Gala ist auch schon wieder gewachsen." 

"Klar ist sie das - sie spricht auch schon. Ein bisschen." 

"Ach verdammt, ich verpasse so viel! Warum muss Dortmund nur so weit weg sein?" 

"Ja, das ist echt verdammt weit. Aber du schaffst es ja herzukommen." 

"Ich wünschte nur, dass der Anlass diesmal schöner wäre." 

"Ist doch ein schöner Anlass. Es geht mir gut, Eric, es ist nicht viel passiert." Jedenfalls sollte er das zumindest seinem Bruder so einreden. 

"Marc, ich kenne dich. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Körperlich mag es dir ganz gut gehen, aber..." 

"Das andere wird auch schon wieder. Telefonieren hilft." Und Johannes, aber den würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht noch mal erwähnen. 

"Dann ruf mich so oft an, wie es nötig ist. Auch mitten in der Nacht." 

"Mach ich", versprach Marc. Er hoffte natürlich, dass er schlafen könnte. Wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, würde Johannes in der Nacht nicht da sein, und ehe er irgendeinen Nachtschwesterdrachen holte, würde er auf jeden Fall lieber seinen Bruder anrufen. 

"Und die Sache mit Johannes..." 

"Was ist damit?" 

"Das sollte ich eher dich fragen, hm? Soll ich ihn dir ausreden oder dir gut zureden?" 

"Ausreden", bat Marc, froh, dass Eric so offen und ehrlich war. "Er wäre bestimmt toll, aber... ich hab Melissa, Gala, den Fußball - es geht einfach nicht." 

"Gut. Also, Marc, lass die Finger von dem Kerl. Red in seiner Gegenwart am besten ständig von Melissa, dann wird er keinen Versuch starten und du bist in Sicherheit, bis du das Krankenhaus verlassen kannst." 

Marc nickte leicht. Diese Taktik würde Johannes weh tun, aber alles andere war einfach nicht möglich. 

"Noch da?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, bin ich", murmelte Marc. 

"Und... mein Ratschlag gefällt dir nicht? Willst du doch den anderen hören?" 

"Ich denke, ich werde das machen, von Melissa reden. Aber was ist dein zweiter Vorschlag?" 

"Den sag ich dir, wenn das nicht hilft." 

"Okay. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das er hilft. Auch, wenn es Johannes weh tun wird." 

"Und dir auch", murmelte Eric. 

"Ich hab Melissa - und Gala. Ich habe es dir schon oft genug erklärt. Und Papa auch." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber dieser Johannes muss dich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen haben, sonst hättest du mir nicht von ihm erzählt." 

"Er ist halt da, wenn es mir nicht gut geht - das ist sein Job." 

"Und das scheint er zu gut zu machen." 

"Er ist halt Profi." 

"Profi darin, armen Fußballern den Kopf zu verdrehen?" 

"Profi darin, Leuten zu helfen, wenn sie verletzt sind." 

"Gut, dann lass dir weiter von ihm helfen und halte ihn auf Abstand. Und versuch so selten es geht mit ihm allein zu sein." 

"Versuche ich." Auch, wenn das schwierig ist, schließlich hatte er ein Einzelzimmer. 

"Also Marc, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Aber wie vorhin schon gesagt, ruf an wenn du mich brauchst. Und wir sehen uns übermorgen." 

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Marc, "bis übermorgen." 

Eric legte auf und Marc legte seufzend das Handy zur Seite. Es hatte gut getan, Erics Stimme zu hören, aber wie immer vermisste ihn nach einem Telefonat noch viel stärker als sonst. 

Sie waren Zwillinge, viel enger als normale Geschwister. Eric war einfach viel zu weit weg, er wünschte sich, sein Bruder wäre auch mit nach Dortmund gekommen. 

Aber Eric hatte eine tolle Stelle als Trainer im Nachwuchsbereich vom FC Barcelona. Marc konnte verstehen, dass er das nicht aufgeben wollte. 

Es war reiner Egoismus, der seinen Bruder an seine Seite wünschte. 

Zum Glück waren wenigstens seine Eltern oft hier. 

Oft kam sein Vater zu seinen Spielen, wie auch jetzt, oder seine Mutter schaute vorbei, ob seine Wohnung auch ordentlich war. Nach ihrem Besuch war sie stets sauberer. 

Melissa nahm das ganze zum Glück ziemlich gelassen hin. "Dann hab ich auch mal frei", meinte sie immer grinsend. 

Marc seufzte leise, Melissa, Mama, Gala, Papa und Eric - seine Familie, die Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. 

Nichts davon würde er aufgeben. Nicht für Johannes. Er kannte ihn ja gar nicht. Ja, er sah nett aus und kümmert sich auch um ihn. Aber das war sein Job. Vielleicht interpretierte er auch alles total falsch. 

Ein wenig Flirten war doch auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Vermutlich wollte er Marc auch nur von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenken. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen, dass er wiedermal alles falsch verstanden hatte. 

Das letzte Mal hatte ihm fast alles gekostet, und er hatte es gerade im letzten Moment noch abgebrochen, ehe es rausgekommen war. 

So etwas würde ihm nicht nochmal passieren. 

Gala. Melissa und Gala, das musste er sich nur immer wieder klar machen, die beiden zählten, und nichts anderes. 

Marc hob seine unverletzte Hand und rieb sich über die Stirn. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und in seinem Arm puckerte es auch unangenehm. 

Vermutlich ließen jetzt die Schmerzmittel nach. Aber Johannes holen um ihm neue zu geben, nein, das konnte er jetzt nicht. Also musste er die Schmerzen aushalten, 

Wenn er wenigstens aufstehen und sich mal strecken könnte. 

Aber er lag seit gestern hier im Bett, und wenn er mal musste, gaben sie ihm so eine Flasche. Zum Glück hatte er Johannes noch nicht darum bitten müssen. 

Marc fluchte leise. Warum hatte er nur genau daran denken müssen? Jetzt spürte er einen doch ziemlich unangenehmen Druck. 

Wenn er klingelte, war es garantiert Johannes, der kam. Ob er es alleine versuchen sollte? Nicht mit der dämlichen Flasche, sondern aufs Klo zu gehen? Weit war es ja nicht! 

Einen Moment überlegte er noch, dann schlug er die Decke zur Seite. Die paar Schritte würde er schon schaffen. 

Glücklicherweise war er halbwegs ordentlich angezogen mit Shorts und T-Shirt. Vielleicht sollte er auch gleich mal ein Foto für Instragram machen, um den Leuten draußen zu zeigen, dass es ihm soweit gut ging. 

Aber erst musste er wirklich aufs Klo. 

Vorsichtig schob er die Beine aus dem Bett. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein, schließlich war er am Arm verletzt. 

Ganz langsam stand er auf. 

Ein wenig schwindelig fühlte er sich schon, und bei jeder Bewegung stach ein Messer in seinen Arm. Der Rest seines Körpers war auch alles andere als fit. Er fühlte sich müde, schlapp und total verspannt. 

Der Weg zur Toilette kam ihm unendlich weit vor. 

Schon nach der Hälfte des Weges wäre er am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Nur sein Stolz hielt ihn zurück. 

Er konnte hier nicht aufgeben - und womöglich ins Bett... Nein, auf keinen Fall! 

Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und schlurfte weiter. 

Unendlich froh griff er nach dem Türgriff und hielt sich daran erst einmal fest. Jetzt hatte er es fast geschafft. 

Nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zur Toilette, dann konnte er sich setzen - und erst mal tief durchatmen. Und er könnte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen. Duschen wäre schön, aber das war ja wohl utopisch. 

Marc holte tief Luft und brachte die letzten Schritte hinter sich. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Klodeckel sinken und schloss erst mal die Augen. 

Es wurde ihm schwummerig im Kopf - und im Bauch. Sein Arm tat weh, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er wieder ins Bett kommen sollte. 

Mit einer Hand tastete er nach dem Wasserhahn und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. 

Kurzentschlossen schob er eine nasse Hand in den Nacken, das tat gut. 

Komm reiß dich zusammen, dachte Marc und richtete sich auf. Er würde jetzt erledigen, was nötig war und dann zurück zum Bett gehen. 

Das Erledigen funktioniert gerade noch so, dann saß er aber wieder auf dem Klodeckel und kam nicht mehr hoch. Nein, allein würde er es nicht zurückschaffen. 

Er schloss die Augen, wie sollte er sich jetzt Hilfe rufen? Rufen würde wohl wenig bringen. 

Er sah sich um, und tatsächlich erblickte er einen Notrufknopf neben der Toilette. Genau an der Stelle, an der er ihn jetzt brauchte. Ohne noch länger zu Zögern drückte er den Knopf. Hoffentlich kam Johannes schnell. 

Er schloss wieder die Augen, so drehte sich nicht alles um ihn. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Warum musste er nur so verflucht stolz sein? Er hätte sich auch von Johannes aufs Klo führen lassen können - immerhin wollte er nichts von ihm!" 

Und das war schließlich sein Job! Johannes tat so etwas jeden Tag mehrmals. 

Er wischte auch Leuten den Hintern ab und bezog die Betten neu, wenn sie sich übergeben hatten. 

Aber nein, er hatte es ja wieder übertreiben müssen! Hatte sich geschämt sich von einem gutaussehenden Mann helfen zu lassen. 

Endlich hörte er seine Zimmertür klappen. "Marc?", rief Johannes. 

"Badezimmer", rief Marc kläglich. 

Kaum eine Sekunde später stand Johannes vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist passiert?" 

"Ich... komm nicht wieder zurück", murmelte Marc. 

"Du hättest gar nicht erst alleine aufstehen sollen", bemerkte Johannes. 

"Ich dachte, ich schaff es allein." 

"Hmm", knurrte Johannes. "Aber zurück schaffen wir es zusammen, hm?" 

"Das hoffe ich doch", grinste Marc schief. 

"Dann komm", stellte sich Johannes vor ihn und hielt ihm die Hände hin. "Kommst du so hoch?" 

Marc nickte und biss die Lippen zusammen. Das würde er schon irgendwie schaffen. 

Johannes griff seine Hand und begann vorsichtig zu ziehen. Marc unterdrückte sein Stöhnen und schaffte es mühsam sich hoch zu wuchten. 

Kaum hatte er sich halbwegs erhoben, stand Johannes schon neben ihm und hielt ihn aufrecht. Marc sah ihn dankbar an. "Es war dumm von mir... tut mir leid." 

"Ist schon okay - hätte ich mir denken können." 

"Wieso?" 

"Du machst so etwas lieber selbst und fragst nicht um Hilfe." 

"Ja... spanischer Dickkopf." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Ja, so ein sturer spanischer Stier." 

"Ich bin nur froh, dass du so schnell gekommen bist." 

"Kann dich doch nicht stundenlang auf dem Klo hocken lassen. Geht es, können wir losgehen?" 

"Ja bitte, sonst falle ich doch noch um und du musst mich ins Bett tragen." 

Johannes musterte ihn,, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nee, lassen wir lieber." 

"So schwer bin ich nun auch nicht", lachte Marc leise. 

"Trotzdem - wir schaffen das schon zusammen." 

Marc nickte. "Aber schön langsam gehen." 

"Klar - ganz langsam. Also komm." Vorsichtig ging Johannes los und stützte Marc auf dem Weg zum Bett. 

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Marc endlich wieder im Bett lag. 

Johannes deckte ihn fürsorglich zu und reichte ihm dann ein Glas Wasser. "Nächstes mal klingelst du, bevor du aufstehst, okay?" 

"Versprochen", sagte Marc sofort. 

"Dann ist gut", nickte Johannes. "Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" 

"Nein, noch mehr Rettung brauche ich gerade nicht", sagte Marc schief grinsend. 

Johannes sah ihn intensiv an, dann, auf einmal, wandte er sich ab. "Ich muss mich weiter ums Abendessen kümmern." 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbrochen hab. Bis... bis später." 

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Johannes. 

Marc sah ihm nach. Sehnsüchtig, wie er sich selbst eingestand. 

Das war völlig undenkbar - aber für einen Moment erlaubte er es sich. 

"Aber jetzt genug", murmelte Marc und lehnte sich zurück.


	7. Harte Erinnerungen

**Titel:** Danach - 7 - Harte Erinnerungen  
 **Autor:** We_love_soccer (Silberchen und Buffy017)  
 **Personen:** Marc Bartra, OC  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Marc Bartra, Fußballspieler und Familienvater, wird bei einem Anschlag auf den Mannschaftsbus des BVB schwer verletzt. Viele Menschen kümmern sich um ihn - Familie, Freunde, Mitspieler - und ganz besonders ein Pfleger.  
[Übersichtskapitel](https://we-love-soccer.livejournal.com/801400.html)

 

In seinem Arm pochte es noch immer. Vielleicht hätte er Johannes um irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen bitten sollen. Langsam wurde es schlimmer, klar, der Arm war frisch operiert, da hatte er jedes Recht weh zu tun. 

Marc bemühte sich, ruhig und entspannt zu atmen. Er nahm ungern Schmerzmittel. Selbst Aspirin nahm er nur im absoluten Notfall. Nachher, nach dem Spiel, dann würde er Johannes um was bitten damit er schlafen konnte. Vorher nicht. 

Das nahm er sich fest vor, und sein spanischer Dickschädel würde ihm dabei helfen. Außerdem würde er während des Spiels ja hoffentlich ein bisschen Ablenkung haben. Nur durchs Spiel, ermahnte er sich, nicht durch Johannes! 

Marc schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch ein wenig dösen. 

Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, hörte er schon wieder die Tür klappen. 

Sofort riss er die Augen wieder auf. 

"Hey, nicht erschrecken. Ich hab hier dein Abendessen", sprach Johannes ihn an. 

"Ist es schon soweit?" fragte Marc erstaunt. 

"Ja, ist schon halb sechs." 

"Dann... ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mir die Vorberichte ansehen will", murmelte Marc. 

"Iss erst mal in Ruhe, dann kannst du noch immer weitergucken." 

Marc nickte, sein Entschluss stand allerdings fest. Er würde erst zum Anpfiff einschalten. Vorher würde es bestimmt Bilder von gestern Abend geben und die wollte er auf keinen Fall allein sehen. Ihm reichten die Bilder in seinem Kopf, und die waren schon zu viel. 

"Dann zeig mal her, was du mir so zum Essen bringst", sagte Marc um die Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen. 

"Das Luxus-Schlemmer-Essen für ganz besondere Patienten. Brot, Butter, Wurst und Käse. Magst du Wasser, Saft oder Tee dazu?" 

"Tee", sagte Marc lächelnd. 

"Nächste Auswahl - welchen Tee?" 

"Irgendwas fruchtiges." 

"Da finde ich schon was für dich", nickte Johannes und verschwand. Kurz darauf kehrte er zurück mit einem dampfenden Becher. "Hab noch einen Beutel Waldfruchttee gefunden." 

"Danke", sagte Marc. 

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", wünschte Johannes. 

Marc nickte. "Dann... bis später." 

Johannes lächelte ihn noch einmal an - und wieder kribbelte es in Marcs Bauch. Und Marc merkte, wie er das lächeln erwiderte. 

Das Lächeln blieb auch auf seinen Lippen, als sich die Tür hinter Johannes wieder schloss. 

"Ganz toll Marc", murmelte er dann kopfschüttelnd. Er tat hier genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. 

Er wollte Johannes doch von Gala und Melissa vorschwärmen und ihn sich so aus dem Kopf schlagen. Und was tat er? Flirtete mit ihm! Das war so armselig! Und unfair Johannes gegenüber. 

Er würde morgen früh mit dem Arzt sprechen und darauf drängen so schnell es ging hier rauszukommen. er musste weg von Johannes. 

Das war nur gut, für sie beide. Und zu Hause wurde man doch auch schneller gesund. 

Seine sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an Johannes ignorierte er einfach, das war nicht möglich, das sollte auch sein verräterisches Herz verstehen. 

Überhaupt kannte er Johannes gerade mal ein paar Stunden. In so kurzer Zeit konnte man sich nicht wirklich in jemanden verlieben. Wer wusste schon, wie Johannes außerhalb des Krankenhauses war? 

Und auch Johannes kannte ihn nicht, bis auf das, was er im Internet über ihn erfahren konnte. 

Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. 

Fast hätte er den Becher mit dem Waldfrüchtetee fallen lassen! Er stellte den Becher ab, dann suchte er nach dem Handy. "Ja?", meldete er sich. 

"Hallo Marc", meldete sich sein Vater. "Wie geht es dir?" 

"Papa, hallo. Geht so... der Arm meckert ein bisschen." 

"Spiel nicht den Helden. Wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann lass dir was geben." 

"Ja, so schlimm ist es nicht." 

"Gut. Soll ich nochmal vorbeikommen?" 

"Fliegst du morgen wieder nach hause?" 

"Nein und deine Mutter bleibt auch noch." 

"Schön", lächelte Marc, er fühlte sich einfach besser, wenn seine Eltern in dieser Situation bei ihm waren. 

"Also wie sieht es aus? Soll ich heute noch mal vorbeikommen?" 

"Ich glaub nicht. Ich werde das Spiel wohl gucken und dann früh schlafen." 

"Schaffst du das mit dem Spiel?" 

"Ich denke schon. Ist ja nur ein Spiel - alles andere will ich gar nicht erst angucken." 

"Ein normales Spiel wird das nicht werden, Marc." 

"Nein, vermutlich nicht..." 

Marcs Vater schwieg einen Moment. "Wenn es zu viel wird, dann schalt es aus, ja? Deine Kollegen werden verstehen, wenn du es dir nicht anguckst." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich muss mal gucken." Wenn Johannes bei ihm war, würde es schon gehen - aber das würde er seinem Vater ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Es reichte das Eric das wusste. Auf mehr Mitwisser - und mehr gute Ratschläge - konnte er verzichten. 

Immerhin wusste er, dass Eric nie was erzählen würde. Nichtmal ihren Eltern. Eric und er, sie konnten sich immer vertrauen, und Eric würde ihm auch nicht zu irgendwas überreden. 

Er würde ihm immer sagen, was er von der Sache hielt und wie er dazu stand, aber wie vorhin im Telefonat respektierte Eric seine Entscheidung. Marc wusste, wenn er Eric drum bitten würde, würde er Johannes höchstpersönlich vergraulen.

"Marc? Bist du noch da?" 

"Hm? Ja Papa bin ich. Sorry, war nur gerade in Gedanken." 

"Das versteh ich - versuch aber dich abzulenken, ja? Oder rede mit jemandem darüber, es ist nicht gut, wenn du das alles in dich rein frisst." 

"Keine Angst das mach ich. Ich hab vorhin auch schon mit Eric telefoniert als es mir zu viel wurde." 

"Das ist gut", meinte sein Vater. "Und scheu dich auch nicht, mich oder Mama anzurufen." 

"Tu ich nicht. Und jetzt gib Gala einen Kuss von mir, ja?" 

"Mach ich, versprochen. Also, dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend." 

"Euch auch. Bis morgen Papa." 

"Bis morgen", erwiderte sein Vater und legte auf. 

Marc lächelte leicht, als er sein Handy zur Seite legte und nun endlich begann von seinem Abendbrot zu essen. 

Der Tee schmeckte ganz gut, und auch Brot und Aufschnitt waren okay. 

Wie Johannes schon gesagt: er durfte keine Fünf-Sterne-Küche erwarten. Aber das Brot war frisch und gerade der Schinken war ziemlich lecker. Der Käse war ziemlich geschmacklos, aber auch er füllte den Magen. 

Schließlich war Marc satt und räumte sein Besteck und den Teller wieder zur Seite, die würde Johannes später abholen. 

Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. In zwanzig Minuten würde das Spiel losgehen. Instinktiv schaltete er das Programm um. 

Und natürlich lief gerade eine Zusammenfassung des gestrigen Abends. gerade wurde der Bus gezeigt und Spieler - Nurin, Auba, Schmelle - die von Polizisten umringt ein Stück entfernt standen. 

Marc fühlte sich wie gelähmt, er war nicht in der Lage umzuschalten. Er bekam nicht alles mit, was der Kommentator erzählte. Nur einzelne Bruchstücke hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Drei Bomben. Gefüllt mit Nägeln. Drei Bekennerscheiben. Spieler standen unter Schock... 

Er bekam nicht alles mit, was der Kommentator erzählte. Nur einzelne Bruchstücke hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Drei Bomben. Gefüllt mit Nägeln. Drei Bekennerscheiben. Spieler standen unter Schock... 

Er fühlte, wie seine Hände zitterten, und wie es eiskalt in ihm wurde. Er sah sich wieder im Bus liegen, Schmerzen in der Seite, Schreie, Ungewissheit. 

Da war Blut und grelles Licht. Dinge flogen durch die Luft, bohrten sich in seinen Arm. Aber nicht nur der Arm, seine ganze Seite schmerzte. Er fühlte, wie er anfing zu zittern. 

Inzwischen liefen ein Bericht über den enormen Zusammenhalt, den die Dortmunder und die Monegassischen Fans. Aber diese Bilder konnten den Schrecken nicht verdrängen, der ihn erfasst hatte. 

Ihm war so kalt, er zitterte förmlich, und er schaffte es nicht sich auf den Bericht zu konzentrieren. 

Immer wieder legten sich seine Erinnerungen wie ein Schleier über die Bilder im Fernsehen. Statt der Stimmen der Kommentatoren hörte er den Knall der Explosionen und die Schreie um sich herum. 

Die Physiotherapeutin, die ihn wach hielt, die ihn leicht ohrfeigte, damit er nicht bewusstlos wurde. Die Angst hatte sich in ihm festgebissen. 

Marc bemerkte selbst, wie er immer hektischer atmete. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, und er konnte nicht mehr klar sehen. 

Wie er es schaffte, in dieser Situation an den Notrufknopf zu kommen, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwie ertastete ihn seine Fingerspitzen. 

Er drückte ihn, ein, zwei mal, dann hielt er das Gehäuse ganz verkrampft in den Händen. 

Im Unterbewusstsein hörte er wie sich die Tür seines Zimmers schwungvoll öffnete. Er hörte eine Stimme, konnte aber die Worte nicht ausmachen. 

Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und erneut hörte er die Stimme. Diesmal erkannte er seinen Namen in den Worten. 

Er sah zur Seite und nahm eine Gestalt neben sich wahr. 

"Marc! Marc, sieh mich an!" 

Endlich schaffte Marc es wirklich zur Seite zu gucken und Johannes ins Gesicht zu blicken. 

"Bist du wieder bei mir?" fragte Johannes angespannt. 

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich denke schon." 

"Gut", sagte Johannes und griff Marcs Handgelenk um den Puls zu fühlen. 

Marc fühlte selbst, wie schnell er raste. Aber Johannes' Hand war schön warm und die Berührung beruhigte ihn. 

"So ist gut", sagte Johannes. "Konzentriere dich auf mich und auf deine Atmung." 

Mit Johannes' Hilfe ging das - einatmen und ausatmen, einatmen und ausatmen. 

Nach einem Moment nahm Johannes seine Hand von Marcs Hand und griff stattdessen nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch. "Hier, trink einen Schluck." 

Mit zittriger Hand griff Marc nach dem Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. 

"Mehr?" fragte Johannes. 

Nach kurzem Zögern schüttelte Marc den Kopf. 

"Soll ich den Arzt holen?" fragte Johannes und nahm Marc das Glas ab. 

"Ich... weiß nicht?" 

Johannes musterte ihn einen Moment. "Ich glaube, ich hol ihn besser. Zwei Minuten Marc, dann bin ich wieder hier. Mach die Augen zu und zähl in Gedanken, okay?" 

Marc nickte leicht, lehnte sich nach hinten und zählte. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..." Er war bei ochenta, achzig, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Johannes mit dem Arzt zurückkehrte. 

Marc sah den Arzt nur kurz an, ehe er sich auf Johannes richtete. Johannes anzusehen half ihm ruhig zu bleiben. 

Das hatte auch Johannes schon gemerkt, er stellte sich neben Marc, nahm seine Hand - sie war wie ein Rettungsanker - und sprach schnell auf Deutsch mit dem Arzt. 

Marc versuchte nicht mal dem Gespräch zu folgen. Johannes wusste schon was er tat. 

Schließlich wandte sich der Arzt an Marc. "Ich schlage vor, dass ich Ihnen noch einmal ein Beruhigungsmittel gebe. Wenn Sie hier wieder raus sind, sollten Sie einen Psychologen aufsuchen, das, was Sie erlebt haben, steckt man nicht so einfach weg." 

Marc nickte, auch wenn er den Gedanken nicht mochte. Psychologe, das hörte sich so... gestört an. Allerdings brauchte er Hilfe um das alles zu verarbeiten. 

Johannes war wohl der Meinung des Arztes, denn er nickte Marc aufmunternd zu. 

"Ich... ich weiß", sagte Marc auf Deutsch. 

"Wir können dir sicher jemanden empfehlen, der sich mit dem Thema auskennt." 

"Ich... ich denke der Verein wird auch jemanden haben", murmelte Marc und drückte Johannes Hand. 

Sofort nickte der Arzt. "Aber machen Sie das wirklich, ja?" 

Marc nickte. "Ich... ich weiß selbst, dass es das Beste ist. Ich will nicht... ich will diese Angst loswerden." 

"Das werden sie", war der Arzt sicher. "Sie sind jung und stark." 

Marc lächelte schwach. Im Moment fühlte er sich weder jung noch stark. Eher ziemlich alt und schwach. Alt, schwach und sehr verstört. Ohne Johannes wäre es heute wohl noch schlimmer geworden. 

"Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt erst mal etwas, damit Sie schlafen können", sagte der Arzt. 

Marc nickte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ohne schlafen konnte. 

"Ich bleib solange hier", sagte Johannes mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. 

"Gracias", bedankte sich Marc gleich. 

"Kein Problem", sagte Johannes.


	8. Alleine mit dem Pfleger

Marc bemerkte nur am Rande, dass der Arzt sein Zimmer jetzt verlassen hatte und er mit Johannes alleine war. 

Johannes zog sich den Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. "Tut mir leid." 

"Was? Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Bist schnell gekommen." 

"Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, wie du auf die Berichte vor dem Spiel reagieren würdest. Ich hätte die mit dir zusammen gucken sollen. Oder dir die Fernbedienung wegnehmen sollen..." 

"Ich wollte auch erst zum Spiel einschalten", murmelte Marc. "Aber dann waren da die Berichte von gestern... der Bus... und die Jungs, am Bus." 

Johannes griff nach Marcs Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Versuch jetzt nicht daran zu denken, okay?" 

Jetzt war Johannes ja bei ihm, jetzt war das nicht so schwer. Johannes lächelte ihn aufmunternd an - und das Lächeln ließ es in Marcs Bauch kribbeln. Diesmal war es ihm egal. Weil es ihm half die Bilder los zu werden und weil es sich gut anfühlte. 

Er mühte sich, und tatsächlich schaffte er es das Lächeln zu erwidern. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." 

"Ich bin gern bei dir", sagte Johannes. 

Das Kribbeln in Marcs Bauch verstärkte sich, und Marc genoss es. Zumindest nach diesem Fast-Zusammenbruch hatte er es sich verdient. 

"Also... Ablenkung", sagte Johannes nach einem Moment. "Wie gefällt es dir hier in Deutschland?" 

"Kalt", grinste Marc. "Und pünktlich. Aber ich mag es. Ich kämpfe nur noch immer mit der Sprache." 

"Kalt und pünktlich?" lachte Johannes. "Na das ist ja eine unglaublich tolle Beschreibung!" 

"Und die schwere Sprache. Wie würdest du Deutschland beschreiben?" 

"Puh, das ist eine schwere Frage. Ich bin hier schließlich aufgewachsen. Ich... ich glaube, ich hab noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich meine Heimat beschreiben würde. Außer in der Grundschule, da mussten wir mal einen Aufsatz drüber schreiben. Und was schreibt man da als Mini-BVB-Fan? Deutschland ist schwarz-gelb und voller Fußbälle", grinste Johannes zwinkernd. 

Marc lachte. "Pack noch das Rot dazu, dann passt das mit den Farben. Und zu deinem Glück ist kein Königsblau in der Landesflagge." 

"Ah, als guter Dortmunder kennst du also die unaussprechliche Farbe." 

"War eines meiner ersten deutschen Worte", grinste Marc. "Mir wurde klar gemacht, dass ich nach der Vertragsunterzeichnung nichts Blaues tragen sollte," 

"Ja, ist besser so. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass meine Lieblingsmütze blau ist. Allerdings darf sie deshalb auch nie mit ins Stadion." 

Marc lachte. "Ich passe auch auf, dass ich bei offiziellen Terminen wenig blau trage. Wobei ich schwarz eh lieber mag." 

"Dabei steht dir blau bestimmt ziemlich gut", meinte Johannes nachdenklich. 

Marc sah ihn fragend an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann ich mir einfach gut vorstellen. Würde deine Augen noch zusätzlich betonen. Die hast du von deinem Vater, oder?" 

Verwundert sah Marc ihn an, dass Johannes ihn und seinen Vater so genau angesehen hatte! "Ja, das stimmt - die hab ich von Papa geerbt." 

"Hat er gut gemacht", meinte Johannes mit einem kleinen Zwinkern. 

Marc fühlte, wie sich das Kribbeln verstärkte. Es zog durch seinen Bauch und seine Brust, und jedes Lächeln von Johannes ließ es heftiger werden. 

"Du hast auch noch einen Bruder, oder?" fragte Johannes. 

Marc nickte. "Eric. Er ist ein paar Minuten älter als ich." 

"Und der lebt noch in Spanien?" 

"Ja, er ist Jugendtrainer in Barcelona." 

"Hat also auch mit Fußball zu tun", lachte Johannes. 

"Ja, klar - das ginge gar nicht anders. Und du? Hast du Geschwister?"

"Eine Schwester und einen Halbbruder", nickte Johannes.

"Oh, große Familie", lächelte Marc. "Erzählst du mir von ihnen?"

"Meine Schwester Vanessa ist drei Jahre älter als ich und lebt in Berlin", erzählte Johannes. "Und unser Nesthäckchen David ist erst 12."

"Oh, kein leichtes Alter. Er wohnt hier in Dortmund?"

Johannes nickte. "Mit meinem Vater und dessen neuer Frau, Davids Mutter. Meine eigene Mutter lebt seit ein paar Jahre mit ihrem Lebensgefährten in Düsseldorf."

Marc nickte leicht. "Verbreitete Familie", meinte er, er war nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte. 

"Immerhin sind wir noch alle in Deutschland. Bei dir ist es ja doch noch weiter." 

Marc nickte. "Ja, und Eric sehe ich echt viel zu selten. Wir telefonieren oft, aber... immerhin will er übermorgen herkommen. Prüfen, ob es mir echt gut geht." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Das machen große Brüder halt so." 

"Würdest du für David sicher auch machen." 

"Mach ich oft genug. Ich glaub David findet es ganz cool einen großen Bruder zu haben. Auch wenn er das natürlich nie sagen würde. Wäre voll uncool so etwas auszusprechen", grinste Johannes. 

"Bist ja auch ein wirklich großer Bruder. Wie viel Jahre seid ihr auseinander? Dreizehn?" 

"Gut geschätzt." 

Marc grinste leicht. Fünfundzwanzig, also nur ein wenig jünger als er selbst. 

"Wenn dein Arm wieder einsatzbereit ist, meinst du, du könntest mir ein Autogramm für David geben?" fragte Johannes. "Er ist ein Riesenfan vom BVB." 

"Klar mach ich das", versprach Marc und überlegte. Für Johannes' Bruder würde er sich etwas ganz Besonderes ausdenken. Eins seiner Trikots, ja, das würde doch gut sein. 

"Danke", sagte Johannes. "Damit wird er der Held in seiner Klasse werden." 

"Müsste er auch so sein, ohne das Autogramm - mit so einem großen Bruder!" 

"Ach, so toll bin ich nicht." 

"Doch, da bin ich sicher." Immerhin hatte er Marc schon einige Male gerettet. 

"Du Schmeichler. Ich bin nur ein Krankenpfleger, mehr nicht." 

"Ich hab da schon ganz andere Kaliber erlebt. Nachtschwesterdrachen und so." 

"Die gibt es hier auch", sagte Johannes und lehnte sich verschwörerisch vor. "Schwester Barbara." 

"Ich werde versuchen ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oder... nee, das lieber nicht. Ich versteck mich unter der Bettdecke." 

"Nein, das mit dem Gehen lässt du erst mal bleiben", sagte Johannes mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

"Aber ich muss wieder auf die Beine kommen. Muss doch bald wieder trainieren." 

"Das versteh ich. Und das wirst du auch. Aber du bist doch erst gestern Nacht operiert worden. Du bist voll mit Schmerzmitteln und hast heute wie ein Spatz gegessen und viel zu wenig getrunken. Gib dir ein bisschen Zeit." 

"Ja, ich fürchte, du hast recht. Hab keinen Hunger - und nicht ans Trinken gedacht." 

"Und das als Sportler. Das geht so nicht. Was magst du denn gern zum Frühstück, wenn du zu Hause bist?" 

"Am liebsten das typisch spanisches Frühstück, mit Kaffee und Croissant. Oder Churros und Kakao. Aber inzwischen hab ich mich an Müsli und so gewöhnt, das ist für Sportler einfach besser." 

"Du bist verletzt, da darfst du sündigen. Ich besorge dir einen Croissant." 

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Das ist lieb, aber das musst du nicht machen. Du hast doch morgen früh frei, oder?" 

"Ja, aber direkt gegenüber der Klinik ist ein guter Bäcker. Es macht mir nichts aus, da eben schnell reinzugehen und dir einen Croissant zu bringen." 

Marc lächelte ihn an. "So ein Angebot kann ich nicht ausschlagen." Auch, wenn er sollte. Das alles war doch anders geplant! 

"Gut", lachte Johannes. 

Marc drückte Johannes' Hand, die er noch immer hielt, und die ihn so beruhigt hatte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und der Arzt betrat das Zimmer. 

"Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Bartra, ich bin aufgehalten worden", sagte der Arzt. 

"Wir sind schon zurechtgekommen", meinte Marc. 

"Das sehe ich. Ich gebe Ihnen trotzdem das Beruhigungsmittel, damit Sie schlafen können." 

"Das wäre gut, danke." 

"Sehr vernünftig", nickte der Arzt und trat zu ihm ans Bett. 

Er fummelte kurz an der Nadel, die noch immer in Marcs Hand steckte, und spritzte ihm das Mitte. 

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine ruhige Nacht, Herr Bartra. Bis morgen." 

"Danke - bis morgen." 

Der Arzt nickte und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Johannes saß noch immer an seinem Bett. 

"Ich bleib hier bis du schläfst, wie versprochen", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

"Danke", erwiderte Marc das Lächeln, schon etwas müde. 

"Du musst dich nicht dafür bedanken", sagte Johannes. 

"Doch - ich bin ja nicht dein einziger Patient, und wenn du jetzt so lange bei mir sitzt, musst du gleich bestimmt viel nacharbeiten." 

"Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken." 

"Ja, ich bin einfach froh, dass du bei mir bist." 

Johannes lächelte. "Mach die Augen zu Marc." 

"Hm", machte Marc müde und schloss die Augen. 

"So ist gut", wisperte Johannes und zog die Bettdecke etwas zurecht. 

Allein durch diese Geste fühlte Marc sich warm und geborgen. Beschützt. Am liebsten hätte er sich an Johannes gekuschelt um in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. 

Das war jedoch völlig absurd, Johannes war Pfleger, und er selbst Vater - und nicht schwul. Der Gedanke verschwand jedoch sofort, als er eine weiche, zärtliche Berührung auf seiner Wange fühlte - Johannes, der ihm sanft darüber strich. 

"Ach Marc", murmelte Johannes, der offenbar dachte, dass er schon schlief. "Was machst du nur mit mir?" 

Was machte Marc mit ihm? Die Frage war andersherum richtig - was machte Johannes mit ihm? 

Leider sprach Johannes nicht weiter und Marc spürte, wie er selbst immer weiter in Richtung Schlaf driftete. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Johannes das Zimmer verließ.


	9. Erkenntnisse

Marc schlief die Nacht tief und fest durch und erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen. Er fühlte sich erholt und bedeutend fitter und besser als am Vorabend. 

Das lag vermutlich daran, dass er durchgeschlafen hatte - ohne irgendwelche Träume. Ohne Angst und Panikattacken. Sicher lag es auch an Johannes, der ihn so liebevoll zugedeckt hatte. 

Johannes, schoss es Marc durch den Kopf. Der sich gestern Abend so rührend um ihn gekümmert hatte, und der ihm kurz vor dem Einschlafen noch etwas gesagt hatte. Dass er ihn... so ganz bekam Marc es nicht mehr zusammen. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet. 

Auch wenn nicht, sollte er nicht darüber nachdenken - das kam doch gar nicht in Frage! 

Das gestern Abend war eh schon viel zu viel gewesen. Allerdings war er in einer Ausnahmesituation gewesen. 

Er hatte gerade eine Panikattacke überstanden, da ist man einfach nicht zurechnungsfähig. Johannes war da gewesen. Hatte seine Hand gehalten, mit ihm geredet, ihn abgelenkt. 

Aber jetzt war er erst mal weg, hatte frei bis zum Nachmittag, und Marc sollte versuchen an etwas anderes zu denken. 

Etwas mühsam richtete er sich auf und griff nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch. Daran erinnerte er sich noch gut. Johannes hatte gesagt, er würde zu wenig trinken. 

Vermutlich hatte er recht, und das war sicher auch der Grund, warum es ihm gestern noch so schlecht gegangen war. Heute sollte ja noch irgendeine Überraschung kommen, da sollte er fit sein. 

Er trank ein paar Schlucke und wollte das Glas gerade zurückstellen, als die Tür aufging. Neugierig sah er auf. 

Johannes sah ins Zimmer und lächelte, als er sah, dass Marc wach war. "Gute Morgen." 

"Johannes!", grüßte Marc ihn erfreut. Ja, er erinnerte sich, dass Johannes morgens vorbeikommen wollte, aber er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. 

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Johannes und trat ins Zimmer. Er trug Jeans und ein Shirt - und in der Hand hielt er eine Tüte vom Bäcker. 

"Hab sehr gut geschlafen", lächelte Marc ihn an. "Danke dir dafür." 

"Hab ich gern gemacht. Und hier ist deine Belohnung", sagte Johannes und hielt die Tüte hoch. "Du hast mir gestern nicht erzählt, was für einen Croissant du möchtest, deshalb hab ich mal eine bunte Mischung geholt." 

Mit großen Augen sah Marc ihn an. "Das ist total lieb von dir. Willst du mitessen?" 

"Wenn du meine Gesellschaft schon wieder erträgst." 

"Es ist mir eine Ehre." 

"Schön, dann besorge ich uns mal einen Kaffee", meinte Johannes zwinkernd. 

Marc nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Das ist lieb, danke." 

"Gehört zu einem Frühstück doch dazu", sagte Johannes. 

"Der Frühstücksservice ist in dieser Klinik wirklich ausgesprochen gut." 

Johannes lachte. "Du hast nur Glück, dass dein Pfleger ein Frühstücksfan ist." Und dass der Pfleger ihn offenbar sehr mochte, und er selbst den Pfleger. Viel zu sehr... 

Johannes legte die Bäckertüte auf den Nachttisch und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Zimmer. 

Marc sah ihm nach. Johannes war wirklich ein toller Mann. Aber nicht für ihn. Er hatte doch eine tolle Freundin und eine süße Tochter. Er wollte gar keinen tollen Mann. 

Er verstand sich gut mit Johannes, und der half ihm wirklich gut über die schweren Momente, aber mehr würde das nie werden. 

"So, hier kommt der Kaffee", ertönte im nächsten Moment Johannes Stimme. 

"Super", freute sich Marc und sah Johannes gespannt an, als der in das Zimmer kam. Er nahm ihn einen der beiden Porzellanbecher ab. "Oh, der riecht gut." 

"Das ist auch der gute aus dem Schwesternzimmer. Von Anna gekocht. Anna ist aber auch die Einzige hier im Krankenhaus, die einen vernünftigen Kaffee kochen kann." 

Marc versuchte sich zu erinnern, hatte aber kein Bild zu einer Anna im Kopf. 

Johannes zog den Stuhl wieder ans Bett und öffnete die Tüte. "Also, was für einen Croissant möchtest du? Wir haben Butter, Schoko, Marzipan, Käse... ähm... Schinken und das letzte hab ich vergessen." 

"Das letzte teilen wir uns?", schlug Marc vor, "und dann rollen wir hier durch die Gänge?" 

"Als würde deiner Figur ein paar Croissants schaden", schnaubte Johannes. 

"Naja, normalerweise treibe ich ja schon viel Sport..." 

"Wirst du doch auch bald wieder. Es ist nur dein Arm kaputt, Marc. Es wird etwas dauern, bis du wieder richtig trainieren kannst, aber Sport machen kannst du trotzdem." 

"Ich weiß, ich werde wohl mit der Reha anfangen, wenn ich hier rauskomme. Und inzwischen kann ich auch mal sündigen." 

"Ganz genau." 

Marc lächelte ihn an und griff nach einem Croissant. "Marzipan?" 

Johannes nickte. "Dann nehme ich Schoko, okay?" 

"Klar, lass ihn dir schmecken." 

Johannes griff nach dem Croissant und biss herzhaft zu. 

Auch Marc biss zu. "Oh, der ist lecker!" 

"Ich sag ja, der Bäcker ist super." 

"Und er ist direkt gegenüber?" 

Johannes nickte. "War ein kluger Schachzug. Das Zeug ist viel besser als die Sachen in der Kantine und so gehen viele vom Klinikpersonal dort hin und holen sich was zu essen." 

"Und die Patienten sicher auch, sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen sind." 

"Für besonders nette Patienten besorgen wir auch mal was von dort. Vor allem wenn diese Patienten sonst quasi in einen Hungerstreik treten." 

"Ich hatte echt keinen Hunger", versuchte Marc sich zu entschuldigen. 

Johannes grinste. "Und das Krankenhausessen hat nicht dazu beigetragen, dass du welchen bekommst." 

"Nee, eher nicht", gestand Marc. 

"Hab ichs doch gewusst." 

"Aber ein leckeres Frühstück, und dann nicht mal alleine..." 

"Ich leiste dir gern Gesellschaft." 

"Das macht es ja noch schöner." 

Johannes lächelte ihn an und biss erneut von seinem Croissant ab. 

Er klang verführerisch knusprig, und als Johannes sich anschließend über die Lippen leckte, zog das Kribbeln, das bisher in Marcs Bauch geherrscht hatte, zwischen seine Beine. 

Sofort wandte er den Blick ab und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. An... an eine Eistonne, die den Beinen gut tat und alles andere auf mikroskopisch kleine Größe zusammenschrumpfen ließ. 

"Ist alles okay Marc?" fragte Johannes. "Hast du Schmerzen?" 

"Nein, nein, alles okay", krächzte Marc. 

"Sicher?" 

"Ja, schon." Irgendwie. 

Johannes nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Willst du noch einen Kaffee?" 

Marc nickte dankbar. Damit wäre er einen Augenblick alleine und konnte sich beruhigen. 

Johannes stand auf. "Ich bring dir auch eine frische Flasche Wasser mit", sagte er. 

Ein wenig schief grinste Marc ihn an. "Ich weiß, ich soll mehr trinken." 

"Ja, musst du. Bis gleich." 

"Bis gleich." 

Johannes verschwand aus dem Zimmer und Marc holte erst mal tief Luft. Es wurde doch von Mal zu Mal schlimmer! Er musste hier raus. Am besten noch heute. 

Das würde kein Arzt so ohne weiteres unterschreiben, und auch seine Familie würde dagegen sein, aber das wäre seine einzige Rettung. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er sonst etwas sehr sehr dummes tun. 

Johannes abzuknutschen wäre nur eine der Möglichkeiten. Dabei wusste er ja gar nicht, ob Johannes überhaupt was von ihm wollte. Vielleicht war er zu allen Menschen so nett. Es gab ja solche Typen. Und das, was er für Flirten hielt, war einfach nur Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft. 

Wenn er jemanden mochte, dann kam er auch vor seiner Schicht ins Krankenhaus um mit demjenigen zu frühstücken. Oder? 

Vielleicht sollte er mal versuchen herauszufinden, ob Johannes vergeben war. Wenn er eine Freundin hatte - oder einen Freund - dann war alles klar und er konnte endlich aufhören überhaupt nachzudenken. Dann würde er auch noch ein paar Tage hier aushalten. 

In diesem Moment kam Johannes mit frischem Kaffee und einer Flasche Wasser zurück. Der Duft zog ihm schon in die Nase, als Johannes noch in der Tür stand.. 

"So, eine frische Dosis Koffein", verkündete er lächelnd. 

"Perfekt, dann kann ich den Tag hier heile überstehen. Und du auch." 

"Wenn der Arzt sein okay gibt, kannst du heute vielleicht schon ein bisschen aufstehen." 

"Das wäre gut - ich liege mir hier schon den Hintern platt." Erst, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. und dass dies hier der erste 'Test' sein konnte. 

Johannes lachte. "Von einem Tag? Na das glaub ich kaum. Hast doch einen kräftigen Fußballerhintern." 

War das schon eine Anspielung? "Findest du?", fragte Marc nach und zwinkerte. 

"Ganz bestimmt. Und wenn, dann hat euer Trainer bestimmt eine extra Einheit um einen knackigen Hintern zu bekommen." 

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Ja, schon..." 

"Na siehst du", sagte Johannes und griff in die Bäckertüte. "Nächste Croissant-Runde?" 

"Oh ja - Käse oder Käse-Schinken?" 

"Such dir aus." 

"Dann den mit Schinken", wählte Marc und griff in die Tüte. Johannes nahm sich den mit Käse. 

Genüsslich aßen sie die Croissants und tranken dazu Kaffee. 

Schließlich sah Johannes auf die Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde ist Visite", sagte er. 

"Oh", machte Marc. "Und du bist nicht im Dienst, oder?" 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Das heißt, du willst verschwinden?" 

"Wäre besser. Kann ich dich denn allein lassen?" 

"Ja, klar. Ist doch alles in Ordnung." 

"Gut. Heute Nachmittag bin ich dann wieder im Dienst." 

"Dann mach dir einen schönen Tag", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

"Mach ich. Bis später, Marc."

Marc sah ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. 

Zum einen war er erleichtert, dass Johannes jetzt erst mal weg war. Auf der anderen Seite allerdings... Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Ihre Gespräche, ihre Scherze - seine Anwesenheit. Da war mehr, Marc war sich sicher. 

Aber selbst wenn das so war, änderte es nichts. Melissa und Gala existierten weiter, und darüber war er sehr froh. 

Marc seufzte und schloss die Augen. Das ihm so etwas passieren musste. Nicht nur die Sache mit dem Anschlag, sondern auch noch Johannes. 

Gerade die Sache mit Johannes war so übel, weil er sie selbst beeinflussen konnte. 

Jedenfalls sollte er sie beeinflussen können. Aber Johannes war in den letzten Stunden immer zur Stelle gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte. Hatte ihn beruhigt und seine Hand gehalten. Ihn abgelenkt und sich viel Zeit für ihn genommen. 

Hatte sich wie ein guter Freund verhalten. Es hatte so gut getan ihn an seiner Seite zu haben. Er war da gewesen, als Melissa es nicht gekonnt hatte. 

Vermutlich war es da ganz normal, dass er sich so zu Johannes hingezogen fühlte. 

Marc versuchte sich auf Melissa, auf Gala zu konzentrieren und nicht an Johannes zu denken. Aber es fiel ihm schwer. Verdammt schwer. 

Immer wieder schob sich Johannes dazwischen, sein Lächeln, seine ganze Art. Er war einfach so anziehend. So toll. 

Es brachte nichts, drumrum zu reden. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Johannes verknallt. 

Sein Vater hatte es ja schon gesehen, und Eric.. ehe er nachgedacht hatte, hatte er schon Erics Nummer gewählt.


	10. Ratschläge vom Zwilling

"Marc, ist was passiert?" meldete sich Eric nach dem zweiten Klingeln besorgt. 

"Johannes", sagte Marc lediglich. 

"Was hat er gemacht? Soll ich kommen und ihn verhauen?" 

"Nein, mich, bitte. Weil ich nur an ihn denken kann. Kannst du mir das raussprügeln?" 

Eric seufzte. "Ach Marc... dich hat es voll erwischt, hm?" 

"Ja, total." 

"Und geht es ihm auch so?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht... ich denke, schon. Er ist heute Morgen zum Frühstück gekommen - er hat Spätschicht." 

"Er hat freiwillig mit dir Krankenhausfrühstück gegessen? Der Kerl muss genauso heftig in dich verschossen sein, wie du in ihn." 

"Er hat Croissants mitgebracht." 

"So, so." 

"Ja, hatte ihm erzählt, dass ich die ganz gerne mal esse." 

"Was ist denn mit deinem Plan passiert, nur über Gala und Melissa zu sprechen?" 

"Ich hab sie nicht erwähnt. Weil ich nicht an sie gedacht habe." 

"Marc... du hast ein Problem..." 

"Ach ja?" 

"Ein ziemlich großes, würde ich sogar sagen." 

"Erzähl mir was Neues." 

"Würde ich gern... Hast du schon einen neuen Plan?" 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Gala und Melissa sind noch immer meine Familie." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber Melissa... du hast nie so von ihr gesprochen, wie du jetzt von Johannes sprichst. Du kennst den Kerl ja noch nicht mal zwei Tage. Weißt du noch wie lange es gedauert hat, bis du mit Melissa ausgegangen bist?" 

"Immerhin kannte ich sie da schon. Johannes kenne ich gar nicht." 

"Das ist meistens so, wenn man sich Hals über Kopf verliebt." 

"Aber man weiß nicht, ob es passt - und dafür meine Familie aufgeben?" 

"Das ist eine schwere Entscheidung. Vor allem in deiner Situation. Aber... manchmal muss man Risiken eingehen." 

"Und wenn es nichts wird?" 

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich will nur nicht, dass du irgendwann aufwachst und deine Entscheidung bereust." 

"Das hilft nicht weiter - aufwachen und bereuen, das kann ich, egal, wie ich mich entscheide." 

"Ich weiß." 

Marc seufzte. "Das macht es nicht leichter." 

Eric schnaubte. "Sobald Gefühle im Spiel sind, ist es nie leicht." 

"Ja, leider..." 

"Liebst du Melissa?" fragte Eric nach einem Moment. 

Das war keine einfache Frage. "Ich denke schon", murmelte Marc nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. 

"Sehr überzeugend. Liebst du sie wirklich oder liebst du sie nur, weil sie Galas Mutter ist?" 

"Selbst, wenn es das wäre - ich liebe Gala über alles. 

"Daran zweifelt auch niemand. Aber Gala möchte auch, dass ihr Papa glücklich ist." 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Gala mich mit einem Mann teilen will. Und Melissa auch nicht." 

"Du suchst krampfhaft nach Ausreden Marc. Ich kenne dich." 

"Ist das schlimm? Wenn ich mir alle Alternativen ansehe?" 

"Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist." 

"Das will auch sein, Eric. Aber ich weiß nicht, welches der richtige Weg ist." 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob es hier ein richtig oder falsch gibt, Marc. Du musst entscheiden, ob du deinen Gefühlen für Johannes auf den Grund gehen willst." 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Melissa hat gar keine Ahnung..." 

"Weil du dich bisher ja auch streng an deine selbstauferlegte Regel keinen Mann anzugucken gehalten hast. Aber Marc, ich habe es dir schon früher gesagt: irgendwann kommt ein Mann, bei dem das nicht mehr klappen wird." 

"Und dieser Mann soll Johannes sein?" 

"Scheint so." 

"Und was, wenn er es nicht ist? Eric, ich kann nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen für ein 'Vielleicht'."

"Du musst entscheiden, ob du bereit bist das Risiko einzugehen. Vielleicht ist Johannes wirklich nicht der Richtige. Vielleicht erlebst du nur ein paar schöne Wochen voll leidenschaftlichem Sex mit ihm. Vielleicht merkt ihr nach ein paar Monaten, dass es nicht es mit deinem Job nicht vereinbar ist. Oder ihr merkt, dass ihr zusammen passt und lebt glücklich bis an euer Ende." 

"Aber was wird mit Gala - in allen Varianten deiner Prognosen?" 

Eric schwieg wieder einen Moment. "Das weiß ich nicht, Marc. Aber selbst wenn, du Johannes vergisst... was wäre denn, wenn Melissa jemanden kennenlernen würde und sich von dir trennt? Was wäre dann mit Gala?" 

"Dann wäre ich nicht schuld daran." 

"Es geht dir darum wer Schuld ist? Marc, du lügst Melissa an, seit ihr euch kennt! Du stehst auf Männer und das wird sich auch nie ändern. Du hast damals nur was mit Melissa angefangen, um den Schein zu wahren, und weil du dir verboten hast schwul zu sein. Und du bist nur aus einem einzigen Grund noch mit ihr zusammen, und der heißt Gala." 

"Ich wäre auch sonst mit ihr zusammen", behauptet Marc. "Sie ist eine liebe Frau, eine gute Freundin und der Grund, warum ich eine Frau an meiner Seite brauche, hat sich ja nicht geändert." 

"Eine gute Freundin, das trifft es. Mehr ist sie nicht für dich." 

"Aber auch nicht weniger." 

"Hat Melissa nicht einen Mann verdient, der sie aufrichtig liebt? Als Frau? Der sie sexy findet und sie leidenschaftlich liebt. Und der gern mit ihr ins Bett geht. Und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du das tust, dann hau ich dir durchs Telefon auf die Nase!" 

"Ich habe sie sehr gern. Und ich geh auch gern mit ihr ins Bett. Sie mag es gerne, das weiß ich. Sie sagt immer, dass ich so einfühlsam wäre." 

Eric lachte. "Marc, tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Übersetzt heißt das, dass du sterbenslangweilig im Bett bist und sie noch nie einen Höhepunkt hatte." 

"Ach ja? Wie kommst du auf die Idee?" 

"Ach komm, Marc. Du weißt, dass ich recht habe." 

"Hat sie es dir erzählt?" 

"Nein. Würde sie auch nie, weil sie weiß, dass ich immer auf deiner Seite stehe Marc." 

"Und deswegen behauptest du, ich wäre schlecht im Bett?" 

"Das hab ich nie behauptet. Du bist immerhin mein Zwilling, dann wäre ich ja auch mies im Bett. Aber wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sagen soll, dann würde ich behaupten, dass du mit Johannes mehr Spaß im Bett hättest. Und er mit dir. Und ich denke auch, dass Melissa mehr Spaß hätte mit einem Mann, der wirklich auf Frauen steht." 

"Und was soll ich ihr sagen? Wenn das tatsächlich was mit Johannes und mir werden sollte?" 

"Die Wahrheit. Dass du dich verliebt hast." 

"Und dann ist sie zurück in Spanien, mit Gala, und ich sitze alleine hier?" 

"Das ist das eigentlich Problem, hm?" 

"Ja, ist es. Ich liebe Gala so sehr, sie ist immerhin meine Tochter." 

"Ich hab meine kleine Nichte auch sehr lieb. Und das ist das einzige Argument, das ich verstehen kann. Und für das ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch keine Lösung habe." 

"Ich möchte ihre kleine Welt nicht zerstören." 

Eric seufzte tief. "Also bleibt alles wie gehabt, und du versuchst Johannes von dir fern zu halten?" 

"Ich denke schon. Zumindest würde ich das tun, wenn ich es könnte." 

"Halt noch bis morgen durch, dann bin ich bei dir und lass dich nicht mehr mit ihm allein", sagte Eric. 

"Ein paar Stunden hab ich noch Ruhe, heute Nachmittag kommt er zu seiner Schicht." 

"Frag Mama oder Papa, ob sie dann vorbeikommen." 

"Papa hat schon gesehen, dass ich Johannes... mag", gestand Marc. 

"Dann kannst du ihm ja auch sagen, warum er kommen soll." 

"Ja, werde ich wohl." Ein Teil von ihm stimmte zu, ein anderer bedauerte es, dass er mit Johannes nicht alleine sein würde. 

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Eric mitfühlend, der genau wusste, was gerade in seinem Bruder vor sich ging. 

"Ist gut, dass du morgen kommst." 

"Ich werde gegen 9 landen und dann gleich zu dir ins Krankenhaus kommen", versprach Eric. 

"Ich freue mich auf dich", lächelte Marc, und diesmal war der Satz komplett ehrlich gemeint. 

"Ich mich auch. Und jetzt Kopf hoch und werde ganz schnell fit, damit du da raus kommst." 

"Ich tu mein Bestes", versprach Marc. Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Marc legte auf. Er war schlauer als zuvor. 

Eric hatte mit allem, was er gesagt hatte, recht. Und vermutlich war es auch gut gewesen, dass er es mal so offen gesagt hatte. Aber geholfen hatte es nicht. 

Marcs Standpunkt zu der Sache hatte sich nicht geändert. Er konnte sich keinen Freund leisten, und Melissa und Gala hatten es nicht verdient abserviert zu werden. 

Diesmal musste er also wirklich versuchen, sich an den Plan zu halten. Seinen Vater bitten, heute Nachmittag bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn Johannes Schicht hatte, und morgen dann Eric. 

Er würde ja auch noch Besuch bekommen, sicher irgendwelche Leute vom Verein, die waren ja schon angekündigt worden. Und bis dahin sollte er fitter werden, er wollte sie nicht im Bett liegend empfangen.


	11. Krankenhausalltag

Marc warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Handy. Die Visite würde vermutlich gleich kommen und dann würde er den Arzt fragen, ob er aufstehen durfte. 

Er spielte noch etwas auf dem Handy, weil er es eh gerade in der Hand hatte, bis die Tür sehr schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde. Sofort legte Marc sein Handy zur Seite und setzte sich ein bisschen aufrechter hin. Er wollte fit und munter wirken. 

"Guten Morgen, Herr Bartra", begann der Oberarzt und begann dann ihn zu untersuchen. Er sprach viel und schnell, aber Marc verstand einiges davon. Er war ja auch fitter als gestern. 

Schließlich stellte der Arzt einige Fragen, die Marc so gut es ging auf Deutsch beantwortete. 

"Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?", wollte der Arzt wissen. 

"Ich würde gern... aufstehen", sagte Marc. 

"Ja, natürlich. Aber erst mal bitte nicht, wenn Sie alleine sind, ja?" 

Marc nickte. "Und wann... wann kann ich hier raus und nach Hause?" 

"Mit Glück morgen oder übermorgen." 

Marc seufzte erleichtert. Das klang unglaublich gut! Das würde er aushalten. Dann würde er Johannes vielleicht nur noch ein Mal sehen. 

"Danke", sagte Marc und lächelte den Arzt an. "Das hört sich gut an." 

"Dann ist alles geklärt?" 

Erneut nickte Marc. 

"Dann weiterhin gute Besserung", wünschte der Arzt. 

"Danke", sagte Marc. 

Und schon zog der Tross der Weißgekleideten wieder davon. 

Erneut griff Marc nach seinem Handy und schrieb Eric schnell per WhatsApp, dass er vielleicht morgen schon entlassen wurde. 

Sein Bruder antwortete jedoch nicht, vermutlich war er schon auf dem Platz, schließlich musste er das Training für seine Jugendlichen vorbereiten. 

Das hieß dann wohl, dass er erst mal wieder allein war und nun auf Melissa und Gala warten musste. 

Hoffentlich kamen die beiden bald, er hatte tatsächlich große Sehnsucht nach seiner Tochter. Gerade die ganze Unterhaltung mit Eric hatte diese Sehnsucht nur noch verstärkt. 

Vermutlich war es ein Zeichen, dass er sich nach dem Gespräch nach Gala sehnte - und nicht nach Johannes. 

Allerdings hatte er Johannes auch gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde gesehen. Und Gala, seine süße, kleine Gala war gestern hier gewesen, wenn auch nur so kurz. Heute würde er sie länger bei sich haben. 

Mit Melissa Hilfe würde er aufstehen, dann konnte er sich auch besser um Gala kümmern. Und er würde nachher auch den Besuch vom Verein besser überstehen." 

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nicht mal wusste, wie das Spiel gestern ausgegangen war. Johannes hatte ihm nichts erzählt und Eric auch nicht. 

Hatten sie überhaupt gespielt - gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden nach dem Anschlag? Er holte sein Handy heraus und öffnete seine Fußball-App. 

Seufzend sah er, dass das Spiel stattgefunden hatte - und sein Team verloren hatte. 

Er hatte wenig anderes erwartet, auch wenn er es natürlich gehofft hatte. Aber was er sonst las, ließ ihn leicht lächeln. Fans aus Monaco hatten bei BVB-Fans übernachtet, es gab Bilder von gemeinsamen Abenden und Frühstücken, gemeinsam waren sie zum Spiel gezogen und hatten alle - Monegassen und Dortmunder - gesungen und die Mannschaften angefeuert. 

Allerdings musste er schlucken, als er die Bilder sah, die nach dem Abpfiff entstanden waren. Sokratis mit Tränen in den Augen, Nuri mit feuchten Augen, ein abgespannt wirkender Marcel - und alle trugen ein Shirt mit seinem Namen. 

Es war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen das Spiel gleich nachzuholen. Schließlich ging es hier um Menschen, keine Maschinen. Es hätte doch allen klar sein müssen, wie sich die Spieler fühlen mussten. Das ein normales Spiel so nicht möglich war. Scheiß-Geschäft, in dem Menschen solchen Entscheidungen trafen! 

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufsehen. Gespannt sah er auf die Tür. Er strahlte, als Melissa mit Gala auf dem Arm ins Zimmer kam. 

"Hallo, mein Schatz", begrüßte er sie beide. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte Melissa und trat an sein Bett. "Wie geht es dir?" 

"Besser. Morgen oder übermorgen kann ich schon raus." 

"Oh das ist wunderbar!" sagte Melissa. "Hast du gehört Mäuschen? Papa kommt bald wieder nach Hause." 

"Kommst du zu mir, Gala?" Marc streckte seinen gesunden Arm zu ihr aus. 

"Warte, ich zieh ihr die Jacke aus", sagte Melissa. 

Ungeduldig sah Marc ihr dabei zu, dann, endlich, konnte sich seine kleine Tochter wieder in seine Arme kuscheln. 

"Oh mein Schatz, ich hab dich so vermisst", wisperte er und drückte einen Kuss gegen Galas Stirn. 

"Papa hause?", fragte Gala ihn leise. 

"Morgen. Spätestens übermorgen. Und weißt du was? Morgen kommt Onkel Eric uns besuchen." 

"Onkel Eric?", wiederholte sie ohne große Emotionen - sie erinnerte sich wohl nicht an Eric. 

Dafür lächelte Melissa. "Hätte ich mir denken können, das Eric auch kommt." 

"Er macht sich eben auch Sorgen." 

"Natürlich macht er sich die. Wie wir alle." 

"Ich weiß. Aber es geht mir gut." 

"Sagt der Arzt das auch?" 

"Ja, schließlich schickt er mich morgen wieder nach Hause." 

Melissa strich ihm über den Arm. 

"Es geht mir wirklich gut. Und mit Gala umso mehr." 

"Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen um dich, Marc." 

"Es wird alles wieder heilen." Marc wollte nicht mit Melissa darüber reden. 

Melissa seufzte tief. "Davon spreche ich gar nicht. Das dein Arm wieder heilt weiß ich." 

"Worüber sprichst du dann?", stellte Marc sich dumm. 

"Komm Marc, hör auf mich für Dumm zu verkaufen. Du tust so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber ich sehe doch, dass es das nicht ist." 

"Was siehst du denn?" 

Melissa sah ihn verärgert an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du nicht reden willst, ist das okay. Aber ich mag es nicht angelogen zu werden." 

"Es geht mir wirklich gut", zumindest im Moment. 

Melissa schnaubte nur, wechselte dann aber zum Glück das Thema. Es reichte Marc, dass Johannes bescheid wusste. Melissa machte sich schon genug Sorgen. 

Wenn er hier so lag, mit Gala im Arm, dann ging es ihm wirklich gut. Dann konnte er sich die Panikattacken gar nicht erklären. Oder zumindest konnte er sie verdrängen. 

Seine Tochter lachte ihn gerade an und streichelte ihm durch die Haare. 

"Wenn du mir hilfst, dann kann ich aufstehen", sagte Marc zu Melissa. 

"Ja, klar", nickte Melissa sofort. "Komm, Gala, Schätzchen." Melissa nahm Gala wieder hoch. 

Vorsichtig setzte sich Marc auf. Gestern war es ja ziemlich schief gegangen, aber heute musste es klappen. Er fühlte sich aber auch längst nicht so schwach wie gestern. Außerdem hatte er gut geschlafen und ordentlich gefrühstückt. 

Also ließ er seine Beine aus dem Bett baumeln, rutschte von der Matratze und stand. Das ging ja schon mal ganz gut. 

"Guck mal Gala", sagte Melissa lächelnd. "Dein Papa steht wieder. Das gefällt uns viel besser, hm?" 

"Das gefällt dem Papa auch viel besser", grinste Marc sie an. 

"Los, mach dich ein bisschen frisch. Oder brauchst du dabei Hilfe?" fragte Melissa. 

"Wenn ich dich brauche, dann rufe ich dich." 

"Gut, dann setzen Gala und ich uns hier hin und warten." 

"Papa kommt gleich wieder", versprach Marc und ging langsam ins Bad. Ein bisschen wackelig war er noch, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass er fast zwei Tage nur gelegen hatte. 

Er war aber sehr froh, dass er diese Dinge jetzt wieder erledigen konnte, ohne dass ihm irgendeine Schwester helfen musste. Oder Johannes. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Johannes ihn gestern hier im Bad gefunden hatte... Das war so peinlich gewesen! 

Er war erleichtert, dass er jetzt zur Toilette gehen konnte, ohne auf dem Weg zusammenzubrechen und sich jetzt auch in Ruhe die Zähne putzen zu können. 

Mit etwas kaltem Wasser wusch er sich das Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er ja geduscht, aber das konnte er sich erst mal abschminken. Vielleicht war er dafür ja tatsächlich noch ein bisschen zu schwach. 

"Marc, ist alles ok?" rief Melissa von draußen. 

"Ja, klar - ich komm gleich raus." 

Marc warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und erschrak etwas darüber, wie blass er wirkte. Und er hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Klar das Melissa dachte, es würde ihm nicht gut gehen. 

Das kühle Wasser half bestimmt, und auch das Abrubbeln des Gesichts mit dem Handtuch. Es war alles etwas umständlich weil er ja alles mit links machen musste, aber schließlich war er fertig. 

Er fühlte sich so viel besser, als er schließlich zurück in das Zimmer ging. 

"Du siehst viel besser aus", meinte Melissa. 

"Hat gut getan", nickte er. Erfrischt zog er sich - mit Melissas Hilfe - auch gleich frische Kleidung über. 

"Papa!" rief Gala und streckte die Ärmchen nach ihm aus. "Hoch!" 

"Gleich, mein Schatz", nickte Marc. Hochheben konnte er sie nicht, aber halten schon. Also setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett. "Kannst du sie mir geben?", bat er Melissa. 

"Natürlich", sagte Melissa und hob Gala hoch. 

Kaum saß Gala auf Marcs Arm, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Offenbar hatte sie ihren Papa vermisst. 

"Keine Angst mein Schatz, bald bin ich wieder zu Hause und dann ist auch bald der blöde Gips weg und ich kann dich wieder hochheben", flüsterte Marc. 

"Papa aua", stellte sie wieder fest. 

Marc nickte und hob leicht seinen Gipsarm. "Genau. Der Arm hat aua. Aber mehr nicht." 

Gala nickte wichtig und schloss an seiner Seite die Augen. 

Melissa setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn an. "Ich bin auch froh, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist." 

"Ich auch", bestätigte Marc. Nicht nur, weil er Gala dann wieder bei sich hatte, sondern auch, weil er dann Johannes nicht mehr sehen würde. 

"Vielleicht können wir ein paar Tage nach Spanien fahren?" schlug Melissa vor. "Das würde dir bestimmt gut tun." 

Das war in der Tat eine gute Idee, lächelte Marc. "Dann kann ich den Kopf frei kriegen." Und er wäre ganz weit weg von Johannes. 

Melissa sah ihn erleichtert an. Offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet das er sofort zustimmen würde. 

"Wir müssten dann nur die Leute vom Verein überreden." 

"Glaubst du, die machen dir da Probleme? Ich meine, du wirst doch ein paar Wochen nicht trainieren können." 

"Ich muss sehen, ob sie mich schon in der Reha haben wollen." 

"Versuch sie zu überreden. Es muss ja nicht lange sein." 

"Ja, ich versuch es", versprach Marc. 

Melissa strahlte und lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Marc legte seinen freien Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Die Nähe beruhigte ihn und verdrängte die Gedanken an Johannes. 

Fast jedenfalls. Denn ein kleiner Teil seines verräterischen Unterbewusstseins fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre Johannes so im Arm zu halten. 

Er tat alles um diese Frage zu verdrängen, aber es fiel ihm schwer.


	12. Ausflug ins Grüne

Er schluckte und sah Melissa an. "Was meinst du, wollen wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft?" 

"Ja, wenn du meinst, du schaffst das?" 

Marc nickte. "Wir gehen langsam und nicht weit. Ich will nur mal raus aus diesem Zimmer." 

"Natürlich", nickte Melissa. "Komm, Schatz", nahm sie Gala auf den Arm, dann half sie Marc hoch. 

Marc lächelte Melissa zuversichtlich an und griff sich eine Jacke. Anziehen konnte er sie mit dem Gips nicht, aber er konnte sie sich umhängen. 

Er hoffte, dass sie dieses Monsterteil bald abnehmen würden, und er mit einem kleineren, dünneren Gips nach Hause konnte. 

"Bereit?" fragte Melissa. 

"Ja, klar", nickte Marc und ging los. 

Melissa hielt ihm die Tür auf. "Nach rechts geht es zu den Aufzügen." 

"Dann fahren wir gleich runter in den Garten, ja?" 

"Ja und da setzen wir uns schön auf eine Bank." 

Marc nickte nur, denn jetzt kam der Aufzug. Sie stiegen ein, und Melissa ließ Gala den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drücken. 

Im Moment fühlte sich Marc noch ziemlich fit. Vielleicht ein wenig steif, aber deutlich kräftiger als gestern. 

Er war froh, dass er sich ein wenig bewegen konnte, und erleichtert, dass er aus dem Zimmer rauskam. 

Draußen in dem kleinen Park hinter der Klinik wehte ein frischer Wind, es war kühl, Blumen blühten, und die Sonne schien - und Marc konnte endlich wieder richtig tief durchatmen. 

"Na Gala, willst du Papa ein paar Blümchen pflücken?" fragte Melissa. 

"Bume", nickte Gala. Sie ließ sich von Melissa auf den Boden stellen und streckte die Hand zu Marc aus. 

Marc nahm lächelnd ihre Hand. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Rasen, auf dem einige Gänseblümchen blühten. 

"Na Schätzchen, dann pflück mir mal ein paar hübsche Blümchen. Die stell ich mir dann oben auf den Nachtschrank." 

"Bume", wiederholte Gala und rupfte einige Gänseblümchenköpfe ab. 

Melissa lachte auf. "Das wird schwer die in eine Vase zu stellen." 

"Ich leg sie auf ein feuchtes Tuch", beschloss Marc. 

Melissa stand auf und trat zu ihnen. "Guck mal, meine Süße", sagte sie zu Gala und pflückte vorsichtig ein Gänseblümchen. "So macht man das." 

Gala sah sich das genau an, dann riss sie das nächste Gänseblümchen tatsächlich mit Stiel aus. 

"Ja sehr schön", sagte Melissa. "Gibst du es Mami?" 

"Papa." 

Melissa lachte und sah zu Marc. "Sie ist so ein Papakind!" 

"Papa hat ja auch ein Aua", meinte Marc relativierend. 

Melissa lächelte. "Ich beschwere mich ja auch gar nicht. Ich finde es es so schön, wenn ihr beiden zusammen seid. Und spätestens wenn die kleine Dame Hunger hat, steh ich wieder an erster Stelle. Schließlich weiß nur ich, wie ich ihre Lieblingsessen koche", meinte sie zwinkernd. 

"Und meine Lieblingsessen", erwiderte Marc das Zwinkern. Melissa war wirklich eine gute Köchin. 

"Ganz genau. Ach da fällt mir ein, deine Mutter bringt uns nachher was zum Mittagessen vorbei. Sie meinte das du gestern viel zu wenig gegessen hast und was Selbstgekochtes brauchst." 

Marc lächelte, schließlich hatte Johannes... nein, nicht an Johannes und die Croissants denken! 

"Und ich denke heute Nachmittag wird man dir auch... Verpflegung bringen", meinte Melissa grinsend. 

"Dann lass ich mich mal überraschen, wer kommt." 

"Ich habe auch strengsten Befehl nichts zu verraten." 

Marc seufzte leise, er würde nichts aus Melissa herauskriegen. Andererseits konnte es ja eigentlich nur jemand aus dem Verein sein. Oder mehrere. 

Er würde sich einfach überraschen lassen, das wollten die Jungs schließlich - oder wer auch immer das geplant hatte. 

"Hast du dir gestern das Spiel angesehen?" fragte Melissa leise. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, war mir zu viel." Das ließ einiges an Interpretationsspielraum. 

Melissa nickte erleichtert. "Gut. Ich... ich hatte Angst, dass du es dir allein angucken willst." 

Wenn, dann wäre ja Johannes bei ihm gewesen - aber das wollte Marc ihr nicht so offen sagen. 

Melissa lächelte und sah dann zu Gala, die gerade dabei war sich einen Klumpen Erde in den Mund zu schieben. 

"Schatz, nein!", versuchte sie das zu unterbinden und kniete sich neben ihre Tochter. "Das schmeckt doch nicht." 

"Ach, so ein bisschen Dreck", grinste Marc breit. 

"Ja, aber eklig ist es trotzdem." 

"Dann warte erst mal ab, wenn sie die Regenwürmer entdeckt." 

"Och nee", rümpfte Melissa die Nase. 

"Oh doch. Frag mal meine Mutter, die wird dir Horrorgeschichten von Eric, mir und niedlichen kleinen Würmern erzählen." 

"Ich glaub, ich frage sie lieber nicht... Gala, nein, keine Erde essen!" 

Marc grinste breit. 

"Marc, steh nicht nur so daneben, sondern hilf mir!" 

"Na gut", lachte Marc und sah Gala. "Gala, deine Mama hat recht. Erde ist nicht lecker." 

"Papa auch...", bot Gala ihm den Rest der Erde aus ihrer Hand an. 

"Oh ja, vielen Dank", sagte Marc und nahm ihr die Erde schnell ab. Dann putzte er ihre Hand mit einem Taschentuch ab. 

"So, kleiner Dreckspatz jetzt siehst du wieder hübsch aus." 

Marc richtete sich wieder auf und atmete durch. Das Bücken war nicht gut gewesen. Sofort sah Melissa ihn an. "Setz dich hin", sagte sie. 

"Ja", nickte Marc und ging zu einer nahegelegenen Bank. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte er sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah ein leichtes Flimmern, und ihm war etwas übel, aber mit dem tiefen Durchatmen ging es bald wieder. 

"Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen?" fragte Melissa besorgt. 

"Nein, geht gleich wieder." 

"Du musst vor mir nicht den Helden spielen, Marc." 

"Mir geht es wirklich gut, Melissa. Ich wurde nicht heute, sondern vorgestern operiert." 

"Ja, aber ich kenne dich auch." 

"Lass, wir bleiben noch etwas sitzen, und dann gehen wir zurück in mein Zimmer." 

"Na gut", sagte Melissa. 

Ein paar Minuten ging es Marc tatsächlich besser, und er wagte es aufzustehen. 

"Wollen wir wieder hoch?" fragte Melissa. 

"Ja, bitte. Nimmst du Gala?" 

Melissa nickte und hob Gala hoch. "Komm mein Schatz, wir bringen Papa wieder ins Bett." 

"Papa heia", nickte Gala wichtig und ließ sich zurück zum Klinikgebäude und zum Fahrstuhl tragen. Wenig später lag Marc wieder im Bett. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er erleichtert. Der kurze Ausflug hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft. 

So war er auch nicht böse, dass Melissa sich bald verabschiedete. Bis seine Mutter zum Mittag kommen würde, würde er versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen.


	13. Mütterliche Fürsorge

Glücklicherweise störte Marc keine Schwester, bis seine Mutter mit dem Mittagessen kam. Sie hatte verschiedene Tapas vorbereitet, die er gut mit einer Hand essen konnte - und die er schon immer geliebt hatte. 

"Ah das ist gut", sagte seine Mutter zufrieden, als er sich mit Heißhunger auf die Tapas stürzte. "Wenn du gut isst, wirst du auch schneller wieder gesund." 

"Oder ich rolle als Ball über den Platz", murmelte er mit vollem Mund. 

"Ach ich kenne dich doch. Sobald du hier raus bist, fängst du wieder an Sport zu machen." 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich jetzt nicht bewegen kann." 

"Es sind noch nicht einmal zwei Tage, mein Junge." 

"Und es ist nur ein gebrochener Arm." 

"Nur? Ich finde das schlimm genug." 

"Es ist nicht schlimm - ich hab mir doch schon öfter den Arm gebrochen." 

"Aber die... Begleitumstände sind diesmal anders", sagte seine Mutter sanft. 

"Trotzdem ist es nur ein gebrochener Arm." Alles andere würde er schon irgendwie verdrängen können. 

Seine Mutter schwieg einen Moment. "Marc, hast du... die Leute hier im Krankenhaus können dir bestimmt jemanden empfehlen." 

"Ja, mal gucken..." 

"Nicht mal gucken. Ich bitte dich inständig, Marc. Du musst mit jemandem darüber reden." 

"Ja." Hatte er ja schon, mit Johannes zum Beispiel. 

Seine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Dein Bruder hat mich vorhin angerufen, dass er morgen kommt." 

"Ja, ich freue mich schon total drauf." 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. " 

"Wir sehen uns einfach zu selten." 

"Wir sehen dich alle zu selten seit du hier in Deutschland bist." 

"Aber jetzt seid ihr ja da. Außerdem passt Melissa auf mich auf." 

"Melissa ist eine gute Frau", nickte seine Mutter. "Aber sie muss sich vor allem auch um eure kleine Prinzessin kümmern." 

"Macht sie ja auch. Die beiden waren doch heute Morgen hier, und es war so schön Gala wieder hier zu haben." 

"Hat mir Melissa erzählt. Ihr ward Blumen pflücken, und du hast dich überanstrengt." 

"Hab ich gar nicht. Ich war hinterher nur bisschen müde." 

Seine Mutter lachte. "Das hast du schon als Kind gesagt, wenn du dir zu viel zugemutet hast. Und Eric hat dich natürlich gedeckt." 

"Hätte ich mich immer gleich ausgeruht, wenn ich mal nicht mehr konnte, wäre ich nie Fußballer geworden." 

"Ich weiß. Aber eine Mutter macht sich immer Sorgen um ihr Kind. Ein Vater auch. Das wirst du selbst noch erleben." 

"Mach ich mir doch jetzt schon", gab Marc zu. 

"Siehst du. Und das hört nie auf, egal wie alt die Kinder werden." 

Marc seufzte leicht. "Aber es geht mir wirklich gut, Mama." 

Seine Mutter musterte ihn einen Moment. "Du siehst zumindest etwas besser aus als gestern", gab sie dann zu. 

"Ich hab mir ja auch einen Tag länger erholen können." 

"Melissa hat gesagt, dass du vielleicht schon übermorgen entlassen wirst." 

"Ja, und sie meint, wir sollten dann ein paar Tage nach Spanien fahren." 

"Eine großartige Idee!" 

Marc nickte. Er würde dort auf andere Gedanken kommen, den Anschlag verarbeiten - und Johannes vergessen. Vor allem das. 

Die Sache mit dem Anschlag, den konnte er mit allen möglichen Leuten besprechen, mit den Kollegen, mit dem Psychologen, wenn es nötig war - aber Johannes konnte nirgends erwähnen. 

Doch. Bei Eric. Der konnte ihm zwar nicht helfen, aber ihm zuhören. Und unterstützen, wie er es ja auch tat. Morgen schon. Vielleicht konnte er ihm Johannes ja auch noch vorstell... nein, so einen Unsinn sollte er nicht mal denken. 

Allerdings würde sein Bruder schon dafür sorgen, dass er Johannes kennenlernte. Eric würde neugierig sein und wissen wollen, wer da im Kopf seines Bruders herumspukte. 

Er konnte das nur umgehen, wenn er vor Johannes' Dienstbeginn das Krankenhaus verließ. 

"Worüber grübelst du so stark?" fragte seine Mutter. 

"Was wir alles machen, wenn wir in Spanien sind." 

"Das glaube ich nicht. Dazu war dein Blick viel zu... sorgenvoll." 

"Aber ich will nicht drüber reden." 

Seine Mutter seufzte. "Dann ist es ja gut, dass Eric morgen kommt. Ihm wirst du es vermutlich erzählen." 

"Ja, ich denke schon." 

"Gut. Solange du mit jemandem redest. So und jetzt erzähl mir, was du gern machen möchtest, wenn du zu Hause bist." 

"Manuel und Isabella besuchen. Und ans Meer fahren. Gala wird bestimmt gern im Meer spielen." 

"Natürlich wird sie das. Die meisten Kindern lieben es doch im Meer zu planschen und im Sand zu spielen." 

"Und wir können uns entspannen." Vermutlich eher er selbst, während Melissa auf Gala aufpasste. Aber mit dem Arm konnte Marc das nicht machen. 

Aber seine Eltern würden Gala auch von vorn bis hinten verwöhnen. Sie war immerhin bisher ihr einziges Enkelkind. Also würde auch Melissa Ferien haben, wenn auch nur die paar Tage, ehe sie wieder zurückfliegen mussten. 

"Ich muss noch mit dem Verein über den Kurzurlaub sprechen", sagte Marc. 

"Sie werden ihn dir sicher nicht verwehren. Und Reha kannst du auch zu Hause machen." 

"Erst mal werde ich sowieso nicht viel machen dürfen. Ein bisschen laufen und so." 

"Mit dem Arm sicher eher Fahrradfahren", meinte seine Mutter. 

"Ich lauf aber lieber", brummte Marc. 

"Ja, aber mit dem Klotz an der Schulter..." 

"Der wird ja hoffentlich bald durch ein leichteres Modell ersetzt." 

"Ja, dann wirst du auch laufen können." 

Marc lächelte und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber er war schon wieder erschöpft. 

"Möchtest du schlafen?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt. 

"Nur ein bisschen ausruhen", sagte Marc. "Erzähl mir was, ja? Was ist so bei unseren Verwandten los? Ich bekomme hier ja kaum was mit." 

"Dann mach mal die Augen zu, und ich erzähle." Und schon fing seine Mutter an, erzählte von Tanten und Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen, Nachbarn und anderen Menschen, die Marc kannte oder kennen sollte. 

Es war beruhigend seiner Mutter so zuzuhören. So war es kein Wunder, dass er schließlich doch einschlief.


	14. Johannes

Leider war dieser Schlaf nicht so erholsam, wie der von letzter Nacht. Er träumte. Erst von Melissa, die ihm Gala wegnehmen wollte und dann von dem Bus. Nur war diesmal seine Tochter mit an Bord und saß neben ihn, direkt an der explodierenden Scheibe. 

Im Traum verschwand Gala einfach, und er konnte nur durch die Gegend laufen und sie erfolglos suchen. 

Mit einem Schrei wachte Marc auf. Er setzte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf und sah sich orientierungslos um. 

Er war alleine im Krankenhauszimmer, seine Mutter war offenbar gegangen, als er geschlafen hatte. 

Natürlich setzte sofort die Panik ein. Er sah wieder den Bus, den Innenraum, vor sich, hörte die Schreie und spürte die Schmerzen an seiner Seite. Es war alles so... nah. Er konnte sogar Rauch riechen. 

Da hörte er wieder Explosionen, dreimal knallte es, tief und dumpf und bedrohlich. 

Marc streckte seine Hand aus und tastete nach dem Notrufknopf aber er fand ihn nicht. War er runter gefallen? Marc sah auf den Boden, doch da war nichts zu sehen, außer Glassplitter. 

Glas und Blut, dass irgendwo runter tropfte. 

Sein eigenes Blut - oder Galas? "Gala? Gala, wo bist du?" rief er und versuchte aufzustehen. 

Er war wackelig auf den Beinen, und er fühlte sich, als würde er durch tiefen Schleim gehen, er kam einfach nicht voran. Immer hektischer schnappte er nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich die Wände auf ihn zubewegen. 

Dazu kam das Blut, das hier überall herunterlief, und die Explosionen, die er hörte, und die durch seinen Körper bebten. 

Irgendwo knallte etwas und er hörte Stimmen. 

"Marc", wurde er gerufen, "Marc!" 

Marc zuckte zusammen und prallte mit der Hüfte gegen das Bettgestell. 

"Marc, ganz ruhig, alles in Ordnung", versuchte ihn eine Stimme auf Spanisch zu beruhigen. 

Zitternd sah Marc hoch. 

"Marc, sieh mich an." Es war Johannes, der ihn besorgt ansah. Marc öffnete den Mund, bekam aber nichts raus. 

"Sieh mich an, Marc. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast nur geträumt." 

Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. "Hol tief Luft, Marc." 

Marc nickte leicht und bemühte sich Luft zu holen. 

"So ist es gut", sagte Johannes. Er hob eine Hand und berührte sanft Marcs Wange. "Konzentriere dich auf mich." 

Ganz fest sah Marc ihm in die Augen, blau, wie ihm jetzt auffiel, und konzentrierte sich auf die warme Hand auf seiner kalten Wange. 

"Es ist alles gut Marc", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ist es?", fragte Marc leise. "Wo ist Gala?" 

"Bestimmt bei dir zu Hause. Sie war heute Vormittag hier, oder?" 

"Ja... ja, war sie." Marc brauchte etwas, um seinen Tagesablauf zusammen zu kriegen. "Dann geht es ihr gut." 

"Und dir geht es auch gut. Du bist in Sicherheit, Marc." 

"Der Bus...", sah Marc sich um. Jetzt erst realisierte er, dass er im sauberen, trockenen und ruhigen Krankenzimmer war, dass Johannes bei ihm war, und dass nichts passiert war. 

"Ganz genau", sagte Johannes und strich erneut über Marcs Wange. "Du hast nur geträumt." 

"Ich weiß... es war nur so real." 

"Das sind die schlimmen Träume immer. Willst du dich hinlegen?" 

"Nein, Sitzen ist besser." 

"Dann setz dich", bat Johannes und schob ihn zum Bett. 

"Ja, das ist besser." Marc setzte sich und atmete wieder durch. Wortlos goss Johannes etwas Wasser ins Glas und reichte es Marc. 

"Danke." Er trank durstig, das kalte Wasser tat gut. 

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Dich kann man ja wirklich keinen Moment allein lassen." 

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." 

"Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann." 

"Oh ja, das kannst du." Marc sah ihn direkt an, in die blauen Augen.

"Das... ist gut", sagte Johannes leise. 

Marc wagte ein leichtes Lächeln. 

"Soll... soll ich den Doc holen?" fragte Johannes. 

Einen Moment lang zögerte Marc, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das geht schon. Glaub ich. Du bist ja jetzt da." 

Johannes zögerte, dann setzte er sich neben Marc aufs Bett. "Willst du reden?" 

Worüber denn, fragte sich Marc. Über den Anschlag - oder über seine verworrenen Gefühle? 

"Manchmal... tut es ganz gut zu reden", meinte Johannes. 

"Meinst du?", fragte Marc, eher um Zeit für eine Entscheidung zu gewinnen 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einigen hilft es. Viele Patienten finden es... befreiend mit jemandem zu reden, den sie nicht kennen und der sie nicht kennt." 

Patienten... jemand, den sie nicht kennen. Johannes hatte damit klar gestellt, wie sie zueinander standen. Sie waren Fremde, er war Johannes' Patient, nicht mehr. Die Erkenntnis traf Marc tiefer als erwartet. 

"Ich... ich bin zwar noch nicht im Dienst, aber ich hör dir gern zu, Marc", sagte Johannes. "Und zwar nicht, weil du mein Patient bist. Wir... ich weiß nicht, wir sind irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge." 

Noch nicht im Dienst? Warum war Johannes denn schon da? Und gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Marc ihn brauchte. "Eine Wellenlänge", murmelte er kaum verständlich. 

"Ähm... ich... vielleicht war das nicht das richtige Wort auf Spanisch", sagte Johannes und grinste schief. "Ich meine, dass wir uns von Anfang an gut verstanden haben." 

"Es war ein gutes Wort... ich wundere mich nur... es ist tatsächlich so. Wir liegen auf einer Wellenlänge. Nur... hätte ich das nicht erwartet." 

Johannes sah ihn an. "So etwas passiert manchmal." 

Marc streckte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, die Hand aus und legte sie auf Johannes'. 

Johannes richtete den Blick auf ihre Hände. 

"Ich... Johannes..." murmelte Marc und zog die Hand schnell wieder weg. Das Gefühl von Johannes' Haut blieb aber. 

"Was?" fragte Johannes leise. 

"Ich... das..." Marc wusste nicht, wie er das ausdrücken konnten. 

"Einfach raus damit. Das ist meistens das beste." 

"Nein, das..." Vielleicht sollte er besser von dem Anschlag erzählen und sich keine Gedanken mehr über hier machen, was zwischen ihnen war. 

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Na komm schon. Kneifen gilt nicht." 

Nein, von dem Anschlag wollte Johannes nichts wissen, das war deutlich. Diesmal war es Johannes, der seine Hand leicht auf die von Marc schob. 

Sofort kam das Kribbeln wieder. 

"Sag was", flüsterte Johannes. 

"Es... es geht nicht", murmelte Marc - und drehte seine Hand unter Johannes, so dass sich ihre Handflächen jetzt berührten. 

"Was geht nicht?" 

"Das hier", blickte Marc auf ihre Hände. 

"Und was ist das hier?" fragte Johannes leise. 

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht." 

"Hm", machte Johannes. 

"Was... was meinst du, was das hier ist?" 

"Tja... normalerweise würde ich dir eine klare Antwort geben, aber... du sendest ziemlich verwirrende Signale aus", sagte Johannes. 

"Ich dürfte gar keine Signale aussenden", meinte Marc. 

"Nein?" 

"Nein. Ich habe eine Familie." 

"Ja, das weiß ich." 

"Ich habe Gala, die kann ich doch nicht alleine lassen. Außerdem habe ich einen Beruf..." 

"Einen Beruf, in dem du mir keine Signale senden solltest." 

Marc nickte. "Ganz genau." 

"Aber du tust es. Sogar jetzt", sagte Johannes und sah in Richtung ihrer Hände. 

"Ja, sogar jetzt. Aber... du machst es mir schwer es nicht zu tun." 

"Soll... soll ich aufhören, es dir schwer zu machen?" fragte Johannes leise. 

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht", gestand Marc. "Ich hab mir mal entschieden." 

Johannes runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast dich mal entschieden?" 

"Für Melissa - und dagegen, etwas mit einem... Mann anzufangen." 

"Gefühle lassen sich so nicht regeln, Marc." 

"Ja, das weiß ich. Bisher ging es immer irgendwie." 

"Und jetzt nicht mehr?" 

"Ich weiß es noch nicht."

Johannes zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kann ich dir irgendwie bei der Entscheidungsfindung helfen?" 

"Vielleicht, indem du gehst und nicht wiederkommst..." Das wäre auf jeden Fall das beste. 

"Möchtest du das?" 

"Nein", wisperte Marc. 

Johannes lächelte. "Das ist schön. Ich möchte nämlich nicht gehen." 

Marc lächelte ihn unsicher an. "Aber alles andere..." 

"Alles andere?" 

"Dass du bleibst... das geht nicht." 

Johannes seufzte. "Warum ziehe ich eigentlich immer die komplizierten Kerle an?" 

"Hast du schön öfter was mit Fußballern gehabt?", fragte Marc mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Johannes lachte. "Nein. Das nicht." 

"Dann hattest du bisher wohl nur die einfacheren Fälle von komplizierten Kerlen..." 

Johannes schnaubte. "Nummer eins nannte sich selbst flexibel. Aber auf gar keinen Fall schwul. Schwule sind nämlich ekelhaft. Aber mit mir zu schlafen, das fand er geil. Nummer zwei war verheiratet. Das hab ich aber erst erfahren, als ich ihn zum Geburtstag überraschen wollte und plötzlich die Frau reingeplatzt ist. Und Nummer drei war der Ansicht, dass Monogamie nur was für Heteros ist und man als schwuler Mann wild durch die Gegend vögeln sollte." 

"Und mit mir hast du einen fast-verheirateten Vater, der bis auf ein, zwei Ausnahmen ungeoutet ist - und es auch bleiben muss." 

"Aber immerhin bist du ehrlich. Das ist erfrischend." 

"Ja, aber alles andere wäre auch nicht einfacher als mit den anderen... Erfahrungen." 

"Nein. Das stimmt leider." 

"Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob... ob ich das will." 

Johannes nickte und stand auf. "Das solltest du wissen Marc. Ich setz Leuten nur ungern die Pistole auf die Brust, weil ich davon nichts halte. Jeder hat sein eigenes Tempo und Druck ausüben bringt meistens nichts. Aber..." 

"Aber?" 

"Ich wüsste schon gern woran ich bin." 

"Wenn ich dir das sagen könnte... ich hab Freundin und Tochter, die ich sehr liebe. Und ich dachte immer, das würde reichen." 

"Das denken viele Männer, die eigentlich schwul sind." 

"Nur, dass ich schon lange weiß, dass ich... auf Männer stehe." 

"Ja, aber du versteckst es." 

"Kannst du dir einen schwulen Fußballer vorstellen?" 

"Gibt es. Thomas Hitzlsperger zum Beispiel. Der hatte auch während seiner laufenden Karriere einen Freund." 

"Ja... aber das wusste niemand." 

Johannes nickte. "Hier im Krankenhaus wissen viele Leute nicht, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Ich glaube nicht, dass man es mir sofort ansieht und ich hänge auch nicht in zwielichtigen Clubs rum." 

"Aber du hättest eine großen Probleme, wenn es bekannt werden würde." 

"Ich sag ja auch gar nicht, dass das vergleichbar ist." 

"Aber, dass du nicht mit deinem Freund händchenhaltend durch die Gegend laufen willst." 

"Ich könnte mich zurückhalten", grinste Johannes. "Spaß beiseite: ich muss tatsächlich nicht händchenhaltend durch die Gegend laufen. Oder meinen Freund ständig in der Öffentlichkeit küssen oder antatschen. Das kann man zu Hause machen." 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte Marc Johannes' Hand. 

Johannes wollte etwas sagen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken riss Marc seine Hand weg. 

Johannes stand sofort von der Bettkante auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Ja?", rief Marc zur Tür.


	15. Besuch vom Verein

Die Tür öffnete sich und Matthias lugte vorsichtig ins Zimmer. "Hey Marc." 

"Oh, hallo", grüßte Marc ihn überrascht. "Das ist ja schön, dass du kommst." 

Matthias lächelte und betrat das Zimmer. "Am liebsten wäre alle mitgekommen, aber wir dachten, dass wir dich nicht alle überfallen wollen." 

"Hätten ja gar nicht alle hier reingepasst", meinte Marc auf Deutsch. "Also bist du der... Ersatz?" 

"Ich bin der Bote", meine Matthias. "Und ich bringe Geschenke." Mit diesen Worten streckte er Marc eine Tüte Chips und eine Packung Kekse hin. 

"Danke", sagte Marc. "Komm her und setz dich." 

Er deutete auf einen Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand. 

"Ich... ich geh dann mal", sagte Johannes. "Meine Schicht fängt eh gleich an." 

Marc nickte ihm nur zu, irgendwie schaffte er es nicht irgendetwas zu erwidern. 

"Bis später", sagte Johannes und schob sich schnell aus dem Zimmer. Dann klackte die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. 

"Wer war das?" fragte Matthias. 

"Johannes. Einer der Pfleger hier", erklärte Marc - er würde Matthias sicher nicht mehr erzählen. 

"Der Spanisch spricht. Praktisch", sagte Matthias. 

"Ich war am ersten Tag so froh, dass er hier war und auf Spanisch mit mir gesprochen hat. Ging mir ja... nicht so gut." 

"Nein, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und wie geht es dir jetzt? Hast du Schmerzen?" 

"Nein, das ist alles in Ordnung. Ich krieg auch keine Schmerzmittel mehr." 

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich darüber bin. Wir alle. Das... wir laufen alle rum wie Falschgeld." 

Marc nickte. "Ich... das versteh ich. Ich hab auch ein bisschen schlecht geträumt." Das war untertrieben, aber mehr würde er Matthias gegenüber bestimmt nicht zugeben. 

"Das wird vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben", seufzte Matthias. "Im Moment krieg ich schon Panik, wenn ich einen Bus sehe." 

Marc nickte, das konnte er verstehen. "Wir... wir waren so... hilflos", versuchte er es zu artikulieren. "Eingesperrt." 

Auch Matthias nickte. 

"Wir... wie war das Spiel gestern?" 

"Schrecklich. Das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt hab", sagte Matthias. "Die erste Hälfte lief einfach an uns vorbei. Die zweite Halbzeit war dann etwas besser, aber..." 

"Ich weiß, dass wir verloren haben", nickte Marc, "Aber ich hab das Spiel nicht gesehen. Nur den Anfang - die Fans waren ja toll. Aber dann kam ein Bericht über den Anschlag..." 

"Die Fans waren großartig. Aber es war... zu früh." 

"Ja, das war es, aber das haben wir ja nicht zu bestimmen", murmelte Marc. 

"Nein. Wir müssen gehorchen." 

"Ja... leider." 

Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Hauptsache ist erst mal, dass es uns allen einigermaßen gut geht. Du hattest ein wahnsinniges Glück." 

"Wir alle. Dass nicht mehr passiert ist das das hier", hob Marc seinen eingegipsten Arm. 

"Genau das meine ich." 

"Und das hier heilt. Der Arzt meint, ich kann Ende der Saison wohl wieder spielen." 

"Das wäre toll", freute sich Matthias sichtlich.

"Ich hoffe es." Dann würde er die Sache hoffentlich auch vergessen können. 

"Wir werden dir helfen so gut es geht", versprach Matthias. 

"Das weiß ich." 

"Ich wollt es nur auch nochmal sagen." 

"Und es ist gut das zu hören. Es ist manchmal... nicht einfach." 

"Im Moment ist gar nichts einfach..." 

"Nein, ist es nicht. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, dann schaffen wir das alles." 

Matthias lächelte leicht. "Übrigens werden gleich noch ein paar Leute vom Verein kommen. Mit Emma." 

"Emma?", fragte Marc ein wenig verwirrt nach. 

"Das Maskottchen." 

"Ah, die Emma! Das ist ja eine süße Idee." 

"Finde ich auch. Soll für dich eine kleine Aufmunterung sein und den Fans zeigen, dass du einigermaßen okay bist." 

"Das ist bestimmt die Überraschung, von der alle erzählt haben", grinste Marc. 

Matthias nickte. "Man hat Melissa gefragt was sie von der Idee hält und ob es dir gut genug dafür geht." 

"Geht es - ich finde es eine schöne Idee. Und ich möchte den Fans auch zeigen, dass es mir wieder besser geht." 

Matthias lächelte. "Ganz genau. Zeig ihnen, dass du ein Kämpfer bist." 

"Das hab ich vor. Du, kannst du ein Foto von mir machen, in dem Sessel vielleicht? Für Facebook." 

"Ja klar", sagte Matthias. "Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufstehen?" 

"Lass es mir erst mal alleine versuchen, ja?", bat Marc und setzte sich auf. 

Matthias nickte, behielt Marc aber aufmerksam im Blick um zur Not helfen zu können. Aber Marc schaffte es ohne Probleme zu dem Sessel. 

"So, dann einmal recht freundlich", lächelte Matthias und zückte sein Smartphone. 

Marc lächelte in die Kamera, das Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es allgemein gut ankam. 

"Sehr schön", nickte Matthias zufrieden. 

"Danke." Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann vibrierte Marcs Handy, das Foto war angekommen, und er würde es gleich posten können. 

"Nicht dafür. Kann ich sonst was für dich tun?" 

"Wir könnten eine bisschen runtergehen? Ich würde mich gern etwas bewegen." 

"Ja klar! Ich bin auch gerade lieber an der frischen Luft als irgendwo drin." 

"Dann lass uns mal raus hier - wie ist das Wetter?" 

"Ganz okay. Aber nimm lieber eine Jacke mit." 

Marc ging zum Schrank, holte seine Sweatjacke raus und ging mit Matthias raus. 

Er war zwar am Vormittag schon mit Melissa und Gala draußen gewesen, aber diesmal gingen sie langsam durch den Park. 

Es tat gut draußen zu sein und sich zu bewegen, und Matthias Gegenwart tat auch gut. gerade weil er nichts sagte. Das war auch nicht nötig, weil sie beide das gleiche erlebt hatten. 

Sie genossen das gute Wetter, die kühle, frische Luft und die Sonne, die auf sie schien. 

"Die Leute vom Verein müssten bald kommen", sagte Matthias schließlich. "Komm, ich begleite dich noch hoch auf dein Zimmer." 

"Das ist eine tolle Rundumbetreuung", grinste Marc ihn an. 

"So sind wir hier in Dortmund", lachte Matthias. 

"Tolle Menschen", bestätigte Marc. 

"Wir bemühen uns." 

"Ihr macht das sehr gut." Marc steuerte auf die Fahrstühle zu, er war nach ihrem Spaziergang erschöpft. Lächelnd fuhren sie nach oben und gingen schnell zurück in Marcs Zimmer. 

Dort legte sich Marc auf das Bett und schoss kurz die Augen. 

"Geht es oder war es zu viel?" fragte Matthias besorgt. 

"Nein, nein, das geht schon. Ich bin ja eigentlich ganz schön fit." 

"Erstaunlich fit sogar", nickte Matthias. 

"Ich hab nur drei Tage im Bett gelegen, Matthias." 

"Ist ja nicht nur das körperliche, Marc..." 

"Ja... ich weiß. Aber du hast mich gut abgelenkt." Und auch jetzt konnte Marc den Gedanken an den Anschlag verdrängen. 

Matthias lächelte. "Dann hab ich meinen Auftrag ja erfüllt. Und jetzt lass ich dich noch einen Moment allein, ehe Emma mit Anhang kommt." 

"War echt lieb, dass du vorbeigekommen bist." 

"Hab ich gern gemacht. Meldest du dich, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist? Die anderen werden dich dann bestimmt auch überfallen wollen." 

"Ja, klar mach ich das. Ich werde dann mal mit Melissa reden... dann gibt es ein paar Tapas für euch." 

"Lecker", grinste Matthias und strich Marc kurz über den Arm. "Wir hören uns. Und viel Spaß mit Emma." 

"Danke, werden wir haben", erwiderte Marc das Grinsen. 

Matthias lachte und ließ Marc dann allein. 

Marc war tatsächlich erschöpft von ihrem Spaziergang und musste sich erst mal ausruhen. Er schlief nicht, sonder döste nur ein wenig bis es erneut an der Tür klopfte. 

"Ja?", rief er auf Deutsch und setzte sich auf. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Mitarbeiter von der Onlineredaktion des BVB betraten das Zimmer. "Hallo Marc!" 

"Hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte Marc sie - dann sah er etwas ziemlich großes und voluminöses Gelbes hinter den beiden. 

"Wir haben Emma mitgebracht", lächelte einer der beiden Männer. Jan, wenn Marc sich richtig erinnerte. Sie hatten sich ein paar Mal unterhalten, weil Jan so gern nach Spanien in den Urlaub flog. 

"Oh, hallo Emma", grüßte Marc das Maskottchen, das jetzt in das Zimmer kam. 

Emma hob einen Arm und winkte ihm fröhlich zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Marc seine gesunde Hand und erwiderte den Gruß. 

Jan lachte. "Emma bringt doch immer gute Laune." 

"Das finde ich total lieb von euch." Marc rutschte aus dem Bett. 

"Hey, wir müssen uns doch selbst davon überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht. Geht es doch, oder?" 

"Ja, klar geht es das. Der Arm tut noch weh, aber sonst geht es mir gut." 

Marc hatte sich inzwischen hoch gekämpft und ging Emma entgegen. Eigentlich fand er Maskottchen ziemlich albern, aber Emma war schon irgendwie cool. 

Eine dicke Hummel als Maskottchen war schon etwas Besonderes, und die Jungs und Mädels in dem Kostüm machten einen guten Job. 

Etwas tapsig kam Emma näher und streckte die Arme aus - offenbar wollte sie ihn umarmen. Marc grinste sie an und legte einen Arm um sie. 

"Okay, wenn wir davon Fotos machen?" fragte Jan. 

"Ja, klar", nickte Marc. Einerseits gehörte das zu seinem Job, andererseits wollte er die Fans beruhigen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn machten. 

Außerdem würde Gala die Bilder bestimmt toll finden. Ihr Papa, der mit einer riesigen Biene kuschelte. Mit einem Grinsen schmiegte er sich an das Maskottchen, das ein ganzes Stück größer war als er selbst. 

"Sehr süß", lachte Jan. 

"Wir haben einfach ein tolles Maskottchen", meinte Marc und grinste Emma an. Emma drückte ihn zur Antwort vorsichtig an sich. 

Es machte tatsächlich Spaß mit Emma ein wenig herumzuspielen, zu posen, ihr einen Kuss auf die weiche, plüschige Wange zu geben und sie seinen Gipsarm halten zu lassen. 

Während weiter Fotos geschossen wurden, stellte Jan ein paar Fragen. Sie unterhielten sich, und auch Emma beteiligte sich schließlich mit am Gespräch. 

"So, wir lassen dich dann mal wieder allein", sagte Jan schließlich. 

"War schön, dass ihr hier ward", meinte Marc, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war es gut, dass sie gingen - er war ziemlich erledigt. 

Außerdem hatte er inzwischen Hunger. Eigentlich müsste das Abendessen auch jeden Moment kommen - trotzdem schielte er zum Nachttisch, wo Matthias die Packung Kekse hingelegt hatte. 

Die würde er nachher nach dem Abendessen genießen, vielleicht zu einem Film. Einem ganz ruhigen Film am besten. Marc seufzte. Er bezweifelte dass das Krankenhaus Netflix oder was ähnliches hatte. Das würde es schon schwerer machen, was zum gucken zu finden. 

Aber vielleicht hatte er ja mal Glück. Marc lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.


	16. Was sein könnte

Er war müde, hatte Kopfschmerzen, und sein Arm tat weh, und zwar sehr viel mehr als die letzten Tage. Vielleicht sollte er um ein Schmerzmittel bitten. 

Kurzentschlossen drückte er auf den Rufknopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Johannes in sein Zimmer. "Hey du. Alles okay?" fragte er und trat zu Marc ans Bett. 

"Hey... mein Arm, er tut ziemlich eh." 

"Soll ich dem Doc bescheid geben?" fragte Johannes. 

"Kannst du mir kein Schmerzmittel geben?" 

"Doch kann ich", sagte Johannes. "Ich bring dir gleich das Abendessen mit, okay?" 

"Ja, das klingt gut." 

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Johannes und ließ ihn wieder allein. 

Marc sah ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Ob Johannes Zeit hatte und gleich noch etwas bei ihm bleiben würde? Oder war jetzt Fütterungszeit, und er war im Stress? Oder... wollte er vielleicht gar nicht mehr bei ihm sein? Ihr Gespräch vorhin war ja eher... schwierig gewesen. 

Es wäre vermutlich das beste, wenn Johannes ihn in Ruhe ließ. Aber er wollte das nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall. Johannes war... etwas Besonderes. Er fühlte sich so wohl bei ihm, viel zu wohl. 

"So, da bin ich wieder", hörte er in diesem Moment Johannes Stimme. 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

Johannes erwiderte das Lächeln. "So, ich hab dir ein bisschen frischen Tomatensalat mitgebracht und ein Sandwich. Mit Käse und Schinken, Salat und Gurke. Ich hoffe das ist okay." 

"Oh, das ist lecker." Viel besser als am Vorabend. 

Johannes grinste. "Hab ich mir gedacht. Ich hoffe der Tomatensalat ist nicht zu scharf geworden." 

"Hast du ihn gemacht?" 

Johannes nickte und stellte dann ein kleines Plastikgefäß neben den Teller. "Das ist ein leichtes Schmerzmittel." 

"Danke." Marc trank den Saft aus und spülte ihn mit einem Schluck Wasser runter. Dann sah er den Tomatensalat an. "Das... das ist unheimlich lieb von dir." 

"Kein Ding." 

"Doch, ist es. Und ich danke dir dafür." 

Johannes lächelte ihn an. "Lass es dir schmecken." 

"Danke. Kannst du... nachher... noch vorbeikommen?" 

"Willst du... unser Gespräch von vorhin fortsetzen?" 

Marc zögerte. "Ja, irgendwie schon." 

"Gut. Dann... bin ich so in einer halben Stunde bei dir." 

"Echt? Ich... ich freue mich auf dich." 

"Ich mich auch", sagte Johannes leise und verschwand dann schnell. 

Wieder sah Marc ihm nach - das schien hier zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Dann probierte er den Tomatensalat. Wow, war der lecker - aromatische Tomaten mit Zwiebeln, Knoblauch und einigen gut ausgewählten Kräutern. 

Das war doch nicht fair. Johannes entpuppte sich immer mehr als Traummann. Er selbst - er war doch eher eine Niete, zumindest für einen Mann wie Johannes. 

Johannes wusste ja auch, wie kompliziert das alles war. Das hatte er vorhin ja gesagt. Und trotzdem schien ihn das nicht abzuschrecken. Im Gegenteil... verwöhnte er ihn sogar. 

Marc nahm einen Bissen von dem Sandwich - vermutlich auch von Johannes gemacht. Jedenfalls sah das nicht so aus, als wäre das normales Abendessen für alle Patienten. 

Es war frisch mit viel Salat und kräftigem Käse. Warum nur machte Johannes das für ihn? 

Weil er ihn mochte, ganz klar. Sehr mochte, offenbar. 

Aber es konnte nicht klappen. Der Fußball, seine Familie, Gala! Selbst Eric hatte keine Lösung für das Problem gefunden. Wobei... er hatte Eric nur gefragt, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Nicht, wie es klappen konnte. 

Marc biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er Eric danach fragen, wenn er morgen kam? Was, wenn Eric tatsächlich eine Lösung hatte?" Würde er das wollen? Wollte er mit Johannes zusammen sein oder es zumindest versuchen? 

Und dafür das, was er hatte aufgeben? Seine Familie? Seine geliebte Tochter? Konnte er das? Durfte er das? 

Aber andererseits - konnte er sich das verwehren? Denn ganz unrecht hatte Eric ja nicht gehabt. Melissa würde ihn nie so glücklich machen, wie ein Mann. 

Es würde in seinem Leben immer etwas fehlen, das wusste er schon lange. Die Frage war nur: Konnte er auf Dauer darauf verzichten? 

Marc seufzte und fuhr sich mit der gesunden Hand über die Augen. Das viele Grübeln verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. 

Und dieses leichte Schmerzmittel, das Johannes ihm gegeben hatte, half kaum - weder gegen die Kopfschmerzen, noch gegen die Schmerzen in seinem Arm. 

Vielleicht war er auch zu ungeduldig. Es war ja noch nicht lange her, dass er die Tablette geschluckt hatte. Also würde er noch etwas warten, am besten, bis Johannes sowieso zu ihm kommen wollte. 

Und bis dahin sollte er wenigstens sein Abendbrot aufessen. Wenn sich Johannes schon so viel Mühe damit gegeben hatte. Und die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, es schmeckte alles frisch und lecker. 

Als er fertig war, sah er ziemlich ungeduldig zur Tür. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Johannes. Er mochte nicht länger alleine sitzen - und außerdem wollte er das Gespräch fortführen. Auch, wenn er das nicht sollte. 

Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi und es vergingen eher 40 als die versprochenen 30 Minuten ehe die Tür endlich aufging und Johannes ins Zimmer kam. 

"Hey", grüßte er Marc und trat an sein Bett. "Tut mir leid... hatte noch zu tun", entschuldigte er sich. 

"Kein Problem", sagte Marc. 

"Also... ich sehe, du hast aufgegessen." 

Marc nickte. "Es war total lecker. Vielen Dank dafür." 

Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie Johannes sich über das Kompliment freute. 

"Das Sandwich hast du auch gemacht, oder?" fragte Marc. 

"Hm, ja... das Abendessen hier war nicht so appetitlich." 

"Trotzdem hättest du dir nicht soviel Mühe machen müssen." 

"Och... hat mir Spaß gemacht." 

Marc lächelte. "Setz dich doch." 

"Ja..." Johannes sah sich etwas unsicher nach dem Sessel um. 

"Da drüben", sagte Marc. "Wir hatten vorhin Fotos gemacht und da war das Licht besser." 

"Fotos?", fragte Johannes nach und holte sich den Sessel. 

Marc nickte. "Erst mit Matthias und dann mit Emma." 

Johannes sah ihn fragend an. "Emma? Eure Biene?" 

"Ja. Sie war als Überraschung hier." 

"Das ist ja echt eine witzige Überraschung. Hat sie dir auch Honig mitgebracht?" 

"Nein. Aber dafür hat Matthias mir Chips und Kekse gebracht." 

"Guter Ersatz", lachte Johannes. 

"Besser sogar." 

"Sie sorgen gut für dich, hm? Deine Mitspieler?" 

"Wir sind eine Mannschaft und... wir halten zusammen." 

"Ja, und das merkt man, wenn es drauf ankommt." 

"Gerade noch so einem Ereignis", murmelte Marc. 

Johannes nickte leicht, dann legte er seine Hand auf Marcs. "Ich finde es schön, dass es eben nicht nur um Kohle geht bei euch." 

"Gibt Wichtigeres als Geld." 

"Ja, gibt es auf jeden Fall. Jedenfalls... für euch." 

Marc lächelte schwach. Er fühlte, die die Finger begannen seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. 

"Wie geht es dem Arm? Hat das Schmerzmittel gewirkt?" fragte Johannes nach einem Moment. 

Marc bewegte die Hand vorsichtig, zu seiner Überraschung tat es nicht sehr weh. 

"Alles gut", sagte Marc. 

"Das ist schön..." 

"Vermutlich hab ihn heute einfach zu sehr angestrengt." 

"Ja, du bist nicht der Typ, der rum sitzt und abwartet." 

"Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin ständig in Bewegung. " 

Johannes umfasste jetzt leicht Marcs Hand.Und Marc ließ es zu, auch wenn er das nicht sollte. Mehr noch, er drehte seine Hand nach einem Moment. 

Johannes sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wir haben unser Gespräch vorhin nicht zu Ende gebracht", sagte er leise. 

"Ja, ich weiß...." 

"Dann..." 

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Johannes. Auch, wenn ich es gern würde." 

"Soweit waren wir schon", grinste Johannes schief. 

Marc seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, es wäre einfacher. Aber.... ich kann es nicht so einfach." Vermutlich konnte er es gar nicht. 

"Die Frage ist, ob du es überhaupt versuchen willst und wir über eine Lösung nachdenken sollen." 

"Ich liebe meine Familie. Und ich will sie nicht verlassen." Marc sah, wie jegliche Hoffnung aus Johannes' Gesicht verschwand. "Aber... ich weiß, dass mir das nicht reicht." 

"Scheint eine ziemliche Zwickmühle zu sein", murmelte Johannes. 

"Ich wünschte, es wäre einfacher und ich könnte es einfach machen." 

"Wann war Liebe jemals einfach? Ich hab dir ja von meinem Ex-Freunden erzählt." 

"Die Sache mit Melissa wäre einfach... wenn sie ein Mann wäre, oder ich nicht schwul." 

"Melissa ist bestimmt einen tolle Frau... aber sie wird dich nie wirklich glücklich machen können", meinte Johannes. "Du müsstest immer einen Teil von dir verleugnen." 

Marc nickte. "Das sagt mein Bruder auch immer. Und er hat recht. Aber... ich habe Gala und den Fußball. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, auch nur eins davon aufzugeben." 

"Das verstehe ich. gerade deine Tochter... Sie ist ein Teil von dir und wird es auch immer sein." 

"Und trotzdem soll ich es versuchen?" 

Johannes seufzte. "Wir drehen uns im Kreis, Marc. Nichts was ich sage, kann dir deine Entscheidung abnehmen. Nur du allein kannst sie treffen - mit allen Konsequenzen und allen Vor- und Nachteilen." 

Marc nickte leicht. "Du hast eben von einer Lösung gesprochen", deutete er dann an. 

"Hm. Ja hab ich. Möchtest du denn nach einer Lösung suchen? Einfach wird das bestimmt nicht." 

"Können wir es versuchen, ehe ich mich entscheide?" 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. Marc sank in sich zusammen. Wie konnte er sich ins Blaue hinein entscheiden ohne zu wissen, wie es funktionieren konnten? 

"Marc, du musst mich auch verstehen", sagte Johannes leise. "Ich mag dich jetzt schon unheimlich gern, und je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbringen, desto mehr mag ich dich. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du es nicht versuchen willst, dann werde ich mich ab jetzt von dir fern halten. Ganz strikt, und ehe es zu sehr weh tut." 

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Marc, das konnte er sogar verstehen. "Aber... ich kann nicht alles wegwerfen ohne einen Plan zu haben, wie das funktionieren kann. Ich würde meine Familie aufgeben und meinen Fußball in Gefahr bringen." 

"Scheint ziemlich ausweglos zu sein", seufzte Johannes nach einem Moment. "Vielleicht ist das auch schon unsere Antwort. Vielleicht gibt es gar keine Lösung." 

"Es wäre sehr schade." 

Johannes nickte. "Ich... ich sollte jetzt gehen. Und du, versuch ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden." 

Marc wagte keine Regung, und er wollte Johannes' Hand auch nicht loslassen, aber er hatte eine Wahl, das wusste er.Johannes drückte noch einmal Marcs Hand, dann ließ er sie los und stand auf. "Kann ich dir noch irgendwas bringen?" 

"Nein, danke..." Es tat weh das zu sagen. 

"Dann schlaf gut, Marc", sagte Johannes. 

"Danke... du auch, nachher." 

Johannes lächelte leicht und ließ Marc dann allein. 

"¡Qué mierda!", fluchte Marc. Ein paar Worte, und das, was hätte sein können, war beendet. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch erstarb und machte einem großen, kalten Stein platz. 

Vermutlich war es das einzige Richtige gewesen, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem entsetzlich. Er war sicher, dieses Gefühl würde noch eine ganze Weile anhalten. 

Wer wusste schon, ob es je wieder wirklich vergehen würde? Würde er wieder wie vorher mit Melissa zusammen sein können, wo ihm wieder so eindringlich bewusst geworden war, dass er eigentlich einen Mann wollte? 

Nein, es würde definitiv anders sein - und trotzdem gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Jedenfalls keine, die ihm einfallen würde. 

Eric hatte gesagt, er würde sich etwas ausdenken. Aber Eric tollte er jetzt nicht anrufen, er wollte sich nicht seine Fehler erklären lassen. Außerdem kam Eric ja morgen und lag jetzt vermutlich schon im Bett. 

Er selbst sollte jetzt auch versuchen zu schlafen. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach der Fernbedienung. Er würde vermutlich besser schlafen, wenn er irgendwas im Hintergrund hörte. 

Um jede Erinnerung an den Anschlag zu verhindern schaltete er eine Sitcom an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine es war, aber er wollte sie ja auch nicht wirklich gucken. Er stellte die Lautstärke ein, und kuschelte sich dann in seine Kissen. 

Immer wieder kamen die Gedanken an Johannes hoch, und es fiel ihm schwer sie zur Seite zu schieben. Irgendwann fiel er dann doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	17. Zwilling an Bord

Gegen Mitternacht wachte er auf, und schließlich ließ er sich von der Nachtschwester eine Schlaftablette bringen. Er war froh, dass Johannes jetzt Feierabend hatte. 

Vielleicht konnte er den Arzt am Morgen überzeugen, dass er schon entlassen werden konnte. Dann müsste er Johannes nicht mehr sehen. 

Zu Hause würde er zur Ruhe und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Und wenn sie erst zu Hause in Spanien waren, konnte er alles vergessen - Johannes und den Anschlag. 

Aber dafür musste er nun erst mal wieder einschlafen. 

Selbst mit dem Schlafmittel fiel es ihm nicht leicht, aber eine halbe Stunde später schlief er. Traumlos, glücklicherweise. 

Er schlief wirklich tief und fest und wachte erst auf, als eine Hand ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. 

Müde schlug er die Augen auf. 

"Morgen, Brüderchen", strahlte Eric ihn an. 

"Eric!", freute sich Marc sichtlich. 

"Na, Schönheitsschlaf beendet?" 

"Hab ich so lange geschlafen?" 

"Ist fast 9 Uhr. Wundert mich ja, dass die Schwester noch nicht hier war und dich geweckt hat." 

Das wunderte Marc allerdings auch. "Vielleicht wollte sie mich schlafen lassen, nach den letzten Tagen..." 

"Du siehst auch aus, als könntest du es brauchen", meinte Eric und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. 

"Geht aber schon besser." 

"Wirklich fit siehst du aber nicht aus. Und du hast Sorgenfalten um die Augen. Was macht dir Kummer? Der Arm oder das Pflegepersonal?" 

"Beides", gab Marc zu. "Und der Anschlag selbst auch noch." 

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dabei helfen. Aber... ich kann dir nur anbieten, dir zuzuhören." 

"Und mir Tipps geben, wie ich aus der Sache wieder rauskomme." 

"Damit meinst du jetzt aber nicht den Anschlag, sondern... einen gewissen Jemand." 

Marc nickte kaum merklich. 

"Du bist also nach wie vor entschlossen, dem Jungen keine Chance zu geben?" 

"Wir haben uns unterhalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren kann. Ich möchte Gala nicht verlieren, und den Fußball auch nicht." Es waren fast die selben Worte wie die, die er zu Johannes gesagt hatte. 

"Dann weiß er inzwischen, wie es um dich steht? Und was sagt er dazu?" fragte Eric sofort. 

"Er wollte ein Ja oder Nein, kein Vielleicht." 

"Und kannst du ihm das verdenken?" 

"Nein. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ein wenig mehr Zeit haben würden." 

Eric zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du willst also mit dem Stück Kuchen vor ihm rum wedeln, immer in Reichweite um es ihm dann im letzten Moment noch wegzuziehen? Das würde ich auch nicht wollen, Marc. Für deinen Pfleger wäre das mit dir auch keine einfache Beziehung." 

"Aber er wollte das Stück Kuchen sofort, ich durfte nicht mal überlegen, ob ich ihn ihm geben wollte. Der Kuchen war noch nicht mal fertig." 

"Ich steh auch auf Kuchenteig. Und ein bisschen naschen vor dem Backen muss doch drin sein." 

"Bisschen Naschen wäre ja okay gewesen, aber er wollte den ganzen Kuchen auf einmal." 

"Du bist halt ein sehr appetitlicher Kuchen", lachte Eric. 

"So appetitlich, dass er nicht warten wollte. Und jetzt... ist er weg." 

"Wenn er sich so schnell vertreiben lässt, ist er es eh nicht wert." 

Marc seufzte. "Vermutlich", murmelte er, auch wenn er es anders sah. Johannes war schon toll...

Eric griff nach Marcs unverletzter Hand. "Wenn du ihn willst, Marc, dann hol ihn dir. Sei mutig und versuch es." 

"Er ist vieles wert - aber nicht, dass ich Gala aufgebe." 

"Hör zu, du hast drei Möglichkeiten, Marc. Du kannst so weiterleben wie bisher und Melissa den glücklichen Mann vorspielen. Du wirst sie heiraten und weitere hübsche Babys mit ihr machen - und du wirst unglücklich sein. Du könntest aber auch versuchen Melissa die Wahrheit zu sagen. Oder..." 

"Melissa die Wahrheit sagen? Und hoffen, dass sie mitspielt?" 

Eric nickte. 

"Und deine dritte Möglichkeit?" 

"Ist die unelegante Geschichte. Du könntest dich... heimlich mit Johannes treffen. Ohne es Melissa zu erzählen." 

"Und wenn sie es raus findet?" 

"Ist die Kacke am Dampfen, ich weiß." 

"Die feige Variante ist kacke." 

"Natürlich ist sie das. Für alle Seiten. Ich wollte sie nur der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnen." 

"Also weitermachen oder Melissa alles erzählen", murmelte Marc. 

Eric nickte. "Ich glaube über kurz oder lang ist Nummer zwei die einzige Wahl, die du treffen kannst." 

"Und Melissa dazu bringen mich zu hassen?" 

"Melissa wird dich viel mehr hassen, wenn sie es irgendwann von allein raus findet." 

"Und Variante A kommt für dich nicht in Frage?" 

"Ich bin hier nicht derjenige um den es geht. Du musst wissen, ob es für dich in Frage kommt. Ob du für den Rest deines Leben mit Melissa zusammen sein willst, obwohl du dich nach einem Kerl sehnst." 

Marc sah auf die Bettdecke vor sich. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. "Ich liebe Gala, und ich mag Melissa, aber... ja, da fehlt was." 

"Na wenigstens gibst du es zu", sagte Eric. 

"Ich kann dich eh nicht anlügen, Eric. Meist weißt du so etwas doch eh vor mir." 

"Ich weiß. Und das ist auch gut so, damit dir jemand ins Gewissen reden kann, wenn du dabei bist Mist zu bauen." 

"Die Frage ist doch, womit ich diesmal Mist bauen würde - indem ich Johannes vergesse - oder indem ich mich auf eine Möglichkeit mit ihm einlasse." 

"Das sag ich dir dann hinterher", grinste Eric, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Aber mal ehrlich Marc - jetzt ist es Johannes. Selbst wenn du dich gegen ihn entscheidest, wird irgendwann wieder ein Mann kommen, der dir den Kopf verdreht. Und es wird immer schwerer und schwerer mit Melissa zu reden." 

Marc nickte leicht. Eric hatte recht, Johannes war nicht der erste Mann, in den er sich verguckt hatte. Und er würde sicher nicht der letzte bleiben. Er war aber einer derjenigen, für die es sich tatsächlich lohnen würde es auszuprobieren. 

"Und so schrecklich sich das auch anhört, aber das was du gerade erlebt hast... nach so einem Erlebnis denkt man doch über vieles nach, weil einem klar wird, wie kurz das Leben sein kann", sagte Eric leise und drückte dabei ganz fest Marcs Hand. "Vielleicht... vielleicht kann Melissa nachvollziehen, warum du dich gerade jetzt so entscheidest." 

Wieder hatte Eric recht. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich diesen Gedanken wohl kaum gemacht, aber nach diesem Erlebnis... "Er ist für mich da", sagte Marc leise, "wenn ich die Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf kriege." 

"Dann mag ich ihn jetzt schon", sagte Eric. 

"Wirst ihn vermutlich nachher kennenlernen." 

"Das will ich auch hoffen!" 

"Er kommt wohl gegen zwei zu seiner Schicht." 

Eric lächelte. "Und dann erzählst du ihm, dass dein weiser Bruder dich umgestimmt hat?" 

"Der mich übertölpt hat. Wie schon früher, wenn du meine Gummibärchen wolltest und meinen Ball in den Garten geworfen hast, damit ich nicht auf die Tüte aufpassen konnte." 

"Hey, das stimmt doch gar nicht!" behauptete Eric. 

"Nein? Dann sind sie weggelaufen?" 

Eric nickte. "Hab ich dir doch damals schon gesagt - das waren die Kobolde! Die sind dafür bekannt, unbewachte Gummibären zu klauen." 

"Und wer hatte mich in den Garten gelockt? Da haben dich doch die Kobolde überredet - und hinterher die Beute mit dir geteilt." 

"Die weißen Bärchen habe ich... also die Kobolde... dir immer übrig gelassen." 

"Weil du sie nicht magst." 

Eric lachte. "Die sind ja auch total ekelhaft!" 

"Deswegen musste ich sie essen?" 

"Ich hab meine Gummibärchen auch oft genug mit dir geteilt." 

"Bist du sicher? Oder waren es dann doch eher meine Gummibärchen, die du geteilt hast?" 

"Ich... sag nichts mehr ohne meinen Anwalt", grinste Eric. 

"Das ist auch gut so - alles kann gegen dich verwendet werden", lachte Marc. 

"Als ob mein Lieblingsbruder das tun würde." 

"Ich weiß ja nicht. Kannst ja versuchen mit zu bestechen." 

"Indem ich deinem Johannes verrate, dass du gern rote Gummibärchen isst?" fragte Eric mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Es ist nicht mein Johannes." Vielleicht ja 'noch nicht'. 

Ehe Eric antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und die Schwester brachte endlich das Frühstück. 

Tatsächlich war Marc erleichtert, als sie das Zimmer betrat. "Guten Morgen", grüßte sie fröhlich und stellte das Tablett ab. 

Eric lächelte die Schwester strahlend an, als er die zweite Tasse mit Kaffee und die deutlich größere Portion essen auf dem Tablett sah. "Vielen Dank, dass ist nett von Ihnen." 

Marc lächelte und übersetzte seine Worte auf Deutsch. 

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte die Schwester. "Johannes hat bescheid gegeben, dass Ihr Bruder heute ganz früh kommt und bestimmt gern was frühstücken würde." 

Es fiel Marc schwer bei der Erwähnung 'seines' Pflegers nicht zu grinsen. 

"Lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Der Arzt wird etwa in einer halben Stunde zur Visite kommen", sagte die Schwester und ließ die beiden allein. 

"Dann... guten Appetit", wünschte Marc. Das Essen war nicht mit dem von Johannes servierten zu vergleichen, aber er hatte heute wieder mehr Appetit, da ertrug er auch Graubrot mit zu süßer Erdbeermarmelade. 

"Ah, Krankenhausfrühstück. Ein Gedicht", grinste Eric. 

"Immer wieder ein kulinarischer Hochgenuss." 

"Wundert mich ja, dass Mama dich nicht rund um die Uhr verköstigt." 

"Ich fürchte, sie hat lieber erst mal die Küche geputzt. Aber sie hat schon leckere Tapas vorbeigebracht." 

"Und verwöhnt vermutlich Gala." 

"Oh ja, meine kleine Maus wird bestimmt von vorn bis hinten verwöhnt." 

"Tja und wir beide müssen gucken wo wir bleiben." 

"Wir müssen ganz viel mit ihr spielen - mit Mamas Köstlichkeiten können wir sicher nicht konkurrieren." 

"Oh ja! Ich hab der Kleinen auch was mitgebracht", sagte Eric und zog seine Reisetasche zu sich. 

"Oh je..", grinste Marc und sah neugierig in die Tasche. 

"Ist nur eine Kleinigkeit für meine Nichte", sagte Eric und zog eine kleine Holzlokomotive mit drei Anhängern hervor. "Handgeschnitzt, das Teil. Und guck mal, die Glocke hier kann man richtig läuten." 

Marc lächelte. "Die ist ja echt toll." 

"Fand ich auch. Und da Gala gern mit Autos uns so spielt, wird sie daran auch Spaß haben." 

"Da bin ich sicher. Wir beide hätten auch gern mit gespielt." 

"Aber nur wenn nichts ballartiges in der Nähe war", lachte Eric und trank den restlichen Kaffee. 

Marc lachte. "Oder wenn Mama wieder geschimpft hat. Okay, dann hat sie den Ball auch weggenommen." 

"Und das kam nicht gerade selten vor." 

Marc lachte. Ihre Mutter hatte es wirklich nicht leicht mit ihnen gehabt. 

"Ach ja, aber unsere wilde Zeit liegt hinter uns", meinte Eric grinste. "Jetzt sind wir alt und gesittet" 

Marc lachte. "Und haben ein Fußballzimmer, weil man Fußball nicht auf dem Flur spielen darf." 

"Dabei waren das die wirklich großen Spiele!" 

"Ich glaub, Mamas Einrichtung war davon nicht überzeugt. Erinnerst du dich an diesen komischen Porzellanhund?" 

"Der war grottenhässlich. Sie sollte uns dankbar sein, dass wir ihn... verschönert haben." 

"In den Porzellanhundehimmel geschickt", lachte Marc. 

"Ruhe in Frieden, kleiner Hund." 

Marc nickte huldvoll, dann trank er von seinem Kaffee. 

"Musst du das Teil lange tragen?" fragte Eric und nickte zu Marc Gips. 

Marc zuckte mit der freien Schulter. "Dieses Monsterding nicht lange, aber dann kriege ich eine Schiene, die muss ich länger tragen." 

"Tut es weh?" 

"Ich krieg Schmerzmittel. Aber ohne würde es wohl noch ziemlich wehtun." 

Eric nickte und strich Marc über den gesunden Arm. "Ist nur der Arm, dafür müssen wir dankbar sein." 

"Das bin ich auch", bestätigte Marc. "Und dass den anderen nichts passiert ist." 

"Ja, das ist ein Wunder." 

Marc nickte nachdenklich, und wieder dachte er an die Minuten im Bus. Er spürte, wie er leicht zitterte. Er hörte eine Stimme, Erics - oder war es jemand aus dem Bus? War das Roman, der seinen Namen brüllte - oder Marcel? Waren sie verletzt? Schwer verletzt? Was, wenn sie nicht überlebten? 

"Marc!" Diesmal erkannte er deutlich Erics Stimme. War er auch im Bus? Wieso das? 

"Marc, bitte", sagte Eric und klang verzweifelt. "Komm, sieh mich an. Du bist in Sicherheit." 

Mühsam blickte Marc in die Richtung, aus der Erics Stimme kam. Er erwartete ein blutverschmiertes Gesicht, seinen Bruder, schwer verletzt - aber er schien gesund zu sein. 

Eric strich ihm über die Wange. "Ich den Notfallknopf gedrückt, bestimmt kommt gleich jemand", sagte er sanft. 

Heftig atmend sah Marc ihn an, er war im Moment nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. 

Nur eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Schwester kam herein. 

"Herr Bartra - was ist los?", fragte sie zumindest halbwegs mitfühlend. 

Marc versuchte etwas zu sagen, bekam aber immer noch nichts heraus. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann hatte sie die Lage erfasst. "Soll ich Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel holen?" 

Marc zögerte, nickte dann aber. 

"Dann lasse ich Sie mal einen Moment alleine. Unterhalten Sie sich am besten über etwas schönes." 

Eric hatte keine Ahnung, was die Schwester gesagt hatte, reagierte aber instinktiv. Er begann zu reden und erzählte Marc völlig unwichtige, aber nette Dinge aus seinem Alltag als Jugendtrainer. 

Er merkte dabei, wie Marc ruhiger wurde. Wenig später kehrte die Schwester zurück und reichte Marc einen kleinen Plastikbecher, in dem sich eine weiße Tablette befand. 

Schnell schluckte Marc die Tablette. Mit dem Wasser, das Eric ihm reichte, spülte er sie runter. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und tastete nach Erics Hand. 

"Alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit, es ist kaum etwas passiert. Und alle anderen sind unverletzt", versicherte ihm sein Bruder. 

"Ich weiß", wisperte Marc. "Aber die Bilder..." 

"Sie gehen dir nicht aus dem Kopf?", fragte Eric leise nach. "Willst du drüber reden? Oder soll ich dich ablenken?" 

"Lenk mich ab", bat Marc. 

Eric nickt und begann gleich wieder zu erzählen. Marc schloss die Augen und lauschte.


	18. Johannes auf dem Prüfstand

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und diesmal betrat der Arzt das Zimmer. 

Mit seiner laut tönenden Stimme begrüßte er die beiden. "Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er Marc dann. 

"Geht wieder besser", sagte Marc leise. 

"Schwester Annemarie hat mir schon erzählt, dass Sie wieder Probleme hatten..." 

"Manchmal... kann ich die Bilder nicht verdrängen", sagte Marc ehrlich. 

Der Arzt nickte. "Sie sollten sich unbedingt professionelle Hilfe holen. Und dabei spreche ich nicht von einem Sportpsychologen, mit dem Sie möglicherweise schon zusammenarbeiten." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Marc. "Ich... sobald ich hier raus bin, werde ich mir jemanden suchen." 

"Das ist gut. Ich werde Ihnen einige Adressen raus suchen von Spezialisten, ja?" 

"Das wäre nett." 

"Natürlich", lächelte der Arzt ihn an. 

"Ich... komme ich trotzdem morgen hier raus?" fragte Marc. 

"Rein körperlich habe ich da keine Bedenken. Was das andere angeht - Sie sollten vermutlich erst mal nicht alleine bleiben. Und schnell eine Therapie beginnen." 

"Ich werde nicht allein sein", sagte Marc und lächelte dabei Eric an. "Mein Bruder ist da, und meine Eltern auch." 

"Das ist gut", nickte der Arzt. "Das wird Ihnen sicher helfen." 

"Dann kann ich morgen gehen?" 

"Versprechen kann ich es noch nicht, aber ich denke, es sieht gut aus. Ich werde mir morgen noch einmal Ihren Arm ansehen und dann entscheiden." 

Marc nickte, auch wenn er gern eine feste Zusage bekommen hätte. 

"Haben Sie noch Fragen?", wollte der Arzt wissen. 

"Nein, danke." 

"Dann sehen wir uns später", verabschiedete sich der Arzt. 

Eric wartete, bis der Arzt den Raum verlassen hatte, dann sah er Marc ungeduldig an. "Was hat er gesagt?" 

Marc fasste die Worte des Arztes für ihn zusammen. 

"Das ist doch gut", sagte Eric zufrieden. 

"Ja, ich hoffe, ich komme morgen echt raus." 

"Bestimmt." 

"Der Arzt war ja nicht ganz überzeugt." 

"Aber nicht wegen deinem Arm", sagte Eric. 

"Nein, nicht wegen dem Arm. Aber hier im Krankenhaus liege ich rum und denke nach, das ist doch nicht gut." 

"Na komm, jetzt bin ich hier und ich werde nicht mehr darüber reden. Und später kommt dann ja dein Pfleger, da hast du ja hoffentlich auch besseres zu tun." 

Marc lächelte leicht. "Johannes", wisperte er mit einem Lächeln. 

"Steht dir", sagte Eric. 

"Was steht mir?", wollte Marc wissen. 

"Dieses leicht verklärte Lächeln." 

"So schlimm ist es nicht. Außerdem ist er nicht mein Pfleger." 

"Natürlich ist er das", grinste Eric. 

"Ach Eric - so einfach ist das nicht." 

"Hat auch niemand gesagt das es einfach ist. Aber warum erlaubst du dir nicht mal, für einen Moment an Johannes zu denken, ohne gleich Schuldgefühle oder sonst was zu haben? Gönn dir das kleine bisschen Glück." 

"Ich glaub, das kann ich erst, wenn ich das mit Melissa geklärt habe." Und ob er dann glücklich sein konnte - ohne Gala? 

"Das ist falsch", sagte Eric kopfschüttelnd. "Du musst fühlen, warum du das machst. Und nur dann kannst du es Melissa auch glaubhaft erklären." 

Marc dachte an Johannes, an sein Lächeln, seine Stimme, seine Augen, an das, was ihn noch ausmachte. "Er... er ist echt toll." 

"Erzähl mir von ihm", bat Eric. 

"Er... er ist da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Er ist ein ganz ruhiger Typ. Ganz vorsichtig. Mitfühlend. Und fürsorglich. Als ich nicht essen mochte, hat er mir Croissants gebracht. Und Sandwichs gemacht", erzählte Marc. 

Eric lachte. "Na der Junge weiß ja genau, wie er dich um den Finger wickeln kann." 

"Ja, ich glaub nicht, dass er das für jeden macht", lächelte Marc verliebt. 

"Das hoffe ich doch mal!", lachte Eric. 

"Er war hier, am Morgen, obwohl er Spätschicht hat", lächelte Marc versonnen. 

"Hört sich wie ein toller Kerl an", meinte Eric. 

"Das ist er auch", nickte Marc. "Du wirst ihn ja nachher sehen." 

"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie neugierig ich schon auf ihn bin." 

"Natürlich bist du das. Aber er ist echt... ein ganz besonderer Mensch." 

"Genau so jemanden hast du auch verdient", sagte Eric. 

Marc lächelte leicht, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht ganz sicher war. 

"Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen raus?" schlug Eric vor. "Du musst es doch hassen, hier so rumzuliegen." 

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Das Wetter sieht auch gut aus." 

Eric nickte und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. "Dann hoch mit dir." 

Marc stand vorsichtig auf und ließ sich von Eric beim Anziehen helfen - mit nur einer Hand war das nicht so einfach. Als Marc schließlich angezogen waren gingen sie zum Aufzug und fuhren nach unten. 

Die Sonne schien warm, als sie auf den breiten Weg durch den Park trat.Dabei unterhielten sie sich über dies und das und genossen es einfach, mal wieder zusammen zu sein. Sie sahen sich definitiv zu selten, und Telefonieren reichte einfach nicht. 

"Wollen wir hier unten in der Kantine Mittag essen?" schlug Eric vor. "Oder bist du erschöpft." 

"Nein, hier essen ist eine gute Idee." Marc war zwar etwas müde, aber wirklich nicht erschöpft. Außerdem wollte er nicht auf seinem Zimmer essen. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen oft genug gemacht. 

Also gingen sie durch das Erdgeschoss der Klinik zur Kantine, und während Marc einen Platz suchte, holte Eric etwas zu essen. 

Marc suchte einen netten Tisch am Fenster aus und setzte sich um auf Eric zu warten. "Was machst du denn hier unten?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. 

Überrascht drehte Marc sich um - und sah Johannes ins Gesicht. "Oh... hallo...?" 

Johannes lächelte ihn an. "Hey. Also, was machst du so allein hier unten?" 

"Ich warte auf Eric, meinen Bruder. Der besorgt uns gerade etwas zu essen." 

"Ah ok", nickte Johannes. 

"Magst du dich zu uns setzen? Was machst du eigentlich schon hier?" 

"Ich will nicht stören", sagte Johannes. 

"Das tust du nicht." 

"Du siehst deinen Bruder doch so selten. Ihr habt euch bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen." 

"Er... er würde dich gern kennenlernen", murmelte Marc. 

Johannes sah ihn überrascht an. "Echt?" 

"Hm, ja... aber du hast meinen Frage noch nicht beantwortet: Warum bist du schon hier?" 

"Ich... na ja... ich hatte Angst, dass du wieder in den Hungerstreik trittst und wollte dir... was vorbei bringen." 

"Oh", machte Marc überrascht. 

"Ja, oh", brummte Johannes. "Wenn ich gestresst bin, dann koche ich. Oder backe. Das hab ich von meiner Mutter geerbt. Deshalb gab es bei uns eigentlich ständig leckere Kekse und so etwas." 

"Du hast für mich gekocht?", fragte Marc ungläubig nach. 

"Ja..." murmelte Johannes etwas verlegen. 

"Das... das ist sehr lieb von dir." 

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Auch wenn es mit uns... na ja, ich möchte halt das du bald wieder fit wirst. Und dazu gehört meiner Meinung nach auch immer gutes Essen." 

Johannes war unglaublich - auch nachdem Marc ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte, bemühte er sich um ihn. Kochte für ihn. "Dann... sollte ich Eric vielleicht mal zurückpfeifen?" 

"Und deinem Bruder das Kantinenessen vorenthalten?" grinste Johannes. "Keine Angst, meine Teigtaschen kann man auch super kalt essen. Und wie gesagt, ich will euch beide wirklich nicht stören." 

"Du störst uns nicht... er würde dich gern kennenlernen." 

Etwas zögernd setzte sich Johannes. "Hast du... es ihm erzählt?" fragte er leise. 

Marc nickte leicht. "Er weiß alles von mir. Und ich von ihm." 

"Das ist gut, dass du immerhin jemanden hast, mit dem du offen redest", sagte Johannes. 

"Und der mir ins Gewissen redet..." 

"So? Tut er das?" 

"Ja, das tut er. Ah, guck mal, da kommt er", deutete er auf seinen Bruder, der jetzt auf sie zukam. 

Johannes sah Eric neugierig entgegen. "Oh ja, an den Augen erkennt man sofort, dass ihr verwandt seid." 

"Aber niemand nimmt uns ab, dass wir Zwillinge sind", grinste Marc. 

"Hm... auf den ersten Blick nicht, aber ich finde ihr seid euch schon ziemlich ähnlich." 

"Eric - das ist Johannes", stellte Marc vor, als sein Bruder an ihrem Tisch angekommen war. 

"So", sagte Eric und stellte das Tablett ab. "Du bist also der berühmte Johannes. Ich dachte, deine Schicht ist erst heute Nachmittag." 

"Ja... ist ja schon fast Nachmittag", murmelte Johannes. 

"Möchtest du auch was essen?" fragte Eric nur. 

"Danke, ich esse immer vor der Arbeit. Außerdem war ich mal in der Küche", scherzte Johannes. 

Eric zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So schlimm?" 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, die machen das schon ganz gut. Aber es ist halt eine Großküche." 

"Zur Not hol ich uns nachher eine Pizza oder so", sagte Eric und setzte sich. Dann sah er Marc an. "Such dir aus, was du möchtest." 

"Dieser Auflauf hier sieht gut aus", deutete Marc auf den linken Teller. "Sind die Nudeln okay für dich?" 

"Völlig okay", sagte Eric lächelnd und schob den Auflauf zu Marc. 

"Setzt du dich zu uns?", fragte er dann Johannes. 

"Wenn ich euch nicht störe." 

"Nein, du störst nicht", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. 

"Gut, dann... bleibe ich", sagte Johannes. 

"Schön", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

Unwillkürlich erwiderte Johannes das Lächeln. 

"Es ist schön dich mal kennenzulernen", meinte Eric. 

"Ich freue mich auch", sagte Johannes. 

"Marc hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Und wirklich nur Gutes." 

Etwas unsicher sah Johannes wieder zu Marc. Der lächelte ihn leicht an. 

"Ihr... ihr solltet mal essen", sagte Johannes. "Warm ist das Essen ganz gut, aber kalt..." 

Marc nickte leicht und begann zu essen. Es war nicht schlecht, aber auch nichts Besonderes. 

Außerdem machte ihn Johannes Gegenwart ganz hibbelig. 

Er hatte etwas mehr als die Hälfte gegessen, als er das Besteck beiseite legte und den Teller von sich schob. 

"Erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du satt bist", sagte Johannes. 

"Satt genug." 

Johannes sah zu Eric. "Isst dein Bruder immer wie ein Spatz?" 

"Ich kenne ihn nur als Scheunendrescher... Aber dann trainiert er auch." 

"Und jetzt sollte er essen, damit sein Körper genug Kraft zur Heilung hat." 

"Marc? Iss noch etwas", bat Eric ihn. 

"Ihr kennt euch kaum drei Minuten und verbündet euch schon gegen mich?" fragte Marc empört. 

"Wir wollen beide dein bestes, Marc", sah Johannes ihn weich an. 

Marc verdrehte leicht die Augen, nahm aber brav wieder die Gabel zur Hand. Den Dickkopf seines Bruders kannte er, und Johannes schien ganz ähnlich zu sein. 

Das konnte noch interessant werden mit ihm. 

Johannes lächelte, als Marc weiter aß. "Wartet mal kurz hier, ich hol ein bisschen Nachtisch. Und zwar gutes Zeug, nicht den Fertigpudding von hier." 

Mit einem Lächeln sah Marc ihm nach, als Johannes aufstand und zur Essensausgabe ging.


	19. Behutsames Ausfragen

"Das ist also dein Pfleger", stellte Eric fest. 

"Nicht meiner... aber ja, das ist Johannes." 

Eric schnaubte. "Der Jungs ist dir mit Haut und Haaren verfallen. Was macht er eigentlich schon hier, wo er doch noch gar keine Schicht hat? Gib es zu, er ist nur wegen dir hier." 

"Vielleicht... ja, schon möglich." 

"Und das, obwohl du ihm einen Korb gegeben hast." 

"Er ist wirklich toll..." 

"Also, wir essen jetzt gemütlich auf, ich fragen ihn dabei ganz behutsam aus und dann lasse ich euch beide ein bisschen allein", meinte Eric zwinkernd. 

"Behutsam, ja? Bitte, sei lieb zu ihm." 

"Ich bin immer lieb." 

"Sei diesmal besonders lieb." 

"Marc, ich will ihn einfach nur ein bisschen kennenlernen. Ich tu ihm nichts, versprochen." 

"Dann ist gut. Ich mag ihn nämlich." 

"Das sieht man." 

"Und da kommt er schon wieder." 

"Und er bringt Schokoladenkuchen mit", sagte Eric grinsend. "Marc, wenn du ihn nicht nimmst, werde ich schwul und behalte ihn selbst." 

Marc lachte leise. "Bei Schokoladenkuchen muss ich das noch mal überlegen." 

"Also wirklich, eure Teller sind ja immer noch nicht leer", sagte Johannes, als er wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. 

"Der Auflauf ist sicher nicht so lecker wie der Schokokuchen." 

"Nein, ist er nicht", grinste Johannes. 

"Darf ich probieren?" 

"Erst aufessen." 

Marc seufzte und sah hilfesuchend zu Eric. 

"Hör auf den Mann mit den Medizinkenntnissen", meinte Eric nur. 

"Ich wusste es ja... ihr verbündet euch", murrte Marc, aß aber weiter. 

Eric lachte und sah Johannes an. Der nickte lediglich, sagte aber nichts. 

"Wie kommt es, dass du so gut Spanisch sprichst?" fragte Eric nach einem Moment. 

"Ich hab mal ein Jahr auf Mallorca gelebt. Hab da im Krankenhaus gejobbt, da wurde medizinisches Personal aus Deutschland gesucht. Aber mein Spanisch war ziemlich eingerostet, bis Marc aufgetaucht ist." 

"Und du wolltest nicht in der Sonne bleiben sondern zurück nach Hause?" fragte Eric. 

"Der Vertrag lief und ein Jahr, und das war auch okay so. Irgendwann wollte ich zu meinen Eltern und Freunden zurück. Mallorca war aber schon toll. Ich war im Norden der Insel." 

Eric nickte. "Das mit der Sehnsucht nach der Familie versteh ich." 

"Oh ja, ich auch", bestätigte Marc. 

Johannes sah zu Marc. "Du willst aber nicht schon wieder zurück nach Spanien, oder?" 

"Nein... aber ich vermiss meine Eltern und Erik halt, wenn sie nicht da sind." 

"Wir vermissen dich auch", sagte Eric. "Aber als klar war, wie gut Marc ist, war uns auch allen klar, dass er nicht ewig in Spanien bleiben würde." 

"Und es ist auch echt toll in Deutschland zu leben", meinte Marc. "Viele neue Menschen, neue Sprache und so." 

"Aber nicht so gutes Wetter wie in Spanien." 

"Nein, das stimmt. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nicht so oft eine Regenjacke gebraucht wie in einem deutschen Winter!" 

Johannes lachte. "Dabei war das gar kein richtiger Winter, den wir hatten! Das bisschen Schnee... und richtig kalt war es auch nicht." 

"Aber sehr nass." 

"Das stimmt." 

"Aber jetzt wird es ja Frühling", meinte Marc. "Jedenfalls glaub ich das..." 

"Ist es ja mehr oder weniger schon", grinste Johannes. 

"Oh - das ist Frühling?", fragte Eric nach. 

"Naja... ein bisschen Frühling würde ich es nennen." 

"Okay... nun, wenn du meinst." 

"Vertraut mir, es wird auch noch wärmer hier." 

"Ja, ich weiß, aber man muss sich doch an das andere Klima gewöhnen." 

Johannes nickte. "Versteh ich gut. Ich hatte ja schon nach dem einen Jahr Mallorca so meine Probleme mit dem Wetter hier." 

"Immerhin hat man in Deutschland immer ein Thema, über das man reden kann", grinste Eric. 

"Ja klar. Und wenn das Wetter-Thema gegessen ist, dann gibt es zum Glück den Fußball über den man immer reden kann", meinte Johannes. 

"Oder man spricht über das Essen. Apropos Essen..." Marc blickte bettelnd zu Johannes. 

Johannes seufzte. "Das ist ganz schön unfair." 

"Was ist unfair?", lächelte Marc jetzt. 

"Dieser Blick..." 

"Den hat er voll drauf, was?", meinte Eric. 

Johannes nickte und schob Marc den Teller mit dem Kuchen hin. "Hier." 

"Danke", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

Johannes schnaubte, lächelte dabei aber und schob den anderen Teller dann zu Eric. Auch für sich selbst hatte Johannes ein Stück Kuchen mitgebracht, und so aßen sie alle drei. Dabei stellte Eric Johannes immer mal wieder Fragen. Es war kein Aushorchen, wie Marc befürchtet hatte, sondern ein recht lockeres Gespräch, bei dem auch Eric einiges erzählte. 

Marc freute sich unheimlich, dass Johannes und Eric sofort miteinander klar kamen. Wenn Eric Johannes nicht gemocht hätte, dann hätte es wohl kaum eine Zukunft für sie gegeben. 

Eric hatte schon immer eine gute Menschenkenntnis gehabt, und bisher hatte er nie falsch gelegen. 

"Wie lange bist du schon auf den Beinen?" fragte Johannes, als sie alle ihren Kuchen aufgegessen hatten. 

"Wir waren vor dem Essen bisschen im Park", erzählte Marc, "und sind dann gleich hier her." 

"Dann gehörst du langsam wieder ins Bett, um dich ein bisschen auszuruhen." 

Marc holte schon Luft um ihm zu widersprechen, dann nickte er aber. Vermutlich hatte Johannes recht, er war schon ziemlich lange auf. 

"Und ich glaube, ich nutze die Chance und fahre mal zu dir nach Hause", sagte Eric zu Marc. "Ich will duschen und mich vielleicht ein Stündchen hinlegen." 

"Mach das, du bist doch schon so früh auf gestanden", nickte Marc. 

"Genau. Und ich weiß ja, dass du hier in guten Händen bist." 

"Ich werde mich gut um deinen Bruder kümmern", meint Johannes. 

"Das weiß ich", sagte Eric. "Und lass nicht zu, dass sein Sturkopf wieder die Oberhand gewinnt. Du musst hartnäckig bleiben." 

"Okay", nickte Johannes, dann verabschiedeten sich die drei. 

"Dein Bruder ist nett", sagte Johannes mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ja, ist er. Und ziemlich... überzeugend." 

Johannes Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur strahlender. "Komm, ich bring dich hoch in dein Zimmer." 

"Okay." Marc stand auf, dabei merkte er doch, dass er ziemlich erschöpft war. 

"Soll ich einen Rollstuhl besorgen?" fragte Johannes. 

"Quatsch, das geht schon. Aber... wenn du neben mir gehen könntest?" 

"Da musst du mich nicht lange bitten", lächelte Johannes. 

"Dann lass uns mal wieder hochgehen." Marc wartete, bis Johannes abgedeckt hatte, dann verließen sie gemeinsam - schön langsam - die Kantine. 

Sie gingen zum Aufzug, der zum Glück gerade unten war und fuhren nach oben. Auf dem Weg nach oben musterte Johannes Marc immer wieder, aber kaum, dass der ihn bemerkte, blickte er zur Seite. 

Marc schwieg erst mal. Er würde mit Johannes sprechen, aber erst wenn sie oben im Zimmer waren. 

So war er ziemlich froh, als ein Lautsprecher im Fahrstuhl die Etage ankündigte und sich kurz darauf die Türen öffnete. 

Immer noch schweigend gingen sie zu Marcs Zimmer. Johannes öffnete die Tür und ließ Marc den Vortritt. "So, ist der Schweigebann jetzt aufgehoben?" fragte er, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. 

Marc nickte wie erwischt. 

Johannes lachte. "Komm, leg dich ins Bett, ehe du umfällst." 

Er geleitete Marc zum Bett und half ihm dabei sich hinzulegen. Fürsorglich zog er die Decke über ihn und sah ihn dann an. 

"Also... nach gestern Abend hab ich eigentlich gedacht, dass wir... na ja...", begann er schließlich. 

"Dass wir was?", fragte Marc nach. 

"Du weiß was ich meine. Du wolltest keine Entscheidung treffen." 

"Ja... und das hast du als Grundlage für deine Entscheidung genommen." 

"Mhm", machte Johannes. "Ich hab dir aber auch erklärt warum." 

"Ja... ich weiß." Marc hatte ihn ja schon verstanden. 

"Warum hat dein Bruder mich dann so nett ausgefragt?" 

"Er hat beschlossen, dass ich mich entschieden habe." Marc grinste ein wenig schief. 

"Und er hat was genau beschlossen?" 

"Dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe." 

Johannes lächelte. "Hast du das denn?" 

Marc nickte wortlos. 

"Und was ist mit all den Sachen, die du mir gestern Abend noch an den Kopf geknallt hast? Warum es halt nicht geht?" 

"Eric hat mir klar gemacht, dass... dass ich mich wohl immer nach Männern umgucken würde, wenn ich das mit Melissa durchziehe. Dass etwas in meinem Leben fehlen wird. Und dass mir das gerade nach der Sache neulich im Bus... deutlich geworden sein muss." Marc merkte selbst, wie durcheinander das war, was er erzählte, aber Johannes würde es schon verstehen - hoffte er. 

Und tatsächlich nickte Johannes langsam. "Ich versteh, was du meinst. Aber da bleibt immer noch das Problem mit deiner Tochter bestehen, oder hat dein Bruder dafür auch eine Lösung parat?" 

"Er meinte, ich soll ehrlich sein zu Melissa. Und Gala... ich hab keine Ahnung, was da werden wird. Aber früher oder später muss sich wohl diese Entscheidung treffen." 

"Dein Bruder ist ein sehr kluger Mann", meinte Johannes. 

"Ja, das ist er auf jeden Fall. Und er kann recht überzeugend sein." 

"Er ist so überzeugend, weil seine Worte wahr sind. Ich glaube nicht, dass man ein Leben lang unterdrücken kann, wenn eigentlich auf Männer steht. Zumindest nicht völlig. Und ein Teil wird immer der Möglichkeit hinterher trauern und sich fragen, wie es gewesen wäre." 

"Ja, das hat Eric auch gesagt, ziemlich genau so. Und er hat auch recht damit, dass ich jetzt doch anders auf mein Leben gucke als vor der Sache." 

"Das heißt also, dass du mit Melissa reden wirst?" 

Marc nickte leicht. "Muss ich. Ich will sie nicht anlügen, und dann sollte ich es gleich machen." 

Johannes griff vorsichtig nach Marcs Hand. "Was meinst du, wie sie reagieren wird?" 

Ein leichtes Kribbeln zog durch Marcs Körper, als er mit dem Kopf schüttelt. "Ich hab keine Ahnung." 

"Weißt du denn, wie sie zu dem Thema allgemein steht?" 

"Grundsätzlich hat sie nichts dagegen. Ein guter Bekannter von uns hatte lange Zeit einen Freund, und die beiden waren gern gesehene Gäste bei uns. Spanien ist da auch allgemein recht offen." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

Fragend sah Marc ihn an. 

"Na als schwuler Mann weiß man so etwas. Ich würde nicht freiwillig irgendwo arbeiten, wo man als Schwuler nicht willkommen ist." 

Marc nickte leicht. "Ja, einige Länder sollten wir meiden." 

"Genau das meine ich", sagte Johannes und drückte Marcs Hand. 

Nach einem minimalen Zögern erwiderte Marc den Druck. 

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" fragte Johannes leise. "Ich weiß, ich hab dir gestern Abend selbst die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt, aber... bist du dir sicher?" 

Marc lächelte leicht. "Du und Eric, ihr habt recht. Ich kann mich nicht immer verstecken." 

"Dann... dann wirst du mich weg schubsen, wenn ich jetzt versuche dich zu küssen?" fragte Johannes grinsend. 

"Probier es aus", forderte Marc ihn auf. 

Johannes lachte leicht, dann lehnte er sich langsam vor. 

Tatsächlich kam Marc ihm entgegen. 

Trotzdem schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Ganz vorsichtig und zart war dieser allererste Kuss, dann löste sich Johannes wieder von ihm und sah ihn an. 

Marc konnte nichts anders tun als Johannes Blick zu erwidern. Ziemlich unsicher versuchte Johannes ihn anzulächeln. 

"Nochmal?" schlug Marc kaum hörbar vor. 

Johannes lächelte und kam wieder näher. Diesmal war er etwas schneller, und der Kuss war auch ein wenig intensiver als zuvor. Beide atmeten deutlich schwerer, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. 

"Wow", wisperte Marc kaum hörbar. 

Johannes nickte. "Viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab." 

Marc nickte leicht. "Noch mal", bat er leise. 

"So oft du willst", wisperte Johannes. 

"Dann mach", raunte Marc ihm zu. 

"Zu Befehl", wisperte Johannes und lehnte sich wieder vor. 

Schon lagen seine Lippen wieder auf Marcs, und das intensiver als zuvor. 

Marc schlang seinen unverletzten Arm um Johannes und versuchte ihn noch dichter an sich zu ziehen, den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen. 

Er hörte Johannes leise keuchen, als er sich an Marc schmiegte. Auch Marc entschlüpfte ein Keuchen. Dann intensivierte Johannes den Kuss weiter. 

Marc stöhnte dumpf. Gott, so hatte er schon Jahre lang nicht mehr gefühlt - und das nur bei einem Kuss! 

Etwas zögerlich löste sich Johannes von ihm und sah ihn an. 

"Warum... hörst du auf?" fragte Marc. 

"Wollte nur sichergehen.... dass alles okay ist." 

"Sehr okay. Besser als okay", hauchte Marc. 

"Das ist gut", wisperte Johannes. Wieder sah er Marc an, mit einem Blick, den Marc bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Und wohl auch nicht bei Melissa. Verliebt, erregt, verlangend. 

Am liebsten hätte Marc ihn jetzt einfach zu sich aufs Bett gezogen. Er wollte mehr als nur ein paar Küsse! Er wollte Johannes anfassen, seinen ganzen Körper spüren. Und er wollte, dass Johannes ihn berührte. 

Aber hier im Krankenhaus war vermutlich nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas... Außerdem war sein Gipsarm im Weg. Und die Tür war offen!


	20. Zu zweit allein im Zimmer

"Marc", raunte Johannes, als sie sich voneinander lösten. 

"Kann... man die Tür abschließen?" raunte Marc. 

Überrascht sah Johannes ihn an, dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. "Nee, kann man nicht." 

"Dann... sollten wir vermutlich eine Pause machen", meinte Marc mit einem Grinsen. 

"Sollten wir, hm?", grinste Johannes ihn an und strich einmal kurz über die Bettdecke. 

"Ist besser. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob das Bett so bequem für zwei Leute ist." 

"Nein, wir haben hier ausschließlich Einzelbetten", erwiderte Johannes mit Bedauern in der Stimme. 

Marc holte tief Luft und tastete nach Johannes Hand. "Ist vermutlich auch besser so." 

"Wir sollten es eher ruhig angehen", stimmte Johannes zu. 

Marc nickte, auch wenn alles in ihm das Gegenteil schrie. Er wollte nicht langsam. Er wollte Johannes sofort. Es war einfach viel zu lange her, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Und das war niemals so aufregend wie mit Johannes gewesen - und er war sich nie so sicher gewesen das richtige zu tun. 

Johannes lachte leicht, als er Marcs Blick sah. "Vielleicht... nicht ganz so langsam, hm?" 

"Nein, ich mag nicht mehr warten." 

"Wie lang ist es her?" fragte Johannes. 

"Mehrere Jahre. Bevor ich meinen ersten Vertrag unterschrieben habe. Bin ja auch schon einige Jahre mit Melissa zusammen." 

"So lange?" fragte Johannes erstaunt. "Und dazwischen war nichts? Kein Flirt mit ein bisschen fummeln? Gar nichts?" 

"Mal ein heimlicher Blick. Ein... Filmchen, wenn Melissa nicht zu Hause war. Aber mehr nicht." 

"Wow. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich bewundern soll oder dir doch lieber sage, dass du einen an der Waffel hast", meinte Johannes kopfschüttelnd. 

"Ich hätte es Melissa nicht antun wollen. Sie ist eine wirklich liebe Freundin. Auch, wenn sie nicht das ist, was ich brauche." 

Johannes nickte und zögerte dann leicht. "Wie... wie hast du das mit ihr geschafft? Also mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen?" 

Marc zögerte. "Die ersten Male war es nicht ganz einfach. Ich brauchte einiges an... Fantasie. Aber irgendwann wurde es einfacher. Routine halt. Man kann seinen Körper offenbar... erziehen." 

Johannes schüttelte sich leicht. "Ich hab das mal probiert. Mit einer Frau zu schlafen." 

"Und - war nichts für dich?" 

"Nein", sagte Johannes. "Es war... ein Fehlschlag auf ganzer Linie. Aber dafür ist Marie inzwischen meine beste Freundin." 

Marc grinste leicht, als er sich das vorstellte. "Muss aber ziemlich peinlich gewesen sein, oder?" 

Johannes nickte. "Mehr als peinlich. Aber es hat mir auch ein für alle Mal klar gemacht, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe." 

"Und wenn Marie es dir nicht lange übel genommen hat, ist doch alles gut." Irgendwie hoffte Marc, dass Melissa genauso reagieren würde. 

"Ist es", lächelte Johannes. 

"Meinst du... also... vielleicht... würde sie möglicherweise mit Melissa reden?"

"Das würde sie bestimmt. Aber ich glaube du musst Melissa erst mal etwas Zeit geben, ehe du ihr den Vorschlag machst. gerade am Anfang wird sie... verletzt sein..." 

"Ich werde es ihr ganz vorsichtig beibringen." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber ich glaube im ersten Moment wird es egal sein, wie vorsichtig du bist." 

"Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Und... du weißt nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen kann, oder?" 

Johannes runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich kenne sie nicht, das macht es für mich total schwer sie einzuschätzen." 

Marc nickte, so etwas hatte er befürchtet. 

"Sei einfach ehrlich", meinte Johannes. 

Marc nickte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Kann ihr doch schlecht sagen, dass ich sie von Anfang an belogen habe." 

"Doch. Ich würde allerdings nicht belügen sagen. Denn auf eine Art und Weise liebst du sie ja schon. Und du hast gedacht, dass es klappen würde." 

"Das habe ich wirklich, sonst würde es Gala nicht geben." 

"Also sei ehrlich zu ihr. Ich glaube das wird sie am ehesten akzeptieren." 

"Ich kann es nur hoffen." Und das tat Marc, wirklich. "Aber ich glaub, ich sollte es erst machen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin." 

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Johannes. "Natürlich." 

"Und danach..." Ja, was würde er danach machen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie dann macht." 

"Ich würde dir anbieten, dass du bei mir schlafen kannst, aber ich fürchte das wäre nicht so gut, hm?" 

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber wenn ich in ein Hotel ziehe - ich würde dich dann gern anrufen..." 

Johannes lächelte. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mich anrufst." 

"Dann... bräuchte ich deine Nummer." 

"Dann gib mir mal dein Handy", sagte Johannes. 

Sofort holte Marc das Handy hervor, entsperrte es und drückte es Johannes in die Hand. 

Schnell speicherte Johannes seine Nummer ein und schickte sich eine SMS. "So und jetzt hab ich auch gleich deine Nummer", sagte er und gab Marc das Handy zurück. 

"Sehr gut", nickte Marc. 

Johannes lächelte und strich Marc sanft über die Wange. "Ich muss mich langsam für meine Schicht fertig machen." 

"Dann... kannst du nachher noch mal vorbeikommen? Also, nicht nur um mir Abendessen zu bringen?" 

"Natürlich. Sobald ich freie Zeit habe, bin ich bei dir. Und so wie ich deinen Bruder einschätze, wird der auch bald wieder hier aufschlagen. Also nutze die Zeit und mach ein bisschen die Augen zu." 

"Ja, Eric werde ich so schnell nicht entgehen können", grinste Marc schief. 

"Er ist nur besorgt." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Und wir sehen uns zu selten, viel zu selten." 

"Dann genieße es, dass er hier ist und sich um dich kümmert." 

"Das mach ich. Und erst mal werde ich wirklich ein bisschen schlafen." 

"Soll ich dir das Fernsehen anmachen oder geht es so?" 

Marc lächelte, es tat gut, wie Johannes mitdachte und sich um ihn kümmerte. "Das ist eine gute Idee, danke." 

Johannes grinste und stellte den Fernseher an. "Big Bang Theory. Das läuft auf dem Sender den ganzen Nachmittag. Ich schlaf dabei immer wunderbar." 

"Zumindest bei den alten Folgen..." 

"Das sind alles Wiederholungen." 

"Dann ist gut", grinste Marc. 

"Also. Schlaf gut Marc", sagte Johannes. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich schau später nach dir." 

"Jetzt werde ich traumhaft gut schlafen", lächelte Marc ihn an, dann schloss er die Augen. Unter den Gesprächen von Sheldon, Howard und Amy schlief er ein.


	21. Eine Chance für Johannes

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber als er aufwachte, saß Eric in dem Sessel und las in einem Buch. Der Fernseher lief noch immer, war aber etwas leiser als zuvor. 

"Hola", krächzte Marc. 

Sofort sah Eric auf und lächelte ihn an. "Hola. Hast du gut geschlafen?" 

"Ja... bist du schon lange da?" Marc streckte einen Arm aus und griff nach einer der Wasserflaschen auf seinem Nachttisch. 

"Eine halbe Stunde", sagte Eric. 

"Okay, dann ist ja gut." Marcs Hals fühlte sich nach dem Wasser definitiv besser aus. "Ich hab vorhin mit Johannes gesprochen." 

"Und?" fragte Eric neugierig und legte das Buch zur Seite. 

Marc fasste das Gespräch zusammen, dann sah er Eric an. "Na ja, und das will ich jetzt durchziehen." 

"Das finde ich gut", sagte Eric. "Und Johannes hat völlig recht. Sei total ehrlich zu Melissa. Ich glaube, dass der einzige Weg ist, wie sie das alles verstehen kann. Wie sie deine Entscheidungen nachvollziehen kann." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es überhaupt verstehen kann. Aber ich muss es versuchen." 

"Melissa ist eine kluge Frau Marc. Sie wird Zeit brauchen, aber irgendwann wird sie es verstehen." 

"Sie ist auch eine stolze Frau, die sich nicht so einfach sitzen lassen lässt." 

Eric nickte. "Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es einfach wird." 

"Ich weiß. Und ich werde es trotzdem durchziehen. Morgen. Oder so." 

"Willst du vorher Mama und Papa einweihen?" 

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Einerseits werden sie sich freuen - aber wäre das Melissa gegenüber nicht unfair?" 

"Weil es dann alle wissen außer ihr?" 

"Ja, genau - und sie hätte es verdient es früher zu erfahren." 

"Dann... red du mit Melissa und ich erzähl es unseren Eltern?" 

Marc zögerte. "Ich würde es ihnen schon gern selbst erzählen." 

Eric seufzte. "Gut. Kann ich ja auch verstehen. Ich will nur... irgendwas machen, verstehst du?" 

"Wie lange kannst du hierbleiben? Vielleicht kannst du ja... Melissa...?" 

"Was soll ich mit Melissa machen?" 

"Für sie da sein. Ihr zuhören. Mir ihr über mich schimpfen, wenn ich es ihr erzählt habe." 

"Da verlangst du ganz schön viel von mir", sagte Eric. "Ich kann es versuchen." 

"Ich... es ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob sie überhaupt reden will." 

"Aber wenn sie möchte, bin ich da." 

"Das wäre echt lieb von dir." 

"Wenn ich dir damit helfen kann." 

"Ja, das könntest du. Zumindest mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen." 

"Ein schlechtes Gewissen müsstest du haben, wenn du sie weiter belügen würdest. Aber du tust ja gerade alles, um kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben zu müssen." 

"Ich zerstöre unsere Familie. Aber es ist für mich die einzige Wahl." 

"Das wird schon alles Marc." 

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Ich muss da einfach durch." 

"Denk an Johannes. Ich glaube, er ist es wert, dass du das machst", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, das glaube ich auch. Er ist echt lieb." Marc lächelte verliebt, als er an ihr letzte Treffen dachte. 

"Ich finde ihn auch sehr nett." 

Für einen Moment schloss Marc die Augen und dachte an die zärtlichen und die schon etwas leidenschaftlicheren Küsse, die sie getauscht hatten. 

"Woran denkst du?" fragte Eric. 

"Wir schön es mit Johannes ist. So anders als mit Melissa." 

"So, so, dann habt ihr also nicht nur geredet", grinste Eric. 

"Nein, nicht nur. Aber wir haben auch... ausprobiert, ob es überhaupt passt." 

"Und das tut es offenbar." 

"Es ist unheimlich schön mit ihm." 

"So sollte es ja auch sein, wenn man verliebt ist." 

Marcs Lächeln wurde wärmer. "Ja, verliebt - das bin ich wohl." 

"Daran besteht wohl kaum ein Zweifel", lachte Eric. "Also, wollen wir beide noch ein bisschen raus, oder willst du lieber faul rumliegen und an deinen Pfleger denken?" 

"Raus wäre gut, ich brauche Bewegung. Morgen will ich ja wieder nach Hause." 

"Dann hoch mit dir." 

"Zu Befehl", grinste Marc und setzte sich auf. Es ging ihm immer besser, das merkte er bei jedem Mal, wenn er aufstand. 

Auch der Schmerz in seinem Arm war nur noch selten wirklich schlimm. Allerdings hatte er heute auch kaum an den Arm gedacht. Eric und Johannes hatten ihn von allem abgelenkt. Vor allem Johannes und die Gedanken an ihn. 

"Sollen wir uns bei deinem Pfleger abmelden? Nicht dass er sich Sorgen macht, wenn das Zimmer plötzlich leer ist", meinte Eric zwinkernd. 

"Ja, sollten wir wohl", nickte Marc. "Vielleicht finden wir ihn ja." Er kannte sich nicht besonders gut auf der Station aus. 

"Wir gucken mal im Schwesternzimmer vorbei", schlug Eric vor. 

Marc schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, legte seine Jacke um die Schultern und folgte Eric aus dem Zimmer. 

Glücklicherweise mussten sie gar nicht auf die Suche gehen, denn Johannes kamen ihn entgegen. "Hey, ihr beiden." 

"Hey Johannes. Ich will meinen Bruder mal entführen", deutete Eric zu den Fahrstühlen. 

"Gut so. Das Wetter ist schön und frische Luft tut gut", sagte Johannes und lächelte Marc strahlend an. 

Marc konnte das Lächeln nur erwidern - und es fiel ihm schwer sich zurückzuhalten und ihn nicht zu küssen. 

"Ich würde euch total gern begleiten, aber leider muss ich hier oben bleiben", sagte Johannes 

"Klar, du hast zu tun. Aber ich komm ja bald wieder..." 

Johannes lächelte. "Dann genießt die Zeit draußen. Und zum Abendessen kommt ihr beiden hoch, okay? Noch mal Kantinenessen muss nicht sein." 

"Willst du mich wieder verwöhnen?", fragte Marc mit einem Lächeln nach. 

"Die Teigtaschen warten", grinste Johannes. 

"Oh ja", nickte Marc, "die lassen wir uns nicht entgehen." 

"Dann bis später." 

"Bis später", lächelte Marc ihn an. Er fühlte Erics Hand im Rücken. "Nicht dahinschmelzen, siehst ihn doch nachher wieder." 

Marc brummte etwas, ließ sich von seinem Bruder aber zum Aufzug schieben. Er fühlte Johannes' Blick in Rücken, als sie zum Fahrstuhl gingen. 

Ganz kurz riskierte er einen Blick zurück und sah, dass Johannes immer noch dastand und ihm tatsächlich mit einem eindeutig sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher sah. 

Marc lächelte, doch ehe er eine Hand heben konnte, schloss sich die Fahrstuhltür. 

"Ihr beiden seid ja wirklich zu niedlich", lachte Eric. 

"Sind wir?", fragte Marc etwas unsicher nach. 

Eric nickte. "Wie ihr euch anseht..." 

"Wie sehen wir uns denn an?" Ihm war das nicht besonders aufgefallen. 

"Schrecklich verliebt. Als gäbe es nur euch beide." 

Marc stutzte, dann grinste er. "Gibt es doch auch nur, oder?" 

Eric lachte. "Aber klar. In eurer kleinen Liebesblase gibt es nur euch beide." 

"Ich mag im Moment an nichts Anderes denken", gab Marc zu. 

"Sollst du auch nicht. Johannes tut dir gut und es ist wichtig, dass du jetzt etwas Positives hast, an das du denken kannst." 

"Oh ja, das habe ich auf jeden Fall. Johannes ist echt... echt toll." 

Inzwischen waren sie unten angelangt und sie verließen das Krankenhaus wieder durch die Tür, die in den kleinen Park führte. 

Wieder schien die Sonne, und auch, wenn es etwas kühler geworden war, genossen sie es draußen zu sein. 

"Weißt du schon, wie du das Gespräch mit Melissa anfangen willst?" fragte Eric. 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, einen richtigen Plan kann man sich da gar nicht machen. Vielleicht erkläre ich es echt mit der Sache mit dem Bus." 

Eric nickte. "Und danach? Gehst du ins Hotel oder meinst du, sie wird damit klarkommen, wenn du in der Wohnung bleibst?" 

"Das muss sie entscheiden. Die Wohnung ist groß genug, dass ich in eins der Gästezimmer ziehen kann. Oder ich geh echt ins Hotel." 

"Versuch sie irgendwie dazu zu bringen, dass du ins Gästezimmer ziehen kannst. Wenn die Presse mitbekommt, dass du ins Hotel gehst..." 

"Oh nein, darauf kann ich verzichten. Und sie werden mich im Auge behalten. Sie haben ja sogar Fotos, dass Matze mich besucht hat." 

Eric nickte. "Im Moment ist das Interesse an dir halt sehr groß." 

"Ja, könnte drauf verzichten..." 

"Das wird sich auch wiedergeben, wenn sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hat." 

"Ja. Ich poste ja auch immer wieder was im Internet und füttere sie so, dann müssen sie mir nicht auflauern." 

"Wie die Aktion mit der Biene", lachte Eric. "Die Fotos sind großartig geworden." 

"Ja? Die waren auch echt alle gut drauf, die vom Verein, und auch Jonas, der im Emma-Kostüm war." 

"Warte, ich zeig sie dir", sagte Eric und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. 

Er rief einige Fotos auf, die Marc mit Emma zeigte, und auch den gesamten Besuchertross. Man sah die gute Stimmung deutlich auf den Bildern. 

"Sieht wirklich gut aus", sagte Marc. 

"Ja, sie sind jetzt alle überzeugt, dass es dir gut geht." 

"Geht es mir ja auch." 

"Zumindest, wenn Johannes da ist, hm?" 

Marc nickte. "Und wenn du da bist auch. Ihr beide lenkt mich besonders gut ab." 

"Aber Johannes mehr als ich. Und das ist auch richtig so. Er tut dir gut, das merkt man." 

Marc lächelte. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich überzeugt hast, Johannes eine Chance zu geben?" 

"Nein, aber man merkt es. Ich merke es." 

"Ohne dich hätte ich vermutlich nicht den Mut gehabt." 

"Du hättest nicht darüber nachgedacht. Hättest ein wenig mit Johannes geflirtet, aber mehr nicht." 

"Vermutlich hätte ich mich heute selbst entlassen um von Johannes weg zu kommen", gab Marc zu. 

"Und ihn nie wieder gesehen - und dafür ständig an ihn gedacht. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt." 

Marc nickte. "Und im Sommer hätte ich Melissa geheiratet..." 

"Und weiterhin an Johannes gedacht." 

"Zum Glück hast du mir das rechtzeitig klarmachen können. Es wäre für uns alle ein Fehler gewesen." 

"Jetzt musst du das mit Melissa klären, aber das schaffst du schon." 

"Das hoffe ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie sie reagieren wird..." 

"Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber du solltest ihr klarmachen, dass sie dir zu wichtig ist, als dass du sie anlügen könntest." 

"Weiter anlügen, meinst du wohl. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie meine Situation irgendwie verstehen kann." 

"Irgendwann wird sie das. Da bin ich mir sicher." 

Marc seufzte. Er wünschte er könnte auch so zuversichtlich sein wie Eric. 

"Grüble nicht so viel darüber nach. Denk an Johannes, und was er alles für dich tut. Der bekocht dich hier schon die ganze Zeit, oder?" 

"Fast. Er sorgt zumindest immer dafür, dass ich gute Sachen bekomme und sie auch aufesse. Gestern Abend hatte er mir Sandwich und Tomatensalat mitgebracht." 

"Er hat sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in dich verknallt", lächelte Eric. 

"Irgendwie schon. Und... ich vermutlich auch." 

"Nicht nur vermutlich. Das ist ganz schön deutlich." 

Marc grinste schief. Es war deutlich. Sein Vater hatte es schließlich auch sofort bemerkt. 

Sogar zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Marc selbst es noch nicht gesehen hatte.


	22. Abendessen zu dritt

"Wollen wir wieder hoch?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, wird langsam kälter." 

Eric nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg. Wieder nahmen sie den Fahrstuhl, die Treppe wäre doch etwas zu viel geworden. Auch so war Marc froh, als er wieder im Bett lag. 

Nur wenig später, öffnete sich die Tür und Johannes kam ins Zimmer. "Hab ich doch richtig gesehen, ihr seid wieder da." 

"Ja, hab deinen Schatz gerade zurückgebracht." 

Johannes lachte bei Erics Worten und trat zu Marc ans Bett. "Brauchst du etwas?" 

"Ich glaub, Wasser?" 

"Hol ich dir", nickte Johannes. "Und du Eric?" 

"Wenn du mir auch ein Wasser mitbringen könntest?" 

"Aber klar doch", lächelte Johannes. "Bin gleich wieder da." 

Marc sah ihm nach, er fühlte selbst, wie verliebt er Johannes nachsah. 

"Na, Johannes scheint ja genauso große Sehnsucht nach dir zu haben wie du nach ihm", bemerkte Eric grinsend. 

"Meinst du? Wieso?" 

"Weil er sofort ins Zimmer gekommen ist, als wir wieder da waren. Ich glaube, er hat die Aufzüge im Blick behalten." 

"Das... das kann sein", lächelte Marc, und er fühlte es warm in seinem Bauch. 

"Ganz bestimmt." 

"Das ist total schön, weißt du das?" 

Eric nickte. 

"Johannes..." Es fühlte sich wirklich schön an den Namen auszusprechen - den Namen seines Freundes. Jedenfalls hoffentlich bald seines Freundes. 

"Hat er einen Spitznamen?" fragte Eric. 

"Ich... das weiß ich gar nicht. Muss ich ihn mal fragen." 

"Wenn ich euch beide übrigens ein bisschen allein lassen soll, dann musst du es sagen", meinte Eric. 

Marc lächelte. "Das ist lieb, aber Johannes muss jetzt eh noch arbeiten. Nach dem Abendessen hat er irgendwann mehr Ruhe und Zeit." 

"Schön, dann essen wir noch zusammen und dann verschwinde ich. Weißt du schon, wann du morgen entlassen wirst?" 

"Nein, nicht genau. Wird wohl irgendwann am Vormittag sein. Ich ruf dich dann einfach an, ja?" 

"Papa will mitkommen dich abholen." 

"Dann holt ihr mich zu zweit ab, und Mama kümmert sich um Melissa und Gala?" 

"Das ist der Plan. Und dann... nehme ich unsere Eltern und Gala und lass dir und Melissa Zeit zum Reden?" 

Marc zögerte. "Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein." Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, ziemlich Schiss vor dem Gespräch. "Oder erst, wenn ihr wieder weg seid?" 

"Meinst du nicht, dass es ganz gut wäre, wenn wir noch da sind?" fragte Eric. 

"Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits schon, weil ihr dann mit ihr reden könnt... aber irgendwie würde ich auch gern mit ihr alleine sein." 

"Deine Entscheidung. Sprich mit Johannes drüber und schlaf eine Nacht drüber." 

"Und dann sag dich dir morgen, wie wir es machen - das klingt gut." 

In diesem Moment kam Johannes mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei frischen Gläsern zurück. "So, ihr beiden, einmal das Wasser." 

"Danke", lächelte Marc ihn sehr verliebt an. Wäre Eric jetzt nicht im Zimmer, würde er Johannes zu einem Kuss an sich ziehen. 

"Ich kann die Augen zumachen, wenn ihr euch nicht traut euch vor mir zu küssen", grinste Eric breit. 

"Spinner", schnaubte Marc und sah Johannes dann intensiv an. 

"Ist dein Bruder immer so?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ja. Sind nicht alle Brüder so?" 

"Vermutlich", lachte Johannes. "Und... trauen wir uns?" 

"Klar! Immerhin kann er auf die Tür achten, dass uns niemand überrascht." Marc setzte sich auf und legte Johannes die unverletzte Hand in den Nacken. 

Johannes lächelte und ließ sich ohne Widerstand nach unten ziehen. 

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, ganz leicht zunächst. Und doch löste diese kleine Berührung mal wieder ein heftiges Kribbeln in Marcs Bauch aus. 

Johannes schloss die Augen und presste seine Lippen fester auf Marcs. Mit einem leichten Seufzten öffnete Marc seine Lippen und stupste Johannes' mit seiner Zunge an. Sofort kam Johannes Zunge seiner entgegen. 

Auch Marcs Augen waren inzwischen geschlossen, und er fühlte nur noch Johannes' - seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Hände auf Mars Schulter und der Brust. 

Johannes keuchte leicht auf. So angespornt intensivierte Marc den Kuss und ließ seine Hand weiter über Johannes' Rücken streichen. 

"Wow, Jungs, ihr seid hier im Krankenhaus!" 

Für einen Moment löste sich Marc von Johannes. "Du sollst nicht zugucken, sondern aufpassen, dass niemand kommt." Und schon küsste er Johannes weiter. Diese Küsse waren einfach der Hammer. Sie schmeckten so warm und leidenschaftlich und einfach nach mehr. So hatte Marc noch nie geküsst. 

So war er auch noch nie geküsst worden. Noch nie so heiß und leidenschaftlich. Gott, er würde Johannes wirklich gern einfach zu sich aufs Bett ziehen... 

Mit der gesunden Hand zog er Johannes einfach dichter an sich. Nur mit Mühe löst sich schließlich Johannes aus dem Kuss. "Marc, wenn... dein Bruder... und Krankenhaus..." 

Marc nickte ein wenig benommen. Vermutlich hatte Johannes recht mit dem, was er sagte. Was auch immer das war. Johannes presste noch einen Kuss auf Marcs Lippen, dann trat er sicherheitshalber einen kleinen Schritt zurück. 

"Ich wollte gerade einen Eimer Wasser holen", meinte Eric. 

"Was?" fragte Marc verwirrt. "Wieso Eimer?" 

"Eiswasser. Damit trennt man Katzen, wenn sie sich paaren, und euch hätte das vielleicht abgekühlt." 

Johannes lachte auf. "Das war nur ein Kuss, Eric. Ganz harmlos." 

"Harmlos würde ich ihn echt nicht mehr nennen." 

"Was denn? Die Hände waren immer über der Kleidung." 

Eric seufzte. "Das bedeutet gar nichts. Also hört jetzt auf damit, morgen zu Hause könnt ihr weitermachen." 

Marc und Johannes seufzten fast zeitgleich. "Dein Bruder ist ein strenger Mann", sagte Johannes dann zu Marc. 

"Ja, schrecklich... Ob er neidisch ist?" 

"Ich bin anwesend", grinste Eric. 

"Das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Marc. 

"Was haltet ihr beiden von Abendessen?" fragte Johannes. 

"Kannst du mit uns mitessen?", wollte Marc wissen. 

"Ich denke schon. Ist heute sehr ruhig hier." 

"Das wäre schön", strahlte Marc ihn an. 

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", versprach Johannes. 

Marc sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach, bis Eric anfing zu lachen. 

"Was ist denn?" fragte Marc. 

"Das ist echt unglaublich. Erst willst du nichts von ihm wissen, und jetzt ziehst du ihm diesen merkwürdigen Kittel mit deinen Blicken aus." 

"Das... das stimmt gar nicht!" 

"Nein? Das sieht aber anders aus." 

"Ich hab ihn... vielleicht ein bisschen mit meinen Blicken ausgezogen", gab Marc schließlich zu. 

Eric lachte. "Ab morgen kannst du das auch mit den Händen machen." 

"Morgen muss ich wohl erst mal mit Melissa reden." 

"Ja, das auch..." 

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich danach in der Stimmung bin um..." 

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Und es wäre auch nicht richtig." 

Marc seufzte leicht. "Ich sollte ihn vorher vermutlich nicht mal küssen. Im Prinzip betrüge ich Melissa jetzt auch noch." 

"Ja, du solltest dich zurückhalten. Aber nicht total - es tut dir gut, und es lenkt dich ab." 

"Stimmt. Abgelenkt hat es mich." 

"Und es könnte dir so viel schlechter gehen - ohne ihn." 

"Ohne ihn... hätte ich das Gespräch mit Melissa nicht vor mir und würde immer noch denken, dass ich das Richtige tue." 

"Ohne ihn würde ich dich womöglich nicht hier, sondern in der Psychiatrie besuchen müssen." 

Marc zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht." 

"Er kümmert sich wirklich lieb um dich. Er tut dir gut. Und ohne ihn würdest du die Entscheidung wohl nur verschieben." 

Marc lächelte. "Ich weiß." 

"Also grüble jetzt nicht so viel, sondern genieße es." 

"Tu ich doch auch." 

"Dann ist gut", nickte Eric. "Außerdem kommt dein Schatz da wieder." 

Tatsächlich kam Johannes in diesem Moment mit einem Tablett zurück ins Zimmer. 

Marc warf jedoch kaum einen Blick auf das Essen, sondern sah gleich wieder Johannes an. Und Johannes ging es ebenso. 

Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich dann zu Marc auf die Bettkante. 

"Eine halbe Stunde kann ich bleiben", sagte er und griff nach Marcs unverletzter Hand. 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Marc ihn verliebt an. Er drehte die Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. 

"Jungs, das Essen. Ich weiß, ihr beide könnt auch von euren schmachtenden Blicken leben, aber ich hab Hunger", sagte Eric. 

Johannes drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du darfst gerne essen", grinste er, dann griff er aber nach einer der Teigtaschen und reichte sie Marc. 

"Und was ist da drin?" fragte Marc. 

"Probiere", forderte Johannes ihn auf. "Ich glaub, sie wird dir schmecken." 

Marc nickte und biss ein Stück ab. 

Der Teig war knusprig, und die Füllung sehr lecker würzig. Es war Fleisch darin, wohl Hühnchen, und verschiedenes Gemüse. 

"Gott ist das gut", sagte Marc mit vollem Mund. 

Johannes strahlte ihn an. "Schön, dass es dir schmeckt", freute er sich. 

Auch Eric hatte sich inzwischen eine der Teigtaschen genommen und herzhaft rein gebissen. 

"Wow! Marc, den Mann solltest du ganz festhalten!" 

"Hab ich vor", sagte Marc und drückte Johannes Hand. 

"Dann hab ich ja was richtig gemacht", grinste Johannes. 

"Unsere Familie kannst du mit gutem Essen immer friedlich stimmen", meinte Eric. 

"Das ist gut zu wissen." Er sah Marc an. "Gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht magst?" 

"Ehrlich gesagt... nö", grinste Marc. 

"Das ist sehr gut", strahlte Johannes ihn an. 

"Das war am Anfang ganz lustig hier", erzählte Marc. "Ich hab vor meinem Wechsel noch nie Deutsch gegessen. Und hab gar nicht gewusst, was für leckere Sachen ihr hier habt." 

"Currywurst und Hackbraten?", fragte Johannes nach und grinste. 

"Currywust muss nicht sein, aber Hackbraten hat schon was", lachte Marc. 

"Currywurst kann sehr gut sein, wenn man sie am richtigen Imbiss holt." 

"Dann war ich bisher noch nicht am richtigen." 

"Sicher nicht. Wenn du noch einen Versuch wagen willst - ich kenne da eine gute Stelle." 

"Natürlich wage ich den Versuch", grinste Marc. "Ich finde, das gehört zu so einem Wechsel in ein anderes Land mit dazu. Ich lerne eine neue Kultur kennen und dazu gehört die Sprache und das Essen. Und wenn so viele Menschen Currywurst mögen, muss da ja was dran sein." 

"Ich hab es auch sehr genossen auf Mallorca, das spanische Essen zu kriegen. Und Spanisch zu lernen. Wobei ich nie gedacht hatte, dass ich es mal so brauchen würde." 

"Das war Schicksal", meinte Eric, der sich schon die zweite Teigtasche nahm. 

"Dass ich jetzt deinem Bruder helfen kann?" 

"Nicht nur das. Aber wenn du nicht spanisch sprechen würdest, wärd ihr nie so ins Gespräch gekommen." 

"Ja, das stimmt", nickte, und Marc stimmte zu, "Ich wäre mir ziemlich verloren vorgekommen." 

"Vermutlich wäre ich mit einem Wörterbuch hier aufgetaucht, damit ich mich irgendwie doch mit dir hätte verständigen können", grinste Johannes. 

Marc lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Das hättest du glatt gemacht." 

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin... hab ich ein Wörterbuch im Schrank liegen", sagte Johannes. "Um meinen Wortschatz ein bisschen aufzufrischen." 

Mit einem Zwinkern zog Marc ihn dichter an sich und küsste ihn leicht. "Was für Wörter... schlägst du so nach?", fragte er leise. 

"Oh ganz viele Dinge, die ich vor deinem Bruder bestimmt nicht sagen werden", wisperte Johannes. 

Marc kicherte leise, dann küsste er Johannes noch einmal. 

"Das klappt zum Glück auch ohne Wörterbuch", meinte Johannes zwischen zwei Küssen. 

"Und ich sollte mehr Deutsch sprechen", erklärte Marc auf Deutsch. 

"Ich liebe es, wenn du deutsch sprichst", sagte Johannes. 

"Ich kann es nicht gut." 

"Du bist erst ein Jahr hier und deutsch ist eine schwere Sprache. Ich finde es toll und ich mag einfach, wie deine Stimme dabei klingt." 

"Dann spreche ich mehr Deutsch", versprach Marc.


	23. Der Gipsarm stört

"Hier, zwischendurch essen", sagte Eric und hielt Marc eine Teigtasche vor die Nase. "Süßholzraspeln auf leeren Magen kann nicht gesund sein." 

Marc und Johannes lachten beide, dann nahm Marc die Teigtasche und fütterte Johannes damit. 

"Wisst ihr was Jungs. Ich geh mal runter und hole mir einen schönen schwarzen Kaffee und lass euch ein bisschen allein", sagte Eric. "Ihr braucht keinen Aufpasser und ich störe hier nur." 

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

Eric mopste sich noch eine Teigtasche und schlug Johannes kurz auf die Schulter. "Und denkt dran - die Tür kann man nicht abschließen. Also schön die kleinen Krabbelfinger da lassen, wo es sich gehört." 

"Wir versuchen es", grinste Marc ihn an. 

Eric lachte und ließ die beiden frisch verliebten dann allein im Zimmer. 

Die beiden sahen sich erst mal nur an, und nur ihre Hände berührten sich. 

"Ich würde dich morgen am liebsten mit nach Hause nehmen", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ich würde mich auch so gern mitnehmen lassen." 

Johannes seufzte leicht und drückte Marcs Hand. "Wir werden wohl noch ein bisschen Geduld haben müssen." 

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich... ich muss erst mit Melissa reden. und dann... dann sehen wir weiter." 

"Das weiß ich. Und das versteh ich auch. Alles andere... würde sich irgendwie falsch anfühlen. Das macht es aber nicht weniger schwer." 

Marc löste seine Hand aus Johannes' und strich mit den Fingern durch seine weichen Haare. 

"Aber immerhin kann ich dich küssen", sagte Johannes mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ja, das darfst du. Immer." 

"Ich finde, dann sollten wir damit weitermachen", zwinkerte Johannes und lehnte sich vor. 

"Gute Idee", lächelte Marc und näherte sich Johannes an. 

Johannes schloss die Augen und seufzte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Wieder zog das Kribbeln durch Marcs Bauch, das fühlte sich so gut an. Der Kuss war ganz sanft und zärtlich. Fast wie eine Streicheleinheit. Johannes' Lippen waren so weich und warm, und sie berührten seine nur. 

In Marcs ganze Körper kribbelte es. Er fühlte, wie er heftiger atmete, und wie sein Herz heftig anfing zu klopfen. Viel zu schnell löste sich Johannes wieder von ihm. Mit dunklen Augen sah Marc ihn an, Verlangen stand in seinem Blick. 

"Du machst es einem echt schwer, standhaft zu bleiben", wisperte Johannes. 

Marc lächelte ihn an und streichelte ihm leicht über den Arm. "Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht. Dass du standhaft bleibst." 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", lachte Johannes. 

"Es ist... es ist so unbeschreiblich mit dir", wisperte Marc ernst. 

Johannes lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Dann hob er die Hand und streichelte Marc leicht über die dunklen Haare, ehe die Hand auf seine gesunde Schulter rutschte. Ganz leicht strichen die Finger über den Stoff des Shirts, bis dieser leicht verrutschte und Johannes Finger auf nackte Haut trafen. 

Instinktiv schloss Marc die Augen und genoss die leichte Berührung. Im nächsten Moment spürte Marc wieder Johannes Lippen auf seinen. Dabei strichen jetzt schon drei Finger über seine Schulter. Marc seufzte in den Kuss. 

Für einen kleinen Moment lösten sich Johannes Lippen. "Hm, das magst du, hm?" 

"Dumme Frage", grinste Marc. 

Johannes lächelte, dann küsste er Marc weiter. Marc hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in Johannes Haar. Er hätte so gern mit seiner anderen Hand über Johannes Rücken gestreichelt - oder noch besser: hätte versucht unter sein Hemd zu kommen - aber der blöde Gips verhinderte das wirksam. 

So musste er sich mit dem Kuss begnügen - und mit Johannes' Fingern, die sich jetzt weiter unter sein T-Shirt schoben. Der Winkel war nicht gut, aber trotzdem keuchten beide erregt auf. 

Wieder löste sich Johannes von ihm "Wir... wir sollten aufhören", keuchte er heiser. 

Marc öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, ehe er mit Verspätung nickte. "Ist... wohl besser." 

"Hier kann jederzeit jemand reinkommen." 

"Und das Bett ist unbequem."

"Auf jeden Fall ist es zu schmal." 

"Und mein Gipsarm stört." 

"Den wirst du aber noch eine Weile tragen müssen." 

"Ich weiß. Aber in so einem schmalen Bett stört er noch mehr." 

"Ab morgen haben wir andere Möglichkeiten." 

"Ich weiß. Das ist nicht mehr lange", sagte Marc mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Johannes streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. "Und es ist doch schön alles so langsam anzugehen." 

Marc nickte. "Ist es. Und gleichzeitig ist es wie Folter." 

"Aber eine süße Folter", lächelte Johannes ihn zärtlich an. 

Ehe Marc antworten konnte, klopfte es leicht und Eric schob seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Kann ich gefahrlos reinkommen?" 

"Ja, kannst du", antwortete Marc. "Wir sind total brav. Viel zu brav." 

"Na das glaub ich euch nicht ganz." 

"Siehst du irgendwas, das wir hier nicht tun dürften?" 

"Alle Kleidungsstücke sind noch an ihrem Platz", fügte Johannes hinzu. 

"Und die Decke ist auch noch da, wo sie vorher war." 

"Und alle Pfötchen sind über der Decke, ergänzte Johannes.

"Na, dann will ich euch mal glauben." 

Johannes lachte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt leider auch los. Esst bitte die Teigtaschen auf, ja?" 

"Nichts lieber als das", strahlte Eric ihn an. "die sind unheimlich lecker." 

Johannes lächelte und beugte sich zu Marc um ihn kurz zu küssen. "Ich schau später noch mal rein, bevor du schläfst", versprach er. 

"Ich freue mich drauf", raunte Marc, dann sah er Johannes sehr verliebt nach. 

"Puh ist ganz schön warm hier im Zimmer", grinste Eric breit. 

Fragend sah Marc ihn an. 

"Na ihr beiden hübschen habt die Luft ganz schön aufgeheizt." 

"So heiß war es gar nicht. Es war schön - aber echt ganz harmlos." 

"Allein die Blicke, die ihr euch zuwerft", meinte Eric. 

"Ist einfach unheimlich toll mit ihm." 

"Du bist ja so verknallt!" lachte Eric. 

"Ja, irgendwie schon..." 

"Genieße es einfach. Und iss die Teilchen, damit du groß und stark wirst." 

"Du kannst gern was abhaben, alleine schaff ich das gar nicht." 

"Wir teilen", nickte Eric. 

"Okay", nickte Marc und griff zu. Die Teilchen waren wirklich sehr lecker, saftig und gut gewürzt. 

Die beiden aßen die Teigtaschen und unterhielten sich dabei. Erst als alles aufgegessen war, sah Eric auf sein Handy. "Ich glaube ich muss langsam, sonst werfen die mich hier noch raus." 

"Du willst nur weg sein, wenn Johannes noch mal vorbeikommt." 

"Na ich störe doch auch nur, wenn ihr noch ein bisschen rumknutscht." 

"Stimmt auch wieder", grinste Marc. "Fahr mal nach Hause. Und grüß alle..." Schlagartig fiel ihm Melissa wieder ein, an die er seit Stunden nicht gedacht hatte. 

"Mach ich. Und Papa und ich kommen dann morgen um dich abzuholen." 

"Ich rufe euch an, wenn ich hier fertig bin, ja?" 

"Mach das. Aber so wie ich Papa und mich kenne, sind wir schon früh hier und warten mit dir zusammen." 

"Das wäre schon", gab Marc zu. Er war noch immer nicht gerne lange alleine. 

"Dann ist das abgemacht", sagte Eric und stand auf. 

"Ja, bis morgen früh", verabschiedete Marc ihn. 

"Bis morgen Marc", sagte Eric und strich Marc über den Arm. "Schlaf gut." 

"Danke, du auch." Marc machte es sich im Bett bequem und sah Eric nach.


	24. Ein Abend zu zweit

Sofort umfing ihn die Stille, die plötzlich in dem Zimmer herrschte. Eigentlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war er wirklich allein. Eric und Johannes waren sonst ständig um ihn herum gewesen. Nur mittags hatte er kurz geschlafen - aber da war das Fernsehen angewesen, das die Stille vertrieben hatte. 

Fernsehen, er sollte schnell den Fernseher anmachen, damit würde er sich sicher wohler fühlen. 

Es war dämlich, aber im Moment brauchte er das einfach. Er suchte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete einen Sender an, auf dem viele Wiederholungen von Sitcoms gesendet wurden. Etwas beruhigter lehnte er sich zurück und verfolgte die Bilder auf dem Bildschirm. 

Er verstand nicht alles, aber genug, und er konnte so auch ein wenig Deutsch lernen. Aber vor allem lenkte es ihn gut ab. 

So war er ganz ruhig, als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete und Johannes in sein Zimmer kam. 

"Was guckst du?" fragte Johannes und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. 

"Two and a half men." 

"Ah gute Wahl", sagte Johannes. 

"Ja, ist nett, und lenkt ab." 

"So schlimm?" fragte Johannes besorgt. "Brauchst du was zum Schlafen?" 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss es morgen zu Hause doch auch schaffen. Und im Moment geht es." 

"Frag den Doc mal nach einem pflanzlichen Beruhigungsmittel. Das hilft auch gut beim einschlafen", riet Johannes. 

"Mal gucken... muss doch auch so gehen." 

Johannes schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Setz dich deswegen nicht unter Druck Marc. Die Mittel sind da um zu helfen." 

"Ich fühl mich nur so schwach, wenn ich so etwas nehme." 

"Das ist Blödsinn. Niemand ist schwach, wenn er Hilfe annimmt. Wenn ich Kopfschmerzen hab, nehme ich eine Aspirin. Bin ich deswegen schwach?" 

Marc nickte leicht. "Ich glaub, du hast recht. Ja, irgendwas leichtes, pflanzliches, hätte ich dann gern." 

Johannes lächelte. "Hol ich dir sofort." 

"Nachher reicht..." 

Johannes griff nach Marcs Hand. "Ich bin ja erstaunt, dass Eric freiwillig gegangen ist." 

"Er ist echt ein lieber Bruder. Er hilft mir sehr - und redet mir auch gut zu." 

"Ihr beide seid euch ziemlich ähnlich." 

"Nur, dass er definitiv nicht auf Männer steht." 

Johannes lachte. "Jeder hat so seine kleinen Fehler." 

"Ich bin schon froh drüber, so konkurrieren wir nicht." 

"Wenn du es so siehst, hast du recht." 

Marc legte seine Hand auf Johannes' und streichelte leicht über den Handrücken. 

"Kommt Eric morgen um dich abzuholen?" 

"Ja, er und mein Vater. Wahrscheinlich kommen sie schon früh und warten dann mit mir zusammen." 

"Wenn du möchtest, warte ich auch mit dir", bot Johannes an. 

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Wenn du so früh wieder ins Krankenhaus kommen willst?" 

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

"Dann freue mich mich, wenn du mit mir warten würdest." 

"Soll ich wieder für Frühstück sorgen?" 

Marc strahlte Johannes an, "Das wäre echt toll." 

"Mögen Eric und dein Vater das gleiche wie du?" 

Marc nickte leicht. "Willst du sie gleich mitversorgen?" 

"Wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann ich für die beiden auch was mitbringen." 

"Du musst die beiden nicht noch extra überzeugen, sie mögen dich jetzt schon." 

"Dein Vater auch? Der kennt mich doch noch gar nicht." 

"Er hat mich als erster auf dich angesprochen." 

"Dein Vater hat uns verkuppelt?" fragte Johannes laut lachend. 

"So ungefähr. Er meinte, dass du mir wohl aufgefallen bist." 

"Damit lag dein Vater ziemlich richtig." 

"Er kennt mich. Er hat mir auch immer dazu geraten mich nicht zu verstecken." 

"Dein Vater ist ein sehr kluger Mann Marc." 

Marc lächelte. "Er hat mich immer unterstützt, ich hab ihm nie etwas verschwiegen." 

"Das finde ich gut. Und das macht es jetzt natürlich viel einfacher." 

"Na ja, zumindest etwas leichter. Und wie ist es bei dir?" 

"Das finde ich gut. Und das macht es jetzt natürlich viel einfacher." 

"Na ja, zumindest etwas leichter. Meine Familie weiß Bescheid, aber..." Aber Melissa halt nicht.

"Aber?" fragte Johannes nach. 

Marc seufzte. "Aber ich muss das mit Melissa klären. Und das ist schwer, sie ist echt eine Liebe - und die Mutter meiner Tochter." 

"Das wird sie auch weiter sein. Ihr werdet euch irgendwie zusammenraufen, da bin ich mir sicher." 

"Ich hoffe es. Wenn... wenn sie nicht zurück nach Spanien geht mit Gala." 

"Es bringt nichts, wenn du dir darüber jetzt den Kopf zerbrichst. Rede mit ihr und dann wirst du sehen, wie es weiter geht." 

"Ja, das habe ich vor. Morgen, denke ich. Aber ich hab halt etwas Schiss davor." Marc drückte Johannes' Hand fest. 

"Ich weiß. Und ich kann dir nicht wirklich helfen. Ich kann dir nur versprechen, dass ich hinterher für dich da bin." 

"Das weiß ich, und das ist schon eine ganze Menge." 

"Und dein Bruder wird auch für dich da sein. Ich glaube, Eric würde für dich alles tun." 

Marc nickte leicht. "Ja, das würde er, ganz sicher. Und ich auch für ihn." 

Johannes lächelte. "Das ist schön." 

"Und er wird auch für uns beide da sein, wenn wir ihn brauchen." 

"Das weiß ich. Hat er ja auch schon unter Beweis gestellt." 

Marc nickte leicht. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an sich so auf seine Familie verlassen zu können. Er zog Johannes an sich um ihn leicht zu küssen. Johannes seufzte genüsslich und erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern. Er blieb zärtlich und zurückhaltend, Marc war wohl auch zu müde für mehr. 

"Ich hol dir jetzt mal das Schlafmittel", sagte Johannes schließlich. 

"Okay", nickte Marc. Damit würde er sicher gut schlafen können. 

Johannes stand auf und verschwand kurz um wenig später mit einem kleinen Messbecher mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit wieder ins Zimmer zu kommen. Marc nahm ihm den kleinen Becher ab und trank den Inhalt todesmutig. Er schmeckte scheußlich. 

Schnell hielt Johannes ihm das Glas Wasser hin. "Vorsichtig, das Zeug ist ekelhaft", sagte er grinsend. 

"Danke für die Warnung", murmelte Marc und kippte gleich das ganze Glas Wasser hinterher. 

Johannes lachte leise. "Sorry, du warst einfach zu schnell." 

"Das freut dich auch noch", knurrte Marc. 

"Na komm, Brummbär, ein Kuss als Entschädigung?" 

Marc lächelte ihn an und beugte sich vor um Johannes' weiche Lippen zu küssen. Der Kuss blieb sanft und zärtlich. Marc war schon ziemlich müde, und sie beide wussten, dass sie hier im Krankenhaus nicht viel weitergehen sollten. 

Schließlich löste sich Johannes von ihm. "Versuch zu schlafen", wisperte er. "Das Mittel hilft dir dabei." 

"Hm", machte Marc und sah ihn an. "Ich denke an dich, dann klappt das schon." 

Johannes lachte. "Du bist süß Marc. Ich glaub so etwas Nettes hat noch nie ein Mann zu mir gesagt." 

Marc fühlte, wie er rot wurde. 

"Nicht, das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein", sagte Johannes. "Ich finde es schön." 

"Ich hab so etwas auch noch nie gesagt", murmelte Marc. 

"Das macht es umso schöner", wisperte Johannes. 

"Dann... küsst du mich noch mal?", bat Marc leise. 

"Ich küsse dich so oft wie du willst." 

Marc lächelte ihn verliebt an und genoss den nächsten Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen. Viel zu schnell löste sich Johannes. "Du musst schlafen", sagte er gespielt streng. 

"Ich weiß, Oberschwester Johannes." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Komm, schließe die Augen. Ich bleib hier sitzen, bis du eingeschlafen bist." 

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Marc ihn an. 

"Ich bin gern bei dir", sagte Johannes. 

"Das ist schön. Ich hab dich so gerne hier bei mir." 

Johannes griff nach Marcs Hand. "Schlaf." 

"Hm", machte Marc müde und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen. Mit Johannes an seiner Seite fiel ihm das Einschlafen in der Tat nicht schwer. 

Es dauerte nicht mal fünf Minuten, bis er tief und fest schlief.


	25. Routine am Morgen

"Frühstück", hörte Marc eine fröhliche Stimme auf Deutsch rufen. 

Marc brummte und schlug verschlafen die Augen auf. 

"Ich muss einmal Blutdruck messen. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", fragte eine blonde Schwester routiniert. 

"Wo ist Johannes?" fragte Marc immer noch nicht ganz wach. 

"Johannes? Der hat doch schon lange Feierabend. Der hat Spätschicht, glaub ich, ist ab zwei wieder hier." 

Marc runzelte die Stirn. "Stimmt", nuschelte er. 

"Also, der Blutdruck", bat die Schwester etwas ungeduldig. 

"Entschuldigung", sagte Marc schnell. 

Er streckte seinen Arm hin, und die Schwester maß den Blutdruck. Dann erkundigte sie sich nach seinem Stuhlgang - was Marc jedes Mal aufs Neue verstörte - und ließ ihn dann mit dem Frühstück alleine. 

Marc betrachtete das Tablett vor sich und war... irritiert. Johannes hatte doch gesagt, er würde Frühstück besorgen und mit ihm auf seine Entlassung warten. Oder hatte er das nur geträumt? 

Das Frühstück hier war zumindest deutlich weniger appetitlich als das, was Johannes ihm mitgebracht hatte. 

Marc griff nach seinem Handy und wollte Johannes anrufen, zögerte dann aber. Er wollte Johannes nicht wecken, falls der gerade am schlafen war. Er hatte ja lange arbeiten müssen, da sollte er auch ausschlafen können. Sicher kam er bald. Und so einen großen Hunger hatte er noch gar nicht. 

Er trank den Kaffee, der einigermaßen genießbar war, und aß ein halbes Brötchen mit Honig. Danach lehnte er sich seufzend zurück. Hoffentlich kam Johannes bald. Oder Eric und sein Vater. 

Er war nun mal nicht gerne alleine, und bis auf das Klappern auf dem langen Krankenhausflur war auch nichts zu hören. 

Unruhig sah Marc zum Fenster. Hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Kein Unfall - oder etwas anderes. Er hatte ja erlebt, wie schnell so etwas passieren kann. Dass man völlig unvermittelt auf dem Boden eines Busses lag und schrie. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war und hatte nur Angst. 

Und so etwas konnte überall passieren. Aus heiterem Himmel. Marc schluckte hektisch. Er musste sie anrufen. Johannes und Eric. Sie mussten ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. 

Marcs Finger zitterten als er zum zweiten Mal nach seinem Handy griff. Jetzt konnte er keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Er schaffte es gerade so Johannes' Nummer zu wählen. 

Der Anruf landete sofort auf der Mailbox. 

Scheiße, was, wenn Johannes tatsächlich etwas passiert war? Sonst wäre das Handy doch an! Marc versuchte es sofort noch einmal, aber wieder landete er sofort auf der Mailbox. Verdammt, was war passiert, warum konnte Johannes nicht rangehen? Lag er irgendwo, nach einem Unfall oder Anschlag? 

In diesem Moment klopfte es laut an die Tür. Marc zuckte panisch zusammen und wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. 

Eric betrat lächelnd das Zimmer, wurde aber sofort ernst, als er Marc. "Marc, was ist los?" fragte er und lief zu ihm. 

"Johannes... ich kann ihn nicht erreichen." 

Eric nickte. "Beruhige dich erst mal. Hol tief Luft und dann trink einen Schluck Wasser. Papa parkt den Wagen, der ist also auch gleich da." 

"Und Johannes? Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er? Was ist ihm passiert?" 

"Bestimmt gar nichts. Wann wollte er denn hier sein?" 

"Heute... ich weiß nicht. Aber ich erreiche ihn nicht." 

Eric griff nach Marcs Hand. "Marc, beruhige dich bitte. Es ist ihm nichts passiert, ganz bestimmt nicht." 

"Aber warum geht er nicht ran?" 

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern. "Akku leer? Ton aus? Kein Empfang? Da gibt es so viele harmlose Möglichkeiten." 

"Und du bist sicher, dass ihm nichts passiert sein kann? So etwas kann ganz plötzlich kommen." 

Eric sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Es ist nichts passiert Marc. Ganz bestimmt nicht." 

Marc nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. Er würde erst glauben, dass es ihm gut ging, wenn Johannes bei ihm war. Unverletzt. 

Eric reichte Marc das Wasserglas. "Hier trink was. Und dann erzähl mal, was ihr gestern Abend noch so gemacht habt." 

Marc trank, und tatsächlich half das kühle Wasser ein wenig. "Er... er hat mit mir hier gesessen, bis ich eingeschlafen bin", erzählte er leise. 

Eric lächelte. "Wow. Der ist ziemlich verknallt in dich, hm?" 

"Und ich ihn. Es ist echt so schön mit ihm." Dabei war noch nicht mehr als ein paar Küsse gelaufen. 

"Das merkt man euch beiden an." 

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein könnte. Mit so viel Kribbeln und so viel... ja, so vielen schönen Gefühlen." 

"Ist halt ein Unterschied, wenn man richtig verliebt ist und sich nicht dazu zwingt es zu sein", meinte Eric. 

"Ja, ich denke, das wird es sein. Diesmal will ich es nicht, sondern es zieht mich einfach mit." 

"Und daran siehst du, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war." 

"Ja, war es. Auch, wenn es noch eine Katastrophe werden wird." 

Eric strich ihm aufmunternd über den Arm. 

"Es wird eine Katastrophe. Aber Johannes ist es wert." 

Im nächsten Moment ging erneut die Tür auf und der Vater der beiden kam ins Zimmer. "Ah Marc, du bist schon wach", freute er sich. 

"Hallo Papa", grüßte Marc ihn, irgendwie enttäuscht, dass es nicht Johannes war, der ins Zimmer kam. 

"Was ist los mein Junge? Freust du dich nicht, dass du hier rauskommst?" fragte sein Vater erstaunt. "Oder hast du Schmerzen?" 

"Sehnsucht", antwortete Eric für ihn. "Er wartet doch auf seinen Johannes." 

"Ich glaube mir fehlen ein paar Infos", sagte Erics Vater und sah Marc an. "Seit wann ist es denn dein Johannes?" 

"Na ja... hat sich so ergeben", murmelte Marc. 

"Sorry", nuschelte Eric. Er hatte in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass ihre Eltern ja noch nichts von Johannes wussten. 

"Du meinst nicht diesen Pfleger da, oder?" 

Marc seufzte tief. "Doch. Genau den mein ich." 

"Oh", machte sein Vater tatsächlich überrascht. 

"Ist eine lange Geschichte. Und kompliziert." 

"Du magst es ja kompliziert. Aber wenn er dein Johannes ist... weiß er davon?" 

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Marcs Gesicht. "Ja, das weiß er." 

"Das ist doch schön", lächelte sein Vater ihn an. "So wie du lächelst, bist du auch sein Marc?" 

Marc nickte. 

"Marc, ich freue mich so für dich!" Sein Vater beugte sich über ihn und umarmte ihn fest. 

"Danke Papa", sagte Marc. 

"Und jetzt wartest du sehnsüchtig auf ihn", stellte sein Vater fest. 

"Er wollte kommen und mit uns warten", erzählte Marc. "Und Frühstück mitbringen. Aber... ich erreiche ihn nicht..." 

"Dann schläft er bestimmt, oder fährt mit dem Auto." 

Unsicher nickte Marc. Das war beides möglich. Oder es war wirklich der Akku, wie Eric ja vermutet hatte. 

"Er kommt auf jeden Fall." 

"Es ist doch auch noch früh", sagte Eric. "Wie lange dauerte Johannes Schicht denn?" 

"Ich glaub, bis zehn oder so", überlegte Marc. "Wie spät ist es?" 

"Gerade mal halb 9", sagte Eric. 

"Dann kommt er hoffentlich gleich." Marc vermisste ihn wirklich sehr. 

"Dann nutzen wir die Zeit doch und du erzählst mir was über den jungen Mann", schlug sein Vater vor. 

Marc überlegte kurz, dann erzählte er ein wenig. Davon, dass Johannes mal auf Mallorca gearbeitet hatte und deswegen so gut Spanisch sprach, ein wenig von seiner Familie, dass er so gut kochen konnte... 

"Er ist total verknallt", stellte Eric wieder einmal grinsend fest. "Hast du Marc schon mal so von jemandem schwärmen gehört?" 

"Nein, noch nie", schüttelte ihr Vater den Kopf. "Es ist schön, dich mal so verliebt zu sehen, Marc." 

"Meinst du Mama wird sich auch freuen? Ich weiß, dass sie Melissa sehr mag..." 

"Vor allem möchte sie dich glücklich sehen. Und ich habe die Hoffnung, dass Melissa damit irgendwie zurechtkommen wird." 

"Wirklich?" fragte Marc. 

"Nicht, dass sie dich noch immer heiraten will, aber zumindest, dass ihr irgendwie befreundet bleiben könnt. Allein schon für Gala." 

"Das wäre toll. Es... es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihr so weh tun werde." 

"Es wird hart, für euch beide." 

"Aber es ist trotzdem richtig", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, natürlich", stimmte ihr Vater zu. "Du sollst glücklich sein, mein Junge. Und wenn es Johannes ist, der dich glücklich macht, dann ist es eben so." 

"Johannes macht mich glücklich", sagte Marc. 

"Das sieht man", grinste Eric. "Besonders, wenn ihr zusammen seid." 

Marc lächelte leicht und sah wieder auf sein Handy. Es war inzwischen schon kurz nach neun und Johannes war noch immer nicht da oder hatte sich gemeldet. 

Warum kam er bloß nicht? So lange hatte er die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen. 

"Wann willst du denn mit Melissa reden?" fragte sein Vater. 

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Bald. Aber ob heute oder morgen...?" 

"Darf ich dir einen Rat geben? Mach es noch heute. Je länger du wartest, desto schwerer wird es." 

"Wie lange bleibt ihr?", fragte Marc ihn. 

"Solange du uns brauchst." 

"Ihr seid toll", lächelte Marc ihn erleichtert an. Er würde seine Eltern die nächsten Tage sicher brauchen. 

"Das ist doch ganz klar, Marc." 

"Ich glaub, Melissa wird euch vielleicht brauchen." 

Marcs Vater nickte. "Sie wird immer zur Familie gehören, auch wenn ihr beide nicht mehr zusammen seid." 

"Das hoffe ich auch. Nicht nur wegen Gala." 

Bevor Marc antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf - und diesmal war es endlich Johannes, der ziemlich abgehetzt ins Zimmer stürmte.


	26. Entlassen

"Johannes", keuchte Marc auf, "Ist alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ich... oh", machte Johannes, als er Eric und Marcs Vater sah. "Sorry. Ich wollte hier nicht so rein platzen. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht." 

"Nein, im Gegenteil. Marc hat schon sehr auf Sie gewartet", erklärte Marcs Vater. 

Johannes lächelte leicht und sah dann zu Marc. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte viel früher hier sein." 

"Ist okay, jetzt bist du ja da. Und es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ja klar. Mein Handy ist über Nacht ausgegangen und dadurch hab ich verschlafen", sagte Johannes. "Total dumm." 

Marc lächelte erleichtert. "Dann ist ja gut." 

"Hast du denn gut geschlafen?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ja, sehr gut. Hast mich gut ins Bett gebracht." 

Johannes lachte leise. 

"Johannes?" Marc sah ihn mit etwas schief gelegtem Kopf an, "du hast da eine Tasche dabei..." 

"Eine Ta... oh ja, die Tasche!" sagte Johannes. "Die ist auch ein Grund für meine Verspätung. Die hab ich nämlich erst liegen lassen. Und dann musste ich wieder zurück und..." 

Eric lachte leise. "Die rosa Herzchen haben alles überdeckt, hm?" 

"Das ist eine nette Umschreibung für meine Verpeiltheit", grinste Johannes. 

"Immerhin sehen wir so, dass das alles nicht einseitig ist", bemerkte ihr Vater. 

"Marc hat Ihnen alles erzählt?" fragte Johannes überrascht. 

Marc nickte etwas unsicher. 

"Ich hab mich verplappert", sagte Eric. "Aber unsere Eltern wissen beide, dass Marc eigentlich eher auf Männer steht. Musst dir also keine Sorgen machen." 

"Und Sie sind nicht enttäuscht, dass Marc seine Familie im Stich lässt?" 

"Wir wollen vor allem, dass es Marc gut geht. Und er wird auch weiterhin ein guter Vater für seine Tochter sein." 

Johannes nickte. "Davon bin ich überzeugt." 

"Was hast du denn nun eigentlich in dieser mysteriösen Tasche?" fragte Eric neugierig. 

Johannes grinste und packte drei Tüten von einem Bäcker aus. "Essen für alle. Ich weiß doch, wie das Frühstück hier so aussieht..." 

"Sehr gut!" sagte Eric. "Wie du nämlich siehst, hat Marc sein Frühstück eher... angeguckt als gegessen." 

"Mehr kann man damit ja auch kaum machen..." 

"Stimmt", grinste Eric breit. "Zum Glück hast du ja Marcs Verpflegung in deine Hände genommen." 

"Konnte ihn hier ja schlecht verhungern lassen", scherzte Johannes, während er die Tüten aufs Bett legte. 

"Und ich besorge schnell Kaffee", sagte Eric. "Papa, kommst du mit? Dann haben die beiden ein paar Minuten, um sich zu begrüßen." 

"Ja, Kaffee ist eine gute Idee", grinste ihr Vater und folgte Eric aus dem Zimmer. 

Johannes nutzte die Chance und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Hey du", sagte er leise und lächelte Marc zärtlich an. 

"Hey", erwiderte Marc die verliebte Begrüßung. Mit der gesunden Hand griff er nach Johannes' Fingern. 

"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht, hm?" fragte Johannes und schob seine Finger zwischen die von Marc. 

"Schon... ein bisschen. Ist dumm von mir, ich weiß... aber ich hab dich halt nicht erreicht." 

"Es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich echt nicht." 

"Ich muss mich nicht so anstellen." Marc beugte sich vor, er wollte Johannes jetzt richtig begrüßen. 

Sofort kam Johannes ihm entgegen. 

Weiche Lippen trafen auf seine eigenen, und das fühlte sich so gut an. Durch den Kuss verflog auch der letzte Rest Anspannung. Der Kuss blieb zurückhaltend, es war eher ein Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung. Außerdem wussten beide, dass Eric und ihr Vater bald wieder da sein würden. Natürlich würden die beiden nicht viel dazu sagen, aber sie wollten keine blöden Sprüche von Eric provozieren. 

Schließlich löste sich Johannes aus dem Kuss. "Solange die beiden noch weg sind - such dir aus, was du essen möchtest. Sonst greift bestimmt dein frecher Bruder zu." Marc lachte leise. "Nougat oder Schoki?", fragte er und sah die Croissants an. 

"Besser. Der hier ist mit einer Schoko-Mousse gefüllt", sagte Johannes und zeigte auf einen der Croissants. 

"Oh, wow!", strahlte Marc ihn an und nahm den empfohlenen Croissant. 

"Wow trifft es ziemlich genau", grinste Johannes. 

Marc sah ihm in die Augen, als er von dem Ding abbiss. 

"Zum Glück haben sie die nicht jeden Tag, sonst wäre ich schon fett", meinte Johannes. 

"Oh ja, das ist ja echt unglaublich!" 

Johannes streckte eine Hand aus und wischte mit dem Finger etwas Schoko-Mousse von Marcs Lippe.

Leider - oder zum Glück - kamen in diesem Moment Eric und sein Vater zurück 

"Hey, ihr habt ja schon ohne uns angefangen", beschwerte sich Eric gleich. 

"Nur ein bisschen", sagte Marc. 

"Immerhin seid ihr vollständig bekleidet", überlegte Eric. 

"Hey, natürlich sind wir das!" sagte Marc empört. 

"Na, da wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Kaffee?" 

"Ja gern", sagte Johannes. 

Eric verteilte die Kaffeebecher, die sie mitgebracht hatten. 

"Ich hoffe Sie mögen Croissants", sagte Johannes zu Marcs Vater. 

"Sehr gerne, vielen Dank!" 

"Dann bedienen Sie sich. Hier ist herzhaft drin und hier süß", sagte Johannes und zeigte auf die beiden Tüten. 

Eric und ihr Vater suchten sich Croissants aus, dann bediente sich auch Johannes. 

"Weißt du, wann Marc entlassen wird?" fragte Eric irgendwann. 

"Vermutlich heute, da ist ja nichts weiter passiert. Die Visite muss noch durch, dann schreibt der Doc seinen Bericht... ich schätze, gegen elf konnte alles fertig sein." 

"Ich geh heute auf jeden Fall", sagte Marc sofort. 

"Ich weiß, dich kann keiner aufhalten." 

"Ist ja auch verständlich", sagte Marcs Vater. "Im Krankenhaus zu liegen ist nie schön." 

"Dabei hat Marc hier doch die beste Betreuung." 

"Ich betreue Marc auch gern zu Hause weiter", lachte Johannes. 

"Darauf verlasse ich mich, wenn meine Frau und ich wieder in Spanien sind." 

Johannes nickte ernst. "Keine Sorge, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen." 

"Schön." Es war erst locker gemeint, aber Marc merkte nun, dass es seinem Vater doch wichtig war. 

"Ich passw schon auf mich auf Papa", sagte Marc zu seinem Vater. 

"Ich weiß, das kannst du - aber ich möchte nicht, dass du ganz alleine hier bleibst, in Deutschland." 

"Ich... ich hoffe ja, dass Melissa mit Gala hierbleibt", sagte Marc leise. 

"Das hoffen wir auch, aber selbst dann wirst du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein." 

"Nein. Aber das wird schon. Ich hab auch eine tolle Mannschaft um mich rum." 

Marcs Vater nickte, er würde nicht weiter darüber diskutieren, das wusste Marc. Dennoch würde er bei seiner Meinung bleiben. 

Johannes grinste Marc an. "So sind Eltern. Da kannst du noch so alt werden. Frag mal meine Schwester." 

"Man bleibt wohl immer Kind", meinte Marc. 

Johannes nickte. "Oh ja." 

"Aber dich lassen deine Eltern in Ruhe?" 

Johannes schnaubte. "Nicht wirklich. Nur muss ich es zwei Familien recht machen. Meiner Mutter und meinem Vater. Und die sind nicht immer einer Meinung. Im großen und ganzen verstehen sie sich seit der Scheidung ganz gut, aber manchmal..." 

"Dann muss man sich als Kind zwischen Hüh und Hott entscheiden." 

"Gewöhnt man sich dran." 

"Also machst du einfach dein Ding", grinste Marc. 

Johannes lachte. "Meine Mutter war entsetzt, als ich damals nach Mallorca gegangen bin. Mein Vater fand es toll und mein kleiner Bruder wollte jedes Wochenende zu mir fliegen und im Meer baden." 

Marc lachte. "Ich glaub, dein Bruder hat die beste Entscheidung getroffen. War er öfter bei dir?" 

"Leider nur zweimal. Ich musste viel arbeiten und der Kleine musste ja zur Schule." 

"Und immerhin kannst du ihn jetzt öfter sehen." 

"Wie alt ist dein Bruder?" fragte Eric neugierig. 

"Zwölf. Also wirklich ein kleiner Bruder. David ist der Sohn meines Vaters mit seiner zweiten Frau", erklärte Johannes kurz. 

"Aber du magst ihn sehr", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, sehr. Vanessa ist meine große Schwester, die immer versucht hat mich zu erziehen, und David ist der kleine Süße." 

"Also sind Sie ein Familienmensch", stellte Marcs Vater zufrieden fest. 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich bin auch froh, dass meine Eltern hier in der Nähe leben." 

"Und sie wissen, dass du auf Männer stehst?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, schon lange. Es war keine Überraschung, als ich es ihnen erzählt habe." 

Ehe Eric noch weiter fragen konnte, ging die Tür auf und der Arzt kam ins Zimmer. Alle sahen ihm interessiert entgegen. 

"Oh das ist ja eine Vollversammlung hier", sagte der Arzt erstaunt. 

"Sie wollen mich mitnehmen", sagte Marc auf deutsch. 

Der Arzt lächelte. "Na dann wollen wir den Papierkram mal schnell erledigen." 

"Dann darf ich wirklich nach Hause?" 

Der Arzt nickte. "Ich hab Ihnen ein pflanzliches Beruhigungsmittel aufgeschrieben und ein Schmerzmittel. Und ich habe Ihnen ein paar Adressen von guten Psychologen herausgesucht, die sich auf solche Traumata spezialisiert haben. Eine von Ihnen ist eine Spanierin, ich denke, das wäre das beste für Sie." 

"Das ist gut - mein Deutsch ist nicht gut", versuchte Marc sich in der Fremdsprache. 

"Ihr Deutsch ist nicht schlecht, Herr Bartra. Aber es wird Ihnen viel leicht fallen, über alles in Ihrer Heimatsprache zu reden." 

Marc nickte, "Danke für alles." 

"Wir sehen uns dann wieder, wenn wir den Gips entfernen", sagte der Arzt. 

"Danke", wiederholte Marc und reichte dem Arzt die unverletzte Hand. 

Der Arzt schüttelte sie und gab dann die Rezepte und die Liste mit den Telefonnummern der Psychologen an ihn. Er verabschiedete sich und ließ Marc mit seinen Besuchern alleine. 

"Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier", grinste Eric. "Ich packe mal dein Zeug zusammen." 

"Nicht alles einpacken - ich muss mich noch anziehen." 

"Das ist mir schon klar. Ich wollte dich hier nicht nackt rausbringen", lachte Eric. 

"Dann gib mir mal was zum Anziehen", forderte Marc ihn auf. 

"Ja, du Sklaventreiber", sagte Eric und zog schnell ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank. 

Er reichte sie Marc, der sich mit Johannes' Hilfe anzog, während sein Bruder und sein Vater die Tasche packten. 

"Rufst du mich nachher an?" bat Johannes leise. 

"Ja, natürlich. Das heißt - kommst du jetzt nicht mit?" 

"Wäre das so gut?" fragte Johannes unsicher. "Ich mein wegen Melissa und so..." 

Marc seufzte. "Ich... ich hab gar nicht an sie gedacht", gab er zu. "Ich rufe dich auf jeden Fall an," 

Johannes strich Marc über den Arm. "Ich wäre gern bei dir, wirklich." 

"Ich hätte dich auch gerne dabei." 

"Immerhin weiß ich ja, dass deine Familie bei dir ist." 

"Ja, sie sind da - für mich und für Melissa." 

Johannes lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. "Du packst das Marc. Red in ruhe mit ihr und sah ihr einfach nur die Wahrheit." 

Marc nickte leicht. Er nahm Johannes kurz in den Arm. "Ich ruf dich an", versprach er noch einmal. 

"Dann bis später. Und schick Eric oder deinen Vater in eine Apotheke um die Medikamente zu holen." 

"Mach ich." Marc sah ihn noch einmal sehnsüchtig an, dann verließ er mit seiner Familie das Krankenzimmer. 

Eric und sein Vater führten ihn nach unten und dann zu ihrem Wagen. 

Er fühlte sich schon sehr viel sicherer auf den Beinen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause hielten sie an einer Apotheke, aus der Eric die Medikamente holte. 

Marc beschäftigte sich währenddessen mit seinem Handy und schrieb ein paar Nachrichten an seine Kollegen von Dortmund. Die Jungs hatten morgen das nächste Spiel, diesmal in der Liga, vor der Brust und sie sollten wissen, dass er an sie dachte. 

Außerdem bedankte er sich bei vielen Freunden, ehemaligen und aktuellen Mitspielern für die guten Wünsche.


	27. Unschönes Geständnis

"Wir sind da", sagte Eric schließlich. 

"Oh", machte Marc, der das gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er stieg aus und folgte seinem Vater und seinem Bruder ins Haus. 

Melissa kam ihnen sofort entgegen. "Marc!" rief sie strahlend. "Da bist du ja endlich!" 

"Ja, ich bin wieder zu Hause." Er ließ sich von ihr umarmen, und auf ihre Weise tat die Umarmung gut. 

"Komm, da hat noch jemand Sehnsucht nach dir", sagte Melissa und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Gala in ihrer Spielecke saß. 

"Gala, mein Herz", lächelte Marc und kniete sich gleich neben sie. 

Gala sah hoch und lächelte ihn an. "Papa!" 

"Gala, mein Mädchen". Mit dem gesunden Arm zog er seine Tochter an sich. 

"Marc, ich bring deine Tasche ins Schlafzimmer", rief Eric. 

"Ja, danke", antwortete Marc, dann spielte er mit seiner Tochter und ihrer Eisenbahn. Er mochte nicht daran denken, dass sie bald nicht mehr hier wohnen würde. 

"Gala hat dich vermisst", sagte Melissa und setzte sich zu ihm. 

"Ich sie auch..." 

"Und ich hab dich auch vermisst." 

Marc nickte nur leicht. Er wollte sie einfach nicht anlügen. 

"Ist alles okay Marc?" fragte Melissa. "Dich... bedrückt irgendwas." 

"Ja... schon." Marc fühlte, wie sich ein Eiskloß in seinem Bauch bildete und auch seine Hände kalt wurden. Er fühlte pure Angst vor dem, was jetzt passieren würde. 

"Dann erzähl es mir", sagte Melissa mit einem Lächeln. 

Der Eiskloß vergrößerte sich, aber er musste das jetzt durchziehen. "Wollen wir... woanders hingehen?" 

Eindeutig besorgt nickte Melissa. "Ich bring Gala zu deiner Mutter und dann... können wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?" 

"Das ist gut." Marc stand etwas ungeschickt auf, holte Wasser aus der Küche und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Melissa nach. Sie schloss die Tür und setzte sich zu Marc aufs Bett. 

"Ich... die letzten Tage waren nicht leicht. Für mich nicht, und für dich auch nicht", fing Marc an. 

Melissa nickte. "Ja, es war schwer." 

"Ich hatte solche Angst, im Bus, und auch hinterher immer wieder. Was, wenn ich nicht überlebt hätte? Mein Leben... einfach so zu ende." 

Er sah wie Melissa schluckte. 

"Mir ist klar geworden, dass... dass ich dich nicht weiter anlügen darf." Marcs Stimme war leise geworden, kaum hörbar. 

"Wie... meinst du das?" 

Es fiel Marc unendlich schwer das jetzt auszusprechen. Aber er musste es tun, es gab keine Alternative. "Ich liebe dich, Melissa. Aber... ich liebe dich nicht so, wie du es glaubst." 

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Marc", sagte sie. 

"Ich... ich verliebe mich nicht in Frauen, Melissa." 

Melissa sah ihn fragend an. 

"Ich verliebe mich in Männer." 

Völlig reglos saß Melissa da und starrte ihn an. 

"Ich habe es versucht, wirklich. Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, als wir zusammengekommen sind, ich war mir sicher, dass ich es schaffen würde. Du bist so eine tolle Frau, Melissa, und ich wollte dich lieben. Wollte wirklich mit dir zusammen sein, mit dir glücklich sein." 

"Du... du willst mir sagen, dass du eigentlich... schwul bist?" fragte Melissa mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. 

Marc nickte leicht. 

"Aber wir... Gala!" 

"Ja, wir sind eine Familie, und es tut mir in der Seele weh, dass ich das jetzt kaputtmache. Aber mit dem Anschlag... mit ist klar geworden, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann." 

Melissa schluckte heftig und stand dann plötzlich auf. Sie ging ein paar Schritte hin und her - Marc kannte das schon von ihr. Melissa war niemand, der schnell explodierte oder rum schrie. Dafür lief sie und hin und her und spielte mit ihren Händen. "Du... warst also schon schwul, als wir zusammengekommen sind?" 

"Ja. Aber... ich wollte dich, Melissa. Ich wollte normal sein. Eine Familie haben. Fußball spielen." 

"Normal? Du findest es normal, einer Frau vorzumachen, dass du sie willst obwohl das gar nicht stimmt?" 

"Ich wollte dich. Oder eher... ich wollte dich wollen." 

Melissa warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Das ist ja reizend von dir! Du wolltest mich wollen!" 

"Auf eine Weise wollte ich dich doch auch. Ich war glücklich mit dir." 

"Du bist echt ein scheiß Kerl Marc! Das ist das Letzte! Wir haben ein Kind zusammen. Hast du auch nur ein kleines bisschen nachgedacht?" 

"Ja, jetzt habe ich nachgedacht", knurrte Marc. Er mochte Melissa, sehr, aber er wollte sich nicht so beschimpfen lassen. 

"Ein bisschen spät, oder? Oder war das dein Plan? Schwängerst das dumme Mädchen und erzählst ihr dann kurz vor der Hochzeit, dass alles gar nicht so ist wie es aussah?" 

"Mein Plan war, nicht in diesem scheiß-Bus verletzt zu werden und mit dir glücklich zu werden. Weil ich dann nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte." 

"Du wärst nie mit mir glücklich geworden! Wenn du auf Männer stehst, dann hätte ich dich nie glücklich machen können! Du wolltest mich mein Leben lang anlügen!" 

"Auch mein Leben lang", gab Marc zu bedenken.

Melissa wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Warum, Marc? Was ist so schlimm daran schwul zu sein, dass du dieses... Spiel spielen musstest? Schämst du dich dafür? Haben deine Eltern oder Eric ein Problem damit?" 

"Nein, meine Familie hat nichts dagegen. Aber... manchmal hab ich etwas dagegen. Und der Fußball hat was dagegen." 

"Ja natürlich. Dein heiliger Fußball. Dann muss ich das natürlich verstehen." 

"Du profitierst ja wohl auch vom Fußball." 

"Verdreh hier nicht die Tatsachen Marc. Ich bin hier nicht die böse. Du zerstörst gerade unsere Familie. Mein Leben. Galas Leben!" 

"Und mein Leben. Melissa, ich bring auch mein Leben total durcheinander." 

Erneut fuhr sich Melissa mit der Hand über die Augen. "Ich muss hier raus", sagte sie dann. "Ich... ich brauch frische Luft." Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zur Tür und ließ Marc allein zurück. 

Marc sah ihr wortlos nach. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Eric zu ihm kam. "Melissa ist gerade gegangen... lief nicht so gut, hm?" 

"Nicht. so. Ich hab ihr Leben zerstört." 

"Das sieht sie im Moment so." 

"Ich weiß. Und irgendwie hab ich das auch. Aber es war trotzdem richtig so." 

Eric nickte und setzte sich neben Marc. "Was hat sie noch gesagt?" 

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dass sie nachdenken muss." 

"Das ist aber nicht allzu schlecht Marc. Sie hat weder geschrien, noch ist sie auf dich los gegangen." 

Ganz überzeugt war Marc davon nicht. "Ich... ich ruf kurz bei Johannes an." 

"Mach das. Aber beeil dich, Mama hat Essen auf dem Herd stehen. Und will eine Erklärung, was mit Melissa los ist." 

"Kann sie sich das nicht denken?" Marc zog sein Handy raus und wählte Johannes' Nummer, ohne weiter auf Eric zu achten. 

"Marc, hey", meldete sich Johannes schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln. 

"Hey", grüßte Marc zurück. 

"Wie geht es dir?" 

"Geht so... hab gerade mit Melissa gesprochen." 

"Und?" 

"Sie ist gegangen." Kurz fasste Marc das Gespräch zusammen, dann seufzte er. 

"Sie wird vermutlich erst mal nachdenken müssen", meinte Johannes leise. 

"Ja... vielleicht." 

"Ganz bestimmt. Du hast ihr da gerade einen ziemlichen Schock versetzt." 

"Ich wäre jetzt gern bei dir", murmelte Marc. 

"Ich wäre auch gern bei dir Marc." 

"Vielleicht... können wir uns nachher noch treffen?" 

"Nach meiner Schicht?" 

"Ja, wann ist das?" 

"Leider erst um 19 Uhr. Ich musste die Schichten tauschen, weil eine Kollegin krank geworden ist. Aber dafür hab ich morgen einen Tag frei." 

"Erst? Das ist doch früher als sonst", bemerkte Marc. "Und morgen frei? Das ist toll!" 

"Zum Glück sind nächste Woche die Spätschichten erst mal wieder vorbei." 

"Dann musst du nachts hin? Oder morgens?" 

"Morgens. Da ist meistens mehr los, aber ich arbeite trotzdem lieber tagsüber." 

"Und ich hab abends was von dir." 

"Stimmt, das ist noch ein Vorteil." 

"Ich... ich muss jetzt los... Meine Mutter hat gekocht, und ich..." 

"Du musst das alles klären, ich weiß. Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich fertig bin, okay?" 

"Ja, mach das. Dann... bis später." 

"Bis später Marc." 

Sie legten auf, und Marc erhob sich.


	28. Ablenkung

Johannes heute Abend noch zu sehen, war ein echter Lichtblick. Und jetzt würde er erst mal wieder zu Gala gehen. 

Seine Familie saß schon am Esstisch, lediglich Melissas Platz war leer geblieben. Gala saß in ihrem Stühlchen und strahlte ihren Vater an. "Papa!" 

"Hallo, mein Herz", lächelte Marc sie an und streichelte ihren Kopf. Er würde sie so schrecklich vermissen. 

"Komm Marc, setz dich", sagte seine Mutter. 

Marc nahm platz, direkt neben Gala. "Es riecht gut." 

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir auch", sagte sie lächelnd. 

"Du hast es gekocht, Mama", schmeichelte Marc seiner Mutter. 

"Ich hab eine Reispfanne gemacht, die kann man auch mit einer Hand essen", erklärte sie und füllte Marcs Teller. "Wir essen jetzt und danach erzählst du mir, warum Melissa weinend aus dem Haus gerannt ist." 

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Freundin - oder Ex-Freundin? - zog sich alles in Marcs Bauch zusammen. Er stocherte ein wenig im Essen herum, dann holte er tief Luft. "Ich hab Melissa von Johannes erzählt." 

"Nach dem Essen Schatz", sagte seine Mutter und stellte Gala einen Teller hin. 

Marc seufzte, dann stocherte er weiter in der Reispfanne herum. Normalerweise liebte er das Essen seiner Mutter und vermisste es sehr, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, doch heute schmeckte es nach Holzspänen. 

"Du musst was essen", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, klar..." Er schob weiter die Holzspäne von rechts nach links. 

"Na gut", sagte seine Mutter schließlich. "Dann reden wir wohl jetzt über... Johannes heißt der junge Mann?" 

"Ja, Johannes." Unwillkürlich lächelte Marc bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund. Er war ja schon irgendwie sein Freund. 

"Dann erzähl mal von ihm." 

"Er ist mein Pfleger gewesen. Er war bei mir, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Und dann..." Marc lächelte glücklich, während er von Johannes erzählte. 

"Und jetzt hast du Melissa von ihm erzählt?" fragte seine Mutter. 

"Ja, eben. Ich kann sie doch nicht belügen." 

"Nein. Das war richtig", sagte seine Mutter seufzend. "Trotzdem... armes Mädchen. Sie hat nie was geahnt..." 

"Ich wollte ihr nie weh tun." 

"Das weiß ich Schatz." 

"Und ich liebe sie ja auch..." 

"Aber halt nicht so, wie sie dich liebt." 

"Nein, nicht so. Und nicht so, wie ich mich in Johannes verliebt habe." 

"Es ist gut, dass Melissa jetzt die Wahrheit weiß", sagte Eric. "Sie muss sich jetzt erst mal beruhigen, und später könnt ihr weiter reden." 

"Ich hoffe es. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten. Ich wollte mich ja auch gar nicht verlieben." 

"So etwas lässt sich nicht planen." 

"Nein, leider nicht." 

"Aber es ist gut, dass es jetzt passiert ist. Bevor du Melissa geheiratet hast." 

"Drei Wochen vorher - dafür hasst sie mich doch gleich noch mehr." 

"Wenn sie drüber nachgedacht hat, wird sie dir dankbar sein", meinte Eric. 

"Dass ich sie über so viele Jahre verarscht habe?" 

"Das du noch rechtzeitig aufgehört hast." 

Marc seufzte, ganz so sah er es nicht. Aber wenn seine Familie es so sah - und ihn nicht verachtete - dann war das schon okay. 

"Versuch noch ein bisschen was zu essen", bat Marcs Mutter. 

"Okay." Ein bisschen besser ging es ihm schon, und das Essen bekam tatsächlich Geschmack. 

Aber viel bekam er trotzdem nicht runter. Schließlich legte er die Gabel weg und drehte sich stattdessen zu Gala. 

"Och mein Herz!" Er musste grinsen: Seine Familie war beschäftigt gewesen, also hatte Gala alleine gegessen und sah entsprechend aus. 

"Papa!" strahlte Gala und stopfte sich mit der Hand etwas Reis in den Mund. 

"Willst du nicht lieber deinen Löffel dafür nehmen? Da ist ein Bär drauf, guck mal. Willst du mit dem Bären essen?" 

"Meine Nichte steht eher auf Handarbeit", grinste Eric. 

"Ja, ich fürchte auch... Gala, komm, hör auf." Marc stand auf und holte ein Küchenhandtuch um ihr Gesicht, ihre Hände, die Arme und den Tisch notdürftig zu reinigen. 

"Hilfst du mir mal, sie aus dem Stuhl zu heben?" bat er Eric. 

"Ja, klar." Eric hob sie vorsichtig raus, so dass Marc sie weiter sauber wischen konnte. 

Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zu Gala, die auf Erics Schoß saß. "Du kleiner Dreckspatz. Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spielen, ehe du deinen Mittagsschlaf hältst?" 

Gala strahlte ihn an, und er versuchte sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Das klappte aber nicht, Um sie mit nur einen Arm zu tragen war sie inzwischen zu schwer. 

"Ich trag sie dir rüber", sagte Eric. 

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir." Marc ging vor in die Spielecke im Wohnzimmer. 

Eric folgte ihm und setzte sich zu Marc auf den Boden. 

"Hey, Gala, mein Herz", sprach Marc seine Tochter an. "Wollen wir mit den Bauklötzen spielen?" 

"Was hat Johannes gesagt?" fragte Eric, während er half die Bauklötze aus der Kiste zu holen. 

"Er war lieb... wir wollen uns heute Abend treffen. Er hat irgendwie eine Schicht getauscht und hat um sieben Feierabend." 

"Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, wenn du über Nacht bei ihm bleibst", meinte Eric. "Das gibt Melissa mehr Zeit." 

"Ich weiß nicht, sollte ich nicht früh sie da sein?" 

"Keine Ahnung ob sie das gerade will." 

"Ich würde gern zu ihm", murmelte Marc. 

"Dann mach das aus. Gib Melissa eine Nacht um das alles zu verarbeiten - und dir auch. Und morgen früh könnt ihr dann in Ruhe weiter reden." 

"Meinst du? Dann mach ich das." 

"Vielleicht nutzt Mama die Chance und spricht heute Abend auch mal mit ihr. So von Frau zu Frau." 

"Wenn Melissa da mitmacht, das wäre schön." Marc wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Gala unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm mit einem Bauklotz aufs Knie klopfte. 

Eric lachte. "Deine Tochter verlangt deine Aufmerksamkeit. Und ich geh mal in die Küche und helfe beim Aufräumen." 

"Ja, danke... ich spiel mit Gala." 

Eric grinste, gab Gala einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ die beiden dann allein. Marc genoss es ganz in Ruhe mit ihr spielen zu können, und nutzte es aus. Auch, als sich seine Familie aufs Sofa setzte, blieb er bei Gala auf dem Fußboden sitzen. 

Als Gala schließlich müde wurde, stand seine Mutter auf und brachte sie ins Bett. Marc setzte sich an ihr Bettchen, bis sie schlief, dann kehrte er zu seiner Familie zurück. 

"Eric hat uns erzählt, dass du heute Abend zu Johannes fährst", sagte sein Vater. 

"Ja, er hat früher Feierabend. Und... ich würde ihn echt gerne sehen." 

"Du solltest das Melissa schreiben", sagte seine Mutter. "Damit sie weiß, wann sie zurückkommen kann." 

"Und ihr schreiben, dass ich zu meinem Freund fahre?" 

"Einfach nur, dass du heute Abend nicht hier bist um ihr Zeit zu geben. Mehr muss sie nicht wissen. Und ich glaube, mehr will sie im Moment auch nicht wissen." 

Marc nickte, dann zückte er sein Handy. "Ich sollte früher gehen", überlegte er dann. "Sie soll sich nicht rausgeschmissen fühlen." Er sah auf die Uhr - halb drei. 

"Gut dann fahren wir beide los", sagte Eric. "Du zeigst mir mal den Verein. Dazu sind wir bisher nie gekommen." 

"Ja, das ist gut, dann schreib ich ihr das." Marc begann zu tippen. [Hola Melissa, ich fahre jetzt mit Eric weg, wenn Du magst, dann kannst du nach Hause kommen, du hast hier deine Ruhe vor mir. Marc] 

"Dann packen wir auch gleich ein paar Sachen für dich ein", schlug Eric vor. 

Marc nickte leicht und stand auf. Zusammen mit Eric packte einen Rucksack mit dem Nötigsten, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von seinen Eltern. Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter verließ er sein Zuhause. 

"Marc, es wird sich alles irgendwie einrenken", sagte Eric, als sie im Wagen saßen. 

"Das hoffe ich. Dass Melissa in Deutschland bleibt und ich Gala weiter oft sehen kann." 

"Das hoffe ich auch. Melissa ist jetzt gerade verletzt, aber sie wird vor allem das Beste für Gala wollen. Und sie weiß, wie sehr dich die Kleine liebt." 

"Vielleicht können wir morgen reden." Auch, wenn er die Zeit lieber mit Johannes verbringen wollte. 

Eric nickte. "Biete es ihr an, aber dränge sie nicht." 

"Ja, mache ich - morgen." 

"Dann lass uns von was anderem reden. Deine Kollegen werden vermutlich nicht mehr da sein, oder? Die haben ja morgen wieder ein Spiel." 

"Ja, die sind schon unterwegs. Aber Angestellte und so laufen da ja immer rum." Eric fuhr los, während Marc ihm den Weg wies. 

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und schließlich fuhren sie auf den Parkplatz vor dem Vereinsgelände. 

Der Parkplatz war fast gänzlich verwaist, nur zwei Autos parkten am anderen Ende. 

Marc seufzte ein bisschen. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, so außer Gefecht gesetzt zu sein. Wäre alles normal, wäre er jetzt mit seiner Mannschaft auf dem Weg ins Hotel. Aber... dann hätte er Johannes nicht getroffen. 

"Na komm, zeig mir mal deine Arbeit", forderte Eric ihn auf. 

Marc holte seinen Schlüssel raus, dann führte er seinen Bruder in die Katakomben. Er zeigte ihm die Kabine und die Krafträume. Dann führte er Eric durch den Tunnel und bis zum Spielfeldrand. 

"Das ist schon beeindruckend", sagte Eric, als er sich umsah. "Muss genial sein hier zu stehen, wenn alles voll ist." 

"Es ist grandios. Und wenn die Fans dann singen... da drüben auf der Süd." 

Eric nickte. "Das ist schon als Zuschauer eindrucksvoll. Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Saison noch mal ein Spiel von dir live sehen kann." 

"Ich hoffe das auch." Marc würde alles daran setzen in der Saison noch einmal spielen zu können. 

"Wenn es klappt, dann nehme ich Johannes mit", meinte Eric grinsend. "Dann feuern wir dich gemeinsam an." 

Marc strahlte ihn an. "Johannes ist wohl öfter im Stadion." 

"Echt? Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass er Fußballfan ist." 

"Ich glaub, das sind die meisten hier." 

"Stimmt auch wieder." 

"Und wenn man das hier einmal erlebt hat, will man immer wieder hin." 

"Mir musst du das nicht sagen. Ich will eh immer Fußball gucken", lachte Eric. 

Marc grinste. "Ich weiß. Und ich will immer Fußball spielen." 

"Wenn ich das Ding hier loswerde", bewegte Marc seinen eingegipsten Arm. Ein wenig zog die Bewegung, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. 

Nachher würde er vielleicht eine Schmerztablette nehmen, damit er in der Nacht ruhig schlafen konnte. Aber jetzt nicht. 

"Wollen wir noch was trinken gegen, bevor Johannes Feierabend hat?", schlug Eric vor. 

Marc nickte. "Dauert ja noch etwas..." 

"Irgendein nettes Café in der Gegend?" 

Marc überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Ja, da waren wir mit ein paar Jungs aus der Mannschaft vor kurzem." 

Er führte Eric zu seinem Wagen, dann fuhren sie los.


	29. Ein Abend mit Johannes

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden in dem Café, jeder mit einem Kaffee und einem Stück Kuchen vor sich. 

Sie machten sich einen gemütlichen Nachmittag. Es war vor allem Eric, der erzählte, von gemeinsamen Freunden, von seiner Arbeit in den Jugendmannschaften und von Barcelona allgemein. 

Endlich meldete sich Marcs Handy mit einer Whatsapp. "Hab in einer halben Stunde Feierabend, wo wollen wir uns treffen?" schrieb Johannes. 

Marc überlegte kurz, dann schrieb er den Namen des Cafés, in dem er mit Eric saß. 

"Okay, ich beeil mich. Bis später", schrieb Johannes zurück. 

Marc strahlte, "Johannes kommt her." 

Eric lachte. "Kannst ja doch noch lächeln." 

"Ja, scheint so." 

"Ich bleib noch hier, bis er kommt, dann lass ich euch allein." 

"Schön, dann können wir noch bisschen reden. Und du kannst mir morgen sagen, wie es mit Melissa war." 

"Ich lass Mama den Vortritt mit ihr zu reden, ich glaube die wird das besser machen als ich." 

"Ja, aber du kannst mir trotzdem morgen von ihr erzählen." 

"Natürlich." 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Johannes das Café betrat. 

"Ah, da ist er", sagte Eric und hob eine Hand um Johannes auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. 

Sofort steuerte Johannes auf sie zu. "Hey ihr beiden", lächelte er und zog sich einen Stuhl ran. 

"Hey", grüßte Marc ihn und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen. 

"Also Jungs, ich trolle mich dann mal. Genießt euren Abend", sagte Eric. 

"Danke." Marc stand auf, umarmte seinen Bruder kurz, dann ging Eric. 

"So, ich hab dich heute Abend also für mich?" fragte Johannes strahlend. 

"Ja, hast du. Und ich habe dich für mich." 

"Und du... bleibst über Nacht?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ich... im Hotel... oder bei dir?" 

"Bei mir? Ist doch netter als ein Hotel." 

"Ja, das hatte ich gehofft", gestand Marc. "Auch wenn es komisch ist... habe es Melissa gerade gesagt, und dann hau ich gleich zu dir ab." 

"Hast du ihr denn gesagt, dass du zu mir gehst?" 

"Nein, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu. Wir haben uns unterhalten, und dann ist sie gegangen." 

"Das ist in dem Fall ja vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Johannes. "Sie wird denken, dass du so rücksichtsvoll bist, sie allein zu lassen." 

"Bin ich ja auch. Auch, wenn wir nicht verabredet wären, hätte ich nicht zu Hause geschlafen." 

"Dann erzähl ihr einfach nicht, dass du bei mir warst." 

"Das hab ich auch nicht vor. Ich hab sie schon genug verletzt." 

"Wollen wir beide dann mal fahren?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ja, gern. Ich könnte etwas Ruhe gebrauchen." 

Johannes lächelte und griff sich Marcs Tasche, die unter dem Tisch gestanden hatte. Marc zahlte schnell, dann verließen sie das Café und gingen zu Johannes' alten Fiesta. 

"Dann mal rein mit dir", sagte Johannes. "Pass aber auf, Beate ist manchmal empfindlich. Der Gurt vorn klemmt, wenn man nicht richtig zieht." 

"Beate?", fragte Marc ungläubig. "Der Wagen heißt Beate?" 

Johannes grinste. "Ein... Familienwitz. Spring rein, ich erzähl ihn dir während der Fahrt." 

Gespannt stieg Marc ein, kämpfte kurz mit dem Gurt, dann schnallte er sich an. 

Johannes verstaute Marcs Tasche im Kofferraum und stieg dann ebenfalls ein. "Also", begann er während er den Motor startete. "Als meine Schwester und ich damals die neue Freundin unseres Vaters gesehen hatten, haben wir immer gesagt, dass sie aussieht wie eine Beate." 

"Okay - aber sie heißt nicht so?" 

"Sie heißt Christin", lachte Johannes. "Aber Vanessa und ich waren zu dem Zeitpunkt total sauer, weil wir keine neue Mutter wollten. Also haben wir sie über ein halbes Jahr immer Beate genannt." 

"Oh, Kinder können echt fies sein! Aber Christin hat es ausgehalten?" 

"Hat sie. Und nach einer Weile ging sie total cool damit um. Als sie uns dann erzählt hat, dass wir einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen würden, da hat sie sogar gesagt, wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann würde sie Beate heißen", lachte Johannes. "Jedenfalls ist der Name irgendwie hängen geblieben. Und als ich dann mit Christin auf Autosuche war, da hat sie den hier gesehen und gesagt 'Guck mal, eine Beate!'. Da musste ich den Wagen einfach nehmen." 

"Christin scheint echt cool zu sein", lachte Marc. "Und deine Beate hier... die ist auch irgendwie cool. Alt und so, aber schon cool." 

"Beate hat auch schon einige Kilometer auf dem Buckel. Ich zittere jedes Mal, wenn sie durch den TÜV muss." 

"Das versteh ich. Aber die Kleine ist sicher hart im Nehmen." 

"Ist sie", lächelte Johannes. 

"Dann schafft sie auch noch ein paar mal TÜV", war Marc zuversichtlich. 

"Muss sie auch. Ich hab noch nicht genug Kohle für einen neuen Wagen zusammen." 

Das waren Sorgen, die Marc nicht kannte. Wenn Johannes Geld für einen neuen Wagen brauchte, würde Marc es ihm gerne geben. Aber das würde er sicher jetzt nicht sagen. 

Außerdem bezweifelte Marc, dass Johannes das Geld annehmen würde. Aber notfalls würde er es sicher irgendwie hinbiegen können. 

"So, da wären wir", sagte Johannes in diesem Moment. 

Sie standen vor einem Altbau, fünf Etagen hoch, aber irgendwie wirkte das Haus schon von außen gemütlich. 

"Ich wohne in der vierten Etage", sagte Johannes und zog seinen Schlüssel hervor. "Leider ohne Fahrstuhl. Die Treppenstufen sind etwas ungleichmäßig, das ist beim ersten Mal etwas... gewöhnungsbedürftig." 

"Okay, hab mir ja zum Glück nicht den Fuß verletzt." 

"Zum Glück." Johannes hielt Marc die Haustür auf. 

Interessiert betrat Marc das Treppenhaus - es war alt und sehr schön, mit bunten Fliesen und einer breiten Treppe. 

Johannes warf kurz einen Blick in seinen Briefkasten, dann deutete er auf die Treppe. "Nach dir", sagte er. 

"Okay", nickte Marc und stieg die ersten Stufen hoch. 

Zum Glück hatte Johannes ihn vorgewarnt, sonst hätte er sich vermutlich nach den ersten Stufen auf die Klappe gelegt. Die Stufen waren tatsächlich eine Herausforderung - ausgetreten und um mehrere Zentimeter unterschiedlich hoch. 

Als sie endlich in der vierten Etage angekommen waren, war Marc tatsächlich ziemlich am Ende. "Das darf Thomas nie sehen. Der nimmt das sonst ins Trainingsprogramm auf", meinte er schief grinsend. 

"Ich werde dich nicht verraten", versprach Johannes und schloss die rechts liegende Wohnungstür auf. 

"Und hier ist also meine Wohnung. Klein, etwas verwinkelt, aber ich liebe sie." 

"Gemütlich", erwiderte Marc und meinte es auch so. 

"Ist sie auch", sagte Johannes und führte Marc ins Wohnzimmer. 

Es war wie die ganze Wohnung eher klein, aber hell und mit gemütlichen Möbeln ausgestattet. 

"Vanessa sagt immer, dass meine Wohnung ein stilistischer Alptraum ist. Aber ich kaufe meine Möbel, weil sie bequem sind und mir gefallen, nicht weil ein Designer meint, sie würden gut zusammen passen", sagte Johannes. 

"Mir gefällt es, echt. Die Wohnung hat... Persönlichkeit." 

"Danke. Möchtest du was trinken?" 

"Wasser oder... Apfelschorle?", überlegte Marc. 

"Apfelschorle hab ich", nickte Johannes. "Setz dich solang doch schon mal hin." 

Marc nickte und setzte sich, und nach kurzem Zögern zog er sich ein Sofakissen heran um den Gipsarm bequemer ablegen zu können. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück. Es tat gut jetzt hier zu sein. 

Jetzt hatte er Ruhe. Keine Familie, die er zwar sehr liebte, aber eben auch groß war. Keine Gala, auf die er zwar nicht verzichten mochte, die aber auch ein kleiner Wirbelwind war. Und keine Melissa, die ihm sicher wieder Vorwürfe machen würde. 

"Erschöpft?" fragte Johannes leise. 

Marc sah auf, er hatte Johannes gar nicht kommen gehört. "Ja, schon... war ein anstrengender Tag." 

Johannes lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn. "Hier hast du Ruhe, versprochen." 

"Ja, da ist deine Wohnung echt ein Traum." 

Johannes griff nach seiner unverletzten Hand. "Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen." 

"Das ist schön... ich fühle mich hier nämlich echt wohl. Hier - und bei dir." 

Johannes strahlte. "Das klingt gut." 

"Hmm", machte Marc und lehnte sich leicht zur Seite, zu Johannes. 

Sofort legte Johannes einen Arm um Marc und zog ihn so sanft an sich. Wieder knurrte Marc genießerisch und schloss die Augen. 

"Ich finde es so schön, dass du hier bist", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ich finde es auch schön. Gerade nach all dem, was heute war." Marc ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren - die Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, Melissa, dann diverse Gespräche, und jetzt war er bei Johannes zu Hause. 

Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte er sich wirklich ruhig und entspannt. Johannes erwartete keine Erklärungen von ihm, er musste nicht stark sein oder so tun als ob es ihm gut ging. 

Johannes kannte ihn nach so kurzer Zeit schon sehr viel besser als Melissa, er wusste Dinge von ihm, die selbst Eric nicht wusste. 

"Möchtest du dich hinlegen?" fragte Johannes leise. 

"Ein, zwei Stündchen...", überlegte Marc, "das würde bestimmt gut tun." 

"Dann komm", wisperte Johannes. 

Etwas mühsam stand Marc auf und folgte Johannes den schmalen Flur entlang bis zu dessen Schlafzimmer. 

"Warte, ich hol schnell ein Kissen für deinen Arm", sagte Johannes. 

"Du bist echt lieb", murmelte Marc und setzte sich aufs Bett. 

"Ich will, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Johannes, als er mit dem Kissen zurückkam. 

"Danke..." Marc lächelte ihn an, dann machte er es sich mit Johannes' Hilfe bequem. 

"Ich bin noch kurz in der Küche, dann komm ich her und leiste dir Gesellschaft", sagte Johannes. 

"Musst du nicht", meinte Marc. 

"Mach ich aber gern. Außerdem bin ich auch ziemlich erledigt. Ein Nickerchen wird mir nicht schaden." 

"Dann machen wir es uns gemütlich", stimmte Marc zu. 

Johannes lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Marc zu küssen. "Bis gleich." 

Marc sah ihm nach, dann schloss er die Augen. Er hörte, wie Johannes Schritte sich entfernten, dann ging in der Küche ganz leise das Radio an. Wasser wurde aufgedreht. Marc lächelte unwillkürlich. Diese alltäglichen Geräuschen taten unglaublich gut. 

Es war, als würde er hier her gehören würde. In diese kleine Wohnung - und zu diesem Mann. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.


	30. Familiengeschichten

Er schlief jedoch nicht tief, so dass er bemerkte, wie sich Johannes neben ihn legte. Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und drehte sich leicht zu Johannes. 

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ich hab nur gedöst", flüsterte Marc zurück. 

"Wollen wir dann zusammen dösen?", fragte Johannes nach und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

"Gern", flüsterte Marc. 

"Dann komm her", raunte Johannes und zog ihn an sich. Etwas ungeschickt wegen seines Gipsarms kuschelte sich Marc an Johannes. Der zog die Decke über ihre Beine und schloss die Augen. "Das ist so schön mit dir hier..." 

Marc lächelte. "Ich bin froh hier zu sein. Bei dir." 

Er fühlte Johannes' Lippen auf seiner Wange. "Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja?" 

"Will die Zeit mit dir nicht verschlafen." 

"Aber du bist müde." 

Marc brummte. Er hätte gern widersprochen, aber Johannes hatte recht. Er war müde und erschöpft. 

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Johannes auch nur leise. 

Marc nickte und schloss wieder die Augen. Johannes blieb ruhig neben ihm liegen, so dass Marc ziemlich bald einschlief. 

Diesmal schlief er deutlich fester und wurde erst wach, als er weiche Lippen in seinem Nacken spürte. 

"Hmm", knurrte er genießerisch. 

"Aufwachen", wisperte Johannes. 

"Hmm... ja..." 

Johannes lachte leise und küsste erneut Marcs Nacken. 

"Das ist schön." 

"Ja, mir gefällt es auch sehr", murmelte Johannes ohne seine Lippen von Marcs Haut zu lösen. 

Marc schloss wieder die Augen. Seinetwegen konnte Johannes ewig so weitermachen. 

"Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen!" 

"Ist gerade so schön..." 

Erneut lachte Johannes und plötzlich fühlte Marc eine Hand, die über seinen Bauch strich. Leider noch über dem Shirt. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich unglaublich an. Sie war groß uns fest und fühlte sich zielstrebig an. 

"Ist doch eigentlich viel zu warm, um hier mit T-Shirt im Bett zu liegen", murmelte Johannes. 

"Ja", knurrte Marc leise und zupfte mit der gesunden Hand an seinem T-Shirt. 

"Immer mit der Ruhe", wisperte Johannes und schob seine Finger endlich unter den Stoff des Shirts. 

Das fühlte sich großartig an, ganz anders als mit einer Frau. Unwillkürlich stieß er Seufzen aus und drängte sich gegen Johannes Hand. Er hörte Johannes hinter sich leise lachen, dann wurde er wieder in den Nacken geküsst. 

"Ich hab dich übrigens nicht dafür geweckt", wisperte Johannes immer wieder von Küssen unterbrochen. "Also nicht nur." 

"Dafür darfst du mich immer wecken. Aber wofür hast du mich noch geweckt?" 

"Fürs Abendessen. Ich hab nämlich ziemlichen Hunger." 

"Hm, ja, Ich auch ein bisschen. Aber wenn du gekocht hast, dann auf jeden Fall." 

"Nudeln mit Sauce, das geht immer", meinte Johannes. 

So, wie Marc Johannes' Kochfähigkeiten kennengelernt hatte, war es mehr als 'geht' - dann waren sie köstlich. 

"Also... machen wir hier später weiter?" fragte Johannes und strich mit seinen Fingern über Marcs Bauch. 

"Ja, wenno du drauf bestehst - also auf die Unterbrechung, gegen das Weitermachen hab ich nichts." 

"Glaub mir, ich würde auch gern weitermachen, aber ein knurrender Magen ist so unsexy." 

"Dann machen wir wirklich nachher weiter, ja?" 

"Keine Angst, ich hab vor, hier so schnell wie möglich weiterzumachen." 

"Dann lass uns aufstehen und essen", nickte Marc und setzte sich auf. 

Auch Johannes setzte sich auf, zog Marc aber sofort an sich und küsste ihn. Wieder schloss Marc genießerisch die Augen. Johannes zu küssen war einfach traumhaft schön. Und zu wissen, dass niemand sie hier stören würde und sie Zeit hatten machte das ganze noch viel schöner. 

Doch bald unterbrach Johannes den Kuss. "Nachher..." 

"Ja... nachher", nickte Marc. 

Johannes rutschte von der Matratze und hielt Marc eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Marc ließ sich hochziehen und streckte sich dann leicht. Dabei spürte er Johannes' Blick auf seinem Körper. 

Marc grinste leicht. "Alles gut?" 

"Ja, sehr gut", murmelte Johannes offenbar in Gedanken. 

"Gefällt dir... was du siehst?" fragte Marc neckend. 

"Oh", machte Johannes, und seine Wangen färbten sich tatsächlich etwas rosa. "Ja, gefällt schon.." 

Marc strahlte. "Gut. Also... Essen?" 

"Ja, komm mit in die Küche, ja?", bat Johannes. 

Marc nickte und folgte Johannes in die Küche. Es roch schon auf dem Flur köstlich, würzig und ein wenig nach Tomaten. 

Die Küche war klein, aber es gab einen Tisch an dem man gemütlich sitzen und essen konnte. Und auf diesem Tisch stand eine Schüssel mit Nudeln und eine mit der kräftigen Sauce. 

"Setz dich", sagte Johannes. "Möchtest du Parmesan dazu?" 

"Ja, gerne", nickte Marc, und schon stand Johannes auf und holte eine Reibe und ein Stück Parmesan aus dem Kühlschrank. 

"So. Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Johannes, als er wieder saß. 

"Das werde ich - du auch." Marc probierte - und war mal wieder begeistert, wie gut Johannes gekocht hatte. 

Erst beim Essen merkte er, was für einen Hunger er hatte. Beim Mittag hatte er ja kaum was gegessen und das Stück Kuchen zusammen mit Eric war auch nicht wirklich Magen füllend gewesen. 

"Schön, dass es dir schmeckt", kommentierte Johannes. 

"Bei so einem guten Koch ist das kein Wunder", sagte Marc. 

"So gut bin ich doch nicht..." 

"Doch bist du." 

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Dann... freut es mich, dass es dir schmeckt." 

Marc lächelte Johannes zärtlich an, dann machte er sich über den Rest seiner Portion her. 

Schließlich waren sie beide mehr als gut gesättigt. 

"Das hat gut getan", meinte Johannes. 

"Oh ja, jetzt geht es mir wieder besser. Wollen wir dann ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Ist erst... halb zehn oder so." 

"Oh ja, das hat es wirklich. Wollen wir dann ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Ist erst... halb zehn oder so." 

"Klar", sagte Johannes und stand auf. 

Mit einer Hand stellte Marc die Teller zusammen und sah sich dann in der Küche um. "Geschirrspüler oder Waschbecken?" 

"Ich hab keinen Geschirrspüler", lachte Johannes. 

"Dann Waschbecken - wollen wir gleich abwaschen?" 

"Nein. Das mach ich morgen. Ich will viel lieber mit dir auf der Couch sitzen und knutschen", meinte Johannes und griff nach Marcs Hand. 

"Knutschen, das ist eine gute Idee." 

"Finde ich auch. Viel besser als Abwaschen." 

"Dann komm mit", zog Marc Johannes mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. 

Die beiden setzten sich aufs Sofa, wo sich Marc sofort an Johannes schmiegte. 

Er legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. 

"So... wie war das mit dem Knutschen noch?" 

"Soll ich es dir beibringen, oder kannst du es schon?" 

"Ich... glaube ich muss noch viel üben." 

"Dann machen wir es doch einfach." 

"Ich bin bereit", grinste Marc und lehnte sich zu Johannes. 

Der lächelte leicht, dann kam er Marc entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Erst ganz sanft und kaum spürbar. Dann aber wurde der Kuss intensiver, Johannes stupste Marcs Lippen mit seiner Zunge an und bat so um Einlass. 

Sofort öffnete er sie. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig strich die Zunge jetzt seine eigene entlang. Marc seufzte genüsslich und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Johannes' Hand in seinem Nacken. 

Zärtlich strichen die Finger über seine Haut und kraulten die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken. Es fühlte sich schön an, warm und irgendwie geborgen. Marc schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich noch enger an Johannes. 

"Hast du morgen schon was vor?" fragte Johannes leise. 

Marc knurrte etwas Unverständliches, dann löste er sich von Johannes und sah ihn an. "Wollte zu meiner Familie gucken... und müsste dann mal zum Verein, besprechen, wie es weitergeht. Aber das dauert nicht lange." 

"Natürlich", nickte Johannes. "Sorry, das war dumm von mir." 

"Muss dir nicht leidtun... was hast du vor an deinem freien Tag?" 

"Ausschlafen", grinste Johannes. "Und... ich weiß nicht. Wenn du doch noch Zeit haben solltest, wäre es schön wenn wir was zusammen machen würden." 

"Wir haben bestimmt Zeit zusammen", meinte Marc. "Wie gesagt, das im Verein geht schnell, und die Familie..." Marc nannte bewusst keine Namen, auch, um selbst nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, was er kaputtgemacht hatte. 

"Nein, Marc. Für deine Familie nimmst du dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Das ist wichtig." 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie mich sehen will." 

"Das sehen wir dann ja. Aber... vielleicht schaffst du es ja, dir den Abend frei zu halten." 

"Das werde ich bestimmt", war Marc sicher. "Und vielleicht auch den Nachmittag." 

Johannes lächelte, dann grinste er plötzlich. "Der Nachmittag ist schon verplant. Da spielt schließlich die beste Mannschaft der Welt. Auch wenn sie gerade ohne ihren extrem süßen Innenverteidiger auskommen müssen..." 

Marc stutzte kurz, dann grinste er kurz. Für einen Moment hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass seine Mannschaft ein Spiel hatte, und dass Johannes das Spiel natürlich sehen wollte. "Bin nicht süß", knurrte er kurz, dann sah er Johannes an. "Hast du eine Karte?" 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich spiel immer mal mit dem Gedanken mir eine Dauerkarte zu kaufen. Aber das ist erstens ziemlich teuer und ich kann meine Schichten so schlecht nach dem Fußball ausrichten. Aber ich hab Sky." 

Marc nickte. "So ist es auch immer was Besonderes, wenn man mal ins Stadion geht", das kannte Marc noch aus Kindheitszeiten. Er war immer gerne ins Stadion zu Barca gegangen. 

"Ja. Vor allem wenn ich dann mit meinem kleinen Bruder hingehe. Nur wir beide, das findet er immer total cool." 

"Natürlich ist das cool, besonders mit so einem Bruder!" 

"Ach ich bin nur Krankenpfleger. So toll ist das nicht." 

"Doch, du tust so viel für die Menschen - dann, wenn sie jemanden brauchen", meinte Marc, und das meinte er ganz ehrlich. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit ohne Johannes durchgehalten hätte. 

"Ich versuche es zumindest." 

"Das machst du verdammt gut. Wenn es mir schlecht ging oder so, du warst immer da. Und ich denke, dass machst du auch bei anderen so. Jedenfalls... ich hoffe, nicht ganz so wie bei mir." 

Johannes lachte. "Keine Angst, normalerweise bin ich etwas zurückhaltender." 

"Dann ist gut. Ich kann ziemlich eifersüchtig werden", erklärte Marc ernst, dann grinste er doch. 

"Da kommt wohl der heißblütige Spanier in dir durch." 

"Oh ja, der musste sich ja etwas zurückhalten", deutete Marc auf seinen verletzten Arm, "Aber beim Fußball hast du es sicher auch schon gesehen. Oder hast du da etwa nur auf die Stürmer geachtet und nicht auf die Innenverteidiger?" 

Johannes grinste. "Da bin ich nicht auf die Position festgelegt. Es gibt fast auf jeder Position was hübsches zu sehen." 

"Ach ja?", fragte Marc herausfordernd. 

Johannes nickte. "Klar. Das ist doch das schöne am Fußball. Knackige junge Männer, laufen in kurzen Hosen und eng anliegenden Trikots über den Rasen." 

Marc überlegte kurz und ging in Gedanken seine Mannschaft durch. Bisher hatte er die Mitspieler nie unter diesem Aspekt betrachtet, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte... "Ja, stimmt, sind paar nette Jungs dabei." 

"Aber wenn man die knackigen Jungs außer acht lässt... ich wollte als Kind immer Torhüter werden." 

"Echt? Das ist selten. Die meisten wollen doch Tore schießen." 

"Ja, das wäre schon cool, aber als Torhüter musst du nicht so viel rennen. Und das war nie meine Lieblingsdisziplin. Radfahren ist toll, ich schwimme gern, ich spiele leidenschaftlich gern Tennis - obwohl ich darin echt eine Niete bin - aber Laufen? Das ist so... sinnlos." 

Marc lachte auf. "Okay, dann bist du der perfekte Torhüter. Tennis ist cool, Schwimmen auch, das entspannt. Aber Radfahren? Nee..." 

"Okay, also keine gemeinsame Radtour für uns", sagte Johannes. 

"Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann können wir das mal machen", meinte Marc. 

"Hey, wir beide finden genug Sachen die uns beide Spaß machen. Ich finde es immer schrecklich wenn man etwas nur tut, um jemand anderem einen Gefallen zu tun. Wir beide spielen gern Tennis und schwimmen. Das können wir machen und haben beide Spaß dabei." 

"Und zum Picknick können wir mit dem Auto fahren", beschloss Marc. 

"Beate fährt uns gern", grinste Johannes. 

Marc schüttelte den Kopf. "Beate", wiederholte er. Er fand es noch immer komisch, einem Auto so einen Namen zu geben, aber ihm gefiel die Geschichte dazu. 

Außerdem passte das so zu Johannes. Ein bisschen schrullig, aber auf eine extrem liebenswerte Art.


	31. Allein zu zweit

Marc reckte den Kopf und küsste diesen etwas schrulligen Mann, in den er sich so verguckt hatte. 

"Mhm, wofür war der denn?" fragte Johannes grinsend. 

"Weil du einfach... du bist", meinte Marc, er hoffte, das nicht weiter ausführen zu müssen. 

"Ok", sagte Johannes und strahlte. "Das ist ein guter Grund." 

Marc schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich hab kein so tolles Auto wie du. Ich krieg halt jedes Jahr ein neues vom Verein. Und einen Wagen in Barcelona, aber den fahre ich nur selten." 

"Du hast einen schicken Neuwagen, Marc. Mit Klimaanlage, Sitzheizung, und allem Schnickschnack. Das hat auch seinen Reiz." 

"Klar, jede Menge Schnickschnack, aber ich mag Beate auch." 

"Ich auch. Sie hat Charakter. Und das findet man bei den heutigen Autos nur selten." 

"Sie müssen sicher reifen, damit sie Charakter bekommen." 

"Ja und dazu kommt es meistens nicht. Sehr schade." 

"Ja, das ist es. Aber neue Autos haben halt auch ihren Reiz. So viel Technik, so viel Kram... Einparkhilfe und diese ganzen Fahrassistenten." 

"Ach, so einer bist du", lachte Johannes. 

"Ich mag auch Beate", betonte Marc, "Aber solche Technik ist doch was für uns Männer, oder?" 

"Cool ist das schon. Aber mein Vater sagt immer, dass eine Einparkhilfe nur was für Frauen ist. Weil Frauen können ja nicht einparken", meinte Johannes zwinkernd. "Vanessa hat es mal gebracht und unseren Vater an einer Autobahnraststätte stehen zu lassen, als der einen dummen Spruch über ihre Fahrkünste gemacht hat." 

Marc lachte auf, "Das ist ja fies! Eltern erziehen, hm? So etwas mussten wir zum Glück nie machen, mein Vater macht eher die Augen zu, wenn Eric fährt. Das ist dann aber gerechtfertigt..." 

"Ach dann fährt dein Bruder wie meine Schwester, wie lustig", grinste Johannes. 

Auch Marc grinste. "Ich glaub, ich würde deine Familie gerne mal kennenlernen." 

"Gern", sagte Johannes sofort. 

"Echt? Geht dir das nicht irgendwie zu schnell?" 

"Ich kenne deine komplette Familie ja auch schon. Außerdem wer hat denn eine Regel dafür aufgestellt, wann man die Eltern des anderen kennenlernen darf? Wenn wir beide uns dabei gut fühlen, dann ist der Zeitpunkt egal." 

"Dann können wir das gerne bald machen", nickte Marc. "Du musst mir aber vorher noch mal helfen, dass ich da nichts durcheinanderbringe, das ist ja doch etwas komplizierter bei euch." 

"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Du wirst es vermutlich sowieso erst mal mit dem kleinen Kreis zu tun bekommen. Vanessa lebt ja in Berlin" 

"Und ich freue mich schon drauf David kennenzulernen", meinte Marc. 

"David wird total überrascht sein, wenn du plötzlich vor ihm stehst. Vermutlich wird er eine halbe Stunde keinen Ton raus bringen und dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Und dann wird er anfangen dir Fragen zu stellen." 

"Und vermutlich nicht mal mehr Zeit haben um Luft zu holen?", grinste Marc. "Ich werde seine Fragen gerne beantworten. Wenn du übersetzt." 

"Kriegen wir schon hin", lachte Johannes. 

"Dann freue mich mich drauf. Was du von dem Kleinen erzählst klingt wirklich nett. 

Johannes lächelte, dann löste er sich kurz von Marc und schnappte sich ein Foto, dass auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch stand. "Hier, das ist David", sagte er. 

Ein blonder Junge lachte Marc aus dem Foto an, er sah fröhlich aus, und seine blauen Augen blitzten. "Nettes Kerlchen", kommentierte er. 

"Ist er. Ziemlich frech, aber auch verdammt schlau." 

"Frech sind doch die meisten Kinder in dem Alter. Außer wir beiden", grinste Marc. 

"Du warst nicht frech?" fragte Johannes skeptisch. 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Du etwa?", grinste Marc ihn an. 

"Wenn du meine Eltern fragst, dann war ich ziemlich frech. Und wusste alles besser." 

"Die Meinung haben deine Eltern sicher exklusiv", grinste Marc. 

"Aber natürlich!" 

"Sag ich doch", lachte Marc. 

"Wie ist das eigentlich so mit einem gleichaltrigen Bruder aufzuwachsen?" fragte Johannes neugierig. 

Marc überlegte kurz. "Das war im Grunde schon schön. Es war immer jemand da in deinem Alter, und wir haben auch viele gleiche Interessen. Wir waren aber auch immer Konkurrenten. Vielleicht bin ich auch deswegen Profi geworden - weil ich immer besser sein wollte als Eric." 

"Und Eric wollte nie Profi werden?" 

"Zeitweise schon, aber irgendwann war ich dann doch besser. Vielleicht auch engagierter, verbissener. Aber beim Fußball ist er ja auch geblieben." 

"Stimmt. Er ist Trainer, oder?" 

"Ja, genau, im Jugendbereich bei Barcelona." 

"Ein toller Job. Bei Barcelona muss man auch erst mal unterkommen." 

"Ja, ist echt toll, ich bin stolz auf ihn, dass er das geschafft hat." 

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Und ich vermute, er ist verdammt stolz auf dich." 

"Ja, das ist er auch. Ich bin froh, dass er so hinter mir steht." 

"Wir können also sagen, dass wir beide eine tolle Familie hinter uns haben", grinste Johannes. 

"Ja, ich denke auch. Auch, wenn deine doch etwas komplizierter ist. 

"Ach, wieso denn das? Ist alles total normal bei uns." 

"Ja, klar. Verstehen sich deine Eltern eigentlich wieder einigermaßen?" 

Johannes nickte. "Zum Glück. Ein paar Jahre lang war es nicht schön, aber inzwischen hat Mama ja auch einen neuen Freund. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie an ihm findet, aber sie ist glücklich." 

"Das ist gut - also dass sie zufrieden ist, und dass sie sich wieder besser mit deinem Vater versteht. Finde ich schon wichtig. Bei einem Freund von mir war es böse, der musste selbst bei seiner Hochzeit entscheiden, ob seine Mutter oder sein Vater dabei sein sollten." 

"Schrecklich. Aber soweit ist es zum Glück nie gekommen." 

"Das ist gut", nickte Marc. "Diego hat sehr drunter gelitten." 

Johannes lächelte und strich Marc über die Wange. "Ich finde, wir haben genug über unsere Familien geredet. Wollten wir nicht eigentlich... knutschen?" 

"Ja, stimmt, das war der Plan." Marc lächelte ihn an und drehte den Kopf, so dass sie sich küssen konnten. 

Johannes schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Ganz zärtlich war der Kuss, Marc versuchte Johannes dabei zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Er jedenfalls spürte Johannes Gefühle deutlich in dem Kuss. 

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so geküsst worden war. Vielleicht war es auch das erste Mal. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er Johannes die Hand in den Nacken und kraulte ihn dort. 

Johannes seufzte in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn dann. Marc fühlte, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose tat. Und das nur von einem Kuss! Das war doch unglaublich, so hatte er noch nie auf einen Kuss reagiert. 

Aber jetzt hätte er Johannes am liebsten auf sich gezogen und noch ganz andere Dinge angestellt, als ihn nur zu küssen. 

So schnell wollte er das aber nicht. Außerdem war da sicher sein Arm im Wege. Im Moment spürte er ihn nicht, aber das vermutlich auch nur, weil er ihn nicht bewegte. 

Trotzdem ließ Marc seine Hand von Johannes Nacken nach unten gleiten und strich ihm über die Schultern. Er fühlte die festen Muskeln, de ihm ausgesprochen gut gefielen. 

"Soll ich es ausziehen?" nuschelte Johannes gegen Marcs Lippen. 

"Hm, ja, gerne." 

Johannes grinste, dann richtete er sich auf. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. 

"Wow", raunte Marc, als er die durchtrainierte Brust sah. 

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte Johannes. 

"Oh ja, sehr gut. Soll ich auch?" 

"Ich bitte drum", grinste Johannes. "Soll ich dir helfen mit dem Arm?" 

"Es ist dann aber nicht so effektvoll wie bei dir." 

"Das macht nichts. Sobald dein Arm wieder richtig fit ist, kannst du dich so effektvoll vor mir ausziehen, wie du möchtest." 

"Ich werde es vorher üben", versprach Marc, als er von Johannes abrückte und begann sein Shirt auszuziehen. 

"Da freu ich mich jetzt schon", sagte Johannes und half Marc mit seinem verletzten Arm. 

Kaum war das Shirt ausgezogen, strichen Johannes' Fingerspitzen über Marcs Haut. 

"Wundervoll", wisperte er dabei. 

"Findest du?", fragte Marc leise. 

"Oh ja!" 

"Das ist schön." Marcs Hand streichelte inzwischen über Johannes' warme Haut. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir ins Schlafzimmer umziehen? Da ist mehr Platz", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ja, lass uns rüber gehen", bat Marc und stand vorsichtig aus. 

Johannes folgte ihm sofort. 

"Komm, setz dich gleich hin", forderte Johannes Marc auf, kaum, dass sie im Schlafzimmer waren. 

"Du aber auch", verlangte Marc. 

"Okay", nickte Johannes und schob Marc zum Bett, dann setzten sie sich beide. 

Sofort lehnte sich Marc vor um Johannes wieder zu küssen. 

"Hmm", machte Johannes genießerisch und zog Marc dichter an sich. 

Marc keuchte unwillkürlich als sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten. Johannes' Haut fühlte sich großartig an, so warm und weich irgendwie, und dennoch viel fester als jede Frau, angenehm männlich. 

Es war eine Qual, dass er nur eine Hand hatte, um Johannes zu berühren. Das war viel zu wenig! Er hatte die Funktion seines Armes noch nicht so sehr vermisst wie jetzt. 

Immerhin konnte er Johannes Hände spüren, die forschend über seinen Rücken glitten. 

"Du fühlte dich so schön an", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ich mag es, wenn du mich berührst", flüsterte Marc zurück. 

"Ich mag dich verdammt gerne berühren", gestand Johannes. 

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch. Blöder Arm..." 

"Der wird wieder heile. Und eine Hand hast du ja." 

"Stimmt", grinste Marc und strich mit dieser Hand einmal leicht über Johannes Brust. 

"Genau das hab ich gemeint." 

Marc holte etwas zittrig Luft. Johannes so zu berühren, war der pure Wahnsinn. Es war einfach unglaublich. 

Seine Haut war so weich und warm und fühlte sich toll an, und vor allem die Muskeln darunter machten ihn an. 

Johannes lächelte, dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und küsste Marc diesmal deutlich leidenschaftlicher. Noch mehr als zuvor schoss Marc das ständig anwesende Kribbeln zwischen die Beine. Er spürte, wie Johannes ihn sanft nach hinten drängte. 

Er folgte der wortlosen Bitte und legte sich auf das weiche Kopfkissen. Johannes folgte ihm und schob sich über ihn. 

Fürsorglich bettete er Marcs Arm auf einem Kissen, dann küsste er ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Marc schob seine unverletzte Hand in Johannes Nacken und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich herunter. 

Schon lagen die weichen, warmen Lippen auf seinen und küssten ihn leidenschaftlich. Marc stöhnte leicht. Dann fühlte er auf einmal Finger auf seiner Brust. 

Erst ganz leicht, dann immer deutlicher strichen die Finger über seine Haut. Wieder keuchte er leise auf, Johannes schien genau zu wissen, was er da tat. Und es fühlte sich großartig an! Jede Berührung ließ seine Haut in Flammen stehen. 

Als sich Johannes von seinen Lippen löste, wollte er erst protestieren, aber dann spürte er die Lippen plötzlich auf seinem Hals wo sie langsam nach unten glitten. 

Samtige Lippen und das leichte Kratzen von kaum sichtbaren Bartstoppeln. Ein Zittern lief durch Marcs Körper als die Lippen immer tiefer strichen. Sie wanderten über sein Brustbein und direkt zu seinem Bauchnabel. Marc keuchte immer lauter. 

Inzwischen war Johannes am Bund von Marcs Jeans angelangt. 

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die hier los werden", wisperte Johannes. 

"Ja, das... das sollten wir", meinte Marc ein wenig heiser und setzte sich etwas umständlich auf. 

"Ich mach das", sagte Johannes und grinste ihn an. "Ich packe gern Sachen aus." 

"Oh, ich bin etwas zum Auspacken?" 

Johannes nickte. "Ein schickes, sexy Geschenk." 

Marc fühlte Wärme auf seinen Wangen - und ein freudiges Kribbeln im Bauch. "Dann... pack mal aus", forderte er Johannes auf. 

"Oh ja", sagte Johannes und löste dann den Knopf der Jeans. 

Die Berührung fuhr direkt in Marcs Schwanz, so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Johannes ließ sich Zeit. Er genoss jede Sekunde. 

Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Marcs Reißverschluss, kratzte mit den Nägeln über die kleinen Zähnchen, eher er den Zipper ganz langsam herunterzog. Dabei sah er immer wieder hoch, direkt in Marcs Augen. Die waren inzwischen ganz dunkel und blickten ihn direkt an. 

Johannes zog leicht am Bund der Jeans und instinktiv hob Marc seine Hüften an. 

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, schob Johannes die Hose tiefer. Marc biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als der Druck der Jeans von seinem harten Schwanz verschwand. 

Schon wurde die Jeans durch eine große, feste Hand ersetzt. Fast zeitgleich stöhnten sie auf.


	32. Zusammen

Marc sah Johannes noch immer fest in die Augen. 

"Möchtest du... die auch gleich los werden?" raunte Johannes und zupfte am dünnen Stoff der Shorts. 

"Ja, zieh sie mir aus", bat Marc heiser. 

"Du klingst sexy, wenn deine Stimme so heiser ist", bemerkte Johannes als er langsam die Shorts nach unten zog. 

"Ich... du...", stammelte Marc ohne überhaupt genau zu wissen, was er da sagte. 

Johannes grinste und zog die Shorts mit einem Ruck das letzte Stück nach unten. 

"Ja", keuchte Marc erleichtert auf, als sein Schwanz befreit war. 

Johannes leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Dann senkte er den Kopf in Marcs Schoß. Warmer Atem strich über Marcs Schwanz. 

"Johannes", keuchte er erwartungsvoll auf. 

"Immer mit der Ruhe", wisperte Johannes. 

"Quäle mich nicht", bat Marc heiser. 

"Na gut", sagte Johannes. 

Endlich berührte etwas Marcs Schwanz - Johannes' gespitzte Zunge. Marc keuchte auf und seine Hand grub sich ins Bettlaken. Er meinte Johannes leise kichern gehört zu haben, als die Zunge wieder seine Spitze anstipste. 

"Bitte... mehr", stöhnte Marc. 

"Du bist so ungeduldig", grinste Johannes, beugte sich aber ein wenig tiefer und küsste die Spitze. 

"Musste so lange... warten", keuchte Marc heiser. 

"Na gut", raunte Johannes und nahm endlich, endlich Marcs Schwanz in den Mund. 

Marc stöhnte laut und seine Hüften zuckten unwillkürlich nach oben. 

Schon legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. "Nicht", bat Johannes, dann nahm er Marcs Schwanz wieder auf. Marc nickte und bemühte sich still zu halten. Aber das war nicht einfach. Es fühlte sich einfach so fantastisch an. Die Hand auf seiner Hüfte hielt ihn weiter fest. 

Schon jetzt wusste Marc, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Was Johannes mit ihm anstellte war einfach zu heiß - und dass es Johannes war, ein Mann, der Mann, in den er sich verguckt hatte, machte es noch heißer. 

"Ich... ich...", keuchte Marc. 

Johannes knurrte leise, es klang zustimmend. Allein diese Zustimmung und dazu die leichte Vibration reichte aus, um Marc den Rest zu geben. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam er. 

Johannes hielt ihn weiter im Mund, bis Marc sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und spuckte hinein. 

"Gott das... das...", Marc lächelte Johannes an. "Der Wahnsinn." 

Johannes erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann schob er sich nach oben und hauchte Marc einen Kuss auf die Lippen.Marc erwiderte den Kuss etwas träge.

"Müde?" fragte Johannes leise.

"Nein, alles okay. Bin nur... überwältigt?"

Johannes lachte. "Überwältigt also."

"Ja, ich denke, das trifft es. Es war... unglaublich."

"Fand ich auch. Extrem heiß und sexy."

"Findest du? Ich meine..."

"Was?"

"Na ja, für mich war es verdammt heiß und sexy..."

"Und du denkst, dass es das für mich nicht war?"

"War es?"

"Natürlich. Glaubst du es hätte mir keinen Spaß gemacht?"

"Ich kann es mir nicht so ganz vorstellen..." Marc zögerte. "Vielleicht sollte ich es mal ausprobieren."

Johannes grinste. "Das solltest du auf jeden Fall."

Marc nickte leicht, auch, wenn er dabei unsicher war.

"Tu einfach nur was du möchtest Marc", sagte Johannes und küsste ihn sanft.

"Ich will es ausprobieren", meinte Marc leise.

"Dann tu es."

Marc nickte und schob Johannes vorsichtig von sich.Johannes lächelte ihn an.Vorsichtig richtete sich Marc auf.

"Soll ich dir mit der Hose helfen?" fragte Johannes.

"Ja, bitte", sah Marc ihn kurz an, dann rutschte er tiefer.

Johannes öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten.Dann schob er sie sich ganz langsam von den Beinen.

"Die Shorts schaff ich allein", wisperte Marc.

"Dann mach", bat Johannes leise.

Marc schluckte leicht. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er sie auf Johannes nackten Bauch legte.

"Ganz ruhig", wisperte Johannes.

Marc lächelte ihn an. "Ich... bin nervös", wisperte er.

"Ich weiß. Aber das ist okay."

Marc nickte und sah wieder auf seine Hand, die auf Johannes Bauch lag.

"Mach ganz langsam", schlug der vor.

"Mach ich", wisperte Marc und schob seine Hand ganz leicht ein Stückchen nach unten.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten gerade den Bund der Shorts.Er war noch immer nervös, aber langsam wurde auch seine Neugier größer. Er wollte wissen, wie es war. Wie es sich anfühlte.Also strich er mit der flachen Hand erst mal über die große Beule unter dem Stoff.

Johannes keuchte auf.Marc lächelte leicht und wiederholte die Berührung.Erneut keuchte Johannes auf, diesmal klang es deutlich rauer.Es gab Marc genug Mut um die Hose leicht zur Seite zu schieben.

"Ja", stöhnte Johannes.

Ganz vorsichtig schob Marc seine Hand tiefer, und damit auch den Stoff.Nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann würde Johannes nackt vor ihm liegen.Noch einmal nahm Marc seinen Mut zusammen und schob die Shorts weiter.

Johannes stöhnte erleichtert auf, als endlich das letzte Stückchen Stoff von seinem Schwanz verschwunden war.Dann lag schon Marcs Hand darauf.

Marc biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während er ganz langsam über Johannes Schwanz strich.

"Mach weiter", bat Johannes heiser.

Marc nickte zwar, fuhr aber weiter ganz langsam fort, dieses neue Gefühl zu erkunden.Einen fremden Schwanz in der Hand zu haben war einfach aufregend.Und dann war es auch noch Johannes Schwanz, den er dort in der Hand hielt.

Jetzt umfasste er ihn ganz und bewegte seinen Hand ganz leicht.Johannes stöhnte rau und schloss die Augen.

Kurz holte Marc tiefe Luft und beugte sich dann über den Schwanz. Lang und schlank lag er in Marcs Hand, und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund sah die Spitze geradezu verführerisch, appetitlich aus.

Er würde es einfach versuchen. Johannes schien es ja wirklich gefallen zu haben.Also legte er seine Lippen auf die Spitze, ganz kurz. Sie war warm und weich und alles andere als abstoßend.

Versuchsweise ließ er seine Zungenspitze vorschnellen und leckte einmal über die Spitze.Sie schmeckte etwas salzig, aber nicht schlecht. Fühlte sich etwas... merkwürdig gummiartig an, aber auch das war ziemlich gut.

"Marc", söhnte Johannes heiser.

"Gut so?", fragte Marc nach.

Johannes nickte wortlos.Irgendwie beruhigt machte Marc weiter, küsste die Spitze und schob seine Lippen dann tiefer.Erneut stöhnte Johannes und er musste sich anstrengen um nicht in Marcs Mund zu stoßen.Aber er musste sich zurückhalten, es war Marcs erstes Mal, und er wollte ihn ja nicht gleich verschrecken.

Marc sollte das Tempo bestimmen.Und das tat er dann auch, bewegte seinen Kopf leicht und setzte dann auch die Zunge ein.

Johannes fiel es immer schwerer ruhig zu bleiben. Marc war ein echtes Naturtalent.Er keuchte immer lauter auf, und er biss sich auf die Innenseite der Lippe, damit er nicht in Marcs Mund stieß.

Marc wurde immer sicherer in dem was er tat.Er bewegte sich schneller, und mit seiner Zunge strich er über die Unterseite des Schwanzes.

"Marc..." raunte Johannes in dem Versuch ihn zu warnen.

Marc knurrte nur leise.Selbst wenn Johannes gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht mehr halten können.Er kam mit einem leisen, unterdrückten Schrei. Sofort ließ Marc erschrocken von ihm ab.

Auch wenn Johannes ihn gewarnt hatte, war er von der Heftigkeit doch ziemlich überrascht worden. So sah er Johannes dann ein wenig verschreckt und mit deutlichen Spuren im Gesicht an.

"Sorry", keuchte Johannes. "Schon okay", murmelte Marc. Er tastete mit der gesunden Hand nach Johannes' Shorts und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab. 

Johannes sah ihm etwas schuldbewusst dabei zu. Nachdem Marc die Shorts zur Seite gelegt hatte, lächelte er Johannes etwas schief an. 

"Komm her", wisperte Johannes und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. 

Marc nickte und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Johannes lächelte und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Marc fühlte, wie er sich jetzt langsam entspannte. 

"Und?" wisperte Johannes schließlich. 

Marc sah ihn an, was sollte er bloß dazu sagen? "Es war... krass. Aber nicht schlecht." 

Johannes lachte auf. "Das beruhigt mich aber zutiefst." 

"Du wirst möglicherweise noch einmal in den Genuss kommen." 

"Klingt vielversprechend", sagte Johannes und küsste ihn erneut. 

Marc fühlte sich jetzt besser und konnte sich beruhigter an ihn schmiegen. 

Johannes begann ihm sanft und zärtlich über den Rücken zu streicheln. Marc schloss die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Schläfe. 

"Schlafen?" schlug Johannes leise vor. 

"Hm, ja, sollten wir." Marc fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft. 

"Dann mach einfach die Augen zu", wisperte Johannes. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen ruckelte sich Marc bequemer hin, aber noch immer dicht an Johannes geschmiegt. 

"Schlaf gut", hörte er gerade noch Johannes Worte, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen


	33. Ein Morgen

Erstaunlich erholt wachte Marc am nächsten Morgen auf. 

Er lag noch immer in Johannes Armen, der noch tief und fest schlief. Und der ihn festhielt, so geborgen, dass er nicht schlecht geträumt hatte. 

Marc lächelte und schmiegte sich unwillkürlich noch enger an Johannes. Er hatte sich total verliebt, und er war so froh, dass er hier bei ihm war. Und das gestern Abend war der... Hammer gewesen. Unvergleichlich und atemberaubend. So etwas war einfach... er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Und nie erwartet. 

Spätestens jetzt war ihm klar, dass er wirklich und auf Männer stand. Bei keiner Frau hatte er jemals solche Gefühle gehabt. Natürlich nicht, er war bisher nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, und schon gar nicht mit einem wie Johannes. Johannes war ein toller Mann. Und er war sein Freund. 

Es war unglaublich, aber er war tatsächlich mit einem Mann zusammen. 

"Hey", murmelte plötzlich Johannes. 

"Oh - Morgen", nuschelte Marc etwas überrascht. 

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Johannes. 

"Nee, nur ein bisschen." 

Johannes gähnte leicht und zog ihn an sich. 

"Ist schön, mit dir aufzuwachen." 

"Finde ich auch. Sehr schön." 

Marc schloss wieder die Augen und lächelte leicht. Johannes drehte leicht den Kopf und berührte Marcs Lippen mit seinen. 

"Hm", machte Marc genießerisch. 

Ganz langsam und zärtlich küssten sie sich. Es war so gemütlich mit Johannes, fand Marc, auch das war neu für ihn. Er war sonst gar nicht der Typ, einfach so im Bett zu liegen und zu kuscheln. Vielleicht war es auch immer eine Art Flucht vor der Frau in seinem Leben gewesen. 

Jetzt mit Johannes würde er am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben. Auch gestern hatte er es mehr als genossen mit Johannes im Bett zu liegen, und es war nicht nur der Sex gewesen, der ihn da gehalten hatte. 

"Hast du Hunger?" wisperte Johannes irgendwann gegen Marcs Lippen. 

"Hunger? Ja, schon." 

"Dann mach ich uns Frühstück." 

"Das wäre total lieb von dir." 

"Das mach ich gern. Und du hältst das Bett schön warm", grinste Johannes. 

"Natürlich." 

Nach einem weiteren Kuss, schälte sich Johannes aus dem Bett. Marc seufzte leise, als er alleine zurückblieb. Er vermisste es neben Johannes zu liegen, vermisste seine Nähe und Wärme. 

Das war total albern, schließlich war Johannes nur wenige Meter entfernt in der Küche. Aber er war eben nicht neben ihm im Bett. 

Seufzend vergrub Marc sein Gesicht in Johannes Kissen und sog seinen Geruch ein. Gott, er war süchtig nach ihm. 

"Tee oder Kaffee?" rief Johannes aus der Küche. 

"Kaffee", antwortete Marc. "Schwarz." 

"Gute Wahl!" 

Darauf antwortete Marc nicht, er hatte die Decke wieder höher gezogen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Johannes zurück. "Bist du wieder eingeschlafen?" fragte er grinsend. 

"Fast. Aber du hast gefehlt." 

"Du bist süß", sagte Johannes und stellte vorsichtig ein Tablett auf den Nachttisch. "Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig." 

"Wow", meinte Marc mit Blick auf das Tablett. 

"Das ist nichts Besonderes", lachte Johannes. 

"Es ist Frühstück im Bett. Mit dir." 

"Das kannst du gern öfter bekommen." 

"Da sag ich nicht nein." 

"Also, ich hol schnell den Kaffee, dann komm ich wieder zu dir ins Bett." 

"Beeil dich, ja?" 

"Natürlich", lächelte Johannes und verschwand wieder in der Küche. 

Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit zwei Bechern duftenden Kaffee in den Händen. Marc setzte sich auf und machte Platz für Johannes. Der setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und reichte ihm einen Becher Kaffee. 

"Danke", sagte Marc und nahm gleich einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. 

Auch Johannes trank einen Schluck. "Ah, der tut gut." 

Marc nickte und lehnte sich dann leicht an Johannes. 

"Ich glaub, das wird meine liebste Art zu frühstücken", meinte Johannes. 

"Meine auch", sagte Marc sofort. 

"Dann machen wir das öfter, ja?" 

"So oft es geht." 

Marc drehte den Kopf und küsste Johannes' Mundwinkel. Johannes lächelte und kam ihm entgegen. Der Kuss blieb weich und leicht, dann zog Marc das Tablett mit dem Frühstück heran. 

"Also, es gibt ein bisschen Müsli und Toast mit Käse oder Marmelade", sagte Johannes. "Wurst war leider aus." 

"Du hast perfekten Kaffee, und Toast ist prima. Müsli... ist gesund, das sollte ich auch essen." 

"Dann hab ich es ja ganz gut getroffen", grinste Johannes. 

"Du bist bei mir, da würde ich alles essen." 

"Du bist süß", wisperte Johannes. 

"Und du bist toll." 

Johannes lehnte sich wieder zu Marc und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Marc schloss die Augen, so zu frühstücken war einfach unglaublich gut, da machte es ihm nicht aus, dass sie dabei nicht aßen. Und so ging es während des ganzen Frühstücks. Mal aßen sie etwas, unterbrachen das Essen dann aber wieder um sich zu küssen. 

Erst über eine Stunde später waren sie satt und dachten daran aufzustehen. 

"Möchtest du duschen?" fragte Johannes leise. "Dann würde ich dir deinen Gipsarm mit ein bisschen Frischhaltefolie umwickeln." 

"Duschen wäre toll - das haben deine Kolleginnen mir nicht erlaubt." 

"Na gemeinsam kriegen wir das schon hin. Und solange du vorsichtig mit dem Arm bist geht das schon." 

"Ich bin ganz vorsichtig, bin ja froh, dass er gerade nicht weh tut." 

Johannes grinste. "Na gestern Abend hat er auch nicht weh getan, oder?" 

"Nee", grinste Marc breit. "Aber da war ich ja auch abgelenkt." 

"Dann müssen wir dich wohl immer ablenken, sobald der Arm anfängt zu mucken." 

"Hätte ich nichts gegen", meinte Marc und schob sich aus dem Bett. 

"Hm, du siehst von hinten fast so gut aus, wie von vorn", murmelte Johannes, der liegengeblieben war und nun Marcs Rückseite bewunderte. 

"Oh", machte Marc überrascht. 

"Was denn?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ich... hatte nicht mit so einem Kompliment gerechnet", gab Marc zu. 

"Ist nur die Wahrheit." 

"Hat mir noch niemand so gesagt." 

"Das ist aber schade." 

"Nein", schüttelte Marc den Kopf. "Es ist etwas Besonderes." 

Johannes lächelte leicht und schob sich dann ebenfalls aus dem Bett. "Wenn das so weiter geht, stehen wir heute sonst nämlich gar nicht mehr auf", sagte er und gab Marc einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. "Ich hol mal die Frischhaltefolie." 

"Ich geh schon mal vor." Marc machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. 

Das Badezimmer war der kleinste Raum der Wohnung - und eine gemeinsame Dusche mit Johannes wäre in der engen Duschkabine kaum möglich. Das würden sie sicher in seiner Wohnung nachholen können. Oder... in der Wohnung, in der er zukünftig leben würde. 

Marc seufzte leicht, als er an das Chaos zu Hause dachte. Nach der Dusche würde er mal bei Eric anrufen und fragen, wie es so aussah. Ob er mit Melissa reden konnte - sollte. 

"So, hier kommt die Folie", rief Johannes vergnügt und betrat das Badezimmer. 

"Dann mach mal eine Mumie aus mir", grinste Marc ihn an. 

"Eine sexy Mumie", grinste Johannes und begann dann ziemlich geschickt seinen Gipsarm mit einer Schicht Frischhaltefolie zu umwickeln. 

Marc besah sich das Werk. "Scheint dicht zu sein." 

"Ist es", sagte Johannes und grinste schief. "Ich hab Übung drin. David hat sich schon zweimal den Arm gebrochen." 

"Dann... guck ich mal, ob der Arm und ich in die Dusche passen." 

"Ich würde dir gern anbieten, dir den Rücken zu waschen, aber... mehr als eine Person passt nicht rein", sagte Johannes. 

"Ich fürchte das auch." Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, wenn sie erst mal nicht alles zusammen machten und sich noch ein bisschen was aufsparten. 

"Also, ich lass die Tür auf, ruf einfach wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte Johannes und ließ Marc dann allein. 

"Ich komm schon zurecht", hoffte Marc, stellte das Wasser an und stellte sich unter die Dusche. 

Allerdings war es gut zu wissen, dass Johannes in Rufweite war. 

Es tat so gut zu duschen, das warme Wasser über den Körper laufen zu lassen und das ziemlich gut riechende Duschgel von Johannes zu benutzen. Das Einseifen mit einer Hand war schwierig und aufs Haarewaschen verzichtete er erst mal. 

Dann trat er wieder aus der Dusche und sah sich nach einem Handtuch um. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, fand aber nichts. "Ähm... Johannes?" 

"Komme", rief Johannes, und kaum zwei Sekunden später stand er im Bad. "Alles okay?" 

"Alles gut. Ich suche nur ein Handtuch." 

"Oh, sorry, das hab ich vergessen." Johannes griff in den Schrank unter dem Waschbecken und zog ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch hervor. 

"Brauchst du Hilfe beim abtrocknen?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ich glaub, das schaff ich..." 

Johannes nickte. "Mach ganz in Ruhe." 

"Mach ich", nickte Marc und begann sich abzutrocknen. 

Johannes sah ihm einen kurzen Moment zu, dann riss er sich von dem verführerischen Anblick los und ließ Marc wieder allein. Es dauerte tatsächlich etwas, ehe Marc fertig war und zurück in Johannes' Schlafzimmer ging. 

Johannes hatte inzwischen das Bett gemacht und Marcs Reisetasche stand direkt davor. 

Ein wenig bedauerte es Marc, dass die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht somit verschwunden war. Schnell zog Marc sich an und ging dann in die Küche. Johannes war gerade dabei etwas auf einen Zettel zu schreiben, sah aber auf als Marc reinkam. "Hey", lächelte er ihn an. 

"Hey", erwiderte Marc das Lächeln 

"Einkaufszettel", sagte Johannes und deutete auf den Zettel. "Ohne bin ich verloren. Gibt es etwas, was du besonders gern magst?" 

Marc zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich esse gern frisches Obst. Steht auch auf dem Ernährungsplan. Ansonsten... du weißt ja im Grunde, was so gesund ist..." 

"Keine geheimen Laster?" fragte Johannes. 

"Doch", gab Marc zu. "Alles, was mit Schokolade zu tun hat. Und Churros, schön frittiert mit Kakao. Also alles andere als das, was ich essen sollte." 

"Ein bisschen Schokolade wird jawohl erlaubt sein." 

"Ja, bisschen ist schon okay." 

Johannes lächelte. "Schokolade steht aber schon auf der Liste. Die liebe ich nämlich auch." 

"Das ist doch schön." 

"Also, ich spring auch kurz unter die Dusche", sagte Johannes und trat zu Marc. "Aber erst, brauche ich dringend einen Kuss." 

"Den kriegst du", lächelte Marc ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Johannes schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. 

"Hm", machte Marc genießerisch. 

Viel zu schnell unterbrach Johannes den Kuss. "Ich beeil mich mit dem Duschen", wisperte er. 

"Okay", nickte Marc und sah sich in der Küche um. Er würde sich inzwischen ein wenig nützlich machen und ein wenig in der Küche aufräumen. 

Viel aufzuräumen war allerdings nicht. Johannes hatte schon abgewaschen, so dass Marc nur noch das bisschen Geschirr abtrocknen musste. Johannes hatte sich allerdings auch beeilt, und kaum hatte Marc das letzte Glas weggestellt, stand er auch schon neben ihm. 

"Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen", sagte er zu Marc. 

"Muss mich doch bisschen nützlich machen, wenn ich schon bei dir schlafen darf." 

"Das musst du nicht. Du darfst gern hier schlafen. Sehr gern und sehr oft wenn es nach mir geht." 

"Das werde ich auch gerne machen." 

Johannes lehnte sich vor und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von Marcs Lippen. "Kommst du mit Einkaufen?" 

"Ja, gern. Bisschen rauskommen... aber... wir müssen da bisschen aufpassen, ja?" 

"Ich weiß. Möchtest du ein Kappie von mir haben? Damit wird es schwerer werden dich zu erkennen. Außerdem vermutet dich ja niemand hier." 

"Irgendwas auf dem Kopf wäre schön." 

Johannes nickte und ließ ihn kurz allein. Wenig später kam er mit einem roten Kappie wieder. 

"Okay, rot ist besser als blau", lacht Marc. 

"Als ob ich jemals ein blaues Kappie kaufen würde", schnaubte Johannes. "Ich hätte auch noch ein Dortmund-Kappie, aber ich dachte das hier wäre unauffälliger." 

"Ja, das rote ist gut." 

"Gut dann können wir ja los. Der Supermarkt ist auch nicht weit, da können wir zu Fuß hin." 

"Dann los, und hinterher rufe ich mal bei Eric an." 

Johannes nickte und schnappte sich einen Rucksack und den Schlüssel.


	34. Shopping

Zum Supermarkt war es tatsächlich nicht weit, dann suchten sie alles von Johannes' Liste und noch das eine oder andere zusätzlich raus. Es war entspannend so einzukaufen. Und irgendwie machte es sogar Spaß. 

Am Ende reichte Johannes' Rucksack nicht aus, und er kaufte dazu noch eine Einkaufstasche aus Stoff. 

"So ist das immer, sobald ich von meinem Zettel abweiche", grinste er Marc an, als sie auf dem Rückweg befanden. "Ich kaufe lauter Sachen, die nicht geplant waren." 

"Ich denke, wir werden sie schon aufkriegen." 

"Oh da hab ich keinen Zweifel dran." 

"Brauchen wir noch was, oder wollen wir zurückgehen?" 

Marc lachte, es war einfach schön so entspannt mit seinem Freund durch die Straße zu gehen. 

"Das nächste Mal zeig ich dir ein bisschen was von der Gegend hier", sagte Johannes. "Wenn wir nicht so schwer beladen sind." 

"Ist auf jeden Fall eine schöne Gegend", ältere Häuser, ein paar verstreute Bäume, hier konnte man sich wohlfühlen. 

"Ja, die Wohnung war ein echter Glücksgriff. Normalerweise findet man hier in der Gegend nichts bezahlbares. Aber ich hatte bei meinem Einzug alle Renovierungsarbeiten selbst übernommen und ich glaube mein Vermieter hatte ein bisschen Mitleid mit einem armen Krankenpfleger. Deshalb ist die Miete bezahlbar geblieben." 

"Toll ist die Wohnung auf jeden Fall. Und sie liegt gut. Ich find es schön, dass dein Vermieter Mitleid mit dem tollsten Krankenpfleger Dortmund hatte. Oder dem tollsten Krankenpfleger überhaupt." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Das ist lieb von dir." 

"Nur ehrlich." 

Inzwischen waren sie vor Johannes Wohnung angekommen. Schnell schloss er die Tür auf. 

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und betraten die Wohnung. In der Küche nahm Johannes den Rucksack ab. "Geh du doch ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefonieren, während ich hier alles einräume", schlug Johannes vor. 

"Okay", sagte Marc ein wenig nervös. Irgendwie graute ihm vor dem Telefonat. 

"Na komm, du schaffst das schon", lächelte Johannes ihn aufmunternd an. 

"Ich weiß. Bis gleich." 

Marc atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Er zog das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wählte Erics Nummer. 

"Hallo und guten Morgen Brüderchen", meldete sich Eric. 

"Eric, guten Morgen", grüßte Marc. "Wie... wie war der Abend?" 

"Vermutlich weit weniger gemütlich als bei dir." 

"Das fürchte ich auch. Liegen meine Klamotten unten auf der Straße?" 

"Nein. Es wurde auch nicht geschrien oder so. Es war einfach... ich weiß nicht... traurig irgendwie." 

"Ja, das ist klar. Meinst du, ich kann demnächst mal mit ihr reden?" 

Eric überlegte einen Moment. "Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ist sie sehr gefasst, aber... ich weiß nicht wie sie reagiert, wenn sie dich sieht." 

"Soll ich sie fragen?" 

Wieder zögerte Eric etwas. "Komm einfach vorbei. Gala hat Sehnsucht nach dir." 

"Ich auch nach ihr... dann... komm ich jetzt?" 

"Seid ihr denn schon aufgestanden?" fragte Eric neckend. 

"Pah, wir waren schon einkaufen!" 

"Was denn? Ist Johannes' Bett unbequem?" 

"Nein, aber... ich weiß nicht, bin wohl unruhig." 

Eric seufzte. "Na dann komm her." 

"Mach ich. Bis gleich." Marc legte auf und ging rüber zu Johannes, der in der Küche gewartet hatte. 

"Und?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ich fahr gleich hin... Ich will versuchen mit Melissa zu reden." 

Johannes nickte. "Ich wünsch dir ganz viel Glück dabei." 

"Danke. Ich komm danach wieder zu dir, ja? Das heißt - ich muss auch noch zum Verein." 

"Komm einfach her, wenn du mit allem fertig bist. Ich bin hier und gucke Fußball", grinste Johannes schief. 

"Ich wäre lieber bei dir", murmelte Marc und nahm ihn in die Arme. 

Johannes drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ich weiß. Ich hätte dich auch lieber hier." 

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Marc, küsste ihn kurz, dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung. 

"Nimm dir bitte alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Die Melissa braucht", sagte Johannes. 

"Mach ich. Und dann freue mich mich darauf wieder zu dir zu können." 

"Dann bis nachher", lächelte Johannes. 

Marc nickte ihm kurz zu, dann trat er auf den Flur - und kehrte zu Johannes zurück. "Ich muss mir wohl ein Taxi rufen." 

"Ach quatsch! Ich fahr dich", sagte Johannes sofort. 

"Das ist lieb, danke." 

"Das ist überhaupt kein Problem." 

"Dann... lass uns gleich losfahren." 

Johannes nickte. Er zog sich Jacke und Schuhe wieder an und nahm dann die Schlüssel. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und steuerten Johannes' 'Beate' an. 

"Wenn du willst, hol ich dich nachher auch wieder ab", bot Johannes an. "Oder du lässt dich von Eric fahren und wir gucken zu dritt das Spiel." 

"Ich frage ihn mal, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er da raus will. Ist wohl nicht die beste Stimmung." 

"Wie auch?" murmelte Johannes und schloss die Autotüren auf. 

Marc stieg ein, versuchte seinen Arm irgendwie zu verstauen und schnallte sich an. Dann fuhren sie los, schweigend, irgendwie kam es Marc falsch vor jetzt mit Johannes zu reden. 

Und auch Johannes schwieg. Das hier war für sie alle keine einfache Situation. 

Erst, als Johannes vor Marcs Zuhause hielt, sahen sie sich wieder an. "Dann... halt die Ohren steif", wünschte Johannes leise. 

"Danke", wisperte Marc. "Bis später." 

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Johannes, dann stieg Marc aus und klingelte.


	35. Melissa

Er hätte natürlich auch seinen Schlüssel benutzen können, aber er fand es angemessener zu klingeln. Er wollte nicht einfach so in die Wohnung platzen. Es dauerte nur etwas, ehe Eric ihm öffnete. 

Eric lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn kurz. "Dann komm mal rein." 

"Hm... wo ist Gala? Und Melissa?" 

"Gala ist mit Mama im Wohnzimmer, Melissa ist im Schlafzimmer." 

"Ich... geh dann wohl erst mal ins Schlafzimmer." 

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst mal gehst du Gala Hallo sagen. Sie hat den ganzen Morgen nach dir gefragt." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marc, das schob die Begegnung noch einmal heraus. Er ging gleich ins Wohnzimmer und sank vor seiner Tochter auf die Knie. "Hallo, mein Herz!" 

"Papa!" rief Gala und streckte sofort die Arme nach ihm aus. 

"Gala", zog Marc sie sofort mit seinem unverletzten Arm an sich. 

Gala schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich vermisst. 

"Mein Herz, jetzt bin ich ja wieder da"; sprach er leise mit ihr. 

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und die Stirn und wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Er liebte seine Tochter so sehr, und er wollte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Egal was passierte, er musste Melissa davon überzeugen, hier in Deutschland zu bleiben damit er Gala weiterhin sehen konnte. Gala brauchte ihn doch, und er brauchte sie. 

"Du bist also wieder da", hörte er plötzlich ziemlich überraschend Melissa Stimme. 

"Hey Melissa - ja, ich bin gerade gekommen." 

"Wo warst du?" 

Marc schluckte leicht - er wollte nicht lügen, aber wenn er von Johannes erzählte, würde es sie noch mehr verletzen. Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Lass uns lieber über... uns reden." 

"Was gibt es denn noch zu reden?" fragte sie und strich sie ihr langes Haar zurück. Sie sah müde aus, als hätte sie in der Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. 

"Wie es weitergehen kann." 

"Keine Ahnung..." 

"Deswegen sollten wir reden. Was... weißt du schon, was du jetzt machen wirst?" 

"Die Hochzeit absagen, nehme ich an", sagte sie kalt. 

"Oh je, ja, das auch." Daran hatte Marc gar nicht mehr gedacht. Dabei war doch alles schon geplant. 

"Natürlich nicht. Mit dem Denken hast du es ganz offensichtlich nicht so." 

"Das hab ich wohl verdient", murmelte Marc. 

"Hör auf so zu gucken, als wärst du das Opfer", zischte Melissa und seufzte, als sie sah wie Gala sich irritiert zu ihr umdrehte. "Bringst du Gala bitte zu deiner Mutter? Ich finde nicht, dass sie bei dieser netten Unterhaltung dabei sein muss." 

"Komm, Gala, mein Herz, wir gehen zu Oma, ja? Und wir beide, Melissa - wollen wir dann lieber in die Küche oder so?" 

Melissa zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Marc stand auf und nahm Gala an die Hand um sie zu seiner Mutter zu bringen. "Na komm, Gala..." 

Gala lief brav neben ihm her und erzählte dabei etwas. Es war toll sie bei sich zu haben, und gleichzeitig tat es weh, weil er wusste, dass er Gala nicht mehr so oft sehen würde. 

Aber es war die einzige Entscheidung die er hatte treffen können. Hoffentlich würde Gala das irgendwann verstehen. Und... hoffentlich würde Melissa es jetzt verstehen. Wenigstens so weit, dass sie nicht mehr total sauer auf ihn war. 

"Mama, kannst du dich ein bisschen um Gala kümmern? Melissa und ich...", begann er, als er seine Mutter schließlich im Gästezimmer fand. 

"Ja, natürlich. Komm her, Gala, wir spielen zusammen, ja? 

Gala zögerte und sah hoch zu Marc. "Papa spielen?" 

"Ich komm gleich wieder, und dann spielen wir", versprach er, und es fiel ihm so schwer seine Tochter jetzt hier zu lassen. 

"Geh schon", sagte seine Mutter. "Gala und ich kommen schon klar." 

"Bis gleich, mein Herz", verabschiedete sich Marc von seiner Tochter. 

Schnell drehte sich Marc um und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Hier wartete Melissa schon auf ihn. 

"Also? Worüber willst du reden?" fragte sie. 

"Über uns. Ich... ich habe dich trotz allem noch sehr, sehr gerne. Und ich liebe Gala so sehr, ich vermisse sie." 

"Lass Gala aus dem Spiel", sagte Melissa sofort. 

Marc nickte leicht. "Okay., Aber auch dich habe ich sehr gerne. Du bist noch immer meine beste Freundin." 

"Wie kann ich das sein, wenn du mich nach Strich und Faden belogen hast?" 

Marc schloss kurz die Augen. "Belogen... ich habe auch mich selbst belogen. Ich dachte, das würde aufhören, diese falschen Gefühle. Und das hatten sie auch." 

"Das ist Blödsinn, Marc! Wenn man auf Männer steht, dann hört das nicht einfach auf. Das ist eine dumme Ausreden." 

"Es gibt viele Männer, die es nicht wahr haben wollen und diese Gefühle verdrängen. Gerade im Fußball, dachte ich, geht es nicht." 

Melissa schnaubte. "Das ist ja eine tolle Erkenntnis." 

Marc seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass ich Dir sehr weh getan habe, Melissa. Aber ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ich wollte mich nicht verlieben." 

"Aber damit hättest du rechnen müssen! Du bist erst 26, natürlich muss da irgendwann jemand kommen... außerdem ist das keine Entschuldigung für deine Lügen. Dafür, dass du mich so verletzt hast. Du hast vielleicht keine Gefühle für mich, aber ich hab sie für dich gehabt! Wir wollten heiraten! Eine richtige Familie werden! Wir haben sogar von einem zweiten Kind gesprochen!" 

"Ich habe verdammt viele Gefühle für dich, und für Gala auch. Ihr seid meine Familie, ihr habt so viel für mich getan. Ihr habt mir ein Zuhause gegeben." 

Melissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht mehr glauben Marc." 

Marc sah sie an. "Ich habe das alles doch nicht vortäuschen können, Melissa." 

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht Marc. Du... du bist ein Fremder für mich." 

"Ich bin Marc. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe Gala. Und.. ich habe mich in einen Mann verguckt. Aber ich bin deswegen doch kein total anderer Mensch." 

"Ich dachte, dass du ein ehrlicher Mann bist. Das du mich liebst und eine Familie mit mir gründen willst. Als Mann und Frau. Nicht als Mann und... Freundin", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich schwanger bin." 

"Ich hatte es zu der Zeit ganz weit weggeschoben. Ich wollte es doch nicht, und ich war so glücklich, dass wir Eltern wurden." 

Melissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll Marc. Du... kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie weh das alles tut." 

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht, und es tut mir unendlich leid, Melissa." 

"Auf dein Mitleid kann ich verzichten." 

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwas für dich tun." 

Melissa ballte eine Hand zur Faust und presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. "Wer ist es?" fragte sie dann. 

Marc zögerte kurz, dann sagte er leise, "Johannes. Der Pfleger." 

Sie schnaubte. "Und ich war noch so dankbar, dass du jemanden hast, der sich um dich kümmert." 

Marc sah betreten auf seine Hände. 

"Aber das hat er ja. Er hat sich ja offenbar sogar richtig gut um dich gekümmert. Weiß der Typ eigentlich, dass er eine Familie kaputt macht?" 

"Ja, er weiß von Gala." 

"Und das stört ihn nicht?" 

"Es hilft doch aber nichts, wenn ich bei dir bleibe und mich dann in den nächsten verliebe." 

"Und was ist, wenn er zur Presse geht? Wenn er nur dein Geld will?" 

"Das glaube ich nicht. Und wenn - dann wäre es jetzt echt zu spät." 

Melissa presste erneut die Lippen zusammen und diesmal sah Marc, dass sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. 

Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Fass mich nicht an!" 

"Tschuldige", ging er sofort einen Schritt zurück. 

Melissa drehte sich von ihm weg und trat ans Fenster. "Wie sieht dein weiterer Plan aus?" fragte sie nach einem Moment. 

"Ich habe noch nicht viel geplant. Ich wünsche mir, dass du mit Gala hier in Deutschland bleibst. Ich werde dir alles bezahlen, was du brauchst." 

"Du willst also, dass ich weiter dein Alibi spiele. Auf heile Familie mache." 

"Vor allem möchte ich weiterhin Galas Papa sein." 

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Melissa um. "Daran ändert sich auch nichts. Ich habe nicht vor, Gala leiden zu lassen, nur weil ihr Vater ein lügender Feigling ist. Sie liebt dich und es würde ihr das Herz brechen, wenn sie dich nicht mehr sehen würde." 

Unendliche Erleichterung durchfuhr Marc, und er musste sich über die Augen wischen. 

"Ich... wäre jetzt glaub ich gern einen Moment allein", sagte Melissa. "Ich... hab Gala gesagt, dass ihr Papa und Onkel Eric mit ihr auf den Spielplatz gehen." 

"Das machen wir. Wenn irgendwas ist - dann melde dich, ja? Auch, wenn du mich gerade hasst - ich würde alles für dich tun." 

Melissa drehte sich nur wieder wortlos zum Fenster. Auch Marc sagte jetzt nichts mehr, sondern ließ sie jetzt alleine.


	36. Familienzeit

Er ging nicht sofort ins Wohnzimmer, sondern zog sich einen Moment ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er Melissa sehr verletzt hatte, aber es so zu sehen und zu spüren war hart. 

Vermutlich würde es lange dauern, bis sie ihm das verzeihen konnte. Wenn überhaupt. Aber zumindest würde sie hier bleiben, mit Gala, und er würde die beiden unterstützen können. 

Fünf Minuten saß er einfach auf dem Bett, dann raffte er sich auf. Gala wartete, um mit ihm und Eric auf den Spielplatz zu gehen. 

Also wischte er sich erneut über die Augen, ging kurz ins Bad um sich das Gesicht zu waschen, dann schlich er ins Wohnzimmer. Hier saßen seine Mutter und Eric mit Gala und spielten mit den Bauklötzen. 

"Guck mal Spatz, da kommt der Papa wieder", sagte seine Mutter zu Gala. 

"Papa", strahlte Gala und lief sofort auf ihn zu. 

Marc kniete sich hin und fing Gala mit seinem gesunden Arm auf. "Meine Süß", wisperte er und küsste ihre Stirn. "Ich hab dich so lieb." 

"Papa lieb", erwiderte Gala und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. 

Marc lächelte bei diesen Worten und drückte sie an sich. Er merkte nicht, wie Eric zu den beiden kam, erst, als er sich neben Marc kniete, sah er auf. 

"Alles gut?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, alles gut", bestätigte Marc und musste sich doch noch einmal über die Augen wischen. "Melissa wird wohl hier bleiben, in Deutschland." 

Eric lächelte. "Sie ist eine vernünftige Frau. Und sie will das Beste für Gala." 

"Ja, das denke ich auch." 

"Es wird alles gut Marc." 

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Also - wollen wir raus?" 

Eric nickte. "Ja, lass uns rausgehen und ein paar leckere Sandkuchen backen." 

"Gute Idee. Ich kann dann auch Johannes anrufen." 

"Wenn wir am Spielplatz sind. Gala, wollen wir los zum Spielplatz?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, Pielpatz", juchzte Gala. "Mit Papa!" 

Marc lächelte. "Genau mit Papa und Eric. Das wird bestimmt lustig." 

Gala lief gleich zur Tür und zerrte ihre Schuhe hervor. Schnell hatte Eric sie angezogen. 

"Ich geh nach Melissa sehen", sagte seine Mutter zu Marc. 

"Danke." Marc mühte sich zu lächeln. 

Seine Mutter strich ihm über die Wange. "Im Moment ist es schlimm Marc, aber die Zeiten werden wieder besser. Gib Melissa einfach Zeit sich... mit der neuen Situation abzufinden." 

"Das mache ich, natürlich." 

Marcs Mutter lächelte. "Dann wird sich auch alles irgendwie klären. Und jetzt geh mit deiner spielen und habt viel Spaß." 

"Danke, Mama", lächelte Marc sie an. Seine Mutter half ihm in die Jacke, dann zogen sie zusammen los. 

Der Spielplatz war nicht weit entfernt und sobald Gala den Sandkasten sah, lief sie juchzend darauf zu. Marc beobachtete sie so erleichtert. Melissa würde nicht nach Spanien gehen, sie würde ihm Gala nicht vorenthalten. 

"Du siehst erleichtert aus", sagte Eric. 

Marc nickte und versuchte zu formulieren, was ihm gerade alles durch den Kopf ging. Schließlich erzählte er leise, wie das Gespräch mit Melissa gelaufen war. Dabei sah er immer wieder voller Liebe seine Tochter an. 

"Ihr kriegt das schon hin", sagte Eric schließlich. 

"Ich glaub auch." Marc tastete nach seinem Handy in seiner Tasche. "Du erlaubst?" 

"Klar. Ich backe solange mit meiner Nichte ein paar leckere Kuchen", grinste Eric. 

"Danke." Marc wählte schnell Johannes' Nummer. 

"Marc, hey", meldete sich Johannes. 

"Hey", grüßte Marc zurück. "Ich hab mit Melissa geredet." 

"Und?" 

Auch Johannes erzählte er noch einmal von dem Gespräch mit Melissa. 

"Das klingt gut", sagte Johannes, als Marc fertig war. "Sie ist offenbar eine unglaubliche Frau. Ich hätte mit mehr Tränen und Geschrei gerechnet. Vielleicht auch mit fliegenden Tellern und wüsten Beschimpfungen." 

"Vielleicht weiß sie, dass sie damit auch nichts ändern könnte." 

"Kann sie ja auch nicht", sagte Johannes. "Trotzdem hätten viele Frauen wohl so reagiert." 

"Ich bin auch froh, dass es einigermaßen gelaufen ist. Ich bin jetzt mit Eric und Gala auf dem Spielplatz." 

"Klingt lustig", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

"Ja, die beiden backen gerade Sandkuchen." 

Johannes lachte. "Und du darfst ihn dann gleich probieren?" 

"Ich hoffe doch nicht. Viel zu wenig Schokolade dran." 

"Na du wirst doch wohl den mit Liebe zubereiteten Sandkuchen deiner Tochter probieren", grinste Johannes. 

"Na, mal gucken. Vielleicht knuddele ich sie nur ein bisschen." 

"Mach das auf jeden Fall. Hast du schon Eric gefragt, ob er nachher mit kommt?" 

"Nee, so weit war ich noch nicht." Marc hielt das Handy von seinem Mund weg. "Eric?", rief er, "Kommst du nachher mit zu Johannes? Fußball gucken?" 

"Ja klar!" rief Eric zurück. 

"Okay, er kommt mit", antwortete Marc in das Telefon. 

"Schön, ich freue mich", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

"Ich freue mich auch - das wird bestimmt witzig." 

"Ich hab noch nie mit einem Spieler und einem Trainer zusammen Fußball geguckt", grinste Johannes. "Das wird für mich bestimmt sehr lehrreich." 

"Oh je, gerade Spieler sind oft unerträglich", gestand Marc. 

"Wenn du zu viel schimpfst weiß ich eine effektive Methode um dich zum Schweigen zu bringen." 

"Oder du kannst deinen spanischen Wortschatz erweitern", lachte Marc. 

"Oh, spanische Schimpfwörter! Da hab ich schon eine ordentliche Sammlung. Irgendwie waren alle auf Mallorca der Meinung, ich würde besser Spanisch lernen, wenn ich möglichst viele und sehr fantasievolle Schimpfwörter kenne", lachte Johannes. 

"Ja, ohne kann man in Spanien auch nicht überleben." 

Johannes lachte erneut. 

"Also, wir kommen dann nachher zu dir, ja?" 

"Ich freue mich Marc." 

"Ich freue mich auch auf dich", lächelte Marc, und kurz darauf legten sie auf. 

"Wenn du fertig bist, dann komm her. Gala will dir ihren Kuchen präsentieren", rief Eric. 

Marc drehte sich sofort zu den beiden. "Oh, der ist ja toll geworden. Sieht richtig lecker aus", lächelte er seine Tochter an. 

"Papa", sagte Gala und hielt ihm eine handvoll Sand entgegen. 

"Soll ich den Kuchen essen, mein Herz?" 

"Ich hab auch schon ein Stück probiert", grinste Eric. "Richtig lecker." 

Marc nahm etwas von dem Sand in die Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Mund. "Hm, lecker", lobte er. 

Gala strahlte und hielt Marc neuen Sand entgegen. 

"Noch mehr?" Wieder tat Marc so, als würde er den Sand essen. 

"Und ihr beiden wollt mich nachher echt dabei haben?" fragte Eric. 

"Ja, ist doch lustig. Und Johannes will ein paar Schimpfwörter lernen." 

Eric lachte. "Na das wird wohl kein Problem sein." 

"Außerdem ist es doch schön zu dritt. Und du hast ja auch kein Problem damit, wenn wir... ein bisschen dichter nebeneinander sitzen. 

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Eric. "Ich werde auch nicht rot, wenn ihr euch küsst." 

"Dann ist gut. Und zu mehr bin ich bei einem Spiel eh nicht in der Lage." 

Eric sah auf seine Uhr. "Na ein bissel Zeit haben wir noch - komm zu ins in den Sand, dann können wir mal gucken, ob wir eine Burg für die Prinzessin hinkriegen." 

"Das schaffen wir", war Marc zuversichtlich und setzte sich zu den beiden. Dann fingen sie an im Sand zu bauen - Mauern, Türme, Gräben, alles, was eine vernünftige Burg so brauchte. 

Besonders geschickt war Marc dabei mit einer Hand nicht, aber es machte Spaß. Auch, als Gala wohl die Lust verlor und lieber um die Sandkiste laufen wollte, machten die beiden weiter. 

"Ich hab vergessen, wie lustig das ist", grinste Eric irgendwann. "Sollten wir öfter machen." 

"Ja, das sollten wir echt." Marc sah auf. "Gala? Nicht so weit weglaufen!" 

Gala kam sofort zurück und begann durch den Sand zu hüpfen. 

"Schön, dass sie so einen Spaß hat", lächelte Marc. 

"Sie ist glücklich, weil du da bist." 

Marcs Lächeln wurde weicher. 

"Melissa weiß das auch. Deshalb wird dir Gala nie weg nehmen." 

"Ich bin froh darüber." 

"Ich auch", sagte Eric. 

"Wie lange kannst du eigentlich noch bleiben?" 

"Bis übermorgen", sagte Eric. "Ich wäre gern länger geblieben, aber es geht nicht. Immerhin weiß ich, dass du bei Johannes in guten Händen bist." 

"Ich finde es schön, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist." 

"Wärst du doch auch." 

"Ja, natürlich", da war Marc sicher. Er hätte Eric auch nicht alleine gelassen. 

Eric lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über den Arm. 

"Wir sind Brüder, da ist das so", nickte Marc ernst. 

"Ganz genau. Wir würden alles füreinander tun", stimmte Eric zu. 

Marc lehnte sich kurz an seinen Bruder an. Er war froh nicht alleine zu sein, jemanden zu haben, der schon immer bei ihm war, und es wohl auch immer sein würde. 

Gala kam zu ihnen und schmiegte sich an Marcs andere Seite. "Ah, da will jemand kuscheln", lachte Eric. 

"Meine Süße, ich hab dich auch so lieb." 

"Wir müssen sie bald nach Hause bringen", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, ich denke auch, die kleine Maus wird müde." 

"Na dann los", sagte Eric. 

Marc stand auf und griff nach Galas Hand. "Kommst, wir gehen nach Hause zu Mama." 

Auch Eric stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose. Dann gingen die drei zurück nach Hause. Diesmal schloss Marc auf, schließlich wurden sie erwartet. 

"Ah, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte ihr Vater sie. "Wir wollten gerade anrufen, dass das Mittagessen fertig ist." 

"Oh, schön. Und... wir essen alle zusammen?", fragte Marc etwas unsicher. 

"Wir versuchen es mal", sagte sein Vater. 

Marc nickte zurückhaltend. "Dann... komm, Gala, wir ziehen dich erst mal aus, und dann waschen wir die Patschehändchen." 

Er hörte noch, wie Eric seinen Vater leise fragte, ob die Idee wirklich so gut war, bekam aber die Antwort nicht mehr mit. 

Mit frisch gewaschenen Händen kehrten sie dann zurück zu den anderen. 

"Wenn die Stimmung zu angespannt ist, dann gehen wir beide ins Wohnzimmer zum essen, okay?" fragte Eric ihn leise. 

"Okay", nickte Marc. 

"Na dann gucken wir mal, was Mama zum Essen gezaubert hat." 

"Komm Gala", zog Marc seine Tochter mit sich. "So, essen..." 

Melissa saß schon in der Küche am Tisch, würdigte Marc aber keines Blickes. 

"Kommt, setzt euch, Jungs", forderte ihre Mutter sie auf. "Und Gala, komm zu deinem Hochstuhl." 

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Eric neugierig. 

"Hähnchen in Sauce", antwortete ihre Mutter und deckte eine große Pfanne und Brot auf. 

"Oh lecker", sagte Eric. 

"Ich weiß, dass ihr das mögt." 

"Wir mögen alles, was du kochst", grinste Eric. 

Seine Mutter lachte. "Was daran liegt, dass ich weiß, was ihr nicht mögt." 

"Du bist halt die Beste." 

"Dann nehmt euch", forderte sie alle auf. 

Eric griff sofort zu, füllte dann aber auch Marcs Teller. 

Dann reichte er den Löffel weiter an Melissa. 

"Danke", sagte sie leise. 

Marc wagte nicht sie anzusehen, statt dessen blickte er zu Gala. Die Kleine kaute vergnügt auf einem Stück Brot herum und brabbelte dabei leise. Sie wirkte zufrieden, jetzt, wo ihre Familie wieder komplett war. 

Sie bemerkte zum Glück nichts von der Anspannung am Tisch. Marcs Eltern und Eric bemühten sich um eine lockere Unterhaltung, aber weder Marc noch Melissa beteiligten sich daran. Melissa aß kaum drei Bissen, dann stand sie auf und verließ wortlos die Küche. 

Marc seufzte leise. "Sie tut mir so leid." 

"Da müssen wir jetzt alle durch", sagte sein Vater. 

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid, ihr alle." 

"Wir werden auch noch etwas bleiben und uns um Melissa kümmern", versprach seine Mutter. 

"Das ist lieb von euch. Ich möchte sie so echt nicht allein lassen." 

"Gib Melissa ein paar Tage", riet seine Mutter. "Und dann überlegt ihr gemeinsam, wie es weiter gehen soll." 

"Ja, ganz in Ruhe." 

Seine Mutter nickte zustimmend. Dann aß sie einfach weiter, als wäre nichts, und half dabei auch Gala beim Essen.


	37. Bundesliga

Nach ein paar Minuten legte Marc seine Gabel zur Seite. "Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, dann kann Melissa noch etwas essen." 

Seine Mutter nickte, auch wenn ihr das offensichtlich nicht gefiel. "Willst du dann gleich los... zu deinem... Freund?" 

"Ich wollte eigentlich noch zum Verein, aber das wird jetzt so kurz vor dem Spiel keinen Sinn haben", sagte Marc, dann sah er zu Eric. "Bist du fertig mit Essen?" 

"Ja, bin ich... aber es ist so viel übrig, willst du Johannes etwas mitbringen?" 

"Wär das ok?" fragte Marc seine Mutter. 

"Natürlich", strahlte sie ihn an. "Ich pack euch schnell etwas ein." 

"Danke", sagte Marc und sah dann zu Gala. "Morgen komm ich wieder her mein Schatz. Und dann spielen wir wieder schön." 

"Papa weg?" 

Marc seufzte und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Ja, Mäuschen. Aber Mama kommt gleich wieder und liest dir bestimmt vor deinem Mittagsschlaf was schönes vor." 

"Papa", sah Gala ihn traurig an. 

"Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen. Aber ich hab dich ganz doll lieb", wisperte Marc und lehnte sich vor um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. 

Gala streckte ihre Arme aus und umarmte ihn. 

"Wenn du ein bisschen Älter bist, dann erklären wir dir alles. Mama und ich." 

Er löste Galas Arme behutsam von sich und küsste sie auf die Nase. "Tschüß, mein Herz. Ich komme morgen wieder." 

Seine Mutter hatte inzwischen etwas von dem Essen und Brot eingepackt und reichte Eric die Tüte. 

"Danke, Mama", lächelte Eric sie an. 

"Kein Problem. Du fährst deinen Bruder?" 

"Ja, wir wollen zusammen das Spiel gucken." 

"Oh je, weiß Johannes was er sich da antut?" fragte ihr Vater grinsend. 

"Nein, aber er will sein Spanisch etwas auffrischen." 

"Dann viel Spaß." 

"Danke, werden wir bestimmt haben. Braucht ihr hier noch irgendwas?", fragte Marc. 

"Danke, werden wir bestimmt habe." Marc umarmte seine Mutter, seinen Vater, küsste Gala noch einmal auf den Kopf und ging dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. 

Eric folgte ihm und wenig später saßen sie in seinem Wagen. "Alles okay?" fragte Eric ein wenig besorgt. 

"Ich denke schon." 

"Gala wird sich daran gewöhnen", sagte Eric und fuhr los. "Sie ist nicht das einzige Kind, das mit getrennt lebenden Eltern aufwächst. Johannes Eltern haben sich doch auch getrennt, oder?" 

"Ja, das stimmt. Wir kriegen das sicher hin. Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem ganz schlecht dabei." 

"Ich denke, es ist von Vorteil, dass sie noch so klein ist. Sie wird sich später kaum daran erinnern, wie es war, mit euch beiden in einem Haushalt aufzuwachsen. Und durch den Fußball ist sie es jetzt schon gewohnt, dass du auch mal häufiger weg bist." 

"Ja, ist ja alles richtig. Trotzdem hätte ich sie so gerne einfach eingepackt. Oder wäre da geblieben." 

"Das weiß ich", seufzte Eric. 

Marc nickte leicht, dann lehnte er sich zurück. Sie schwiegen den Rest des Weges, bis auf die Moment, in denen er Eric den Weg zu Johannes wies. 

Sie kamen gut durch und so parkte Eric bald vor dem Haus, in dem Johannes wohnte. Er nahm die Tüte mit dem mitgegebenen Essen, dann stiegen sie aus, und Marc führte ihn zur Tür. 

"So wie heißt dein Johannes denn mit Nachnamen?" fragte Eric grinsend. 

"Fischer. Hier", klingelte Marc. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ertönte der Summer und Eric drückte die Haustür auf. Marc folgte ihn die Treppe hoch bis zu Johannes' Wohnung. 

Johannes lehnte in der Tür und strahlte ihn an. "Hey, da seid ihr ja." 

"Ja, ich hab Marc von Gala loseisen können. Und wir haben auch noch was für heute Abend mitgebracht." 

"Dann kommt mal rein ihr beiden", sagte Johannes und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. 

"Danke." Marc schob Eric erst einmal in die Küche, wo er das Essen loswurde. 

Dann sah er zu Johannes, der ihn lächelnd beobachtete. Unwillkürlich erwiderte Marc das Lächeln. 

Johannes trat näher und umarmte Marc sanft. "Ich finde es schön, dass du wieder hier bist", flüsterte er. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte sich Marc an ihn. Es fühlte sich so gut an. 

"Ach ihr beiden seid ja wirklich zu süß", bemerkte Eric. 

"Süß? Nee, nur total verliebt", meinte Johannes und begann Marc über den Rücken zu steicheln. 

"Ja, total süß verknallt", lachte Eric. 

Marc knurrte nur, dann begann er Johannes' Hals zu knabbern und zu küssen. 

Johannes lachte und schloss genüsslich die Augen. 

"Jungs... ich geh schon mal vor ins Wohnzimmer", erklärte Eric, war aber nicht sicher, ob die beiden ihn gehört hatten. 

Johannes senkte den Kopf und fing Marcs Lippen mit seinen ein. In seinem Magen hatte es schon leicht gekribbelt, als er mit Eric die Wohnung betreten hatte, doch jetzt wurde es richtig wild in seinem Bauch. 

Johannes küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Er schob seine Hand schnell auf Marcs Hintern und zog ihn an sich. Marc keuchte in den Kuss und drängte sich gegen Johannes Körper. 

"Johannes", raunte Marc leise. 

Mühsam löste sich Johannes aus dem Kuss. "Dein Bruder ist nur ein paar Schritte entfernt." 

"Hast du nicht angefangen?" 

"Hab ich das? Kann mich gar nicht erinnern", grinste Johannes. 

"Ich glaube... aber lass uns mal rüber gehen." 

"Ja, das Spiel fängt bald an." 

Marc griff nach Johannes' Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Eric saß auf dem Sessel und grinste die beiden an. 

"Du hättest schon anschalten können", meinte Johannes, schob Marc auf das Sofa und zog die Fernbedienung heran. 

"Einen Fernseher anschalten ist heute nicht mehr so einfach", grinste Eric. "Außerdem hab ich deine Sky-Fernbedienung nicht gesehen und ich wollte nicht wühlen." 

"Hättest ruhig suchen können, im öffentlichen Bereich liegt nichts, was du nicht sehen solltest." 

"Macht man trotzdem nicht", sagte Eric. 

"Hiermit bekommst du die offizielle Erlaubnis." 

Eric lachte. "Vielen Dank. Du könntest mir aber auch einfach sagen, wo sich das Ding versteckt." 

"Da links unter der Zeitung. Neben der Tüte mit dem Popcorn. Ich dachte, Chips sollte ich wohl vermeiden." 

"Super, mit Popcorn kann man viel besser werfen", lachte Marc. 

"Auf den Fernseher? Wenn deine Kollegen schlecht spielen?" 

"Nein, Marc bewirft mich gern mal, wenn ich anderer Meinung bin", sagte Eric und zog die Fernbedienung hervor. 

"Okay... ich hoffe, es ist nicht dein Wurfarm, der verletzt ist?" 

"Doch, aber dann werde ich halt mal meine linke Hand trainieren." 

Johannes lachte, dann sah er zum Fernseher. "Ah, die Vorberichterstattung läuft schon." 

Marc lehnte sich an Johannes Seite und seufzte. "Ich wäre so gern bei den Jungs auf dem Platz..." 

"Ich weiß", nickte Eric verständnisvoll. "Aber sie werden es auch ohne dich schaffen." 

"Erzähl mal, wie läuft das jetzt so kurz vor dem Spiel ab", bat Johannes und hoffte, Marc so etwas ablenken zu können. 

Und Marc erzählte nur zu gerne, vom Hotel, von der Fahrt zum Stadion, dann die Vorbereitung in der Kabine, auf dem Platz - und dann vom Anpfiff. 

Johannes hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte auch immer mal wieder Fragen. 

Eric beobachtete die beiden mit einem Lächeln. Er mochte Johannes - und er tat seinem Bruder sichtlich gut. So zufrieden und glücklich hatte er bei Melissa nie gewirkt. Es hatte halt immer etwas gefehlt, und Marc hatte immer etwas verstecken müssen 

"Ah, das Spiel fängt an", sagte Johannes in diesem Moment. "Wie tippt ihr?" 

"Wir gewinnen", war Marc überzeugt. "Zwei zu Null." 

"Echt? Mhm, Wolfsburg ist so unberechenbar", überlegte Johannes. "Ich glaube, es gibt ein Unentschieden." 

"Nee, der BVB gewinnt", meinte Eric, "Aber wird knapp, ein Tor Unterschiede." 

Marc schnaubte. "Roman bekommt heute kein Gegentor." 

"Wir werden es ja sehen." Gespannt sahen sie die ersten Spielzüge an. 

... und konnten sofort jubeln. Schon nach nicht mal drei Minuten schoss Marco das Führungstor. 

Eric und Johannes sprangen begeistert auf, Marc blieb vorsichtshalber sitzen, schrie aber auch begeistert los. 

"Ach er ist doch echt der Beste", strahlte Johannes. 

"Ist er, ein total toller Kerl", nickte Marc bestätigend. "Ich freu mich jedes mal, wenn er trifft." 

"Das tut der Mannschaft bestimmt gut", sagte Eric. "Jetzt am besten gleich die Tore zwei und drei nachlegen, dann ist Ruhe im Karton." 

"Ja, dann können wir hier ganz beruhigt zu ende gucken", stimmte Johannes zu. Er war tatsächlich noch nervöser als die beiden Brüder. 

"Das wäre schön", sagte Marc und lehnte sich wieder an Johannes Seite. 

Johannes legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Dann sahen sie weiter und bangten bei jedem Angriff der Frankfurter. Zurecht, wie sich in der 29. Minute bestätigte. 

Fast zeitgleich fingen Marc und Eric an zu fluchen und zu schimpfen. 

Als Marc wieder zu Johannes blickte, sah er in ein grinsendes Gesicht. 

"Was denn?" 

"Ich hab ja fast alles verstanden, sehr blumig gewesen. Aber was heißt _¡Cabrón hijo de puta!_?" 

Eric grinste breit. "Einfach ausgedrückt heißt es so viel wie verficktes Arschloch." 

"Oh, das sollte ich mir wohl merken", lachte Johannes. 

Marc lachte. "Pass auf, wenn das nächste Gegentor fallen sollte, wird es noch schlimmer." 

"Ich werde mir alles merken", lachte Johannes auf. Dann konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf das Spiel. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum einen Augenblick schoss Sokratis das 2:1 

"Sehr gut", sagte Marc. "Lasst euch nicht unterkriegen." 

"Machen sie nicht - die Jungs sind gut. Und sie spielen für dich", war Eric sicher. 

"Das brauchen sie nicht. Sie sollen für sich spielen. Für jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Die Jungs saßen auch alle mit im Bus." 

"Dann spielen sie für euch alle." 

Bis zur Halbzeit passierte nicht mehr viel. "Eric, willst du noch was trinken?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ja, klar", nickte Eric. "Was hast du so da?" 

"Wasser, Schorle - ich hätte auch ein Bier, wenn du magst." 

"Bier nehme ich gerne", meinte Eric. "Ich muss ja nicht trainieren oder spielen." 

"Marc du auch?" fragte Johannes. 

"Nee, mein Bruder passt ja auf. Außerdem nehme ich ja noch einiges an Medikamenten. Schorle wäre aber lieb." 

Johannes nickte und stand auf um die Getränke aus der Küche zu holen. Marc lächelte, als sein Blick auf Johannes' Hintern fiel. 

"Ja, der ist ziemlich knackig", sagte Eric, der Marcs Blick gefolgt war. 

"Oh", machte Marc und sah zur Seite. 

"Hey, ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn du ihn nicht angucken würdest." 

"Er ist aber nicht nur sexy, sondern auch total... toll." 

"Ist er. Hast dir einen guten Kerl ausgesucht." 

Marc lächelte verliebt. "Und er hat mich ausgesucht." 

"Wer hat was ausgesucht?" fragte Johannes, der in diesem Moment mit den Getränken zurückkam. 

"Ihr euch. Und ihr seid süß zusammen." 

Johannes lachte und gab Eric sein Bier. "Du spinnst, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" 

"Mein Bruder, pausenlos."

"Ist doch meine Pflicht, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen", meinte Marc zwinkernd. 

"Ich hätte es auch beim ersten Mal begriffen", murrte Eric. 

"Ihr seid beide Spinner", stellte Johannes fest und kuschelte sich wieder neben Marc. Die beiden Gläser mit Schorle hatte er auf den Tisch gestellt. 

Marc lehnte sich gleich an ihn, küsste seine Wange, blickte dann aber gleich wieder zum Fernseher. 

Es wurden gerade die Zwischenergebnisse aus den anderen Spielen angezeigt und wenig später ging es dann auch endlich mit der zweiten Halbzeit los. 

Sie wurde immer aufregender. Zwar hatte der BVB mehr Ballbesitz, die Frankfurter kamen aber immer wieder zu gefährlichen Kontern. Endlich schloss Auba kurz vor Schluss das erlösende 3:1. 

"Sehr gut", sagte Marc. "Ich bin stolz auf meine Jungs." 

"Kannst du auch sein. Sie haben echt gut gespielt." 

"Das macht Mut für das Rückspiel gegen Monaco." 

"Ja, das werden sie bestimmt auch gewinnen." 

"Hoffentlich", sagte Marc. 

"Ich bin mir sicher. Die waren echt gut heute", meinte Eric. "Ich wünsche mir, dass ein paar meiner Jungs auch mal so spielen werden." 

"Das werden sie. Du bist ein guter Trainer", sagte Marc. 

"Ich tu jedenfalls mein bestes für sie." 

"Weiß ich. Und in ein paar Jahren, da wirst du ne Profi-Mannschaft trainieren. Und mit ihr Titel sammeln." 

Eric nickte, man sah ihm an, dass ihm diese Vorstellung gefiel.


	38. Das Ende des Abends

"Musst du morgen wieder arbeiten?" fragte Eric Johannes. 

"Ja, ich hab dann wieder Frühschicht." 

"Wann musst du dann aufstehen?" fragte Marc. 

"Ich fang um halb sieben an, spätestens um halb sechs muss ich raus. Wenn du hier schlafen möchtest - dann kannst du natürlich ausschlafen." 

"Ich würde gern hier schlafen, wenn das geht", sagte Marc. 

"Natürlich, ich finde es schön, wenn du hier schläfst." 

"Und wie lange geht deine Schicht?" 

"Bis zwei." 

"Dann werde ich Vormittags mal zum Verein gucken", meinte Marc und sah zu seinem Bruder. "Fährst du mich wieder?" 

"Klar, ich hol dich ab und fahr dich überall hin", versprach Eric. 

"Mein Held." 

"Dein Held sitzt neben dir, nicht vergessen." 

"Ihr seid beide meine Helden. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch tun sollte." 

"Elendig untergehen", lachte Eric um die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. 

"Aber wir haben auch nicht vor, dich allein zu lassen", sagte Johannes und zog Marc an sich. 

"Ich mag auch nicht alleine sein", gab Marc leise zu. 

"Bist du nicht", wisperte Johannes und küsste ihn auf die Wange. 

Marc lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

"Ich lass euch beiden jetzt allein", sagte Eric. 

"Ja - vielleicht kannst du dich ja ein bisschen um Melissa kümmern." 

"Ich versuch es, aber gestern wollte sie nicht mit mir reden." 

"Geht ihr nicht gut", sagte Marc. "Aber vielleicht hilft es ihr. Also, wenn sie es will." 

Eric nickte. "Ich versuch es", versprach er erneut. Dann sah er zu Johannes. "Kümmer dich gut um meinen Bruder." 

"Das musst du mir nicht sagen", grinste Johannes. 

"Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür", sagte Marc und löste sich aus Johannes Armen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Wohnungstür. 

"Ruf mich morgen an, wenn du wach bist, dann komm ich dich abholen", sagte Eric und umarmte seinen Bruder. 

"Mach ich. War schön, dass du heute hier warst." 

"War lustig mit euch zusammen Fußball zu gucken", grinste Eric. "Aber das nächste Mal, will ich dich wieder auf dem Platz sehen. Und Johannes und ich gucken dann im Stadion." 

"Ich hoffe, das ist bald." 

"Noch diese Saison. Du bist ein Kämpfer, du wirst es rechtzeitig schaffen." 

"Ich tu alles dafür", versprach Marc. Er umarmte Eric fest - wenn auch nur mit einem Arm. 

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Eric. 

Marc erwiderte den Gruß, dann ging Eric - und Marc konnte zu Johannes zurückkehren. 

"Komm wieder her", sagte Johannes sofort und zog Marc zu sich aufs Sofa. 

Marc setzte sich nur zu gerne. 

"Und jetzt erzähl nochmal genau, wie das heute mit Melissa gelaufen ist", bat Johannes. 

Marc atmete tief durch, dann erzählte er ganz genau, wer wann was gesagt hatte. Er fühlte, dass es gut tat darüber zu sprechen. 

"Damit hat sich deine größte Sorge aufgelöst, oder?" fragte Johannes. "Sie wird dir deine Tochter nicht wegnehmen." 

"Ja, das war tatsächlich die schlimmste Vorstellung", bestätigte Marc. 

"Alles andere bekommt ihr dann auch hin." 

"Ich denke auch. Sie war sehr verletzt - und trotzdem recht vernünftig." 

"Das sie verletzt ist, ist ja auch klar. Aber solange ihr das Wohl von Gala wichtiger ist, werdet ihr eine gute Lösung finden." 

"Ich glaub das auch." Marc lehnte sich an ihn. 

"So und wir beiden hübschen haben jetzt also den ganzen restlichen Abend für uns." 

Marc strahlte ihn an. "Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen." 

"Ich mir auch nicht." 

Marc lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Johannes schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. 

Sie könnten sich ewig so weiter küssen, fand Marc. Mit Johannes hatte er endlich gefunden, was ihm gefehlt hatte. dabei war ihm nie wirklich klar gewesen, dass ihm etwas gefehlt hatte. 

Es hatte lange gedauert und er hatte einen ziemlichen Umweg - einen dramatischen Umweg, wenn er daran dachte, wie und wo er Johannes überhaupt kennengelernt hatte - gemacht, um das herauszufinden. 

Aber vielleicht hatte es genau so laufen müssen, damit er sich überhaupt auf einen Mann einlassen konnte. 

Und so hatte diese schreckliche Erlebnis zumindest ihm etwas gutes eingebracht - nämlich Johannes. Er lächelte leicht in den Kuss und schloss die Augen.


	39. Epilog: Finale

Johannes brauchte einen Moment, bis er im Gedränge am Flughafen endlich Eric ausfindig gemacht hatte. Winkend machte er auf sich aufmerksam und ging dann auf ihn zu. Eric war direkt aus Barcelona nach Berlin geflogen und Johannes, der schon gestern mit der Bahn angereist war, hatte angeboten ihn dort abzuholen. 

Marc hatte gerade anderes zu tun - sich auf das wohl wichtigste Spiel des Jahres vorzubereiten, zum Beispiel. 

Sobald Johannes daran dachte, fühlte er ein nervöses Flattern im Magen. In ein paar Stunden würde das Finale des DFB-Pokals angepfiffen werden - mit Marc auf dem Rasen und ihm selbst auf der Tribüne. 

Er hatte schon Marcs Comeback vor einigen Tagen auf der Südtribüne miterlebt, Es war unheimlich emotional gewesen, für ihn selbst, und für Marc noch viel mehr. Doch heute - heute ging es um den Pokal! 

Und Dortmund war gegen Frankfurt der haushohe Favorit. 

"Hola", grüßte Eric ihn, gerade war er aus dem abgesperrten Bereich der Ankommenden herausgetreten. 

"Hola Eric", grüßte Johannes zurück und umarmte ihn. "Gut siehst du aus." 

"Du auch. So glücklich. Und aufgeregt." 

"Bin ich. Ich hab in der Nacht kein Auge zugemacht", gab Johannes zu. 

Eric lachte. "Das Problem hatte ich bei seinen ersten wichtigen Spielen auch." 

"Hoffentlich ist Marc nicht so aufgeregt." 

"Nein, der hat das eigentlich immer ganz gut im Griff. Ist zwar auch nervös, aber das sind die anderen ja auch." 

"Dann ist gut", sagte Johannes. 

"Wird schon. Also, was hast du jetzt geplant - wollen wir gleich zum Stadion?" 

Johannes nickte. "Ja, dachte ich schon. Ein bisschen die Atmosphäre einsaugen und uns da was zu Essen besorgen." 

"Das ist immer schön. Die Stimmung ist bestimmt schon toll." 

"Ist sie in der ganzen Stadt. Oh, aber du musst dich noch umziehen. Rot geht heute gar nicht, das hat Frankfurt als Farbe", grinste Johannes und zupfte an Erics rotem Shirt. 

"Hey, das ist von Barca!", protestierte Eric. 

"Das mag sein, und es steht dir wirklich gut, heute ist aber gelb-schwarz die einzig wahre Farbkombi." 

"Gut, dann muss ich wohl noch mal einkaufen. Die haben sicher Trikots und so am Stadion?" 

Johannes lachte. "Keine Sorge, dein Bruder kennt dich offenbar sehr gut. Ich hab ein Trikot für dich dabei." 

"Oh, das ist super, dann kann ich ja schon in den richtigen Farben zum Stadion gehen." 

Johannes nickte und zog aus der kleinen Tüte, die er trug, das Trikot heraus. 

"Danke", lächelte Eric ihn an und zog sich schnell um. 

So perfekt ausgestattet machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Stadion. Hier war die Stimmung wirklich schon großartig - fröhlich, friedlich und gespannt, aufgeregt. An einer der vielen Buden holten sich die beiden was zu Essen und zu trinken. 

Dann betraten sie das Stadion, und Johannes suchte ihren Block und ihre Plätze. 

"Das ist ein schönes Stadion, hier in Berlin", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, ist es - aber ich mag unseres lieber. Es ist einfach... enger und direkter." 

Eric nickte. "Ich versteh, was du meinst." 

"Aber auch hier ist es toll", meinte Johannes und guckte runter auf den Platz. 

"Also erzähl mal, wie läuft es so bei euch?" fragte Eric. 

"Erzählt Marc nichts? Es ist total schön. Marc hat zwar seine neue Wohnung, aber irgendwie ist er trotzdem meistens bei mir." 

"Klar erzählt Marc. Eigentlich ständig. Aber da kenne ich doch noch nicht deine Sicht", sagte Eric. "Marc hat erzählt, ihr wart letzte Woche bei deinem Vater und Bruder." 

"Ja, David wollte Marc unbedingt kennenlernen - er ist großer BVB-Fan, und wenn der Bruder dann mit einem der Lieblingsspieler zusammen ist..." 

Eric lachte. "Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Der Kleine war bestimmt überglücklich." 

"Er war total begeistert. Er wollte vorher unbedingt spanisch lernen und hat Marc dann mit tausend Fragen gelöchert." 

"Das hat Marc erzählt. Er hat behauptet, dass David sogar mehr reden würde als ich." 

"Ja, das hat er mir auch erzählt, als ich irgendwann eine Pause haben wollte. Ich hab das meiste übersetzt." 

"Ich glaube ich würde deinen Bruder auch gern mal kennenlernen", sagte Eric. 

"Wenn du das nächste mal in Dortmund bist, dann machen wir das." 

"Aber erst mal kommt ihr zu uns nach Spanien, oder?" 

"Ja, klar. Ich hab drei Wochen Urlaub." 

"Das wird toll. Ich weiß, ihr beiden wollt auch Zeit für euch haben, aber Marc und ich werden dir ein paar unserer Lieblingsplätze zeigen." 

"Ich freue mich auch auf dich, Eric. Ich glaub, Marc kann man gar nicht ohne dich kriegen." 

"Zwillinge halt. Und wir sehen uns so selten." 

"Ich gönne euch jede Minute zusammen." 

Eric lächelte. "Ah guck mal, die Jungs kommen zum Warmmachen raus." 

"Oh ja. Marc mit seinem gelben Gips", hatte Johannes seinen Freund sofort entdeckt. 

"Wann kommt das Teil denn nun endlich runter?" 

"Im Alltag geht schon alles ohne, aber beim Spiel ist es so sicherer. Wenn er mal auf den Arm fällt, muss ja nicht alles wieder kaputtgehen." 

"Nein, das wäre wirklich nicht gut. Nicht wo er so hart gearbeitet hat um heute spielen zu können." 

"Eben. Und wo wir in ein paar Tagen zu euch fliegen wollen." 

Eric nickte und beobachtete seinen Bruder. "Es wäre unglaublich wenn der BVB heute wirklich gewinnen würde." 

"Es wäre so toll. Und auch wenn die Frankfurter nicht unsympathisch - ich glaub, heute drücken alle deinem Bruder die Daumen." 

"Die ganze Mannschaft hat es verdient. Wäre ein bisschen wie ein Märchen." 

"Ja, sie haben es alle verdient. Aber viele gucken halt doch auf Marc." 

"Langsam werde ich auch nervös", gab Eric zu. "Ist doch nicht wie jedes andere Spiel." 

"Nein, es ist ein Endspiel. Und ich wünschte, es würde endlich losgehen." 

Eric lachte. "Na komm, die paar Minuten hältst du noch aus." 

"Ja", nickte Johannes und trank von seinem Bier. 

Wenig später war es dann endlich soweit. 

Die Mannschaften betraten das Spielfeld, die Hymne wurde gespielt, dann die obligatorischen Fotos, noch einmal in den Kreis und anfeuern, dann wurde das Spiel angepfiffen. 

Johannes konnte kaum still sitzen so angespannt war er. 

Es wurde nicht einmal besser, als Dembele in der achten Minute den Führungstreffer für den BVB erzielte. 

"Du sagst mir bescheid bevor du umkippst, ja?" bat Eric grinsend. 

"Ich versuch es. Aber weißt du überhaupt, was man dann machen muss?" 

"Laut um Hilfe schreien?" schlug Eric vor. 

"Ja, das ist eine Möglichkeit. Und hoffen, dass jemand kommt mit den Worten, 'Lasst mich durch, ich bin Arzt'." 

"Das wäre von Vorteil. sonst würde ich wohl Ärger mit meinem Bruder bekommen." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Aber noch geht es. Und... nein, nicht in das Tor, verdammt... Bürki... aufpassen... Puhh!" 

Eric grinste breit. "Du bist ja wirklich noch schlimmer als ich."

"Man muss die Jungs zum Sieg schreien, sonst wird das nichts", meinte Johannes. "Gerade heute."

"Schon mal an eine Laufbahn als Trainer gedacht? Da darfst du die Jungs auch anbrüllen."

"Klingt nett, in meinem Job darf ich die Patienten ja leider nicht anbrüllen..."

"Und deshalb tobst du dich beim Fußball aus."

"Irgendwo muss ich meine Aggressionen ja rauslassen", lachte Johannes ihn an, dann sah er wieder gebannt auf das Spielfeld, wo wieder ein Angriff der Frankfurter lief.

Eric warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit..."

"Es ist noch immer die erste Halbzeit", murmelt Johannes. "Ich wäre dafür, sofort abzupfeifen."

"Ich auch", nickte Eric zustimmend.

Leider kam der Abpfiff noch lange nicht, und noch vor der Halbzeit schossen die Frankfurter den Ausgleich.

"Puh", machte Eric. "Die machen es aber spannend... Dabei wäre ich auch mit einem langweiligen 1:0 einverstanden gewesen." 

"Pass auf, nachher kriegen wir noch ein Elfmeterschießen zu sehen." 

"Na hoffentlich nicht. Ich brauch keine Lotterie." 

"Nee, ich auch nicht. Dann hätte ich vorher im Arzneischrank noch nach Herztabletten suchen müssen..." 

Eric lachte. "Willst du noch was trinken?" 

"Noch ein Bier?", bat Johannes ihn. 

Eric nickte. "Ich geh los, ich hoffe, ich komm noch vor Anpfiff wieder." 

"Wenn nicht erzähl ich dir alles." 

"Darauf verlass ich mich", meinte Eric und drängte sich durch die Reihen. 

Johannes sah ihm lächelnd nach, ehe er wieder nach unten sah. Dort machten sich inzwischen die Ersatzspieler warm. Wie es Marc jetzt wohl ging? 

Sicher war er aufgeregt. Hoffentlich schmerzte sein Arm nicht - so ein Spiel war doch eine ziemliche Belastung. Aber dem ganzen Adrenalin würde Marc das vermutlich erst nach Abpfiff merken. Oder noch später, falls sie das Spiel gewannen. 

Noch war alles offen, und die Dortmunder hatten ziemlich gut gespielt. Johannes hoffte nur, dass die Jungs das in der regulären Spielzeit klar machten. Eine Verlängerung würde er nicht überstehen. 

Johannes dachte weiter darüber nach, bis die Spieler den Rasen wieder betraten. Dann klebte sein Blick wie zuvor an Marc. Eric kam ein paar Minuten später und reichte Johannes sein Bier. "Was hab ich verpasst? Wurde gewechselt?" 

"Schmelle und Marco sind raus, Gonzo und der Pulisic sind jetzt drin. Marc spielt weiter", berichtete Johannes. 

"Das ist gut, Marc hätte sich auch mit Händen und Füßen gegen eine Auswechslung gewehrt", grinste Eric. 

"Mit einer Hand und Füßen", korrigierte Johannes. 

Eric schnaubte. "Zur Not hätte Marc auch seinen Gips eingesetzt. Ist doch eine wirkungsvolle Waffe." 

Johannes musste lachen. "Ja, das ist wohl wahr." 

"So Jungs, ihr könntet jetzt langsam mal das Tor machen", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, bitte, sonst wird es echt ungesund für uns", meinte Johannes. 

Aber sie mussten noch bange Minuten warten, bis Dortmund durch einen Elfmeter wieder in Führung ging. 

"So, und jetzt bitte keinen Scheiß bauen, Jungs!", rief Johannes in den Lärm des Stadions. 

Zehn Minuten später wurde Marc dann ausgewechselt. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie kaputt er war. 

"Er hat so toll gespielt", lächelte Johannes total verliebt. 

"Hat er. Allerdings sind wir beide nicht objektiv." 

"Wir sind total objektiv. Und die, die was anderes behaupten, lügen." 

Eric lachte erneut. "10 Minuten noch", sagte er nach einem Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. 

"Viel zu lange", meinte Johannes, und in der Tat litten sie beide die verbliebene Zeit, bis endlich abgepfiffen wurde. Dann kannte der Jubel kein Halten mehr. 

Eric und Johannes sprangen auf und umarmten sich, stimmten in den kollektiven Jubel der vielen Dortmunder Fans mit ein. Und nicht nur die Fans feierten, die Spieler auf dem Platz taten es vielleicht noch ausgelassener. 

Johannes wäre jetzt so gern bei Marc um mit ihm zusammen zu jubeln und zu feiern. Er beobachtete seinen Freund genau, wie er seine Mitspieler umarmte, mit den Fans sang, zu einem der Betreuer lief und dann zum Tor. "Was tut er da?", fragte er Eric verwundert. 

"Er holt sich ein kleines Andenken", grinste Eric. 

"Andenken? Aus dem Tor?" 

Eric nickte. "Pass auf. Normalerweise würde er dafür richtig Ärger bekommen, aber ich wette heute sagt niemand was dazu." 

"Der... der schneidet das Tor kaputt?", schüttelte Johannes den Kopf. 

"Ja, er nimmt sich ein kleines Stück vom Tornetz." 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist kein kleines Stück, was er da raus schneidet", lachte er. 

"Dann ist es diesmal halt ein größeres kleines Stück." 

"Diesmal? Macht er das öfter?" 

"Bei wichtigen Spielen", nickte Eric. "Fußballer sind so. Jäger und Sammler. Einige klauen Bälle, andere Rasenstücken oder Trikots. Und mein Bruder halt Netze." 

"Der spinnt", lachte Johannes. "Dann sehe ich schon die neue Deko im Flur." 

"In deinem Flur oder bei sich in der Wohnung?" 

"Ich hab das Gefühl, das wird bald kein Unterschied mehr sein." 

"Für zwei Leute ist deine Wohnung aber schon reichlich eng", meinte Eric. "Und ich kenne den Kleiderschrank von Marc..." 

"Ja... ich... sag das aber Marc nicht, ja? Ich fände es schön, wenn wir mehr Zeit zusammen bei ihm verbringen würden. Da ist mehr Platz, und die Wohnung ist echt toll. Und das Tornetz würde total gut an die eine leere Wand passen." 

"Sag es ihm selbst, Johannes. Deine Wohnung ist toll, aber eine Single-Wohnung. Das weiß Marc auch." 

"Und seine Wohnung ist... recht groß." 

Eric lächelte. "Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Marc verdient gut. Sehr gut. Natürlich hat er sich da eine große Wohnung gesucht. gerade wegen Gala und vermutlich auch wegen dir. Damit du dort auch genug Platz hast." 

"Meinst du, das hat er schon bedacht? Ich mein.... er hat das Kinderzimmer und irgendwie noch vier oder fünf weitere Zimmer. Und das große Wohnzimmer." 

"Er hat garantiert daran gedacht", sagte Eric. "Ich kenne meinen Bruder doch." 

Johannes lächelte glücklich. "Dann werde ich ihn mal fragen, ob er mich in seiner Wohnung haben will. Also - dauerhaft." 

Eric nickte. "Aber heute wird erst mal gefeiert!" 

"Oh ja - Marc hat mir schon heute Nachmittag geschrieben, wo wir hinkommen sollen." 

"Gut, dann also erst mal schön Siegerehrung gucken und dann kämpfen wir uns aus dem Stadion." 

"Und dann kann ich ihm direkt gratulieren." 

"Schade, dass er dich nicht mit zu dem Bankett und der Feier nehmen kann", sagte Eric. 

"Ja, ich wäre schon gerne dabei. Aber du könntest hingehen, als sein Bruder." 

"Könnte ich, will ich aber nicht. Ich hasse diese steifen Empfänge. Außerdem werde ich dich nicht allein feiern lassen." 

Johannes lächelte. "Dann vertrittst du heute Abend deinen Bruder?" 

"Ja. Zum Teil zumindest. Das mit dem Knutschen und Fummeln und so, das lassen wir lieber bleiben", grinste Eric. 

"Nein, das kommt erst, wenn Marc von seiner Feier zu Hause ist." 

"Schon klar", lachte Eric. "Ah, die Siegerehrung startet endlich." 

In der Tat war inzwischen die Bühne aufgebaut, die enttäuschten Frankfurter bekamen ihren verdienten Applaus und die Medaillen, dann die Jungs vom BVB, und schließlich konnte Schmelle unter Jubeln und einem Goldkonfettiregen den Pokal in den Himmel halten. 

"Ich bin so stolz auf meinen Bruder", sagte Eric. 

"Und ich auf meinen Freund!"


End file.
